Ships in the Night
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: Who said living in space would be easy? Leo & Andrea PT 3.
1. Chapter 1

"Joanna Elizabeth McCoy! Sit your behind down right now!"

The seven year old turned around to look at her father, scowling in the process which earned her a few snickers and a full out laugh.

"But Daddddddy! I can't see anything!" she whined, as Leo pulled her down onto the seat.

"You can't just stand on the chair, Jo. The people behind you have to see as well!" he said, as she sat down.

Joanna huffed and sunk lower into the seat, scowling at the family in front of them. Leo sighed as he looked down at her, before glancing at the stage.

"Don't worry, Jojo. When it's time for her to come out, I'll hold you up," Christopher said, as he glanced at the program in his hands.

Joanna turned and looked at him, "Really?" she asked, as her eyes twinkled.

Christopher set the program down and looked at her, "Really. Can't miss Andrea getting her degree, can we?" he asked.

The little girl shook her head, her brown curls bobbing against her face. Leo shook his head, rolling his eyes at how spoiled his daughter had become since meeting his friends.

"JIM!" she suddenly shouted, making both men look up.

Jim made his way through the crowds of people, who were still looking for seats, smiling his killer smile at the young ladies who gawked at him. But when he heard the seven year old calling his name, all the attention went on her.

"Jo-Jo Bean!"

Joanna quickly scrambled off her seat and dashed out into the aisle and into Jim's arms. She giggled as he picked her up and placed a noisy kiss on her cheek, much to Leo's annoyance. Ever since the vid-chat Leo had with Joanna on her Christmas, which Jim lurking in the background, she became obsessed with the young Captain. While Christopher was considered "Handsome", Jim was "Drop Dead Gorgeous", according to Andrea's report.

"And how is my little nurse in training?" Jim asked, as he sat down in the seat between Chris and Leo.

"Good! Daddy yelled at me for standing in my seat, but that's because I can't see anything. Andy's getting a fancy paper thing and she's going into space with you and Daddy.." she said, as she sat on his lap.

Jim nodded, "That's right! And I can boss her and your dad around!" he said, grinning.

Leo was about to comment on the matter, when the rest of the _Enterprise _crew made their way over to them. They took their seats and Joanna made her way down the row, giving saying "Hello" and "You're nose looks bigger in real life, than in vid-chat," which Scotty scowled at.

When the Pomp and Circumstance began to play, Joanna made her way back to her Jim and he pulled her onto his lap. The graduates began making their way out of the main building and across the lawn to their seats, as faculty guided them.

"I see her! I see her!" Nyota squealed, pointing to the small cluster of students that made their way to the back row of the seats.

Jim raised his hands to his mouth, "ANDY!' he shouted.

In the distance, a woman in red turned to face the crowd, her eyes searching for the source of noise. Jim waved his hands up in the air and she smiled, waving back. Then she spotted Leo and blew him a kiss, which made him smile. Once the graduates were seated, the Dean stood at the podium and began his speech about the future and of the graduating class of 2260. After a series of long speeches, to which Joanna became fussy over, it was finally time for the students to receive their diplomas.

When it was Andrea's turn, the entire row stood up and watched as she made her way across the stage.

"Andromeda Rose Pike," the woman read, smiling.

Andrea made her way up to the woman and shook her hand, thanking her as she handed the diploma over. She nearly jumped when she heard the screams and shouts from the crowd. Looking out and couldn't help but laugh, as her family cheered for her.

"ANDY!"

"WHOO HO! ENTERPRISE JUST GOT A HOT DOC!"

"YAYY!"

Andrea covered her mouth and shook her head, as she made her way off the stage and back to her seat, waving at the group who put her on the spot in front of thousands. When the last student received their diploma and took their seat, the Dean made his way back to the podium.

"And it gives me great pleasure to say, Congratulations Class of 2260. Good luck and Godspeed,"

It was a sea of red, as caps flew up into the air and the sounds of cheers filled the summer air, as the graduating class from San Francisco State finally found their freedom and started the next chapter of their lives. As the students were ushered back up to the campus, their families made their way off the lawn and up into the courtyard.

"I can't let you walk, Jo. You'll be trampled!" Jim said, as Joanna wiggled in his arms.

"But.." she started, before Jim looked at her.

"No buts. Your father will kill me if you got hurt," he said, shifting her from one side to the other.

Andrea made her way through the sea of red, stopping to give hugs to her classmates and exchanging contact information with ones that she would miss the most. She yelped when a arm slung around her shoulders, and turned to see the smiling face of Chloe.

"Holy shit, we are fucking graduates," she said.

Andrea giggled and hugged her, "And you're the newest member of Starfleet," she added, as the blonde rolled her eyes.

"And you're going off into space, leaving me all alone ya bitch," she muttered.

Both girls laughed and made their way through the crowd, "Hey I see my brother. Are we still on for tonight?" Chloe asked.

Andrea nodded, "Yeah! But you can come by whenever!" she said, as Chloe started towards her family.

Once Chloe was out of sight, Andrea continued making her way through the crowd, searching for her own family. When she finally reached the edge of the courtyard, she could still see people arriving from the lawn.

"ANDY! ANDY!"

Andrea turned around and smiled as Joanna waved at her, before turning to Jim. Setting her down, Joanna made a mad dash towards her, ignoring the shouts as she ran. Kneeling down, Andrea scooped her up into her arms and spun her around.

"Joanna, what did I say about running?" she asked, settling the girl against her hip.

"You said not to do it," Joanna answered, grinning.

Andrea couldn't help but laugh, as she carried her over to her family. She gave Joanna her diploma to hold, which the seven year old clutched tightly to her chest. Setting her down on the ground, Andrea took her hand and walked over to the group that waited for her.

"Look at you, Miss Graduate!" Nyota whistled, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Or is it Doctor Pike?" Jim asked, before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"They'll let anyone graduate these days, huh?" Hikaru joked, giving her a hug.

"Oh ha, ha. You're all so wonderfully funny. Where's Leo and my dad? And everyone else for that matter?" she asked, scanning the crowd.

She then spotted her father and Leo making their way towards them, while Pavel and Scotty scrambled after them, trying to keep up. She excused herself and made her way towards them, smiling.

"There's my graduate!" Christopher said, holding his arms out.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, "Congratulations, Honey Bee. You did good," he said, as she pulled back.

"Thank you," she smiled, as he patted her back.

She then let go and turned to Leo, who smiled at her.

"I'm surprised they let you out into the real world.. " he joked, which earned him a punch on the arm.

"You boys and your jokes," she said, as he pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

Scotty and Pavel stopped to offer their congratulations and gave her hugs and kisses, and together they all headed back towards the group. Spock was waiting with them, when they approached.

"I would like to offer our newest addition my congratulations on this achievement. I trust that you're ready to begin your next chapter in life," he said, looking at her.

Andrea nodded, "I sure am," she responded.

Nyota snorted, "Of course she is Spock. She's finally free from school and she's getting married in two days!" she said.

Glancing down at her hand, Andrea smiled at the sparkling diamond that rested on her finger for a year. The next day after Leo proposed, he woke up early and went out, leaving her asleep in his bed. It wasn't until she woke up, when he returned and climbed back into bed with her. It was there that he slipped the diamond ring onto her finger, before kissing her. Keeping true to their word, the first person they called was Joanna, who screamed cried with happiness as they announced their engagement.

"Two days? I thought they were married already," Jim whined, as Joanna giggled.

Andrea pointed at him, "Keep it up and I'll make you wear a dress.. " she warned.

Joanna looked up at her, "Will it be a blue dress so that it'll match his eyes?' she asked, which earned her a round of laughter.

Jim glared at Andrea, who smiled back at him, before Christopher stepped in.

"I hate to break up this love-fest, but we should probably get going. The traffic getting out of here will be crazy," he said.

The group split up, Nyota and Spock heading to her car with Hikaru, Scotty and Pavel behind them.

"Jo, you comin?" Leo asked, as he and Andrea started towards the parking lot.

"Can I go with Grandpa Pike and Jim?" she asked, clutching the diploma in her hands.

Ever since her first trip to San Francisco after Leo left for orbit, Joanna and Christopher created a close bond during her two-week visit during the Christmas holiday. Though she was not related to him biologically, Christopher loved her as if she was Andrea's own flesh and blood. He taught her how to read star-charts and how to look at the night sky, when they sat around a bon-fire in the backyard.

Leo smiled and nodded, "Go on, darlin'. But you better listen to what they tell you and don't mess up Andy's diploma. She worked hard for that," he said, nodding to the red folder in her hands.

Joanna nodded, her eyes wide. "I will guard it with my life," she said, in all seriousness.

Jim snorted as he picked her up, "Come on, Cookie. We don't want to keep Grandpa Pike waiting.." he said, walking past the older man.

Christopher rolled his eyes, "I'll make sure to leave him on the side of the road," he muttered, before giving Andrea a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you at the house,' he said, before following after Jim and Joanna.

Andrea and Leo made their way through the parking lot, hand in hand. Once they reached her car, Leo lightly pushed her against the passenger door and kissed her.

"Mmm, what is that for?" she asked, once he pulled away.

"A "Congratulations, you've graduated" kiss," he murmured, before kissing her again.

Andrea wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her body against his, which earned a few catcalls from people that passed them by. They pulled apart and laughed. Leo stepped back and watched as Andrea removed the red gown, revealing her yellow sundress, which Joanna picked out a few days before during a trip to the mall.

"So, Graduate.. are you excited?" he asked, as she tossed the stiff garment over her arm.

"About being free from this place? Of course," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulders.

Leo grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, "I wasn't talkin' about that.." he whispered, making her laugh.

"Oh.. you're talking about the fact that I'll be Mrs. McCoy in two days.." she said.

Leo nodded, "What else did you expect?" he asked, making her laugh.

"I don't know.. maybe a party that we should be heading to?" she asked, shrugging.

He rolled his eyes, "More like who can drink the other under the table without dying first," he said.

Andrea snorted, "I'm betting on Scotty to win. That man would survive being stranded in a desert," she said.

Leo rubbed his hands up and down her arms, "But seriously. Are you ready?" he asked.

She smiled, "I've been waiting a whole year, Leo. More than that actually, since I've been wanting to marry you since the moment I knew I loved you," she said.

"And I get to have you all to myself for three days, before we go back up and take over the entire medical station.." he said, as he pulled the car keys out of his pocket.

Andre laughed, "Two McCoys. At least my bedside manner will be better than yours," she said, as he unlocked the car.

Leo scoffed, "I have good bedside manner," he said, as she opened the passenger door.

Tossing the gown into the backseat, she kicked off her shoes and climbed into the car. Leo made his way around to the drivers side and got in, starting the car. The cool air from the air conditioner came on and Andrea sighed with pleasure.

"You only have good bedside manner when you want sex, first thing in the morning," she said, pulling her seatbelt on.

Leo put the car in drive, glancing over at her, "Well, it ain't my fault that people do stupid shit to get sent down for medical attention," he said, pulling the car out of the parking spot.


	2. Chapter 2

"My little girl is all grown up! A college graduate! And you're getting married and going up into space!"

Andrea shot a warning look at Leo, as Aunt Kitty held her tightly. Leo snickered as Andrea tried to console her emotional aunt, while her boyfriend Max gave her a sympathetic look

"Don't worry, Andy. Give her ten minutes and she'll be laughing at something," he said, as Kitty pulled away.

"Oh hush!" Aunt Kitty snapped, as she pulled away from Andrea. "It's not everyday that you're goddaughter graduates from college and gets married all in the same week," she said.

Christopher came up to the small group, "Kit, you're embarrassing her," he said, as his younger sister continued to fuss about.

"I am not!" she exclaimed, as Andrea moved over to Leo, who continued to snicker at the scene before him.

Andrea gave him a light smack on the arm, "Keep laughing and you'll be standing at that alter by yourself," she warned, as Leo wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Darlin', I'm just admirin' the family I'm marryin' into," he said, before kissing her forehead.

There was a loud commotion from inside and a few minutes later Jim and Hikaru came out the backdoor, carrying a case of beer in their arms.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Jim shouted, as he pushed through the group to get to the table.

Christopher rolled his eyes, "And here I thought we were having a simple party," he muttered, as the rest of the _Enterprise _crew came out.

"Simple? Chris, this is Jim we're talking about. He doesn't do simple," Leo laughed, as Nyota came outside.

"Um, am I the only one that's making food?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Andrea pulled away from Leo and made her way towards the older woman, "I'll help," she said, as she glanced at her father, fiancé and uncle. "Can one of you start the grill?" she asked, as she followed Nyota into the house. "And someone get Joanna up from her nap! We don't want a cranky child tonight," she said.

Ten minutes and three men arguing over the grill later, Andrea managed to bring out a plate of burgers and corn, stop Jim from getting Scotty trashed before lunch was ready, and greeted a few more guests. By the time the food was ready, she was exhausted and ready for a nap, though it would be impossible and rude to do so.

"So, the wedding is forty-eight hours away!" Jim said, as he took a bite into his burger.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," said Andrea, earning a few snickers and laughs as Jim glared at her.

"You know, I was going to offer a helping hand if you needed it.. but since you're going to be mean, I change my mind!" he said.

Leo rolled his eyes, "You? Help?" he asked.

Jim nodded, "Why would I not help? My two best friends tying the knot? It's the least I could do!" he said.

Scotty snorted, "The ship will nehva been the same now. These two wont be able to keep their hands off each other," he said, causing Andrea to blush.

"Especially with a short honeymoon.." Hikaru said, reaching for the bowl of potato salad.

Aunt Kitty frowned, "How long is the honeymoon?" she asked, looking at the couple.

Andrea cleared her throat, "Two days in Santa Monica at the beach house and then we'll have one day back here before shipping out," she said.

"But you'll be away for five years and I'm sure you'll find lovely places during your stops for shore leave," Max said.

Leo nodded in agreement as Jim nodded, "I'm making a list of suitable places for shore leave for these two. I want them to have the best time during their first year as a married couple!" he said.

Andrea laughed, "You don't have to do that. I don't want you to get in trouble for stopping at places that are out of the way," she said.

Christopher shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Honey. I'll make sure nothing happens with the Admirals down here. Besides, I was put in charge of the _Enterprise's _mission status down here. So you could do whatever you want up there," he said, shooting a warning look at Jim. "As long as it's legal and you're not risking anybody's lives," he finished.

"So… if I accidently pushed Leo into one of those escape pods and sent him out into space.. would I get in trouble?" she asked.

Leo nearly choked on his drink, "W-why would you do that?" he sputtered, looking down at her.

She shrugged, "I don't know. It sounds like fun," she said, grinning at him.

A few hours later, as the day began to dwindle down into the evening, everyone scattered about the house. A few of the boys were out in the yard, tossing a football around, while the girls were in Andrea's room packing up a few things for the trip to Santa Monica.

"It's going to be so weird. Not living here anymore," Andrea said, as she set a small bundle of clothes down onto the bed.

Nyota stood came up next to her, looking around at the pictures and mementos that covered the walls and shelves.

"You know this is still your home, Andy. Your father would never say no to you staying here, "Aunt Kitty said.

Andrea nodded quickly, "I know.." she said, before making her way back into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom, expecting to see her best friend and aunt, but instead found her father by the door.

"Hey," she said, clutching the hairbrush to her chest.

Christopher stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him, "Your Aunt and Nyota came outside and said you were upset," he said, as she made her way over to her bed.

"Ahh, I figured," she said, sitting down.

Christopher chuckled and sat next to her, "What's wrong, kiddo?" he asked.

Andrea sighed, "I'm scared.." she started, biting her lip.

"It's normal be feel scared before your wedding, Honey Bee," he said, but she shook her head.

"It's not the wedding I'm scared of.." she said, looking up at him. "Are you going to be alright? Being here alone?" she asked, her voice quivering with sadness.

Christopher wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close for a tight hug. Andrea wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him for dear life.

"You don't have to worry about me, Andy. I'll be fine," he said, as she sniffed.

"I know.. it's just.." she said, lifting her head up. "We wont live together anymore," she said.

"Well, that's what happens. You grow up and you start your own life. You move on, Andy," he said, as she let out a shaky sigh.

Christopher pushed a strand of hair away from her face, "This day was bound to come, Andy. As much as I want you to, you can't stay little forever," he said.

He held her as she cried, trying to console her as she came to realize that she was moving on in her life. It was also hard for him, coming to terms that his child was growing up and wouldn't be under the same roof with him anymore. That she would be married and the responsibility of taking care of her would go to someone else.

"This is still your home, Andy. No matter what happens, you'll always have a place here," he said, trying to keep himself under control.

Andrea nodded, "Okay," she said, as she reached up to wipe her tears away.

"Go wash up and we'll serve cake," he said, kissing her forehead.

She hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek, before pulling back and standing up. As the door to the bathroom closed, the bedroom door swung open and Joanna came running in.

"Grandpa!" she squealed, as she climbed up onto the bed next to him.

Christopher smiled, "Jojo! Are you running from your father?" he asked, as the little girl giggled.

"He sent me to find Andy. Uncle Jim and Uncle Scotty want cake and Aunt Ny can't fight them both away from the fridgadator any longer," she said.

"Uncle Jim and Uncle Scotty are in big trouble," he said, as Andrea came out of the bathroom.

"Uh oh, what did they do now?" she asked, as the two looked at her.

Her face was a little red from due to the cold water and scrubbing she did, to wipe the makeup off her face. But overall, she looked a bit better, putting on a happy face for everyone.

"They want your cake! Daddy sent me to find you before they eat it all!" Joanna cried, as Andrea made her way over to the bed.

"Well, we can't let them do that. That's a lot of cake, and I don't know if Daddy has enough hyposprays for belly aches," she said, as Joanna stood up on the bed.

"Can we fight them off? They've been drinkin' that nasty stuff and Uncle Jim's breath stinks!" she said, making a face as she jumped lightly on the bed.

Christopher snorted as Andrea laughed, "No jumping," she said, putting her hands on the little girls arms. "And we can fight them off," she said.

Joanna nodded, "Good!" she cheered, as Andrea helped her off the bed. "Come on Grandpa! We have to stop them!" she said, running to the door.

Andrea giggled, "Yeah _Grandpa, _you heard her. Time to put Uncle Jim in his place," she snickered, as her father stood up.

"It's your cake, Andy. I'm not going to risk two drunken fools putting me back into the chair, for your cake," he said, leading his daughter and adopted granddaughter out of the room.

Joanna ran ahead shouting, "UNCLE JIM! UNCLE SCOTTY! GRANDPA'S GOING TO BEAT YOU UP!"

"OH NO! NOT GRANDPA!" Jim bellowed, as Scotty yelped.

"Get away from the cake you idiots!" Nyota shouted, as Joanna ran about, telling everyone that Christopher was going to stop her Uncles from eating the cake.

Andrea couldn't help but laugh, as she and her father stepped into the kitchen, at the scene before them. Nyota was holding a spatula in one hand, as Jim and Scotty tried to move around her. Each time their hands touched any part of the refrigerator, they earned a quick smack, which would result with two grown men clutching their hands and whimpering. Leo sat at the table, holding a bouncy Joanna in his lap.

"BOYS!" Christopher bellowed, causing the two men to stop and turn around.

Joanna giggled, as Jim and Scotty looked at Christopher with wide eyes and opened mouths. The older man stood still in the entrance of the kitchen, watching them both as if they were cadets on their first day of school.

"If you two don't sit down, neither of you will get a piece of cake," he said, trying to keep himself from laughing.

Andrea snorted, as Leo pulled her closer to both him and Joanna. She watched as Jim and Scotty, who were slightly drunk, salute to her father and quickly apologized to Nyota.

"Sorry Lass. We just a wee bit hungry," Scotty said, as Jim nodded in agreement.

Nyota glared at them both, "Go outside and wait like everyone else," she said, pointing to the back door with the spatula.

They both nodded and quickly ran towards the backdoor, pushing and shoving each other as they stumbled outside. They watched as the duo quickly scrambled to the table and sat down, hands clasped tightly on the table top, waiting like children for sweets.

"What do you think, Jojo? Should we give them cake?" Christopher asked, as he tore his gaze off the two men to look at the young girl.

Joanna nodded, "But only this big of a piece," she said, using her hands to mark out a tiny piece of cake that both Jim and Scotty should get.

Christopher nodded in agreement, "I think that sounds like a good idea," he said, before making his way to the fridge.

"Go help, Jo," Leo said, helping her off his lap.

Joanna quickly dashed to the counter and waited as Nyota and Christopher carried the box that contained the cake, to the counter. Leo pulled Andrea down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her softly on the lips.

"What's wrong? You look like you've been cryin'," he said, taking notice of her slightly red eyes.

She smiled softly, "I'm fine, really. Just a little tired," she said, assuring him that she was all right.

Leo nodded, a bit skeptical, "I think we should give this kid some cake and pray that it knocks her out," he said, as Christopher held Joanna and helped her put candles on the cake.

She laughed, "Don't push it, Leo. That nap was probably a bad idea and now the cake. She's going to be bouncing all over the place," she said.

Nyota turned to the couple, "Get outside now! We need to bring the cake to you!" she said, waving her hands at them.

Joanna nodded, "Yeah! Scram!"

"Joanna Elizabeth," Leo started, as Andrea stood up.

"Come on. You heard her!" she said, pulling him up off the chair.

"Where did you hear that phrase, Jo?" Christopher asked, as he placed the last few candles onto the cake.

Andrea and Leo were halfway out the door, when they heard her answer.

"I heard Andy telling Uncle Jim to scram when he walked in on getting dressed last night," she said.

Andrea giggled when her father tried to reply with a proper answer, but failed to find the right words that didn't include him cursing Jim into the next galaxy.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo quietly set the book down onto the night table and reached for the blankets that laid at the edge of the bed. Slowly, he pulled them up to cover to the two sleeping forms on the bed. Pandora jumped from her spot on the desk and dashed over to the bed, hopping up and slinking towards the pillows.

"Shhh, don't wake them up," he whispered, scratching the cats head.

Pandora turned around in a full circle twice, before settling down near Joanna's head, yawning. Long after the guests left, with cake, Andrea and Leo cleaned up the backyard with the help of her father and Aunt Kitty. Max was left with taking care of Jim, who passed out on the sofa shortly after a bonfire was set up in the yard.

Once the yard was cleaned, the fire put out, Leo said it was "way past a little ladies bedtime," as Joanna sat between Chris and Max on the sofa. With a little sass and a minor temper tantrum, Andrea offered to read the little girl a bedtime story. As Andrea helped Joanna clean up for bed, Leo made his way into the bedroom and waited for them to return. Dressed in her pajamas and a book picked from Andrea's crammed bookcase, the trio climbed up into bed as Leo and Andrea took turns reading the story.

Halfway through, during Leo's turn, he stopped and saw that both daughter and fiancée were passed out and curled up against each other. As Leo made his way quietly out of the bedroom, he closed the door halfway and moved down the hall and into the livng room. It was ten after one, and Jim was still passed out on the sofa. Kitty and Max left a few hours earlier, with promises to come by for lunch.

"Are they asleep?" Christopher asked, from his spot on the armchair.

Leo nodded, "Made it half way through the first chapter of _Harry Potter, _before passing out,' he said.

Christopher chuckled, "It's been a long day," he said, as Jim shifted on the sofa.

Leo nodded, "And it's gonna be a long night with this one," he said with a sigh, as he moved towards the couch.

With the help of Christopher, both men managed to pull Jim up into a sitting position.

"Bones why'd you move me?" he whined, earning a light punch on the arm.

"Be quite, kid. If you plan on bein' my best man, you better keep that mouth shut," he snapped, as he pulled him to his feet. "Andy and Jo are sleepin'," he said, walking him towards the door.

As he grabbed Jim's car keys, he turned back to Christopher, "I'll come by tomorrow mornin'. Jo has her things at my place and I'll bring them with me, that way we ain't rushin' around the day of the weddin'," he said, pulling the door open.

Christopher nodded, "Sounds good," he said, as Leo practically dragged Jim outside. "Is he going to be alright?" he asked, nodding to the young captain.

Leo snorted, "This is Jim Kirk, Chris. He's gonna be fine," he said, staggering under Jim's weight.

Jim snorted, "Andy's sleeping now that way she has all her strength for your honeymoon!" he slurred, before chuckling.

Christopher sighed, shaking his head. "I wouldn't blame you if you skipped the usual hangover hypo," he said, as Leo growled.

"I don't plan on givin' him one," he replied, before waving goodbye to the older man.

Andrea was in the middle of a nice dream, when she felt someone patting her face. She groaned, moving her head to the side, before rolling over completely to block the intruding hands.

"Andyyyy! Wake up!" Joanna whined, as she climbed over her body, moving to the other side of the bed.

Joanna started poking her arm, "Andy, Andy, Andy!" she chanted, poking her hard during each chant.

Letting out a deep growl, Andrea pulled Joanna close and pulled the blankets up over them. Joanna let out a squeal, before giggling as Andrea tickled her.

"NOOOO!" she shrieked, as the tickle attack continued.

A few minutes later, Andrea stopped and draped her arm around Joanna. The little girl rolled onto her side to face her, pushing her tangled brown locks away from her face.

"What's with the poking and face patting?" Andrea asked, as Joanna pushed the blanket off them.

"Grandpa made breakfast. And Daddy called to say he was on his way with Uncle Sulu," she said, propping her head up with her hand.

"Oh he is, is he? What about Uncle Jim?" she asked, yawning.

Joanna snorted, "Uncle Jim is still drunk on his happy juice. Grandpa said he wont get out of bed 'til the sun is halfway down the sky," she said.

Sitting up, Andrea stretched her arms out and sighed, "Uncle Jim better get his butt out of bed within the hour, if he still wants to help your Daddy in the wedding," she warned.

The little girl nodded, before grabbing a hair band off the night table. She handed it over to Andrea, before hopping off the bed and running to the door.

"Hurry up! Breakfast is going to get cold!" she said, before rushing down the hall.

Andrea smiled to herself as she kicked the blankets off, climbing out of bed. After going to the bathroom and washing up, Andrea made her way down the hall and into the kitchen. Joanna was sitting at the table, while her father set a plate of freshly made pancakes down on the table.

"Sleeping Beauty is finally awake!" he said, as Andrea made her way over to the table.

Pulling out a chair, Andrea shot a look at Joanna. "I _was _sleeping, but _somebody _was persistent on waking me up," she said, as her father came around the table to kiss her forehead.

Christopher chuckled, "Big day, kiddo. We got a lot of stuff to get done if you and Leo plan on getting married tomorrow," he said, as she sat down.

Joanna nodded, "Yeah! We have to get all the flowers and your dress from Aunt Ny's!" she said, as Andrea put a few pancakes onto her plate.

"And I have to make sure everyone has their suits. Leo assured me that Jim picked his up, but I have a feeling that somebody forgot to do it," Christopher said.

The front door opened and Joanna turned to look out into the living room.

"LUCYYYY! I'M HOME!"

"SULU!"

Joanna quickly hopped off her chair and took off into the living room, colliding right into Hikaru's legs. The Helmsman let out a yelp, before greeting the little girl. Leo made his way into the kitchen, holding a small duffle bag and a dress bag in his hands.

"Smells good in here," he said, bending down to kiss Andrea. "Hey Darlin'".

Hikaru followed behind a few minutes later, carrying Joanna in his arms.

"Pancakes? Chris, I'm flattered that you thought of me!" he said, grinning at the Admiral.

Christopher rolled his eyes, "Who said I was thinking of you?" he aksed, as Hikaru set Joanna back into her chair.

He then pulled out a seat, nodding towards the table. "That jar of apricot marmalade says so," he replied, grinning as he sat down.

"Just put her stuff in my room, Leo. I'll make you a plate," Andrea said, as Leo headed out of the kitchen.

Once everyone sat around the table, plates filled with food, they all made a checklist of what needed to be done by the end of the day.

"Pavel and I have our suits at our place. Nyota said Spock has his and I'm pretty sure Scotty is picking his up today," Hikaru said, as he slapped a thick layer of marmalade onto his toast.

"I have mine and Jim's- and yes, I put it in my closet to avoid any mishaps," he said, as Andrea opened her mouth to speak.

She let out a sigh, "So everyone has their clothes for tomorrow?" she asked, before looking at her father. "Dad?"

Christopher nodded, "I have it. I took it out of the closet last night," he said, as she mentally checked everything off.

"I have to get my dress later from Ny's and Chloe is coming over later with her dress," she said, before tearing a piece of toast apart. "I think we're set for clothes- it's just everything else I have to worry about, "she said.

Leo placed his hand on her back and rubbed it slowly, "Don't stress out. You have the help, And. If you need us to do something or pick something up, just tell us," he said.

After breakfast, Joanna and Hikaru helped clear the table off, while Andrea made her way back into her room to get ready for the day.

"Sulu and I are going to check up on Jim and then we're going to head out to pick up the alcohol for the reception tomorrow," he said, as Andrea grabbed a clean set of clothes.

She nodded, "Are you brining it here or back to your place?" she asked.

"Sulu and Pavel are takin' it all. Can't bring it here with Jo running around and I can't trust Jim with booze," he said.

"Make sure they drop it off tomorrow morning at the beach house!" she warned, before setting up in the bathroom.

The wedding and reception was being held at Max's beach house in San Francisco Bay Area, which was a major relief to Andrea and Leo. Both weren't religious, despite Leo's upbringing with a set of strong "Christian values" and the lack of Andrea's. And no church within a ten-mile radius would host a wedding ceremony with a "bunch of misfits" as Scotty put it. The guest list would be small, with the _Enterprise _crew, a few friends from the Academy and Leo's father. Admiral Barnett and his wife would bet here, along with a few of her father's closest friends that were part of Andrea's life.

"I'm gonna get goin', hopefully Jo will let Sulu go," Leo said, standing up from the bed.

Andrea stepped out of the bathroom, "I'll call you later?" she asked, as he kissed her.

"I'll come by before Nyota and Chloe show up for your girls night. Maybe I'll rescue your dad," he said, as she giggled.

"Sounds good," she said, before kissing him again. "Be good!" she warned, as he made his way towards the door. "And make sure everyone has their stuff together!"

"I will. Love you, be good!" he said, before stepping out into the hall.

"Love you, too!" Andrea shouted, before closing the bathroom door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day moved in a blur, as Andrea rushed around town with the last minute details for the wedding. By seven, Nyota and Chloe were at her house, their dress bags hanging outside her closet and dressed in bathrobes.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? I feel bad for kicking you out of your own house," Andrea said, as Christopher carried his things towards the door.

"It's fine, kiddo. Besides you need a girls night to do all that pampering thing that you ladies do," he said.

She sighed, "If you're sure. I kinda feel bad that you're spending the night in the same place as Jim," she said.

"Are you kidding? I can finally boss Kirk around again and make him fetch me a beer or something," he laughed.

Andrea snorted, "I'll call you tomorrow morning. We're planning on heading out of here by eight," she said, handing her car keys over.

Christopher took them and grabbed his duffle and the bag containing his suit. "Don't stay up to late and do not get drunk," he said, kissing her forehead. "I saw that bottle of champagne in Nyota's bag," he said.

"We wont! Leo would be so pissed if I showed up hung over at our wedding," she exclaimed, as her father stepped outside. "And you three better keep the alcohol to a minimum. Just because your not on all those drugs, doesn't mean you get all crazy like your back in your twenties," she said.

"How do you know what I did in my twenties?" he asked with a frown.

Andrea simply grinned, "Have a good time, Daddy!" she said, before closing the door.

Several hours later, after a round of pedicures and manicures, the three women lounged across Andrea's bed in a slightly buzzed state. Each knocked back two glasses of champagne after their toes were dried, and giggled uncontrollably about the wedding night and married life on board the ship.

"Did you guys even go over your schedule in sickbay?" Nyota asked, reaching out for her glass.

Andrea shook her head, "Nope. No time to really talk about it in our comms. I was too busy finishing up with school and planning a wedding," she said.

Chloe snorted, "I can just see it now. You two will have totally opposite shifts, and you'll be sneaking all over the place for sex,"

"Just because we'll be married, doesn't mean we have to do it every single night," she snapped, earning snorts and eye rolls in return.

Chloe shook her head, "No! I am living vicariously through you! Think of all the kinky sex you two are going to have! He's got an office for crying out loud! You need to do it in the office, let your freak flag fly!" she exclaimed.

Nyota placed her hand upon hers, "Sweetie, you're going to be newlyweds. On a star ship, no less. It gets boring after a while," she said. "So if there's an opportunity to do it, you do it!"

"Maybe you two should try for a baby!" Chloe exclaimed, her eyes wide with excitement. "Just think of how cute your babies will be! Red hair and that dark complexion,"

"Oh no. No babies are coming out of this body for at least a year, maybe more," Andrea said, with a firm nod.

Nyota rolled her eyes, "Just because you're on birth control, doesn't mean you're fully safe. One little slip up and you'll have a bun in the oven,"

"I know how birth control works. I'm a doctor not an idiot!" she hissed.

"You sound so much like Bones it's not even funny," Chloe deadpanned, before pulling herself off her bed. "Now, lets see what you've packed for the honeymoon,"

By two-thirty, all three girls were passed out after tearing apart and repacking Andrea's suitcase for Santa Monica. By six-fifteen, the alarm went off for their wakeup call. Finally pulling herself out of bed at six-thirty, after getting a cheery call from Scotty, Andrea went about preparing for the car ride to the beach house.

"Get up! I'm getting married and I'm exhausted. Leo's going to be so pissed if we show up with hangovers, since you bitches snatched a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen. NOW GET UP!" Andrea shouted, as Chloe and Nyota groaned in protest.

As the coffee pot went to work, the bride-to-be and her bridesmaids went about sobering up. They showered and loaded their bags into Nyota's car, before dispensing coffee into three travel cups. By seven forty-five, the house was locked up and they climbed into the car and got ready for their ride.

"No Jim, we didn't get drunk. Jim, put my father on please," Andrea snapped, as she sat in the backseat of the car.

"Oh god, I'm getting car sick," Chloe groaned, as she sunk lower into passenger seat.

"If any piece of the contents in your stomach end up on my car, I'll kill you," Nyota warned.

Andrea half-listened to the conversation, as her father came on the line to talk. "Good Morning!" he greeted cheerfully into the line.

She winced, "Not so loud!" she cried.

Christopher chuckled, "Uh oh. Somebody partied a little to hard last night," he said, as Jim let out a "YES!" in the background.

Andrea paled, "Please tell me that Leo isn't in the room with you."

"He's in the shower. We're leaving soon to get Scotty and Spock, so we should arrive a little after you," he said.

"Make sure you double check with Hikaru and Pavel about directions. I'm not entirely sure if Pavel was listening to me when I was giving them out," she said.

"I will. I'll see you in a little while and I'll try to keep Jim from opening his mouth to Leo. Drink some coffee and try to relax," he said.

They said their goodbyes and ended the call, leaving the worn out bride to wrestle with a headache. Setting her purse onto the floor, Andrea laid across the backseat.

"Wake me up when we're there," she mumbled, before closing her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Andrea stood in the guest bedroom, peering down at the backyard. In an hour her father would walk her out the backdoor and down the aisle. In an hour, she would become Mrs. Andrea McCoy. A wife _and _a step-mother. She heard a knock on the door and turned away from the window, as Nyota came in.

"Are you ready to put on your dress?" she asked, shutting the door behind her.

Dressed in a knee length emerald green number, Nyota looked stunning. Her hair had been pulled up into a bun, and matching heels adorned her feet. Andrea pulled her eyes off her friend, and moved them to the wedding gown that hung on the bathroom door. The vintage white gown, covered in a beaded design of swirls and sequins, which took months of searching for. The cap sleeves were sheer and the bodice was fitted, before flaring out below the hips. The moment she tried it on, Andrea knew that she would marry Leo in that dress.

"Yeah," Andrea said, with a nod. "I'm ready."

As Nyota and Andrea finished getting ready, Leo and the others were in the bedroom downstairs.

"Bones!" Jim shouted, clapping his hand on his shoulder. "Excited? Nervous? Are you going to throw up?" he rambled, as Leo scowled at him.

"Dammit Jim!" he started, shrugging his hand off him. "Don't rile me up!" he warned.

Jim snorted, "Relax! I'm just playing around with ya!" he laughed. "You clean up real good, buddy."

Leo rolled his eyes, "You act like you never seen me in a suit before," he said, fiddling with the cuffs of his dress shirt.

"That was like ages ago," Jim pointed out, remembering their welcome home party after the Narada.

Just as Leo was about to respond, the door to the room swung open and a blur of green and brown came running in.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Leo bent down and scooped Joanna up into his arms, "What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be helpin' Andy with her dress?" he asked, as Joanna wrapped her arms around his neck,

"Aunt Ny is helping her. I'm looking for Grandpa! He said he wanted to talk to Andy before she came downstairs and I was supposed to remind him but now I can't find him!" she cried, looking worried.

Jim snorted, "I'll go get him. Kit is fussing over him, making sure he doesn't have a nervous breakdown before the ceremony starts."

As Jim left the room, Leo brought Joanna over to the bed and placed her down.

"You shouldn't run around in your dress, Jo. Nyota worked very hard to get you ready, "he said, smoothing out the skirt.

Joanna groaned, "I just want the wedding to start already! Uncle Jim, Uncle Scotty and Grandpa all promised to dance with me!" she whined.

Leo snorted, "Is that the only thing you're looking forward to? Dancing?" he asked, as she giggled.

"No Daddy! After today I can call Andy my Mommy!"

He smiled, "I know, baby girl," he said, kissing her forehead. "Now, lets get you to Chloe so she can take you back upstairs. I bet that poor girl is running all over the place looking for you."

Andrea stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection, as Nyota straightened the hem of her skirt.

"That should do it!" Nyota said, standing up so that she was looking over Andrea's shoulder. "Oh Andy," she said softly, her fingers brushing against her lips. "You look beautiful."

There was a knock on the door before it swung open, "I do hope you're all dressed in here.." Chloe said, as she stepped into the room. "Holy shit, Andy! You look like a total babe!" she said, grinning like a fool.

Andrea let out a nervous chuckle, as her two matrons of honor admired the dress. "I love this little comb thing," Chloe said, craning her neck to get a good look at the crystalized dragonfly comb that held up part of Andrea's hair.

Nyota smiled, "I found it at a market during shore leave. The moment I saw it, I knew it would be perfect for her," she said, double-checking the comb.

Chloe looked up at the clock and frowned, "The wedding's supposed to start in ten minutes! Where's your dad?" she asked.

Andrea shrugged, "Making sure Jim doesn't start a fire?"

"I heard him having a serious talk with him when I brought the dresses up here. He told him that just because it was a wedding with family and friends, he still had to behave himself," Nyota said, as she started putting some of the makeup away.

Chloe laughed, "Well it's true," she said, with a shrug. "So? Are you ready?" she asked, taking Andrea's hands into hers. "You're getting married!"

Andrea nodded, "I'm getting married," she said softly.

Chloe's smile turned into a frown, "Andy?" she asked, as the woman before her started to pale at the thought.

"I'm getting married. Oh my god, I'm getting married.." she said, as her eyes began to well up.

Nyota set the hairbrush down and moved over to her, "Shit! Andy don't you dare freak out now!" she warned, grasping the girl by the shoulders.

Andrea began to hyperventilate, lightly pulling at the dress. "Shit, Chloe go find her dad now!" Nyota shouted, as she steered Andrea to the chair near the vanity.

Chloe took off out of the room, storming down the staircase. Once Andrea was seated, Nyota knelt in front of her. While she tried to calm her down, a storm of footsteps could be heard on the staircase.

"I don't know what happened! One minute she was fine and the next she started freaking out!" Chloe cried, as Christopher tried to calm her down.

"What's wrong with Andy? Is she sick?" Joanna asked.

Andrea's eyes went wide when she heard her voice. The last thing she needed was to have Joanna see her like this, freaking out just minutes before she was due to come out.

"Jojo, why don't you and Chloe go downstairs and get the flowers ready?" Christopher asked.

A few seconds later, there was a light knock on the door before it opened. Nyota and Andrea turned their heads to look at Christopher when he stepped into the room. Nyota stood up from her position on the floor and gave Andrea's hand a light squeeze.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit," she said, before moving past the Admiral and into the hall, closing the door behind her.

Christopher made his way over to the chair and knelt down before Andrea, taking her hands into his.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his tone curt and to the point.

Andrea's breath hitched in her throat, "I'm getting married," she said.

Christopher nodded, "I know," he said. "We got the entire family downstairs and they're all waiting for you," he said.

At the mention of the family and them waiting for her, Andrea began to whimper. Christopher grabbed the water bottle that sat on the vanity and unscrewed the cap.

"Drink this. Slowly," he said, putting the bottle to her lips.

Andrea took a few small sips, before lightly pushing the bottle away. Using the back of her hand, she wiped her mouth and let out a shaky gasp. Chris set the bottle back onto the vanity and leaned against it, watching as she shook in her seat.

"Better?" he asked, as Andrea played with the sparkling ring on her finger.

"A little," she mumbled, closing her eyes with embarrassment. "Oh god, I don't know what happened! I was fine and then I started feeling like the worst anxiety attack was coming around the corner to mow me down like a car."

"It's normal to feel nervous. This is a big day for you and Leo," he said, as she sat back against the seat.

Andrea sighed, "I know. But," she hesitated. "What if we end up hating each other? I mean, five years together in space is a long time," she said.

Christopher sighed, "Where are you coming up with this? You two love each other and granted, you'll be living on a ship for five years shortly after this, but it'll be fine," he said.

"It's just.. he's been away for a year. And he's only been home for four days, Dad. That's hardly enough time to get used to him being home. What if Leo's changed? Or he wakes up one day and realizes he made a mistake?" she asked, her eyes growing glassy at the though.

"Oh honey," he said, moving to kneel before her again. "Leo is still the same man he was before he left. And you two have called each other almost every other day in the last year. If he was any different, you would've known straight off the bat."

Andrea nodded and her father continued, "And if he showed any difference since being home, I would've immediately kicked his ass from here to New Vulcan," he said.

She giggled, "He would _love _that," she said.

Christopher chuckled, "He wouldn't," he said, wiping a stray tear off her face with his thumb. "Are you ready to get married?" he asked.

Andrea nodded, "Yeah. They're probably all down there wondering if I bolted or not," she said.

She stood up from the chair, helping her father up to his feet. Brushing down the front off her dress, Andrea quickly fixed her hair and did a quick touch up for her makeup. When she turned around, her father held her bouquet of gardenias' and lilies. She took the flowers from him and held the bundle in one hand, while he looked at her.

"You look so beautiful," he said, a smile gracing his face.

She smiled back at him, "You don't think it's too much?" she asked, looking down at the gown.

Christopher shook his head and held out his hand, "It's perfect. Leo wont know what hit him when he sees you," he said, as she took it.

She grinned, "Good, because that was my goal."

They made their way out of the room and down the stairs, to find her matrons of honor and flower girl waiting.

"About time! Jim keeps sending horrible sign language to us at the alter! And Leo keeps shifting around on the spot!" Nyota said, as she went to work, fixing the short train on Andrea's gown.

Joanna looked up at her with awe, her brown eyes sparkling. "You look pretty," she gasped, as the beads and sequins twinkled under the light.

Andrea smiled, "So do you," she said, making the younger girl blush.

Nyota stood up and sighed, "Alright, everything looks good," she said, taking her own bouquet from Chloe. "Lets get moving. If Leo paces any harder, he'll go right through the deck!"

Andrea watched as Chloe, Nyota and Joanna made their way to the backdoor, before stepping out one at a time. Christopher and Andrea followed and stood back and watched as they moved down the aisle.

Hooking her arm through her fathers, Andrea looked up at him and he smiled, "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded, "Ready," she confirmed.

Together, they stepped out of the house and into the summer sunshine.


	6. Chapter 6

The sweet sound of laughter and conversation filled Andrea's ears, as she made her way through the crowds of family, friends and co-workers. The sun was starting to set over the ocean, as the party went on just a few feet away. She smiled at a group of her father's co-workers, thanking them for coming and celebrating this important event. Near the railing of the spacious patio, Jim stood with Hikaru and Pavel, laughing and plotting. Nyota stood in the corner with Spock, whispering softly to him. Scotty was somewhere near the bar, taking over and making drinks for the guests.

"There's my wife," a voice behind said, as strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Andrea smiled, "Ah, you've found me!" she exclaimed, as Leo kissed her shoulder.

"I was beginning to wonder what happened to you. Figured you'd up and gone off with my money and a nice ring," he joked.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I would never," she said, despite the fact that Leo was joking. "You're stuck with me, Mr. McCoy."

He grinned, "That's good to hear, Mrs. McCoy," he said, before kissing her.

Six hours after saying "I Do", Andrea figured she would never stop blushing at her new name. Andrea McCoy. To dream about it was one thing, but to legally be known, as Andrea McCoy was another. She couldn't wait to introduce herself as his wife to his friends back in Georgia, and to any woman who dared to make a move on him.

"Daddy! Mommy!"

The newlyweds turned and smiled as Joanna came running towards them. Andrea bent down and scooped her up, resting her against her hip.

"I hope you're not getting into trouble, Miss Joanna," she said, as the little girl hung onto her.

She shook her head, "Nope, nope. Grandpa wants to know if you're ready to change into your other dress," she said, rubbing her finger against a bundle of sequins on the shoulder of her gown.

Andrea nodded, "If we're all done with pictures and ready for dinner, I would love to change," she said.

"Another dress? What's wrong with the one you have on now?" Leo asked, as he tugged at the little bow on the back of Joanna's dress.

Andrea set Joanna down on her feet, "It's heavy and you can't really dance in it," she said, as Joanna moved behind her to pick up the train. "Don't worry, I brought the dress from the wedding we went to in Georgia last year," she said.

Leo nodded, "Alright. Go get changed and I'll let the caterers know to start preparing for dinner," he said, giving her a quick kiss.

….

Andrea made her way downstairs and smelled the food being brought out to the guests. Her stomach grumbled and she smiled, pleased that she could finally stuff her face and not worry about fitting into another gown. She continued making her way through the house towards the backdoor, the chiffon gown swirling against her legs.

"Hey wifey!"

She snorted as Jim wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "You look so pretty!" he exclaimed. "Is this lilac?" he asked.

"The fact that you can tell the difference between purple and lilac is blowing my mind right now," she said, as he rolled his eyes. "Yes, it's lilac and white."

Jim nodded, "I know my color palettes," he said, as she giggled. "But seriously, you look amazing. When you came down that aisle.." he said, shaking his head. "You've always been beautiful, but today you looked like royalty."

"Oh Jimmy," she cooed, pushing up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

"I love you, Andy," he said, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "You're one of my best friends and I am so happy for you and Bones. And I can't wait to have you on board and keeping him in line," he said.

Chris came over to them with Joanna trailing behind, "I hope you're not plotting to kidnap the bride, Kirk," he warned.

"Uncle Jim will you sit next to me?" Joanna asked, peering up at him.

Jim smiled, "I would be honored, Jo-Jo bean."

He took Joanna's hand and she pulled him towards the table, leaving Chris and Andrea behind.

"You must be starving," Chris said, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Andrea laughed, "I could eat enough food to last me a month," she said. "I can finally stop worrying about an expensive gown looking good on me."

Chris chuckled, "Well I do hope you eat plenty of food today and especially when you're on the ship," he said, leading her towards the table.

"I will, Daddy. I'm sure Leo will have everyone making sure that I eat," she said, rolling her eyes. "He was so mad at Nyota when he found out that she ordered the dress two sizes smaller and put me on that all organic diet."

"I told you it would be unappetizing," said Chris. "Never in my life, have I seen you eat so much lettuce and rice milk."

Andrea took a seat next to Leo, while her father sat across from her next to his sister. Dinner consisted of a mix between barbeque and vegan- for Spock, Nyota and a few Admirals- with a dash of southern charm. As the happy family ate, there were mixed conversations along the tables.

"Everything alright?" Leo asked, halfway through dinner.

Andrea ate slowly, while the others chowed down, pushing food around the plate as she went.

"Yeah, I just don't want to overdo it," she said, nibbling on a piece of chicken. "You don't want a sick bride on your hands, especially on our honeymoon," she whispered.

"I've been waiting a year and seven days. You better take it easy," he growled against her ear, making her giggle.

On the other side of the table, Joanna sat close to Jim, watching as he chatted with Scotty and Hikaru.

"It seems that Joanna is give her Uncle Jim "the look"," Andrea whispered, nodding towards her stepdaughter.

Leo looked over at them and sighed, "Dammit Jim," he muttered.

Andrea snorted, "She's under the Kirk charm. Poor kid never stood a chance," she said, shaking her head.

"Uncle Jim," Joanna asked softly, tugging on his sleeve.

Jim turned and smiled at her, "Yes Jo-jo?" he asked, glancing at her plate. "Are you done with dinner?" he asked.

Joanna shook her head, "No, but I wanna ask you something," she said.

"Sure, kiddo. What's up?" he asked, turning fully in his chair to look at her.

She blushed, "When it's dancin' time, can you dance with me?" she asked shyly.

Leo and Andrea watched in amusement and worry, as Joanna requested a dance from her Uncle.

"Oh my god. She is so cute and she's my stepdaughter," Andrea cooed, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Of course, Jo! I was going to ask you after dinner, but you beat me to it," Jim said, making her giggle. "You're my dance partner tonight, no one else. Except for Andrea, because the best man has to dance with the bride at least once tonight," he said, glancing over at his friends.

Andrea smiled and nodded, "One dance, Jimmy. I hope you're ready," she warned.

Jim scoffed, "I'm the best dancer here!" he said, as Joanna giggled.

Chris rolled his eyes, "You _think _you're the best, Kirk. But Andrea will vouch that I'm the best," he said.

"Yeah right, old man. You're probably good with the waltz or something boring," Jim shot back.

Andrea laughed, "Sorry Jimmy, but he is the best. I have such fond memories of him dancing with me to all my cartoons and all the Disney hollo-vids," she said, sighing.

Chris pointed to her, "That was supposed to be a secret," he said, as the table erupted with chuckles and giggles.

"Grandpa!" Joanna cried, as she knelt on her chair. "Can you dance with me tomorrow? Daddy put Disney hollo's in my bag and we can watch them together!" she exclaimed.

Chris smiled, "Of course, Jo. But I hope you'll save a dance or two for me tonight."

Joanna nodded, "I will, and I'll save one for everyone. Daddy, Pasha, 'Karu, Uncle Scotty, Mister Spock," she said, naming the rest of the people she planned on dancing with.

Andrea laughed and turned to her husband, "See, she's charmed by everyone," she said, rubbing his arm.

Leo sighed, "what a relief," he said, before turning to look at her. "So, your dad dances to Disney?" he asked.

Andrea snorted and covered her mouth, "I hope you do as well. Our children will watch Disney and I'm not going to be the only one doing the dancing," she said.

He grinned, "I plan on it," he said, leaning forward. "I'll even give you a sneak preview tonight," he whispered, as he placed a quick kiss upon her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

As the evening went on, the crowd began to shrink and the hours went by. By eleven-thirty, two-thirds of the guests had left and the newlyweds weren't sure as to when they should head out for Santa Monica.

"You don't have to clean anything!" Nyota said, as she took a stack of plates from Andrea's hands. "You're the bride and you shouldn't be cleaning up your own damn party!"

Andrea sighed, "I know, but I just don't know what else to do!" she exclaimed, as Jim pushed by with a garbage bag.

"How about you two lovebirds head out? Enjoy all the loud sex you can have, because that shit wont fly on my ship," he said, chuckling as Andrea glared at him.

Nyota sighed, "As disgusting as he can be, he's right. You two should probably started getting ready to head out," she said.

"Kicking me out already?" Andrea asked. "I figured you'd have separation anxiety and beg me to stay."

"Why would I do that?" she asked, setting the plates into the sink. "I get to have you for five years in space."

Nyota eventually kicked her out of the kitchen and sent her upstairs to change, while the others cleaned up. When she appeared downstairs again, dressed in a black knee-length dress, most of the mess was cleared away.

"I think I'm going to head back now," Chris said. "Joanna's looks like she's ready for bed and I did promise to take her to the beach tomorrow."

Andrea nodded, "Are you sure you guys don't want to stay here? I'm sure Aunt Kitty and Max wouldn't mind having you two stay the night."

Chris nodded, "I'm sure, Andy," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Besides, the cats need to be fed and Jo can't stop talking about having your bed all to herself for the next two months."

"I guess I've been officially kicked out, huh?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Not officially, but don't be surprised if the room is a different color and covered in posters of whatever pop-singer she likes."

Leo came out from the house, holding Joanna in his arms, whispering quietly to her as he moved down the back steps.

"She's ready for bed," he announced, as Joanna groaned.

"No I'm not… I wanna stay up more!" she whined, pushing her face into his neck.

Andrea snorted, "She's coming down from her sugar rush," she said, glancing at her father. "You remember how those end up, right?" she asked.

Chris sighed, "How could I forget? I remember finding my communicator in the toilet, when I wouldn't let you skip nap-time."

It was Leo's turn to chuckle as his wife rolled her eyes, "All of this inside information about you," he said, shaking his head. "What a wonderful collection of blackmail I'll have."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Leo shrugged, "Maybe I would," he shot back.

Andrea frowned, "I guess you'll sleep on the couch for the next two days."

Chris sighed, "How about we break this up and start heading out? You two should get going if you want to beat the late night rush. And I need to get this one to bed if she wants to go to the beach tomorrow."

Leo nodded, "Make sure she wears sunscreen," he warned.

"Jesus McCoy, I know what I'm doing. It's been a few years since I've had a little kid around, but I know how to take care of one," he said, rolling his eyes.

Andrea moved over to Leo and took Joanna from him, "Hey Jo," she said softly, as the little girl wrapped her arms around her neck. "You ready to go home with Grandpa?"

Joanna nodded, "I get to sleep with Panny and Lilly," she mumbled. "And I'm going to the beach tomorrow."

"I know! And you're going to have so much fun tomorrow and maybe your Aunt and Uncles will come by to see you," she said, as she followed her husband and father back into the house.

"Uncle Jim says he's going to bring ice cream over tomorrow."

A few minutes later, two cars were packed and waiting outside in the street. Nyota, Jim and Spock stood at the end of the driveway, as the newlyweds said their goodbyes.

"We'll be home late on Sunday," Andrea said, as she hugged Nyota. "And then we have two days to relax before leaving."

"Don't think about leaving right now," Nyota said. "Just think about all the fun you and Leo will have at the beach and enjoy being a newlywed."

Jim sighed, "Please don't do anything stupid. Like surfing, parasailing, cliff diving, jet skiing, scuba diving," he rambled, before Andrea lightly punched him. "Ow! Better yet, don't go in the water."

Andrea laughed, "Shut up, Jimmy. I'll be good," she promised.

"You better be. I don't want to get a call about how you broke your arm or something drastic."

"Jim, may I suggest that Andrea is capable of taking care of herself and that she will be perfectly safe with Doctor McCoy?" Spock asked, as Nyota snickered into her hand.

Jim managed to give the Vulcan a withering glare, before walking away to say goodbye to Leo. A few minutes later, Leo and Andrea made their way over to Joanna.

"Be good and don't give your grandpa any grief," Leo said, as he hugged her tightly. "Mind your manners and don't listen to what your Uncle Jim tells you."

"HEY! I'll have you know that I give really good advice!" Jim shouted.

Joanna yawned, "Can you call me tomorrow?" she asked, playing with the collar of his dress shirt.

"Of course I will, Jo Jo," he said, kissing her cheek. "Lets go say goodbye to Andy."

Andrea stood by the car with Chris when they approached, "Mommy!"

"Jo-bean!" Andrea took her from Leo and gave her a tight hug, "I'm going to miss you," she said.

"Me too. But Daddy said you'd call tomorrow," Joanna said.

While Andrea and Joanna spoke, Leo double-checked their car while Chris and Jim stood by.

"You should make it there in an hour," Chris said. "There shouldn't be any traffic if you follow the route Jim put in the GPS."

Leo nodded and Jim climbed out of the passenger seat of the car, "All set, Bones. Just don't touch anything until it's time to come back. I'll send you directions on how to change the travel options," he said, slapping him on the shoulder.

"How do I know that you haven't put directions in there for Mexico?" Leo asked, as he shut the trunk.

Jim shrugged, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Guess you'll have to find out yourself," he grinned, before walking away.

"Okay, lets get this show on the road!" Chris said, clapping his hands together. "I need to get this on home and into a bed."

Andrea made her way over with Joanna and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Be good," she said, before handing her over to Leo.

"Remember what I told you, Jo. I'll see you in a few days," he said, kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy," she yawned.

Leo handed her over to Jim, so Andrea could hug her father goodbye.

"I'll see you on Monday," she said, as he hugged her. "But I'll call you tomorrow to let you know that we got there safely."

Chris nodded, "Sounds good. Have fun and avoid the water if you can," he joked, making her suppress an eye roll.

A few minutes later, the couples were in the car and ready to go. Andrea leaned out the window and waved to her family, as Leo started the call.

"I love you!" Andrea shouted, as the car started to pull away from the curb.

"Bye!

"Have fun!"

"Love you!"

As the car made it's way down the street, Andrea kept her eyes on the figures that stood in the street by the house, waving their goodbyes, growing smaller and smaller. The car then turned at the corner and they were out of sight, ready to take on the open road.


	8. Chapter 8

The drive took less than an hour, as the traffic from San Francisco to Santa Monica was scarce. Leo made a mental note to thank Jim and his wonderful GPS tracking skills. Upon entering the house Andrea was overcome with emotion, as she took in her surroundings. It had been years since she'd last stepped foot into her childhood home, before moving closer to the Academy. The furniture was still the same, along with the knick-knacks on the walls and shelves. It had been clear however, that someone had been inside to clean up. Vases with fresh flowers sat on various tables and on hall table- which her father always ran into in the middle of the night- sat a vase of fresh lilies along with a note.

_To the Newlyweds-_

_Hope you enjoy your time in paradise, celebrating marital bliss. Fridge is stocked with basic necessities and the guest room is all set. See you soon! _

_Love,_

_Your Family and Friends_

Andrea smiled at the note before placing it down next to the vase. She then kicked off her shoes and made her way through the house, her fingers tracing the wood paneling that lined the walls. It amazed her that her father kept the house after making the move to the Academy six years previously, betting that it cost him a fortune in taxes and electrical bills.

"It's a cute little place," Leo said, as she came into the kitchen. "I can picture you growing up here."

Andrea made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Yeah?" she asked, as his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

He nodded, "A bundle of energy, running up and down those steps," he nodded towards the backdoor. "Summer days spent at the beach and evenings breathing in the salty air and lettin' the waves rock you to sleep."

She smiled against his chest, "That's deep, Leo," she stated, looking up at him. "Usually I have to get a few drinks in you to say something like that."

Leo rolled his eyes, "I can have a way with words if I really put my mind to it."

"Oh, I know. I've heard your.. poetic speeches. Usually they start with "Andrea! Get your ass out of that bed and into that shower! It's a nice day and I'll be damned if you're going to spend it locked up in your room!" She nodded. "Really, I married an educated individual."

"I could let you sleep in your old room and take the bed in the guest room," he said, as she whined. "Live like they used to during the olden days. Separate rooms and sharin' a bed when it's time to produce and heir."

Andrea punched his shoulder, making him yelp. "Separate rooms my ass!" she shot back, as he rubbed his arm.

"Ow! Dammit I need my arm for work!" he groaned, rubbing the spot that burned. "Didn't anyone tell you that it's bad luck to beat up the groom on the wedding night?"

"Please! What were you hoping for? It's not like we haven't slept together before," she huffed, turning on her heel. "I wanna see this guest room, since I don't remember having one before."

Taking off in a half-run, half skip, Andrea made her way down the hall towards the bedrooms and opened the door on the left. Turning the light on, she gasped at the sight before her. With a squeal, Andrea ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. A few minutes later, Leo stood in the doorway and watched as she rolled around on the queen-sized bed.

"Oh these blankets are so soft!" she cooed, running her hands across the duvet. "And the pillows! It'll be like sleeping on clouds!"

He chuckled, "Is the guest room code for your old childhood bedroom?" he asked, making his way over to the bed.

Andrea shook her head, 'Nope. That's across the hall and the master bedroom is at the end of the hallway," she said, as he laid down next to her. "It would've been weird to consummate our marriage in a twin sized bed. And I really don't want to knock boots in the bed that I was conceived in, thank you very much."

"Really? Maybe it'll be a good luck charm," he said, as she climbed on top of him. "Maybe we'd make a little honeymoon baby."

"What is with you and good luck? How much luck do you need? You got the girl and the job," she said, kissing his cheek. "Great friends and new a family to split holidays with. And you have Joanna, which is a blessing." Her lips moved to his, "We have plenty of time for babies."

Leo ran his hands down her back, "I know that," he whispered, kissing her full on the lips. "But it would be nice to be the first couple to have a baby on board the _Enterprise." _

"Well then," she said, sitting up. "Maybe we should get to work?" she asked, pulling the dress up and over her head.

He grinned, "I like how you think," he said, pulling her down to catch her lips. "I really like how you think."

…..

Early the next morning, Andrea woke up to the smell of coffee and the sound of thunder. Groaning, she opened her eyes and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was a little after seven and the room was darker than normal at such an hour. Sitting up, Andrea peered out the window and saw the dark clouds hovering over the beach. The waves pounded against the shoreline, white caps dancing in the distance. The rain came down in sheets, making it difficult to see anything else.

Kicking the wrinkled sheets off, Andrea pulled herself out of bed and grabbed her underwear off the floor. Pulling them on along with Leo's shirt, she made her way out of the bedroom and down the hall. Thunder cracked overhead, making her pick up the pace. As soon as she entered the kitchen and spotted her husband by the stove, a sense of relief overcame her.

Quietly she moved up behind Leo and wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling him jump. She smiled against his back as his hand fell across hers, giving it a light squeeze.

"Sleep good?" he asked, as she moved around to stand next to him.

Andrea nodded, "Very good," she grinned, as he pushed the scrambled eggs around the frying pan. "Though I could use some breakfast."

"Coffee is over there," he nodded to the pot at the end of the counter. "Food should be done in a bit."

Untangling herself from Leo, Andrea made her way over to the freshly brewed coffee and prepared to cups. Cream and sugar for her. Black for Leo. Carrying the two cups to the table, she spotted a plate of bacon and a few slices of toast. A plate of butter and a jar of peach jam were laid out next to the plates, ready to be used.

"I'm guessing our friends went all out with the shopping?" she asked, taking a seat.

"You think this is a lot? Wait until you see the freezer," he said, scooping some eggs onto her plate. "We might have to bring some of it home."

Andrea pulled her feet up onto the chair and picked up her cup of coffee, taking a long sip before sitting back against the familiar chair. She closed her eyes and let out a relaxed sigh, as the rain fell against the roof.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" she asked, setting the cup onto the table. "We could watch a movie, read a book, do a puzzle," she rattled off, as Leo scrapped a decent amount of butter onto a piece of toast.

"We do that stuff all the time," he pointed out. "I think we've done enough puzzles that we wont have to do them when we're old and grey."

Andrea grabbed a piece of toast and a knife, "Well, what would you like to do?" she asked, slathering her toast with the jam. "I know you don't want to go to the beach."

Taking a bite of the toast, Leo sat back and chewed slowly, pondering his answer to her question. Andrea looked at him as she prepared her own breakfast, waiting patiently for his obvious answer. Once he swallowed and washed the buttery meal down with coffee, he finally answered.

"I wouldn't mind having another roll around in that bed," he said bluntly, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of their room.

"Well, you'll have to wait," she informed him, taking a bite from the peachy deliciousness. "To quote you, my wonderful husband, "I need to recharge my goddamn batteries!"


	9. Chapter 9

The rain continued on the first day of their honeymoon, keeping the newlyweds locked up in the house. With the power still running, they kept themselves occupied with the television and with the bed. The rain finally tapered off around eight, and they decided to step out for the rest of the evening. Showered and dressed, they walked into town and had dinner at a restaurant on the boardwalk.

"How did you survive livin in a tourist town?" Leo asked, as they stepped outside.

Andrea shrugged, "I was used to it after a while," she shifted the small clutch from one hand to the other. "Besides, Daddy and I always went away during the holidays to New York once Aunt Kitty landed her job. Somehow he always managed to get our vacations the same week during all the holidays"

"Do you miss it?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Livin' here I mean."

"Sometimes," she said softly. "I miss the sound of the beach lulling me to sleep and a less chaotic town to head into."

They continued to walk, passing families and young teens scattering about and getting into trouble. A cool breeze in from the shore, mixing with a sticky haze from the mainland. The once neat curls in Andrea's hair now laid in a frizzy mess, strands sticking to the back of her neck.

"When we come back in five years, where do you want to live?" Leo asked, as they passed a bar.

Andrea bit her lip, thinking hard at the thought. She'd always thought about coming back to Santa Monica after school and settling down were accomplished. But once Leo came into her life, that all changed. They were from opposite sides of the country, joined together by fate and the Federation. Home, one to call their own, was up in the air. Literally. For the next five years, they would resided in the CMO's quarters, which Andrea didn't get the chance to see the first time around onboard the ship. While Leo said she would redecorate and bring whatever she wanted to remind her of home, it still wouldn't be her place. She would just be a doctor and the CMO's wife, living in a fancy suite with knick-knacks from home.

"We could live in San Francisco," she glanced up at him, watching his face for any change of emotion. "Stay close to the Academy and live in the apartment with Jim for a while. It'll be easier too when we have to leave again, not having to travel so far."

Leo shrugged, "But what do you really want? Things could be different in five years, Andy."

"We don't have to decide it right now, Leo. We've only been married for twenty-four hours," she nudged him with her elbow. "We have five years to argue about our home."

He smiled, "How about we live here and Georgia? Spend part of the year here and part of the year there?" he asked.

"I like Georgia. I have this wild fantasy that involves you and me rolling around in a pile of hay," she grinned.

"You are a dirty girl," he chuckled, kissing her forehead.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and pushed into his side, "We can raise our kids in two places. Give them the chance to see how their parents grew up and have a chance to travel the world and the universe."

"We can get a big ol' house here and keep the beach house in Georgia. A house with a lot of rooms and space, with a big yard for a dog or two. Sunday dinners with Grandpa and the endless Aunts and Uncles," he rattled off, stopping in his tracks.

Andrea turned around to face him as his arms wrapped around her waist, "And when we need a night to ourselves, we can hand them off to whoever's available."

She snorted, "You've got this all planned out, huh?" she asked, as he chuckled. "We'll need a room for Jim," she sighed.

"Whyyyyy?" he whined, making her giggle.

"Because, Jim will always be your roommate. Sure, maybe he'll find someone to spend his life with but he'll always come back to us."

Leo sighed and nodded, "I guess. Kid is almost thirty and he's incapable of doing his own laundry," he muttered, before accepting a kiss from his wife.

Andrea turned around and they continued walking back to the house, "Besides, he can help babysit!"

…

The honeymoon ended far to fast to their liking, as they woke up early after their second and last day. A few hours on the beach and a quick breakfast, the couple cleared out the mess and made sure the bed was made. Towels were washed and placed back into the closet in the hall, while the kitchen was cleaned and dishes stacked away.

Whatever food was left over either went into the trash or into a small cooler. Andrea took the flowers from the vases and made a bouquet for home and for Nyota, wrapping the ends in wet paper towel and placed into a plastic bag. Once the car was packed and the house locked up, Andrea took one final look at her childhood home and whispered a goodbye.

The ride back to San Francisco was longer than the ride to Santa Monica. They hit rush hour traffic, but luckily had the food from the cooler to keep them sane. During the wait, Andrea made sure to call her father to let him know the situation and when he should expect them back. Two and a half hours later, Andrea was giddy and bouncing in her seat when the rooftops to the Admiral quarters came into view.

"God woman," Leo chuckled, shaking his head. "You're shakin' the whole car!"

"Hurry! Hurry!" she squealed, as he pulled into a parking space.

Once parked and the car unloaded, they made their way up to the familiar walkway and to the red door. Fishing out her keys, Andrea unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Hello? Anyone home?" she called out, stepping into the foyer.

A squeal and pounding feet could be heard, as Joanna came barreling down the hall from Andrea's room.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

Andrea set her bags down to the side and scooped Joanna up into her arms, "Jo-Jo!"

A few minutes later, Chris came out of the kitchen and laughed at sight before him. By then, Joanna was in Leo's arms smothering his face with kisses.

"I missed you too, baby girl," he said, as she held onto him tightly.

Andrea smiled at her father and pulled him into a hug, "Hi!"

"Welcome home, kiddo," he said softly, kissing her cheek. "You got some color I see," he said, tapping her on the nose.

She giggled, "Just a little. It rained the first day and the sun didn't stay out that much yesterday."

He nodded, "It rained here too," he said. "But it was hot the day we took Jo to the beach. I was worried about how much sun she would get, but I didn't have to worry about her," he said.

"Really?" she asked, glancing over at her husband and stepdaughter.

Chris nodded, "First thing she did was pull the tube of sunscreen out and told everyone that only myself or Nyota could put it on her. Jim on the other hand.." he trailed off.

"What did he do now?" Leo asked and Joanna giggled. "Jo what did you do?"

She shook her head, "Nothing! Uncle Jim just didn't put any sunnyscreen on and got burned really bad."

Leo closed his eyes and shook his head, "Dammit Jim," he muttered. "At least I didn't leave him in charge of you."

Andrea snorted, "How bad?" she asked, as Chris led them into the kitchen.

"Bad enough that had to fill the tub with ice and Spock had to mix both aloe and noxzema," he said, making her wince at the thought.

Joanna giggled, "I painted faces on his back!" she squealed, once she was placed onto a chair. "And hearts and ponies! Grandpa and Uncle Scotty have pictures!"

The adults chuckled as she beamed with happiness, "Well, I guess I'll go check on him," Leo said with a sigh. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

Andrea nodded, "Go on. I'll stay here and hear about the rest of Joanna's adventures," she said.

Leo nodded, "I'll come back in a little bit," he said, giving her a quick kiss. He then went to Joanna and kissed her cheek. "Be good, terror," he warned, ruffling her hair.

Once the front door closed, Andrea sat back in her chair. "So," she drawled slowly. "What else happened while we were away?"


	10. Chapter 10

Andrea shuffled around her bedroom, pulling apart her closet and dresser. Clothes moved around the room, spilling out of her suitcase and into a bag to be sent to shelter nearby. Joanna sat on the bed, up by the pillows, trying on the various headbands and bracelets from the closet.

"Where did you get this one?"

Turning her attention to Joanna, Andrea squinted at the bracelet on her wrist. When she recognized it, a smile appeared on her face.

"Your father gave me that when we vacationed in Georgia," she said, eyeing the simple blue and green hemp bracelet. Andrea made her way over to the bed and sat down. "See this heart here?" she asked, pointing to the heart bead that the thread was laced through.

Joanna nodded, "He said that had his heart," she smiled briefly at the memory of that conversation. "That whenever I felt like we were drifting apart while he was up in the stars, all I had to do was look down at this and know that he gave me his heart like I have him mine."

The little girl quickly untied the bracelet and took Andrea's arm into her hand. Andrea watched as she tied the bracelet around her wrist, twisting the bead to lie flat against her sunkissed skin.

"When Daddy has to save Uncle Jim," she started. "And you feel like he's gonna get hurt, you can look at it and it'll stop you from cryin'."

Andrea smiled, "A good luck charm?" she asked, as Joanna nodded. "You are very wise Miss Joanna," she said, kissing her forehead. "And you are wearing too many headbands."

Joanna giggled, "Daddy says if I wear too many things on my head, my brains are gonna slip outta my ears."

"I'm surprised they haven't done so with all of those bands on your head."

Andrea and Joanna turned their attention to the doorway and smiled, "I see you've finally brought your lazy behind to help," Andrea said.

Leo shrugged and made his way into the room and over to the bed, "Who said I was helping?" he asked, ruffling Joanna's headband clad head. "No one said you had to rip your entire wardrobe apart."

His wife huffed, "We're going to be gone for five years!" she exclaimed.

"Five years of uniforms and little time for shore leave, depending on where we are," he shrugged, eyeing the array of colorful garments in the suitcase. "Why the hell are you packing bikinis?" he asked, picking up a blue and white polka dotted top.

Andrea snatched the top out of his hand and scowled at him, "Excuse me for wanting to be prepared for every possible scenario!"

Leo frowned, "You plannin' on mud wrestlin'? Or getting a tan from the vast display of starlight?"

Joanna giggled and Leo's lips twitched with the beginnings of laughter, as Andrea glared at him.

"Let me guess," she sighed, dropping the top onto the bed. "You packed two pairs of jeans, three shirts, enough underwear to get you through a week before I have to wash them, and pajamas?"

Leo nodded, "Yes."

Andrea rolled her eyes and headed back towards her closet, "I guess I'll be the more fashionable one in this marriage," she mumbled, as she started shifting clothes around.

…..

Later that night, Andrea and Leo got ready for bed in his apartment he shared with Jim. The end of their first day back from Santa Monica had left them exhausted, as they finished a few last minute details of their trip and played with Joanna. Taking a break from her packing, the newly wedded couple took their daughter to the beach for the rest of the afternoon, while their friends went on to enjoy their last two days on Earth.

"What's all this?"

Leo looked up from the PADD in his hands and squinted at what Andrea was pointing to, as she stood next to his open suitcase.

"Oh," he shrugged. "I figured I'd throw a few more things in to make you happy," he said, before turning his attention back to his reading.

Andrea eyed the extra sweatshirt and a pair of swimming trunks, before moving across the room.

"Why the change of packing?" she asked, crawling up the bed to lay next to him.

"Would I be telling the truth when I say that I don't want to hear the "I told you so!" from that big mouth of yours?" he asked.

Andrea reached out and pinched his arm, "Don't be an ass!"

Leo rolled his eyes, "Married for only three days and you're already abusing me."

She snorted, "Oh please!" she rolled her eyes, before getting up onto her knees.

Reaching out, Andrea plucked the PADD out of his hands, ignoring his protests and turned it off. Leo watched as she set the tablet onto the nightstand, before turning back to him.

"I was reading that," he said, as she smirked at him.

"I know," she grinned.

Leo scowled, "Can I have it back?" he asked.

Andrea shook her head, "No?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Dammit Andrea," he growled, as she sighed.

"Fine," she huffed, grabbing the tablet off the table. "And here I thought my husband would want to enjoy a little alone time with his wife before we leave."

Leo looked at the PADD in her outstretched hand and back at her. Andrea bit her lip and shrugged, looking at him with lust-filled eyes. With a growl, Leo pounced on her, knocking the PADD out of her hands. They both fell back onto the mattress, a squeal from her and a grunt from him- before rolling around in the sheets.

"You are a pain in my ass," he muttered, before attaching his lips to her neck.

She snorted, "Just your ass?" she let out a strangled moan, as he sucked on her collarbone. "Could've fooled me."

"Be quiet or I'll leave you on the edge," he warned, before silencing her with a kiss.

…..

"No Uncle Jim! I want you to wear this one!"

Leo was moving down the hall with extra boxes, when his daughters voice rang out from Andrea's room.

"But this one hurts!" Jim cried, before letting out a yelp.

Pushing the door open to the bedroom, Leo took in the scene before him and blinked. Joanna turned her head and smiled, waving at him.

"Hi Daddy!"

Jim turned and glared at him, "Your spawn is attacking me!"

Leo began to laugh, "Sweet Jesus," he shook his head, setting the boxes down on the floor. "I think you should try the one with the big flower on it."

Joanna squealed and picked up the headband with the obnoxious green flower and placed it on Jim's head. She then leaned back and admired her work, clapping her hands together.

"You look pretty Uncle Jim!"

Jim sat in the middle of Andrea's bed with a pout, "This game isn't fun anymore," he mumbled.

"I don't need any of the furniture, Daddy. We wont be buying a house until after we return and until then Leo and Jim have enough furniture in the apartment," Andrea's voice could be heard outside in the hall.

'Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"Daddy, I'm sure! Besides, Joanna could use it when she comes to visit!"

A few seconds later, Andrea and Chris appeared in the doorway of her halfway packed room and halted in the doorway.

"What in the world?" Andrea asked, as Chris started laughing.

Leo snorted as Jim glared at them, "Another word and that wheelchair will be pulled out of the attic," he warned.

"One finger on my father and I'll make sure Spock is the acting Captain," Andrea glared, as Chris reached out to rub her shoulder.

"Easy tiger," he soothed. "He's only kidding."

While the playful banter between Chris and Jim made her laugh, joking about his former injuries due to Nero's torture were off limits. The time of the total uncertainty about her father's wellbeing still affected her.

"Can Uncle Jim wear these sparkly ones when he's bossing everyone around, "Joanna asked, holding up a handful of headbands for her father to see.

Leo stepped closer and eyed them before nodding, "I think those sparkly ones would go nice with command gold, Jim," he smirked. "Looks like you have your own sylist."

Jim rolled his eyes, "How about you try to wear ten of these things and see how you feel?" he snapped. "I feel like my brain is being forced out of my ears."

"You have a brain?" Chris deadpanned, making Andrea snort and clutch her fathers arm for support. "Where the hell was it when you made all of those rash decisions that I had to defend you for making?"

Jim shook his head, "You know what?" he huffed. "I'm not coming here anymore! You Pikes and McCoys are rude to your guests and the abuse I take is uncalled for!"

He started to move his way off the bed before Joanna threw herself against him, "NOOO!" she wailed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't leave!"

"See kid," Leo smirked. "Joanna wants to play dress up with her Uncle Jim."

"Not funny."

"I thought it was," Chris shrugged.

Andrea nodded in agreement before moving towards the boxes against the wall, "As much as I would like to play this game," she started putting the boxes together. "I still have things that need to be moved out to the car."

Chris and Leo moved towards the rest of the boxes, while Jim and Joanna snuggled on the bed. Pandora and Lilly came charging into the bedroom, weaving their way through the legs of their standing owners, before jumping onto the bed.

"Look! They want to play too!" Joanna said, as Lilly rubbed up against Jim's leg.

Pandora, the bigger of the two, climbed onto the pillows and turned around twice before plopping down next to Jim's head. She caught sight of the green flower on Jim's head and started batting at it, making Joanna giggle.

"Kid," Jim yawned, as they settled against the pillows. "You are exhausting."

Joanna grinned, eerily looking like Leo as she did so, and nodded. "Daddy says the same thing."

Jim snorted, "So does your Grandpop," he sighed. "Go easy on him while we're gone. He turns into a big baby when he's not feeling good."

"I heard that, Kirk!" Chris yelled from the bathroom, as Andrea giggled and responded with "but it's true!" before the sound of objects being dropped rang out.

"Is that mold?!" Leo shouted.

"Jesus Leo! My ear!" Andrea yelled.

Jim shook his head, "Your future siblings are going to be loud, Jo,"

Joanna nodded, "I know. I'll make sure to tape their mouth shut like Daddy did that one time you wouldn't stop talking."

"I'll supply the tape," he yawned. "And a place to stay when they ground you."


	11. Chapter 11

The night before the _Enterprise _would jet off into the black, the crew returned to the beach house where Andrea and Leo exchanged vows. A last dinner on Earth and a night filled with goodbyes and relaxing before the first shore leave. Andrea spent the rest of her afternoon cleaning her father's house and food shopping for him and Joanna.

"_I am capable of buying food. I did it when you were Joanna's age," _Chris told her, as she went through the fridge, tossing out the outdated and very questionable food.

"_You are going to have an eight year old til August. I think I have you covered until mid-June, considering she has the McCoy appetite." _

Now, several hours later, Andrea was following Nyota out onto the deck with a bowl of salad in her hands. The tables from the wedding were still at the beach house, folded up in the far corner with the chairs. Her Aunt Kitty and Max returned to New York the following morning after the wedding, leaving Chris with the keys to the house. With Joanna spending the rest of her summer in San Francisco, Kitty figured a weekend or two at the beach house with a hyper-active child would do Chris some good. She always encouraged him to take a vacation from the duties of being an Admiral, though he found it hard to do so when his daughter would be up in the stars for five years.

"Finally!" Jim cried, as the girls set the rest of the food down on the table. "What the hell took you so long? Did you paint your nails in there?"

Nyota scowled as she took her seat between Spock and Hikaru, ignoring him all together.

"Actually," Andrea said, as she took her seat. "I had to make sure the food with allergy proof for you. Since your list of allergies is bigger than a goddamn galaxy!"

The group chuckled while Jim rolled his eyes, digging into the bowl of hash browns. Various conversations went on as everyone severed their own plates with an array of food, talking about the upcoming Olympics in Argentina that July and placing their bets. Others talked about their plans for tomorrow's flight, which changed from six in the morning to seven in the evening.

Their last night on solid and familiar ground was filled with laughter and joy, coming off from a week of celebration and relaxation. In forty-eight hours, they would all be exhausted and crashing into their quarters at various hours of the day, hoping to catch a few winks before returning to their posts. While the others knew of their own tasks and what to expect, Andrea was still out of the loop. While she would be one of the few attending doctors on board, she wasn't sure how it would be working with Leo. Being married to him was one thing, since he was softer and romantic outside of work. But she remembered what it was like, watching in running around in medical barking orders and having the worst bedside manner ever.

But now he was her boss and while being married to the CMO would have it's perks, Andrea knew she wouldn't get special treatment just because she was married and having sex with him on a regular basis. But she still had the right to stand her ground and make sure that the nurses knew Leo was hers. And being the loving wife that she was, Andrea also had the right to make Leo take a break when it was needed. The last thing she needed was an overworked husband, crawling back to their quarters with the worst attitude.

"Alright, lets get this bonfire going!" Hikaru slapped his hands against the table, once dinner was done.

The boys pushed their chairs back and ran off, leaving a mess behind them.

"You go on and make sure they don't burn themselves," Andrea said, taking the plates from Leo. "I've got it."

"Are you sure?" he asked, as Nyota and Spock carried the remaining food back into the house.

Andrea nodded, "Yes," she stacked a few more plates up. "They have Joanna down there with them and you know how Jim is with fire!"

Leo cursed and quickly made his way down the back steps of the deck and after the group of misfits. Chris came over and took some of the plates from her, shaking his head when she tried to protest.

"I am too old to watch Jim attempt to light a fire," he said, as they started towards the house. "It was funny watching him burn his eyebrows off the first hundred times, but now it's lost its spark."

Once the dishes were put in the washer and the food stored in containers to be brought home for tomorrow's lunch, everyone drifted off. Nyota and Spock disappeared into the living room for some alone time, leaving Andrea and Chris to themselves.

"Let's go take a walk," Chris said, as she washed her hands.

Towel drying her hands, Andrea followed him outside and down the steps onto the beach. A few feet away, the boys and Joanna were trying to start the bonfire for marshmallows and late night stories. Leo made sure that Joanna was a good ten feet away, guarding the shopping bags that contained the staples for smores. They ignored the pleading for their appearance at the bonfire, walking past the group and down towards the shore.

….

"Daddy? Can I ask you something?" Joanna asked, looking up at Leo.

He nodded, "Sure, Jo-Jo Bean," he sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

Joanna turned to look at him, "Can I join the gymnastics team back home?" she asked.

Leo frowned, "Gymnastics?" he asked, as she nodded. "Since when did you have an interest in gymnastics?"

"Well at school for gym, Miss Penny divided the boys and girls up and said we had two choices. Gymnastics or that game you're always yellin' at the T.V."

"Football you mean?"

Joanna nodded, "So I picked Gymnastics because I didn't want to play outside with boys because they smell and have germs."

Leo chuckled and she continued, "Anyways, Miss Penny said I'm really good," she shifted in her spot. "I can do cartwheels, backflips, handstands and all other kinds of things!"

"Can you now? How come your mother never told me this?" he asked, wondering why Jocelyn kept something like this from him.

Joanna shrugged, "I think she's mad because I wont join dance with Katie and Zara. I told her I didn't want to wear a stupid tutu and dance on my toes."

"I can't picture you doing that either," he said, tugging on her braid. Then he sighed, "I don't see why you can't join, Jo. If Miss Penny says your good then you should do it!"

Joanna clapped her hands and threw herself into his arms, "Thank you, Daddy!" she squealed, kissing his cheek. "I'll go to every practice and every competition! I'll make sure Mom and Grandpa send you and Mommy videos of everything!"

Leo chuckled and patted her back, "Easy Kiddo," he said. "First we gotta call your mom and tell her that I said it's okay. Then we gotta see how much it's gonna cost for all that training," he sighed.

"When I win my gold medal at the Olympics it'll be worth it, Daddy."

He smiled and tapped her lightly on the nose, "It sure will, Jo," he nodded sadly. "It really will."

….

Meanwhile, halfway down the shoreline, another father-daughter conversation was taking place. While Andrea had been away from home, it only consisted of two weeks across country and two days in the same state. Five years was different, especially five years off the planet and into the unknown.

"You're quiet," Chris observed, as they walked. "Usually that's a good thing, but you have that look on your face which says you're over analyzing something."

Andrea sighed, "I just realized that this is the first time I'll be away for more than two weeks," she glanced over at him. "Five years. I'll be twenty-six when I come back."

Chris wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "And I'll be what? Fifty-six?" he frowned.

"Fifty-eight," she corrected him. "Unless we come home after your birthday, making it fifty-nine."

"Way to make your pop feel real old," he pouted, clutching his chest in a playful manner. "I'll probably have white hair by then."

Andrea snorted, "In five years?" she asked. "More like the end of this summer once Joanna is back in Georgia."

He chuckled, "I can't believe she's staying here for three months," he shook his head. "And her mom is letting her come out for Christmas."

"She is?" Andrea gasped. "Leo didn't tell me that!"

He shrugged, "I think he found out before the wedding, when Jocelyn called to make to talk to her. She has some conference in Germany around that time and she can't bring Jo with her."

Andrea nodded, "Well at least you wont be alone," she sighed. "I was worried about what you would do for the holidays."

Chris kissed the side of her head, "I'll be fine for the holidays, Andy," he said. "Your Aunt and Max are coming out here for Thanksgiving and maybe I'll take Jo to New York for Christmas."

She nodded, "And, you'll most likely be in range for video chats," he continued. "We can still celebrate all of those things, even if we're miles and miles apart."

Andrea sighed, "It's not just holidays though," she stopped, moving to the side as the cold water of the Pacific came up over her feet. "I just don't know what's going to happen when two weeks go by and I'm still up there."

"You'll wake up and go to work with Leo. You'll save lives and discover new vaccines and other medical achievements. And return to your quarters at the end of the day and you'll be fine," he nodded. "Five years will go in a flash and when it's time for you to come home, you'll wish you could have more time up there."

"I don't think so," she shrugged. "I'm not good at being away from home."

Chris sighed, "I should've sent you away to a convent or to a boarding school off world," he shook his head.

"Dad!" she cried, earning a chuckle from him. "That's not funny."

"By the time week three rolls around, you'll be too tired to even think of anything else," he said, wrapping his arm back around her shoulders.

They continued walking, this time a safe distance from the water that numbed their toes.

"Now," he started. "Usually the woman asks this question," he cleared his throat, "But when can I expect another grandchild?"

Andrea groaned, "Oh god! Not you too with the babies!" she exclaimed, remembering Leo's talk of a "honeymoon baby" during their entire stay in Santa Monica.

Chris shrugged, "What's wrong with me asking? I'm not getting any younger," he gave her a look of pure innocence.

"If you weren't such a handsome fellow and my father, I'd say you were out of line asking such a question."

He laughed, "At least it's not your Aunt asking this time," he sighed. "She wouldn't stop asking if I knew when you and Leo would have your first _and _your second child."

….

By the time they returned back to the house, the bonfire was contained and strong. A few chairs were brought down, along with blankets and drinks. Joanna was snuggled in a blanket on Pavel's lap, eating a very messy treat as the men laughed and told stories.

When Chris and Andrea reached them, they received salutes and the typical doctor jokes as they settled around the fire.

"At ease gentlemen," Chris said, before taking a seat.

Andrea stepped over the open cooler of beer and climbed onto Leo's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He took the blanket that was resting on the back of the chair and draped it over her legs, before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Everything all right?" he asked, as she settled against him.

Andrea nodded, "Yeah," she smiled. "Just a much needed father-daughter bonding."

Leo nodded, "I know what you mean," he shifted in the chair. "Joanna wants to join gymnastics."

"Really?" she smiled. "That's wonderful! Gymnastics is so much fun to watch and she would be so good!"

"Jocelyn wanted her to join dance, but Joanna told her no. Something about tutu's and being too girly on a daily basis," he shrugged.

She snorted, "You sound sad about that," she tugged lightly at his overgrown hair. "Maybe one of our kids will take the dance route."

"Maybe they can be swimmers or football players," he shrugged.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "I'm not having all boys," she shook her head. "Besides, we better start plan on having one in a year or two. Dad basically asked when he could change my room into a nursery for more grandkids."

Leo smirked, "We could start once we settle down in a month or two," he shrugged.

"How about we make it through the first year married and living on a ship with Captain Pyrotechnics over there," they turned to look at Jim, who stood to put more wood into the fire. "Then we can talk about me pushing out a kid."

Leo wrapped the blanket around her as the wind picked up off the shore, "Whatever you say, Darlin'"


	12. Chapter 12

"This is it," Leo said, unlocking the door. "Home sweet home."

He stepped aside so Andrea could step into the place Leo called home during his past missions. "It's not much," he said, watching as she looked around at the small sitting room. "But it's enough for the two of us."

She turned around and smiled, "I like it."

Sure, it was much smaller than the apartment he and Jim lived in, but it was large enough for the two of them and the decent amount of personal items they brought along. Between the two of them, they had five suitcases. Most of them belonged to Andrea, and Leo grumbled as he carried them all to the transport so they could be beamed aboard.

After spending the last morning and afternoon on Earth with Chris and Joanna, the crew of the _Enterprise _arrived at the shipyard around six to get the luggage sorted out before saying their goodbyes. With promises to vid-chat frequently and to behave, Andrea had a tearful goodbye with her father and with her stepdaughter. Then, around seven, the crew boarded the shuttle and took off five minutes later for their adventure in the stars.

"Do we have to go back to Medical?" she asked, as Leo moved around to check on everything.

Leo played around with the replicator, testing to see if the food and drinks were safe and producing correctly. "I just have to stop by and check to see the staff that was assigned to us, but since it's the first day I'm not needed as badly."

Andrea nodded, "I'll start unpacking a few things and you go take care of that," she dragged a suitcase into the bedroom. "When you come back we can have a quiet dinner here and head to bed early for tomorrow."

She tossed the suitcase onto the bed with a grunt and unzipped it, pulling out clothes and carrying them over to the dresser near the wall. Leo stepped into the room and watched as she put socks and underwear into the top drawer, before moving to the closet.

"This is the closet?" she asked, once the doors were open.

Leo snorted, "It's not a fancy apartment in Manhattan!" he said, as she peered into the small space.

"How are my clothes going to fit in here?" she asked, turning to look at him

He made his way over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, "I told you not to pack so much shit. You wont even wear half of it as far as I'm concerned."

"Oh really?" she asked as he smirked at her.

"You'll be in uniform most of the day down in Medical, sweatpants when it's movie night and something skimpy from that collection you obtained since I've been gone," he growled, before kissing her.

Andrea moaned and lightly pushed him away, "Don't start something you can't finish, _Doctor."_

Leo groaned and rested his head against hers, "Give me ten minutes," he leaned down to kiss her neck. "When I come back I expect you in something lacy and red and ready."

She snorted, "My we are a bossy fellow, aren't we?" she asked, grinning.

"Damn right I am," he kissed her firmly against the mouth. "Gotta start this tour off right by christening our bed."

He then made his way out of the bedroom and headed towards the door, "I'll send a message when I'm on my way back," he said, grabbing his communicator off the table.

Andrea shook her head, "Don't keep me waiting!" she shouted, as she dug through the suitcase, searching for something red and lacy.

"I wont!" he shouted back, before the door slid shut behind him.

….

At 0600 the next morning, Andrea and Leo slowly made their way out of bed and got ready for the day. Andrea made coffee and some toast, brining it back into the bedroom. They ate and drank quietly in bed, letting their bodies adjust to the early morning hour. Both exhausted from the trip up to the ship and their late night activities, the sudden schedule change in their sleeping habits was a swift kick to the ass.

"Alright," she groaned, setting the cup onto the nightstand. "Shower time."

Leo groaned, "Can't we stay in bed a little longer?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I'm not ready to release you into the wild."

She snorted, "We're going to be together for twelve hours, Leo," she patted his arm. "Besides, if you show up late to work on the first day, people will begin to think that you're slacking off."

With another groan, Leo pushed himself out of bed and followed her into the bathroom.

"You know," he said as they stepped under the sonic showerhead. "If we take showers like this every morning, we'll never want to leave."

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Just wash up and get moving!" she said, handing him a loofah. "While I like the idea of you smelling like sex, I do want to wash the funk of the shuttle off."

...

By 0800, Leo and Andrea were at work and setting up for the physicals that needed to take place. Leo was busy barking orders, getting into the full CMO persona as the newer nurses scrambled to get med-kits ready. Andrea watched as they hightailed to the supply room, shaking her head. They'd only been in Medical for a half an hour, and already her husband was grumpy. She would have to work extra hard later to make him happy.

With a sigh, Andrea finished up dividing all the cases that would be given out between her, Leo and two other attending doctors that signed up for this mission. Once the charts were placed in the designated piles, Andrea made her way towards Leo's office. Knocking lightly on the doorframe, Leo looked up and sighed when he saw it was her.

"Come in," he said, waving her in. "Shut the door."

Andrea did what she was told and made her way over to his desk, looking around as she walked.

"This is nice," she nodded. "When do we get to have kinky sex in here?"

Leo chuckled, "Soon, I hope."

Andrea moved around the desk and perched at the edge of the desk, placing her hands in her lap. "You're already grumpy," she pointed out.

"I know," he sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. "I don't understand how half of these people were placed on my medical team!"

She sighed, "It's their first day, Leo," she said, trying to keep him from ranting. "Besides," she shrugged. "Once they heard that they were working on the _Enterprise _they probably shit themselves when they realized that meant five years with you as their boss.

Leo glared at her, "Nice, Andy."

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Oh hush!" she nudged his chair with her foot. "It'll be fine!"

Leo made a face and she shook her head, "Will you be happy if I told you that I organized and divided all the charts for us? That we all have an equal amount of patients to see today?" she asked

"You did?" he frowned.

Andrea nodded, "I did," she smiled. "I made sure that you and I had the bridge crew and Scotty. The other doctors have all the people who I have no idea what they do. I also made sure that the ones with severe allergies were under our care, because I figured it would be best if we handled those patients."

Leo moved the chair closer to her and placed his hand on her knee, "What would I do without you?" he asked.

She smiled sweetly at him, "Probably drink yourself under the desk and eat really unhealthy food from the replicator," she shrugged as he scowled at her. "And you'd probably be best friends with your right han-" she yelped when he pulled her off the desk and into his lap.

"Don't" he warned. "Finish that sentence."

She snorted, "Why? It's true! You were probably like that before I showed u- LEO!" she shrieked as he slid his hand under her dress. "Oh my god, we have patients waiting for us!" she hissed.

Leo ignored her, biting down on her neck. She bucked against him, biting down hard on her lip before pushing his hand away. Scrambling to her feet, she quickly stepped away from him and smoothed her uniform down.

"Very unprofessional," she quipped, ignoring the smirk on his face. "I have patients to see and I expect to see you out there in five minutes."

"Last time I checked, _I _was the CMO," he drawled, as she moved to the door.

She turned around and cleared her throat, "And the last time I checked, _I _was the wife who gets to leave her husband hanging."

She then flashed a smile, "Five minutes, Leo. Or else you wont get any dessert after dinner," she winked, before stepping out.

…..

As Andrea's shift came to an end, she managed to see all of her patients and placed their results in so they could be signed off. Getting all her PADDs together, she dropped them off at the nurses' station and headed over to find her husband. She found him a few minutes later, grabbing a set of hypos for his next victim.

"Hey," she said softly, stopping next to him. "My shift is over and I'm going to head back to our room to start dinner."

Leo looked up from his work and nodded, "Did you see all your patients?" he asked, setting one of the hypos down.

She nodded, "Everything is all done and ready for your sign off before sending them to Starfleet."

He grinned, "Thank god," he leaned over to kiss her. "I'll be home in another hour or two," he said, glancing at the clock on the wall.

Andrea nodded, "What color tonight?" she asked.

Leo put together the last hypo and set it on the tray, "Blue? No, I've seen enough blue for today. How about green?" he asked.

"Only if you promise not to rip it into shreds like the red one," she warned.

"I can' t promise that I wont," he shrugged. "Maybe if you didn't look so _ravishing _in them, I wouldn't have to rip them apart," he leered.

Andrea shook her head, "I'll see what I can do," she sighed. "But I get the feeling that when we have shore leave, I'll have to buy an entire new wardrobe."

She stood on her toes and gave him another quick kiss before turning away, "All you do is shop!" he called after her, as she said goodnight to Nurse Ambrose.

"At least its your money and not mine!" she shot back, shooting him a dazzling smile. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, _Doctor _McCoy."

Leo watched as she disappeared out the door and turned back to the tray, praying that the next two hours would go by quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

The day Andrea Pike McCoy met Christine Chapel she knew she'd met her match. The head nurse of her husband's medical station worked close with CMO, much too close for Andrea's liking. By the end of their first week onboard, Andrea was busy learning her place within medical. She memorized the entire supply closet from where extra medical gowns sat folded in the draws to bandages. She made sure to have all the hyposprays set by name and restocked at the start of her shift and at the end.

Many would say that she did this to get on Leo's good side, but in reality, she did it to avoid slapping the blonde that stared at her husband much longer than appropriate.

"Andrea," Leo called out, waving her over to him. "Come here."

Handing her tricorder over to a nurse, she quickly excused herself and made her way over to Leo's side.

"Yes?" she asked, smiling sweetly at him, making him blush slightly.

It was only hours earlier that she had him blushing even more, crying out obscene things as he had his way with her. While Leo worried about the other residents on their floor overhearing their sexual activities, Andrea brushed it off with a shrug.

"_We're newlyweds! They'll get over it!" _

Now, standing in the middle of Medical, Leo lightly placed his hand on the small of her back and steered her closer to his side.

"Andy, I'd like you to meet someone," he said, turning to look at the person standing in front of them.

Andrea turned her head and the smile on her face shrank a bit, as she stood face to face with the nurse. Or more like face to chest. The blonde gave her a smile, showing off her perfectly straight and ultra bright white teeth.

"This is Christine Chapel," Leo said, his voice pulling her into the present. "This is Doctor Andrea McCoy."

Christine smiled, "Oh I didn't know you had a sister, Len!"

Andrea clenched her hand into a fist, "Actually," she wrapped her arm around Leo's waist. "I'm Mrs. McCoy."

The nurse blinked and Andrea continued, "I'm his wife," she gave her a big smile.

Christine cleared her throat, "Oh!" the look of shock gracing her face, before pulling on a smile. "How nice! I didn't know you were married!"

Andrea resisted the urge to roll her eyes, as her husband told her about their wedding the week before. He was so oblivious to Christine's crush and it drove Andrea insane. Not only would she have to worry about her patients and husband, but she also had to add Nurse Giant Jugs to the list.

….

"You should see her, Jim! She has huge tits and she's got really long legs and she's tall!"

Jim snorted, as Andrea paced back and forth in front of his desk. "Just because she has big tits doesn't mean a thing!" he said.

Andrea groaned, "If you put the two of us next to one another, every man on this ship would pick her!"

Plopping down in a chair, she rested her elbows on her knees and sighed. "She's pretty, Jim. If I weren't in the picture, Leo would totally go for her."

Jim shook his head and stood up, moving around his desk to kneel before her. "But he didn't."

Taking her hands into his, Jim gave them a tight squeeze. "He married you, Andy," he shifted against the carpet. "He married you, with your small boobs, short legs and a rats nest that you call hair."

She gave him a light push, "Jerk," she muttered, before laughing.

Jim chuckled, "Oh Andy," he shook his head. "You have nothing to worry about, hon. Bones is crazy about you! Whenever we came out to work and Christine followed him around like a lost puppy, he totally handled it professionally!"

Andrea's eyes went wide and Jim nodded, "While he admires her work and how she handles the patients, all he could talk about was you," he grinned. "How he couldn't wait to come home and spend time with you and after every call you two had, he would come by and tell me how you were doing in school and everything that happened that day."

"I feel so silly," she shook her head. "If he had the hots for her, he would've married her, right?" she asked.

Jim nodded, "You're his everything- along with Jo, his friends and being a doctor. He loves you," he lightly tapped her nose. "Not Nurse _Giant Jugs." _

Andrea sighed, "I guess I should go collect him from Medical," she shook her head. "Lord knows when he last ate something."

Jim stood up and held out his hand, pulling her up off the chair and into a hug. "Just be nice to her and worry about keeping us safe and popping out some babies," he grunted when an elbow collided into his ribs. "What? I'm dying to be an Uncle to your kids! And Joanna keeps buzzing about having a brother or sister!"

"Why is everyone insisting that I have a baby now?" she shook her head. "I feel like you and Leo have this fantasy about me being barefoot and pregnant all the time!"

The Captain shrugged, "I just want to see you drive our good doctor up the wall," he smirked. "Plus, I wanna see if those craving stories I've heard are true. Pickles and ice cream _cannot _be a good combination."

Andrea shook her head, "Good Night, Jim."

….

By the time Leo returned to their quarters, Andrea had showered and prepared dinner for him. She was setting the plate onto the table when he stepped into the kitchenette; barefoot and smelling like a mixture of antiseptics and rubbing alcohol.

"Well look at this," he shook his head, eyes sparkling. "Home cooked meal and a pretty little wife."

Andrea rolled her eyes, "One of those things are true, darling," she moved back to the counter. "I wouldn't call this a home cooked meal."

Leo shuffled across the room and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But it's the thought that counts, right?" he asked.

She turned around and pushed him back lightly, "Go eat and take a shower," she ordered.

"What about you? Aren't you going to eat?" he asked, moving towards the table.

"I ate when my shift ended," she answered, grabbing a bottle of whiskey out of the cabinet. "I wasn't that hungry," she said, filling a glass up.

Leonard looked up from his plate, "Are you feeling alright? You're not sick are you?" he asked, concerned.

Andrea set the glass down on the table, "I'm fine!" she lightly pushed away his hands. "I'm hungry for something else though," she winked,

Just as he was about to stand from his seat, Andrea quickly pushed him back down. "No!"

"But-"

Andrea shook her head, "Eat your dinner and wash up," she ordered, before moving towards the doorway. "If you're a good boy, then _maybe _I'll let you play," she grinned, before removing her shirt, exposing one of the many new pieces of lacy things she bought before they left home.

Leonard quickly did what he was told, rushing through their quarters and into the bathroom. Andrea giggled as the shower went on and the shouts and curses from her husband rang out.

"Don't rush!" she shouted. "I'm not going anywhere!"

….

Many hours later, in a post-coital haze, Andrea and Leo laid tangled in the sheets of their bed. Leo rolled onto his side, hooking his arm around her hips before pulling her close.

"You were kinda rough at the end there," he observed, as she stared up at the ceiling. "Is that payback for last night?"

She turned to look at him, "For what?" she asked, frowning.

"You know," he waved his hand at her. "You said you wanted rough and I almost took out a chunk of your hair."

Andrea snorted, "No," she rested her head against his chest. "I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"That's troubling," he said. "I would think that you would be too busy thinking about when we can go for round two," he grinned.

"I know. I'm sorry, "she sighed, moving back to lay against the pillow.

Leo propped himself on his elbow, looking down at her with concern. "What's going on?" he asked quietly.

Andrea ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, "It's that nurse," she huffed.

"Who? Christine?" he asked as she nodded. "What about her?"

"Do you think she's pretty?"

Leo groaned, "Why does this feel like a trap?" he asked, dropping onto his back.

Andrea sat up and moved over him, straddling his hips, "It's just a question!" she insisted.

He sighed, "She's alright," he shrugged. "Slightly annoying and way too tall for my liking," he frowned. "And I get too many patients coming in just to see her."

Andrea sighed in near relief as Leo placed his hands on her hips, "Why are you askin' me this?"

She shrugged, "I guess I got jealous," she mumbled, ignoring the snort from him. "She's a hundred times hotter than me and you should see how she looks at you!"

Leo quickly rolled her onto her back and kissed her into silence, "She is not a hundred times hotter than you," he said softly. "You, Mrs. McCoy, are a supernova compared to her."

Andrea blushed and giggled as he continued his assault on her body with his lips, "She has big boobs," she pointed out. "And really long legs because she's so tall."

"But I love your little ones," he said, brushing light kisses against the round flesh. "I love everythin' about you, darlin'. I like that you're shorter than me and that you have meat on your bones," he ran his hands up and down her sides, grinning wickedly at her as he cupped her ass. "I like how you fit against my side when we're sleepin' and how your hair looks when it's all messy in the mornin'."

She squealed as he kissed her belly, "No you don't!"

"I do too!" he looked up at her, before dropping another kiss against her stomach. "And I love how one day this belly will be round with our baby and goddamn you're gonna look so sexy," he shook his head. "All round and glowing,"

Andrea snorted, "I'll look like the moon! Or a cow that ate too many light bulbs," she shook her head. "You really want a baby, huh?"

Leo moved back up to the top of the bed, "I want lots of babies with you," he kissed her. "Never thought I'd get the chance to have anymore with someone."

She watched as he rang his fingers through he strands of her tangled hair, "Lets do it."

He looked up at her, startled and confused. "What?"

"Lets do it, Leo," she smiled. "Lets have a baby."

"You're not doing this because you're jealous of a nurse are you?" he asked. "Because that's not how I want our children coming into this world."

Andrea giggled and shook her head, "It's not, I promise." She rolled over to look at him, "But we can try for one," she shrugged. "I can skip my shot next week and we can start trying. I probably wont get pregnant right away, but if we really work at it, maybe I'll get pregnant around Thanksgiving."

He nodded, "Okay," he then smiled. "Lets have a baby."

She grinned and nodded, "Do you want to practice now?"

In reply, Leo quickly pounced on her attacking her with kisses, her laugher and moans echoing off the walls of their bedroom. Their neighbors wouldn't be happy with them come morning.


	14. Chapter 14

'Why are you so cheery?"

Andrea looked over her shoulder to find Nyota coming up behind her, scowl across her face. She smiled brightly at the older woman, throwing her arm around her shoulders.

"Can't a girl be happy?" she asked. "I have a very sexy husband and I get to work with all my best friends!"

Nyota rolled her eyes, "At least you work with your husband all day long," she shook her head. "I don't know how much more of Jim's nonsense I can take!"

Andrea laughed, "Just ignore it, Ny!" she exclaimed, as they made their way into the mess hall. "Besides, you have Spock to stare at and going all moony-eyed over."

…..

"Yes Daddy," Andrea sighed, shifting in her chair. "I'm eating enough vegetables and taking enough vitamin boosters to keep my immune system in check."

"I just want to make sure you're taking care of yourself," Chris said. "Worrying is part of my job."

Andrea smiled, "I know," she nodded. "I rather hear it from you honestly. Leo's been driving me up the wall the last couple days, making sure I'm getting enough sleep and taking my breaks when they are scheduled."

Chris chuckled, "CMO's take their crew's health seriously. Can't have you administering vaccines if you're half asleep now, can we?" he asked.

"Grandpa! Your friend is here!" Joanna shouted from somewhere off camera.

Chris groaned, "That's probably Phil," he checked his watch and cursed. "I'm sorry, honey bee."

"It's alright!" she shrugged. "Can't have you spending all the free time on video-chat."

"I miss you."

This was the worst part of their video-chats, which occurred every few days. From the moment Chris appeared on the screen to the final seconds of their call, Andrea felt a sudden rush of emotions. He didn't look any different, as Leo would tell her, but she always felt that he was slipping away. To her, he did look older. There was more grey apparent in his hair and he looked tired. Though he had Joanna running around the house for the summer and the pile of work being handed down to him, she knew that there was something else.

"I miss you too, Daddy."

"Grandpaaaaaa!"

"Come on, Chrissie! It's gonna take an hour to get to the game!" Phil shouted.

Chris groaned, "I hate him."

Andrea snorted, "No you don't. Besides, he's your best friend."

"A pain in the ass sounds better," he corrected her, as he sat up. "We're taking Jo to a baseball game. Figured she could use some athletic culture that doesn't include listening to Uncle Jim's notorious bar brawls and how her father punched a few people in the face to protect him."

"Just make sure she doesn't get hit with a fly ball or whatever they call it," she shook her head. "Leo will KILL you both."

Chris nodded, "She'll be safe," he promised. "You should be in range tomorrow if you want to call again. Or I can call you back."

Andrea nodded, "That sounds good. I'll be here all day tomorrow since it's my only day off," she huffed. "Laundry day!"

"I guess married life is exciting for you," he noted, before pausing. "Hey, did you know? It's been almost six weeks since you guys left."

She held in the gasp, nodding quickly. "Wow. Six weeks,' she cleared her throat. "I'm surprised Jim hasn't killed us all yet."

"Give him another week," he shook his head. "It wont be long until he starts a fight with a foreign race."

Andrea snorted, "Point taken," she shook her head. "I better let you go before Uncle Phil and Jo come storming in. I'll call you tomorrow."

Chris smiled and nodded, "I'll talk to you then," he smiled at her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She ended the call watching as the screen went black, ordering all the lights off. After a few minutes, Andrea quickly stood up and moved through the tiny apartment that belonged to her and Leo, and into their bedroom. The door closed behind her with a soft click and she quickly climbed into bed, pulling all the blankets up over her head.

….

Andrea was still under the blankets when Leo came home, several hours later. She heard the main door open and close, along with the thud of something falling onto the table and boots being dropped on the floor.

"Andy!"

A few seconds later, the bedroom door opened and she heard him order the lights on. Lying still, Andrea remained quiet as he padded across the room quietly. The bed dipped on his side, springs creaking as he moved across the mattress. Then, there was a bright light and cool air hitting her face.

"What are you doing under here? Are you crying?"

Andrea pushed his hand away, covering her face with the other. "Go away!" she groaned, trying to pull the blanket back over her head.

Leo grabbed the blanket and yanked it further away, "Are you sick? Did something happen at home? Andy!"

"What?" she snapped, looking up at him through bleary eyes.

"I'm asking you a question!" he exclaimed. "I'd like to know what's making you cry and hidin' up in bed like this."

Andrea sighed, "I'm tired."

Leo made a face, "Bullshit," he watched as she scoffed. "You don't cry when you're tired."

She closed her eyes and sighed, wishing that she had fallen asleep before he returned home.

"Come on," he took her hand into his. "What's going on, Andy?" he asked softer this time.

"I miss home," she shrugged. "I miss Joanna," she opened her eyes. "And I miss my Dad."

When Leo gave her an understanding look, she burst into tears. Quickly, Andrea covered her face with her free hand, turning her head into the pillow to hide from him.

"Oh baby," he said softly, leaning closer to pull her up. "Don't cry," he rubbed her back as she clung to him.

"I wanna go home," she wailed pitifully. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"We can't go home, Andy. We're too far away," he said, which only made her cry harder.

"I don't care! Just let me go home," she sobbed, leaving her husband utterly confused and at a loss of what to do.

"Okay," he finally said, nodding. "We'll go home."

…

Once the crying wore her out, Leo tucked her back into bed and went to call Jim. When the young Captain came into their quarters, he took a seat at the small kitchen table across from his friend.

"I don't know what happened! I came home from my shift and she was hiding under the blankets!" Leo shook his head, as Jim listened. "First she said that she was tired but I knew she was lying so I told her to tell me the truth."

"Did you two get into a fight earlier?" Jim asked.

Leo shook his head, "No. Her shift ended shortly after lunch and she came into my office with a sandwich, told me to eat and that she would see me later," he shrugged. "She was smilin' and all peppy."

Jim nodded, "Maybe something happened at home?"

Leo shook his head, "If anything happened at home she would've paged me," he sighed. "Do you think something happened with one of the girls? A fight with Nyota? Or maybe Chapel said something to her to upset her."

"If Nyota was pissed at her, the entire bridge would know and Spock would've told me," Jim pointed out. "And if it was Chapel," he shook his head. "Your wife would've been dragged off this ship in shackles and court martialed for murder."

"I don't know what else to think of," he sighed, sitting back in the chair. "Do you think she really means it? That she wants to go home?" he asked

Jim shrugged, "I don't know, Bones. It's been six weeks and she's been fine as far as I can tell."

Leo nodded, "She never mentioned anything about wanting to go home or being homesick before."

"Maybe you should call Chris? See if he can help you figure out what to do," Jim glanced at the time. "It should be a little after midnight there."

He nodded, "I'll call him now. You wanna stay?" he asked, as Jim stood up.

"As much as I would love to see the handsome face of Admiral Pike," he grinned. "I'm gonna go grab something unhealthy, stuff my face and pass out in my bed."

Leo rolled his eyes, "At least have something healthy will ya? I can't have you getting fat."

Jim snorted, "I'll try, Bones," he moved to the door. "Say hello to Pike and give Andy a hug for me."

….

Ten minutes later, one check up on Andrea and a glass of bourbon at his side, Leo dialed the familiar network number for the Pike household.

"This better be go- Oh. Leo?" Chris squinted at the screen, before realizing that it was in fact his son-in-law calling. "What's wrong? Is Andrea all right? Are _you _all right?"

Leo held up his hand, "I'm fine, Chris. Andrea? Not really."

Chris was alert now, "What happened?"

"I don't know exactly," making the older man curse.

"Dammit McCoy! You better tell me what's going on!" he exclaimed.

Leo shook his head, "She wants to come home, Chris. I came home and found her hiding under our bedding with obvious signs that she'd been crying," he said.

When Chris didn't reply right away, Leo continued. "When she finally told me what was wrong, bursting into tears, I figured I'd call you."

Chris sighed, "What did she say?" he asked.

"That she wanted to go home and that she didn't want to be here anymore," he answered, watching as the older man registered the fact that his daughter was upset. "Chris, I don't know what to do. I had to stop her from callin' Scotty to prepare the transporter to beam her outside of the Academy!"

"Shit," Chris muttered, rubbing a hand across his tired face. "I think I know what's wrong."

Leo waited for him to continue, "She called earlier to check in and see how Jo and I were doing," he sighed. "I said something about it being six weeks since you all left and I knew the moment I said it.. it set something off. I could tell by the look on her face."

Chris shook his head, "She was probably doing so good up there and my big mouth just fucked it up."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Chris," Leo said. "It would've hit her with our without you saying a thing. That's how she is."

"I know," he shook his head. "But still. I told her that she would be fine up there after a week or two and then I had to open my mouth and say something about how long she'd been gone."

"Chris she would've realized it sooner or later," Leo pressed. "We do have calendars up here."

Chris groaned, "Would it be too much to ask for you to take them all down?"

Leo shook his head, "I could take them down in our quarters, but they need to stay up everywhere else."

"I figured," the Admiral sighed. "I'll talk to her tomorrow and see if I can do some damage control. I'm so sorry, Leo."

"Like I said," he shrugged. "It would've happened sooner or later."

Chris nodded, "I know," he looked over his shoulder. "Sorry, we got home a half an hour ago from a baseball game."

Leo smiled, "Sounds like you two are havin' fun."

"We are," he smiled. "Jo plans on calling you in the morning from the office. She has a lot to tell you."

"Well, I'll let you go so you can get some sleep," he looked at the time on the screen. "I better get going too, if she plans on callin' in the mornin'."

Chris nodded, "If she still feels the same when you wake up, call me right away. I wasn't planning on telling you, but I'm going to be on a star base around the time of her birthday. I'm planning on surprising her."

Leo smiled, "She will love that, Chris."

"Just don't tell her! Or Jim. I don't plan on telling him about it until it's time to beam aboard."

He laughed, "I promise" he nodded. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night, Son."

Leo smiled briefly, "Night, Pop."


	15. Chapter 15

The smell of coffee and a dip on the mattress woke Andrea up with a start. She blinked a few times before turning around to find Leo sitting next to her.

"Coffee?" he asked, holding the cup up.

Slowly, she pulled herself up into a sitting position and took the cup from him silently, taking slow sips. The coffee wasn't great, coming from the replicator, but it would have to do for now. She desperately needed something solid in her stomach to drink the bland drink, in order to keep a stomachache away.

Setting the cup down against her knees, Andrea looked up at him and they stared at each other in silence.

"How are you feelin'?"

Andrea shrugged and looked down, tracing the rim of the cup with her thumb. Her engagement ring sparkled in the light from the lamp next to the bed, reminding her of the stars that lay just outside their windows.

"Do you want breakfast?" Leo asked. "I can get a few pieces of toast or a muffin, if you'd like."

"Leo," her voice cracked, and she quickly cleared her throat. "Can you just.. stay with me for a while?" she asked, looking up at him.

Leo nodded quickly, "Of course I will," he said, taking the cup from her hands.

Moving around on the mattress, Leo moved down onto his back and laid his arm out against the pillows. Andrea moved over and rested her head against his chest, gripping his other hand tightly in hers. He kissed her forehead lightly, resting his cheek against the warm skin.

"Do you still want to go home?" he asked. "Because if you really want to we can go. I'll hand in the forms to Jim and we can beam to the nearest base and take a shuttle back to San Francisco."

Andrea shook her head, "I couldn't let you do that, Leo," she said softly. "I can't let you quit your job because I'm homesick."

Leo rubbed her back gently; "I'd do anything for you, Andy. Whatever you want."

She closed her eyes and buried her face deeper against his chest, "We can stay here," she murmured. "I'll get over being homesick eventually."

"Andy, if you're really unhappy being here we can go," he insisted. "I don't want you to lie to yourself if you really hate it here," he looked down at her.

Andrea moved her head back and looked up at him, "Jim would never let you leave," she pointed out.

Leo shrugged, "I don't care what Jim says," he answered gruffly. "You're my wife and I ain't lettin' you off on your own. We just got married and that's not how it works."

"Leo I don't want to leave."

"Are you sure?" he asked, watching her carefully. "I really want you to think about this, baby. Your happiness is all I want."

She nodded, "I'm sure," she leaned up to kiss him, before settling back down against him. "I just didn't realize how quickly time moved up here. It feels like we only just left and to find out that it's been six weeks.." she shook her head. "It just threw me off."

"It'll take time gettin' used to being away from home," Leo said, as he wrapped his arm around her tightly. "But you'll be fine. You've got me and we've got our friends and our work."

Andrea nodded, "I know," she said quietly. "I'm sorry for throwing that all on you last night."

Leo nodded, "It's all right. That's what I'm here for," he lifted her face up by the chin. "Remember? For better_ or_ worse. I get to see you in an emotional crisis and you'll see me in all my moods."

She snorted, "Lucky me," she mumbled, giggling as he tickled her lightly. "I guess you should get ready for work," she sighed.

But Leo shook his head, "I called Jim and told him that I wouldn't be able to make it today," he watched as her jaw dropped. "M'Benga will take my morning shift and this new guy is going to take his night shift."

Andrea propped herself up on her elbow, "But… you're the CMO.." she shook her head.

"And I can do what I please as CMO," he drawled. "So if I want to spend the day with my wife, I can and I will."

"You can't just stay home because I had an emotional outburst, Leo. You have to be the role model to all of those people in your sickbay."

Leo rolled his eyes, "They'll be fine without me breathing down their necks for the day," he shrugged. "Consider it as an early Christmas present."

Andrea sighed and nodded, giving up on persuading him to go to work. "I don't feel like doing anything right now," she shrugged. "I hope you didn't expect and entire day of physical activities that included this bed," she pointed to the mattress. "Or any part of this place."

"I figured we could maybe watch some movies," he offered. "Chekov and Sulu managed to download a bunch of stuff to all the senior officers rooms from their movie collections. They even copied a few things for your collection and added them to the playlist."

Her eyes went wide, "You mean?" she got up on her knees bracing for the news.

Leo sighed, "Yes," he nodded and she clapped her hands. "Your damn boat movie is on the list."

Andrea let out a squeal and scrambled out of the bed, "Come on! Come on! I wanna watch it now!"

He could hear the vid-screen powering up followed by the opening to _Titanic, _groaning as she let out an excited shriek.

"LEOOOOOOOOOO!" she crooned. "Come out here and watch the movie with me!"

Grumbling, the doctor pulled himself out of bed and moved towards the door, cursing his young friends for the torture he was about to go through with that movie.

…..

"How can you watch this movie over and over again?" Leo asked, as the credits rolled.

Andrea turned her head away from the screen and looked up at him, "Why are you so negative about it? I watch all of your movies and I _never _say anything bad about them."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Yes you do! You complain about every western we've watched since we started datin'."

She shrugged, "I don't like how dirty everyone is."

Grabbing the control pad, Andrea went back to the menu with the various movie titles, going through them slowly as she read the synopsis.

"I like that movie because it's a love story," she said, as she skimmed the titles. "Daddy thought he was pushing movies into my head about historical events, hoping that I would get a background on what life was like hundreds and thousands of years ago."

"Those two people didn't exist," Leo scoffed. "There is no way in hell that's a real love story."

Andrea turned to look at him, "Yes, but there were women like Rose who were forced to marry people they didn't love."

Leo opened his mouth to speak when she continued, "Think about how you'd feel if you were forced to marry someone you didn't love? I consider myself lucky that I had the choice to marry you and not because you own a practice or whatever, so my family could unite with yours for economical reasons and to keep the McCoy name strong."

"Love Analysis 101 with Andrea McCoy," he joked, earning a sharp jab in the ribs with her elbow.

"Be serious, Leo!" she snapped, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he kissed her cheek. "I agree with you. I would've hated to marry someone who didn't have such a high sexual appetite- OW!"

Andrea pinched his thigh, snorting as he flinched and squirmed in pain. "Dammit!" he growled, knocking her back against the cushions. "You and those damn nails!" he grabbed her hand.

She snorted, "You can be such a jerk when I try to make you see reason."

Leo huffed, "I will be a jerk if you keep pickin' this damn chick flick every time we sit down to watch a movie."

"You're no fun," she pouted, as he sat up.

"I am fun," he shrugged, pulling her up. "Now, how about we get some food and _I'll _pick the next movie?"

Andrea groaned, "More like "Leo lives out his cowboy fantasy while Andrea takes a nap on the couch" session."

Leo stood up from the couch, "Who knows," he grinned. "Maybe I'll pick something unexpected."

…..

"Yeh sure yer feelin alright, lass?" Scotty questioned, as Andrea skipped down the corridor to the mess hall.

"Are we skipping to the yellow brick road?" Hikaru asked, smirking as they moved.

Andrea stopped and turned around, waiting for both of them to catch up, before wrapping an arm around each them. "Can't I be excited about having dinner with two of my best friends?" she asked.

Scotty scoffed, "Now I'm yer best friend?" he joked.

"Of course!" Andrea exclaimed. "Who else would I go to when it comes to knowing everything about alcohol and which drink will knock my husband out?"

Hikaru snickered, "It'll take an entire distillery to knock McCoy out," he shook his head. "That man drinks like he's in the Sahara Desert year round."

"Come on boys," she rolled her eyes. "I'm starving and we can't keep our friends waiting!"

…

Shortly after dinner, Andrea made her way to medical, noting the time on her watch. It was getting late and Leo was working double the hours to make sure all the necessary medical records were updated to Star Fleets liking. They had been on the _Enterprise_ for almost two months now; things were getting easier for the young doctor. She still missed home, growing sad once she ended her vid-chats with Chris.

When she stepped into medical, it was nearly deserted. A few nurses lingered by, doing paperwork or reading from their PADDs. Andrea made her way over to the nurses' station, relived to see that Chapel had the night off.

"Hey Anna," she smiled, as the older woman looked up from her paperwork.

"Doctor Pike! What brings you down here?" she asked, pulling her glasses off.

Andrea laughed, "Please. Call me Andrea. I'm not Doctor Pike all the time."

Anna nodded, "Are you here to see your man?" she asked, eyes twinkling.

"Yes," Andrea nodded. "I'm hoping he had dinner sometime this evening," she bit her lip.

The older woman smiled, "I had a tray sent up from the kitchen an hour ago," she eyed the younger woman. "I told that boy to eat everything on that plate before diving back into his work."

Andrea giggled, "Anna you are a lifesaver."

"I try, honey," she shrugged. "He should be in supply closet down the hall."

With a quick thank you, Andrea moved past the nurses' station, and down the hall. When she finally reached the supply closet, her found her husband fiddling around with vials. When the door swished shut behind her, Leo looked up and smiled.

"Hey," he grinned, as she made her way over to him. "What are you doing here so late?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"I could ask you the same," she replied, leaning against the counter.

Leo sighed, "Found out another one of Jim's allergies today," he shook his head. "Damn kid had an allergic reaction to one of the painkillers for a common headache," he tossed a vial into the waste bin. "Now I need come up with something that wont kill him."

"Pity," she shook her head. "Maybe you could make something that will include temporary vocal loss?"

He snorted, "I wish," he picked up another vial. "But I do think a mute Jim would be twice as annoying."

Andrea nodded and watched as he worked, cross checking various medicines that would be suitable for Jim.

"Where's your tricorder?" she asked, as he marked off the next useless vial from the list.

"Over there," he nodded towards the table, as he continued to work.

Andrea hopped off the counter and made her way across the room, grabbing the tricorder and powering it up. Logging in under her account, Andrea made her way back over to him.

"I wanted to show you something before I left," she flipped through her saved files. "But I was hungry and Hikaru wouldn't stop spamming my communicator."

Leo nodded, "I hope you aren't using our medical devices for hacking into files."

Andrea laughed, "I wish," she opened the last saved file. "But I wanted you to see this. I think it needs a second opinion."

Holding out the tricorder, Leo set the PADD and stylus down to take it. He scanned the images before him, frowning as he studied them.

"Do you know what it is?" she asked, watching him carefully as she hopped back onto the counter.

"Looks like a," he squinted. "A fetus. Probably around four weeks by the size and formation," he shrugged. "Who's scan is this anyways?" he asked, enlarging the image to get a better look.

Andrea looked down at her nails and shrugged, "Oh, it's mine."

Leo quickly looked up at her, "What?"

She grinned, "I said," she placed her hands against the counter top and leaned forward. "It's my scan."

"Y-you're- are you really?" he sputtered as she smiled.

Andrea nodded, "I'm pregnant!"

Leo set the tricorder down next to her, smiling, and pulled her into his arms. Andrea held onto him tightly as he hugged her, moving back to touch her still flat stomach.

"There's a baby in there?' he asked, in awe.

Andrea laid her hand upon his and nodded, "Yeah. Our baby is in here."

Leo looked up at her again and she saw tears filling his eyes, which automatically made her eyes well up.

"I love you," he chuckled, reaching up to cup her face in his hands. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she kissed him, before squealing as he picked her up off the counter. "Leo!"

"Come on," he set her down on her feet. "Let's go home and celebrate," he said, taking her by the hand.


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the week went by in a blur, as Andrea continued her work in medical. She and Leo celebrated their news at every moment they could, while keeping the news on the quiet side. Both decided that they would wait until the twelve-week mark, just to be safe. While they wouldn't be sharing their news right away, it didn't keep the smiles off their faces as they moved around the ship. When they had their vid-chats with Chris or Joanna, they fought their way through the hour, trying not to break the news.

The smiles weren't the only things that were different about the McCoys'. Now that she was pregnant, Leo became a hovering expectant father. From what she ate and when she ate, to how many hours of sleep she obtained each night, Leo was ready to cut back her hours in medical.

"If you do that, people will start talking!"

Leo looked up from his paperwork, "Andy, this place is an incubator for disease!" he exclaimed. "It's not safe!"

Andrea stood on the other side of the desk, watching as he tried to get back to work. "I want to work the same shifts I have now.

"Dammit Andrea!"

She didn't even flinch as he slapped his hand down on the desk, rolling her eyes instead as he grew annoyed. "So help me god if I have to use my power as CMO to cut your hours, I will!"

"Do not baby me, Leo," she warned. "I am not that far along that I can't do simple tasks like administering bandages or hypos!"

Leo groaned, "Jesus Christ," he muttered, rubbing his forehead. "Do you want me to have a heart attack right now? Because I'm this close to having one!"

"You are being so dramatic!" she hissed. "If you think you're going to shelter me during this entire pregnancy it'll be the last one I have! I will NOT go through this more than once!"

They both stared at each other in silence, Andrea breathing heavily with anger. Finally, Leo dropped his gaze and let out a defeated sigh. Pushing the chair back, he stood up and made his way around the desk and over to her.

"I'm sorry," he said, standing before her. "Andy, I'm sorry."

"I just don't want to change things right away, Leo," she sighed. "All I want is to get enough work under my belt before I'm too fat to move around."

Leo pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, "First of all, you wont be fat," she rested her head against his chest. "And you'll get enough work done before it becomes too much to handle."

Andrea looked up, "How long can I work 'til?"

"Mandatory issue says seven months," he shrugged. "Unless you start feeling that you can't work the long shifts or your body begins to take the full strain of the extra weight."

"But knowing you, I'll be bedridden by the start of my second trimester," she stated.

Leo sighed, "I know I'm hovering," he said, as she nodded. "But it's been so long since I've experienced the whole pregnancy and childbirth thing."

"Eight years is a long time."

"I just want everything to go smoothly," he said, leading her to the couch. "Especially since you'll give birth on a ship in the middle of space. We can't risk anything going wrong if we're too far out for assistance."

Andrea nodded, "I know," she leaned back against the cushions. "I just don't like the feeling that you're trying to smother me."

Leo looked away, embarrassed and slightly hurt. "I mean, " she reached out to grab his arm. "I love how cautious you are of everything. Believe me, I find it adorable and it makes me heart melt."

"But?"

She sighed, "But I'd like to be able to go to the bathroom without you standing near by," she blushed. "It would be nice to have a private moment during bowel movements and not have you hovering near by."

Leo chuckled, "Alright, I wont watch you take a shit anymore."

Andrea snorted, "Thank god," she sighed in relief. "I'm up for everything else, but I'm not comfortable with that." She stretched out across the other end of the couch, pulling her feet up onto his lap. "I swear, I thought you were going to examine what I left in the toilet to make sure I was eating enough vegetables or something."

"You think I like testing other peoples shit?" he made a face of disgust. "That's one of the many things I hate about this job."

She giggled, "So, no more hovering?" she asked, resting her arm behind her head.

Leo nodded, "Yeah. No more hovering," he confirmed.

"Good," she closed her eyes and smiled. "If you're worried about my hours, I'll cut back on my Sunday shifts from ten hours to eight. But I still want my Thursdays off and my four hours on Monday."

"Yes Ma'am," he mock saluted. "Anything else while we're at it?"

She nodded, "Yeah," she grinned. "Can you rub my feet for me?"

Leo stared at her, "You're kidding right?" he asked, as she nudged his arm with her boot-clad foot.

"Come on!" she scoffed. "I'm pregnant! You wouldn't turn down a pregnant woman's request, especially one from your wife."

With a huff, Leo unzipped her boots and pulled them off, dropping them on the floor. "What's in it for me?" he asked, pressing his fingers into the heel of her foot.

Andrea sighed in pleasure, "Hmmm," she moaned as the dull ache in her feet started to fade. "How do I always repay you for favors? You're supposed to be the "brilliant" one here," she scoffed.

….

"Come on guys! It's still early!" Jim cried, as Leo and Andrea made their way to the door. "You cannot be that tired!"

"Sorry Jim," Leo shrugged, placing his hand on Andrea's back. "The wife is tired and I have a entire medical staff to boss around tomorrow."

Jim rolled his eyes, "You guys are no fun anymore! Bones, you said you wouldn't get boring after your wedding!"

Andrea snorted, "Jesus Jim, sounds like you're jealous that I have him all to myself."

Nyota snickered from the couch, as Hikaru handed her a cup of some mixed recipe that Scotty worked on. The weekly downtime between the senior officers in the rec room had been their only break from busy work schedules. Movies, games of many sorts and simple chatter, allowed the close-knit group to unwind and relax. While the bridge crew spent most of the work time together, it allowed the McCoy's and Scotty to catch up on the happenings from the main center of chaos aboard the _Enterprise. _

"Ah, leave em alone!" Scotty said, as he mixed another drink. "They're responsible for keeping all of us right and well!"

Jim rolled his eyes and glared at the couple, "You two are just going to go and have dirty sex!" he shook his head. "I'm still getting complaints from the other residents on your floor about the noise!"

Leo rolled his eyes and glanced over at Scotty, "Can you make something strong to knock his ass out?"

Scotty grinned, "Aye, I can do that!"

With that, the McCoy's said their goodbyes and made their way down to the turbo lift to take them home.

….

Andrea shuffled around the bedroom, pulling together the dirty laundry that needed cleaning.

"So tomorrow is twelve weeks!" she said, as Leo lounged across their bed. "Should we tell everyone tomorrow?"

Leo looked up from the book he was reading, "Hmmm, how about we tell them the day after tomorrow? When we have our weekly get together?" he suggested.

Andrea nodded and grabbed a clean pair of clothes, "I'm gonna take a shower and we can head down to get some food," she announced.

Already back into his book, Leo simply nodded in response. Stepping into the bathroom, the door swished shut behind her as Andrea made her way to the counter. Setting the clothes down, she turned the shower on with the touch of the control panel. Removing her rings, Andrea set them on the shelf and started removing her clothes.

"Ouch.." she hissed, before doubling over in pain.

Gripping the counter until her knuckles went white, she let out a startled gasp as she held still. With her other hand, Andrea reached out for the door, too far away to open it.

"LEO!" she shouted, before letting out a strangled cry.

She could hear the bed creaking and the sound of his rushing footsteps, as she looked down. By the time the door opened, Andrea already knew.

"Andy?" he stood in the doorway, eyeing her. "Oh my god!"

Looking up from the blood that trickled down her legs, she gasped. "I'm losing him," she whispered, as the tears started to fall. "Oh my god, I'm losing him."

….

**A/N: I'm so so so so sorry! Don't hate me! **


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you sure you're ready to work? You don't have to rush back into standing up for twelve hours a day…"

Leo watched as his wife moved around their bedroom, preparing for the day. Andrea had her science blues on, opting for the pants instead of the dress, searching around for her boots.

"I'm fine," she replied tonelessly. She spotted the boots under the bed and quickly bent down to retireve them, before moving out to the sitting room.

Leo cursed to himself and quickly followed, shocked to see her fully dressed and heading to the door.

"What about brea-" the sound of the door sliding shut silenced him, as Andrea left their quarters.

With a sigh, Leonard moved slowly into the kitchen and ordered a cup of coffee from the replicator. He arrived to his sickbay ten minutes after his wife.

….

Andrea sighed, rolling her shoulders back to release the tension that built up during the day. All day she avoided her husband, though she felt his eyes burning holes into her back whenever she walked by. They had to remain professional during their shifts, avoiding any emotional display or physical contact that would leave their nurses and doctors foaming at the mouth.

It had been six days since the _incident. _Leo called it an incident because he didn't want to use the word miscarriage around her, thinking that she would break and throw herself into an emotional fit. But Andrea knew that he was too upset to even comprehend that she'd lost their baby. The smell of alcohol on his clothes and stumbling in to their bed much later than normal were obvious signs. No one knew about the loss of their child, except for Anna.

As she bled on their bathroom floor, Andrea begged for Leonard to call her to help. When he scanned her over with the tricorder that sat on his nightstand, Leo hoped that it wasn't a miscarriage and just a common bout of spotting. But there was so much blood and he was only fooling himself to think otherwise. Once it was confirmed that Andrea was in fact miscarrying, Leo was torn between staying with her as the baby died or getting supplies from sickbay.

When Andrea told him to call Anna, the elderly nurse arrived within ten minutes with an emergency kit. The woman held her hand and quietly reassured her that it wasn't fault that the baby died. Leo was forever grateful to the woman, since he couldn't even bear to figure out how to help his own wife through this traumatic experience.

"I'm heading out now," Andrea said, as she set her finished files down at the nurses' station.

Anna looked up from her own paperwork, "Alright Andromeda," she smiled softly at her. "How are you feelin' baby girl?" she asked, leaning forward.

She shrugged, "Empty."

The older woman nodded, "You remember what I told you?" she asked. "Have you been doin it?" she asked.

"It's kinda hard to stand in front of a mirror and tell yourself that it's not your fault that your own uterus couldn't hold a baby in it," Andrea shrugged. "Especially when you lost said baby in that same spot you're standing in."

Andrea then straightened her uniform and managed a smile, knowing how fake it looked upon her face. "Can you tell my husband that if he decides it's a good idea to come home smelling like a bar, that he can sleep in his office?"

…

When she returned to the quarters twenty minutes later, Andrea ripped apart the cabinets and the closet, retrieving every bottle of bourbon, whiskey and scotch. She stuffed all the bottles into a bag and quickly left again, taking the lifts down to the next level.

Andrea moved down the hall and reached her desired destination, knocking twice on the door. When the door opened, Andrea held up the bag and gave it a light shake.

"I need you to hide these in your closet," she said. "Or throw them out, I don't care."

Nyota frowned, "Honey," she asked, looking at the bag. "Please don't tell me you killed someone."

Andrea pushed past her and made her way into Nyota's room, "Please.. just hide them!"

"What's going on?" Nyota asked, crossing her arms under her bust. "You're acting all frantic and you look like you haven't slept in days."

Andrea shook her head, unable to tell her truth as to why she was off her rocker. "Please Ny," she begged. "Please."

When the older woman knew she wouldn't get the answer, she simply nodded. "Fine, put it by the closet," she nodded her head to the floor. "I'll put them in the garbage chute before I head down for dinner."

Setting the bag down with a clank, Andrea moved back through Nyota's quarters and towards the door.

"Andy?"

She paused with her hand hovering over the console, "You know you can talk to me right?" Nyota asked. "Whatever you're going through, you can tell me. We're friends and if you're hurting, I want to help you."

Andrea let out a short huff and opened the door with a quick punch to the console, "Enjoy your dinner, Nyota," she responded quickly, as she moved out into the hall.

…..

It was late when Leo returned home, exhausted and hungry. The entire front room of the CMO quarters was pitch black, making him mumble about death traps and breaking necks.

"Computer. Lights forty percent," he barked, as the door slid shut and locked behind him.

Once the room lit up, Leo moved towards the cabinets near the wall, pulling them open. He needed a drink after today- hell even after the last several days. Tonight would be that nice bottle of whiskey that he only used for emergencies. This entire week was an emergency as his life changed so quickly, and Leo hoped he would be able to find something to replace that bottle of whiskey next week.

"What the?" Leo muttered, as he was met with bare shelves.

He moved across the sitting room and looked for hidden bottle of Jack behind the wall unit.

Leo cursed, "You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me!" he snapped, when he saw nothing but dust.

"Looking for your juice?"

Leo quickly stood up and stared at Andrea, as she leaned against the doorframe to their bedroom. She looked displeased and tired, wearing the expression of "don't' fucking think about it," on her face.

"What did you do with them?" he asked, as she examined her nails.

"Threw them out," she shrugged.

Leo shook his head, "What?" he asked. "I'm sorry but it sounded like you said that you threw them out."

Andrea looked up at him, "I did," she replied. "All gone. All six bottles."

He quickly moved across the room to stand before her, waiting for her to flinch. Jocelyn would always flinch when he came after her, demanding answers as to why she threw the bottles out or why she spent money that they didn't have on shit she didn't need. He was never physical with his wife, but he knew how to throw a mean verbal punch when it felt right.

"Why the hell did you throw 'em out?!" he shouted, as she looked up at him.

"If you come home smelling like a distillery, I'll leave."

Leo chuckled, "You're gonna sleep in separate quarters because I like a little drink here and there?" he scoffed. "What is this? June Cleaver and the case of a bad sitcom from the fifties?"

Andrea didn't laugh at his joke, "No Leo," she said quietly, almost deadly. "If you come home drunk off your ass, I'll leave you."

His face fell, "W-what?"

She moved back to put some space between them, just to get a better look at his face. "If you keep drowning yourself in alcohol, I'll have divorce papers signed and filed within an hour."

"You can't be serious!" Leonard shouted.

"This is not how you cope, Leo!" she shot back. "Maybe it worked when you coped with Jocelyn and the divorce, but it is NOT how you're going to do it with this."

Leo rolled his eyes, "And what about you?" he asked.

"What about me?"

Leo laughed bitterly, "You cried for a damn day, Andy!" he shook his head. "You cried one whole day before you had reports sent to your PADD so you could get them done by the end of the week!"

She stood quietly in their bedroom, watching as he continued. "You disappear at the crack of dawn and I don't see you until I come home and by then you're already passed out!" he shouted.

"What, so you rather I sit in here all day and cry? Cry because I couldn't carry a fucking baby in me?" she asked, moving forward. "Cry that I fucking lost him on our bathroom floor, with no indication as to what went wrong? WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO LEO?!" she screamed.

"I want you to show some goddamn emotion!" he shouted. "You wont talk to anyone! Not me or your father, to anyone!"

Andrea tugged at her hair in frustration, "What do you want me to tell them?" she looked up at him. "Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I was just about twelve weeks pregnant and the night before I was going to announce the news, I miscarried our baby on the bathroom floor!" real nice, Leo. I'm sure Joanna would LOVE to hear that story."

"Dammit Andrea!" he snapped, giving the table leg a kick, knocking a few PADDs off onto the floor.

"So," she cleared her throat. "I except you to sober the hell up and if I find a bottle of anything in this place, I will hold to on my promise," she moved forward to pick up the fallen PADDs. "I will not raise our children with this bullshit around them."

Leo saw red, "How can we raise them when you can't even keep them in you?" he snarled.

Andrea's head snapped up, the color draining from her face like an avalanche coming down a mountain. When Leo realized what he said, he wished death upon himself.

"Andy- I didn't me-"

A searing pain ripped across his cheek, as Andrea slapped him across the face. He saw stars and other twinkling things before his eyes, as the skin burned.

"You bastard.." she said, her voice harsh and trembling. "I fucking hate you."

She then quickly moved around him and through the quarters, kicking his boots out of the way as she opened the door.

"ANDY!" he shouted, running after her.

By the time he reached the door, it was already closed and Andrea was gone.

…

The door chime went off frantically, as the small group of people around the table looked up from their game.

"What the hell? Computer, open the damn door!"

A few seconds later, Andrea stood in the room looking up at them through tear-filled eyes. Nyota quickly stood up, dropping her cards onto the table.

"Andy? Oh my god! What happened?" she asked, making her way over to the crying woman.

Andrea quickly wrapped her arms around Nyota's thin waist, and buried her face into her shoulder. Nyota looked back at her party with a shrug, as they watched quietly.

"Andy, what happened?" Hikaru asked, as he got up from the table. "Go get some water for her," he whispered to Pavel.

Nyota and Hikru led her over to the sofa, sitting down on either side of her as she sobbed. Pavel quickly met them with a glass of cold water, sitting down on the table in front of them. Hikaru held the glass up to her mouth and helped her drink a few sips, before moving the glass to the table.

"Remember when you said I could tell you anything?" Andrea hiccupped, as she turned her attention to Nyota.

She nodded, "Of course."

"I have to tell you something," she responded, before looking at Pavel and Hikaru. "I have to tell you all something."


	18. Chapter 18

"Len, no. She's sleeping right now!"

Leo tried to push past Nyota in the doorway to her room, but she was too fast for him, moving around to block him.

"Dammit Nyota! Let me see my wife!" he snapped, as she gripped either sides of the doorway.

"I will kick you in the balls if you dare push past me!" she warned, lifting her leg up for emphasis.

Leo groaned and dropped his head down, defeated by his own friend. Nyota patted his shoulder, "Just, let her stay here for the night."

"I just want to talk to her," he mumbled, looking down at his boots.

"Yeah well," Nyota sighed. "She doesn't want to talk to you. And I don't blame her."

Leo looked up quickly and Nyota nodded, confirming that she knew exactly what happened and what was said.

"Shit.." he muttered. "I didn't mean it, Ny. I was upset and it slipped out," he babbled.

Nyota held her hand up, "Well, you're gonna have to work really hard to get her to believe that," she shook her head. "Along with me and the others."

"How- Who else knows?" he asked.

"Hikaru and Pavel were over when she came in," she shrugged. "And Spock came by for his dinner break and spent most of the time talking to her. I couldn't get her to stop crying."

Leo closed his eyes, his heart breaking at the thought of Andrea crying because of him. "Shit."

"Yeah, Len. Shit is right," Nyota huffed. "I understand that you're upset, but drinking yourself stupid isn't going to help with the pain. You know where she goes early in the morning?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No."

"She goes down to the gym," Leo gives her a blank look and she rolls her eyes. "Says that she runs the treadmill and does weight training. Andy has this idea in her head that it's her fault the baby died, because she wasn't healthy enough to carry it. That if she pushes herself to get in shape and strengthen up, that she'll be able to carry a baby to full term."

"But it's not her fault. The scans sh-" he started, before she cut him off again

"It's what she believes, Len," Nyota smiles sadly. "Just let her sleep for the night here and let her come to you."

Leo sighed, "What if she doesn't want to come back?" he asked sadly.

"Oh she will," Nyota nodded. "Andy's waited so long to marry you, Leo. You two can't let this get between you in order to call it quits after four months."

He nodded, "Just- Just tell her that I love her and that if she wants to talk I'll be in our room."

Nyota nodded, "Goodnight, Leo."

Leo gave her a small wave and pushed away from the door, walking slowly back to the lifts in defeat.

…..

Nyota closed the door and locked it, before ordering the lights off in the front entryway of her room. Quietly, she made her way towards the bedroom and slipped off her robe.

"Did he leave?"

She looked up and nodded, "I sent him back to your room," she responded, crawling into the bed next to the warm body. "He says that he loves you and that if you want to talk he'll be home."

Andrea huffed, "I don't want to talk to him."

Nyota settled down against the pillows and pulled the blanket up, "You have to, Andy," she sighed. "He's your husband."

"I don't care," she huffed. "He's an asshole and I don't want to look at his stupid face."

"Oh those are big fighting words, Andy," Nyota snorted. "You also have to think about what a potential separation or divorce would do to Joanna. That little girl loves you and would be torn if she had to lose you as a mom."

Andrea let out a shaky sigh, "I know," she whispered. "Shit.."

"Sleep some of that anger off and tomorrow, when you wake up, if you feel like talking to him then talk," Nyota yawned. "No one is forcing you to forgive him right away."

Andrea shifted under the wool blanket, "Okay," she whispered.

Nyota looked at her through the dim lights from the stars outside her window. "I love you. No matter what choice you make, I'll stand by you.'

"I love you too," Andrea took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you for everything."

…..

They didn't talk for a week. One may ask, years from now, how this was possible since Andrea and Leonard McCoy worked in the same space. But it was. And it did happen. Andrea managed to keep herself constantly busy with patients and jumped at the chance to help out in the lab with Spock. She took her lunch with Anna or Nyota came by to pick her up before taking the lift down to the mess hall.

She spent the first two nights at Nyota's, picking up things from her room when Leo was working. Then she moved to Hikaru's room, sleeping on the sofa after reading endless books on Japanese literature that he downloaded for her. The next person to take her in after that was Pavel, which rumor had it, pissed Leonard off the most. But it was totally harmless, as the two spent half the night giggling at foreign films and mimicking the various accents and playing card games.

By Sunday, Andrea was exhausted from the constant moving around. Her back ached from sleeping on sofas and she missed her bed. And most of all, she missed Leo. So, that morning, Andrea carried her pathetic self back to her room, took a hot shower and sat on the edge of their bed and waited for him. By the time his shift ended at 2200, Andrea was still sitting on the edge of their bed. Her knees were pulled up onto the box spring, with her arms wrapped tightly around them.

"Stay awakeeee.." she mumbled to herself, as she tilted to the left.

The sound of the front door opening and closing startled her, as she perked up and waited for him to appear. She counted the minutes as the lights when on out in the sitting room, along with the thud of boots hitting the floor. The replicator went off with a beep, signaling the usual late night cup of tea. Then the light patter of feet hitting the carpet as Leo moved closer to their room, caused her to hold her breath and wait.

Leo stopped in the doorway, holding the cup of tea in one hand and a PADD in the other. Andrea looked up at him for a moment, before looking down at her knees.

"Hey."

"Hi."

The awkward silence filled the room, so thick that it consumed their thoughts and captured their breaths. Leo set the cup and PADD down on the table near the wall and leaned against the doorframe, watching as she sat quietly on their bed.

"So," he sighed. "Are you here to serve me with divorce papers?"

Instead of screaming or a nasty reply, Leo found himself holding his wife as she clung to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I shouldn't have left."

Startled at first, Leo blinked into consciousness as he mind picked up and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said that awful thing," he pulled back to look at her. "I didn't mean it."

She nodded, "I know you didn't," she buried her face into his neck.

Leo carried her over to the bed and set her down on her side, before crawling over to lie on his. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, both wrapping limbs around one another.

"I missed you," he said quietly, running his fingers through her hair.

"I missed you too."

Andrea pulled herself closer and rested her head against his shoulder, "I don't like fighting with you."

Leo kissed her forehead, "Me either," he sighed. "Sleeping alone isn't fun. I missed having a snuggle buddy."

She snickered, "Nyota wasn't a good snuggle buddy," she yawned. "Too many elbows and knees to the back."

Leonard sat up to grab the blankets, pulling them up as he laid back down next to her. "Don't leave. I couldn't bear to lose you," he mumbled, kissing her softly.

…

By the start of the next workweek, Andrea and Leo managed to pull through and fall back into a semi-normal structure. They worked together until her shift ended, and she went home to make dinner. Afterwards, they sat on the couch and caught up with Starfleet related news as well as events going on at home. Sex was out of the question; since Andrea was too detached from her own body and the idea of the entire nature was too much for her to think about.

"You're birthday is next week," Leo said, as Andrea came into the sitting room with two cups of tea. "Anything you wanna do?"

Andrea sat down next to him and shrugged, "Sleep?"

Leo rolled his eyes, "You can't sleep away your entire birthday, Andy," he shook his head. "How about I make you dinner and we can sit on this couch and watch all the movies you want?"

"I don't know, Leo," she sighed. "I'm not really in the mood to celebrate anything, especially my birth."

He watched as she drank her tea quietly, her eyes focused on the vid-screen mounted on the wall.

"How about we order the most chocolaty cake from the kitchen and eat the entire thing?" he suggested. "Hell- we could get a bunch of cakes and eat them all up."

Andrea snorted, "_You _would allow me to eat all of that sugar? You do realize that's enough sugar to kill a diabetic right?" she asked.

Leo shrugged, "We could go into a sugar coma," he took a sip from his own cup. "But I'd do anything for you."

She blushed, "Do you think they can make a German chocolate cake? And a cake with extra buttercream icing?"

"That's my girl," he grinned, patting her thigh. "I'll see what I can do."

…

Andrea and Nyota made their way down the corridor during shift change, with Jim rushing up behind them.

"Happy birthday to my very favorite doctor!" he shouted, wrapping his arms around her waist. "My little baby is all grown up!"

Nyota rolled her eyes as Andrea snorted, "All grown up? Because I'm finally twenty-one?" she asked, turning around to face him. "I've been a grown up longer than you, Jimmy."

"Oh that hurts, " he pouted. "To think that you ever truly cared about me."

"Yeah, I care enough that I make sure you keep your ass together and out of trouble," she shook her head.

Jim shrugged, "Whatever," he yelped at the pinch she gave him. "What is your hubby doing for your birthday? A lil birthday sex?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Nyota let out a disgusted scoff, rolling her eyes as he snickered. Andrea groaned and pushed him lightly, before being swept up in another hug.

"We are eating a lot of cake and watching a documentary on alien brains," she smiled.

"Ugh, BORING!" he yelled. "Except for the cake, because who could turn down cake? And it'll be hilarious watching your ass get fat!"

"JIM!" she shrieked, kicking his leg.

After a few minutes of play fighting, Jim finally surrendered in defeat. "What do you want anyway? Don't you have stuff to do since you're the captain?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, I was told to collect you and bring you to my ready-room."

Andrea and Nyota exchanged looks, "Why?" Andrea asked, wary of Jim's usual antics.

Jim wrapped his arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the lifts, "Just.. humor me!" he insisted. "Come on Ny! You can come along too!"

The short trip to Jim's quarters took less than five minutes, as the trio bickered along the way.

"Jim! If this ends up with a massive cake to my face, I will KILL you!" Andrea warned, as he keyed in his pass code.

"Relax! I wouldn't throw a cake at you on your birthday!" he said, as the door opened. "Now, please enter the space and claim your prize!"

Andrea eyed him carefully, "Nyota, if anything should happen I give you full permission to hypo his ass until he cries like a baby."

Nyota smirked, "Challenge accepted," she grinned, as Jim scowled.

With one last look, Andrea stepped into the ready-room and gasped.

"Daddy?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Daddy?"

Christopher and Leo turned to face her, smiling at her shocked expression on her face. Andrea blinked and felt her eyes tear up, before running into the room.

"Whoa ho!" Chris grunted, as Andrea threw herself onto him. "Easy, I'm an old man."

Andrea clung to him, hugging him tightly. "What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling back to look at him.

Chris smiled, "It's your birthday," he shrugged. "I figured I'd give you your present personally instead of sending it."

"And what a pain in the ass that's been," Jim muttered, as he and Nyota stepped into the room.

Nyota smiled, "Hello Admiral!" she mocking saluted, earning a snort and eye roll from Chris.

"Nyota," he nodded. "I hope you're keeping my daughter in line and out of trouble with these two," he nodded to Leo and Jim.

"Hey!" Jim cried, while Leo laughed.

Nyota shrugged, "I try, but she's a lot worse than them," she shook her head.

Andrea shook her head, glaring at her friend. "Lies, all lies."

Chris sighed, "Either way, it doesn't matter," he shrugged. "Now, could someone please show me where I'm spending the next three days sleeping? I do hope it's top quality rooming."

Jim rolled his eyes, standing up with a huff. "You can't just come onto my ship and demand for the best room on board," he shook his head.

"I could report your lack of hospitality, which would look bad for you," Chris retorted, earning a snort from Leo.

"Follow me," Jim snapped. "Admiral."

…

After a quick shower, Andrea found herself siting on the couch in her father's guest quarters, accepting a grown up drink and catching up with her old man.

"She cried the entire drive to the shuttle stop, the entire shuttle ride to Georgia and when I left her mother's house," Chris shook his head. "Poor kid didn't want to leave at all."

Andrea sighed, "But she's still coming back around the holidays, right?" she asked, taking a small sip from her brandy.

Chris nodded, "Yeah. Jocelyn is sending her out a few days before Christmas, and we're going to fly out to New York and stay until after New Years."

"She'll love that," Andrea said with a smile. "All the lights and Central Park."

She looked down at her glass and sighed, feeling the awkward creep of sadness coming up upon her. Her father wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side, kissing the side of her head.

"What's wrong? You seem so sad for a girl whose father came all this way to see you."

Andrea ran her finger around the rim of the glass, watching as the lights in the room reflected off the glass.

"There's a lot that I need to tell you," she said, turning her head up to look at him. "Things I couldn't tell you over a vid-chat."

Chris nodded slowly, setting his glass down on the coffee table. For an hour, Andrea spilled the entire contents of her emotional rollercoaster ride that took placed in the last several months. The silly fights between her and Leo, Chapel and Andrea's continuously insane bout of jealousy, feeling alone when Leo worked and she didn't. And of course, the miscarriage. It was only then, as she told her father about the loss of his grandchild, that Andrea really felt the effect of her lost. She didn't even realize that she'd been crying, until he reached up with a tissue to wipe her cheek.

"Oh Honey," he said softly, as he pulled her into his arms. "It's alright, Andy. I'm right here and I'm sorry that I couldn't be here to help you."

Andrea sobbed and clung to him as he rubbed her back, just like he did when she was a little girl, waking up from bad dreams and bouts of stomachaches and other ailments. It wasn't the ideal evening Chris had planned for his daughter, and he only hoped the next three days would be better.

….

When Leo came by a few hours later to pick her up, he wasn't surprised to find her curled up against his chest and asleep. He was, however, surprised to learn that she had cried herself to sleep. Chris carefully untangled her from his side, laying her down on the sofa and covering her with a blanket, before moving into the next room.

"What do you mean she cried herself to sleep?" Leo whispered, as Chris poured them both a drink.

"She told me about everything, Leo," Chris said, handing him a glass.

Leo took it, but set it down on the shelf next to him. Chris rubbed a hand across his face and sighed, "Why didn't you tell me she had a miscarriage?" he asked, voice hollow with sadness.

The doctor looked down at the carpet, "I figured it would be her place to tell you," he shrugged. "It was so sudden, Chris. We were going to tell everyone the next day and she went into the bathroom and-" he shook his head.

"She told me what you said," he sat down on the edge of desk. "About not being able to keep a baby."

Leo closed his eyes and visibly shuddered at the memory. "I- I was so upset," he shook his head again. "I'm a shitty husband."

"No," Chris said, making him look up in shock. "You might be an asshole sometimes, but you're not a shitty husband."

"I fucked up once before, Chris. Clearly I don't have the best track record when it comes to holy matrimony."

Chris shrugged, "If I thought you were going to be awful, I would've said no and told you to fuck off a long time ago," he took a sip from his glass. "I've never lost a child before and Andy's my only baby, so I don't know what it's like to lose something so precious."

Leo sat down on the chair near the bookcase, "I'm afraid that she wont want to try again," he looked down at his hands. "That this miscarriage will keep her from having a baby in the future."

"She wants to, Leo. All she wants is a baby with you," he stood up and moved to the chair across from his. "It's just going to take some time for her to mentally as well as emotionally put herself through the idea of it."

Leo nodded, "Still, it doesn't help the fact that I royally fucked up. The drinkin' and sayin such lies to her," he shook his head.

"Son, its natural to fight with your wife. I fought all the time with Andy's mother when we got together. Even when she was pregnant, we fought over stupid shit. Mostly my work and how I should've quit to stay closer to home," he shrugged. "Andy's not planning on leaving you anytime soon, if that's what you're worried about. I know she threatened divorce, but she wouldn't actually do it."

Leo nodded as Chris picked up his glass, "But I will kill you if you say something like that again to her. I mean it, son."

"I know," Leo nodded. "Believe me, I know."

Chris set the glass down on the arm of the chair, sitting back with a sigh. "I found a list of baby names Andy wrote down back when she was in school," he smiled. "Jo and I were cleaning her room and found it behind her desk. You wouldn't believe the names she came up with."

…

"Isadora Jane? Alexander Michael? Are we part of the royal family or somethin'?"

Andrea glared at him, as she set the cake down on the table. "I thought I _was _your queen?" she asked, moving to grab the knife and plates off the counter. "I mean, you are king of the McCoy household."

Leo snorted, "Yeah, but Isadora? What the hell?" he snorted.

"Leo, can we not talk about baby names?" she asked, holding her hands up. "I really don't want to talk about them right now."

He held up his hands and nodded, "Alright," he sighed. "No baby names."

"Thank you," she gave him a small smile. "Now, lets finish this up and get everyone in here. I want some cake before Jim and my dad eat it all."

…..

"That was a _great _cake," Jim grinned, patting his stomach. "That icing was fucking delicious."

Andrea rolled her eyes, "You ate like, two thirds of it. I would hope that it was fucking delicious," she scowled.

Jim stuck his tongue out at her, as Andrea moved to collect the plates. "So, tomorrow we are scheduled to dock at a star base," Jim announced, tapping his fingers on the table. "I hear that we are docking above Risa."

The plates clattered into the sink, as Andrea came running back into the room. "Risa?" she asked, her eyes wide. "You mean…"

Jim nodded, "Shore leave," he shrugged.

Andrea let out a squeal, "OH MY GOD!" she ran to Leo and shook him by the shoulders. "WE'RE GOING TO RISA!" she screeched.

Chris snorted as she shook Leo, who tried to pull her onto his lap, "Dammit woman!" he shouted. "If you shake me anymore I'll throw up all that damn cake!"

She then moved over to Chris, "Dad! Risa! Beach! Shopping!" she exclaimed, kissing his cheek.

"I know, I heard," he looked across the table at Jim. "Did you have to tell her now? With all that sugar running through her bloodstream?"

Jim laughed, "This is funny. I like it when she's all hopped up on sugar," he pointed to her as she moved around the room.

"What do we have to pack? What's that weather like down there? Leo, I hope you packed a bathing suit!" she started off to the bedroom.

Leo groaned, "She will never go to sleep tonight," he sighed.

Chris snorted, "Give her a sedative," he shrugged.


	20. Chapter 20

Two days later, a teary-eyed Andrea was saying goodbye to her father, who would beam aboard another ship that was heading to a Starbase closer to Earth.

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" she asked, as Scotty fiddled with the control panel.

Chris chuckled, "As much as I would love to stay here," he set his bag down at his feet. "I am needed at the office to do… Admiralty things."

Andrea sighed, "Fine," she huffed. "Go on and leave me with this crew of testosterone and annoyance, as you sit with your feet up on a nice desk all day long."

"It's only for a little while," he said, pulling her into a hug. "I'll try to swing back out here to visit soon."

"I hope so," she muttered against his shirt. "Who else will talk to me about things that are not related to medical advancement or the finest bourbon you can get in the black market," she shuddered.

Chris snorted, "Last time I checked, you became a doctor and married one," he shrugged.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me," she groaned. "I hate talking about my profession when I'm not working."

"Says the woman who wouldn't stop talking about a Vulcan blood fusion that took place over the summer."

Andrea turned around to find Leo and Jim strolling into the room, both grinning and out of breath from running. "Says the person who wouldn't shut up about how many hyposprays he administered to Jim when he ate Risan sardines on his salad," she shot back.

"Hey, that was SO not my fault!" Jim cried, earning an elbow to the ribs. "What? It wasn't!"

Leo rolled his eyes, "Anyways," he turned to look at Andrea and Chris. "We came to say goodbye and wish you a safe trip home."

A round of handshakes and hugs went around before Scotty announced that he was ready, having received conformation that the next ship was in beaming distance.

"So, you'll call me as soon as you get to the starbase?" Andrea asked, as Jim and Leo stepped back.

Chris nodded and she continued, "And when you get home as well?" she asked.

"Andy, I promise I'll call you," he said, setting his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry."

She huffed, "Daddddd, it's my job to worry," she groaned. "What kind of daughter would I be if I didn't care that you got home in one piece?" she asked.

"A cruel, evil child?" he offered, earning a snicker from Jim.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Just call me," she said, as he leaned down to kiss her cheek,

"I will," he promised. "Be good and be nice to your husband."

"Hey what about me?!" Jim asked, as Andrea stepped back.

Chris shrugged, "You're not her husband," he stated. "Be careful and try not to get yourselves killed," he warned. "Love you, honey bee."

"Love you, too," she waved slowly, as the machine started up.

Once he was gone, Andrea felt empty again. Three days went by quickly, as they enjoyed their short leave on Risa for her birthday. Now, she would go back to the same routine of eat, sleep, work, repeat. She was lucky enough to get three days with her father, instead of none, since he was one of the popular and well-liked Admirals in Starfleet.

"Come on, kid," Jim said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go do something to piss ol' Bones here off," he suggested, making the older man grumble in distaste.

"Hack the replicators to produce only cotton candy?" she asked, grinning.

Jim nodded, "I like that idea," he said, as they moved out of the room. "Bones, I hope you like cotton candy!"

….

Later that week, after a disastrous event with the cotton candy, Andrea was getting the silent treatment from Leo at work and home. But she kept herself busy, uploading the photos from Risa onto the computer and putting them up in the room. After four months onboard, she finally decided to redecorate the living space.

In a vid-chat with Nyota, Andrea moved around the living room setting the photos on the wall and tables.

"I'm glad you had photos from the wedding!" Andrea said, as she set a photo of her and Leo on the wall. "I was in such a rush to pack, I didn't even think about picking out the ones we had taken."

Nyota smiled, "When you said you were redecorating, I figured you'd want to add some of them up," she yawned. "Just don't make your living room into a shrine of you and Leo," she shuddered.

Andrea snorted, "Please, that would be so tacky."

"So, is he still not talking to you?" Nyota asked, sitting back in her chair.

Andrea moved over to the coffee table and sat down on the sofa, looking at the screen. "Yeah," she shrugged. "He's overreacting with the cotton candy thing. Jim was only trying to lift up my spirits after my dad left."

Nyota nodded, "I agree," she picked up a cup. "Leo can be such a bitchy man if you do something silly. I wonder what he's problem is."

"Sexual frustration," Andrea shrugged. "We haven't done it since.. well, you know."

"Oh, honey!" Nyota cooed. "I'm sorry!"

Andrea shrugged, "Nothing to be sorry for," she pushed her hair back. "I'm just not that interested in sex, though I do want to do it. I haven't even given myself a pelvic exam since the miscarriage to clear myself for sexual activity."

"How about you offer a peace offering?" Nyota suggested. "I still have that bag filled with his booze in my closet! You could make a nice dinner, offer him a drink and maybe watch a movie or something."

While Andrea purposely removed all the liquor from their quarters, having frowned upon his excessive drinking after the miscarriage, the idea of introducing one bottle might bring peace between the two.

"Give me like," she looked down at her watch. "Five minutes to clean up and I'll come down to get a bottle," she stood up to move the photos off the coffee table. "I can't take another day of his grumpy-ass!"

…..

By the time 2100 rolled around, Andrea had dinner ready and a bottle of Kentucky Bourbon on the table. Leo was due to arrive home in a few minutes, after a long day in medical, and he would need plenty of food and a nice drink to relax. Andrea managed to clear out the living room, shower and get dressed, while the food cooked.

She was putting the final touches to the table, when the door opened. A few minutes later, Leo stood in the doorway of the kitchenette, surprised at what he found.

Andrea stood up and brushed the front of her dress down, "I figured you'd be hungry," she shrugged. "I attempted to make fried chicken, though I'm not sure it'll be good as the fried chicken we have at home."

Leo nodded, "And I figured you could use a drink or two," she pointed to the bottle. "Maybe three if you had a bad day- not that I hope you had a bad day because that would be cruel of me and I'm trying to not be cruel here," she rambled on. "And maybe afterwards, if you're not too tired, we could watch a movie? I know _High Noon_ is your favorite, and luckily Hikaru uploaded it to the movie drive…"

"You did all this for me?" Leo finally asked, after she fell silent.

She nodded, "Why?" he asked.

"I'm tired of the silent treatment and the arguing," she looked down at her toes. "And I miss having you being grumpy and muttering about me leaving my shoes in the middle of the room or not making the bed."

The corners of Leo's mouth lifted up a bit as he pushed himself away from the wall, moving toward her.

"I miss muttering about your lack of cleaning up too," he said, pulling her into a hug. "Sorry for being a dick."

Andrea wrapped her arms around his waist, "I'm sorry for making it rain cotton candy for three days."

Leo snorted, "I managed to put some away for later," he said, as she looked up. "Figured you could use a little sugar."

She beamed, "You know me so well," she giggled; as he leaned down to kiss her.

When he broke away, he kissed her forehead and started towards the bedroom. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we can eat," he called out.

…..

Three hours later, after semi-decent fried chicken and bourbon, Andrea and Leo cuddled on the sofa and watched the movie. When it was over, the resorted into making out like teenagers on the sofa.

"Wait, wait," she gasped, pushing Leo up off her.

"What?" he asked, breathless. "Am I hurting you?"

She shook her head, "No, it's just.." she trailed off, biting down on her lip.

Leo smoothed back her hair and kissed her, "What's wrong?" he asked

"I'm not really ready to have sex," she admitted. "It's still to soon after the baby and I haven't been cleared anyways."

Leo nodded, "Okay."

She was shocked, "Y-your okay with not having sex?" she asked. "The Leonard Horatio McCoy is okay with not having sex?"

He snorted and shook his head, "You need to be cleared and I understand about you not being ready," he said. "I can manage with no sex for a while longer, Andy."

"It wont be forever! I promise!" she said, as he kissed her shoulder.

"I know," he mumbled against her skin. "Just think about how great it's gonna be when we finally do it again."

Andrea giggled and squirmed under his fingers, as he tickled her sides, "Leo! Leo stop it!" she screeched, as he continued to attack. "I'm going to pee on this sofa and you'll end up giving me the silent treatment because I can't control my bladder!" she warned.

"Ain't nothin' hotter than a wife wearin' diapers," he growled in her ear, before resuming his tickling assault on her.

….

Two days later, Andrea pulled Leo into his office and locked the door. She managed to push him up against said locked door and attacked him, much to his surprise.

"Whoa!" he held her back. "Where's the fire?" he asked.

"In your pants?" she grinned, as he held her back.

"Andy! Seriously, what's going on? I have patients that need to dealt with!" he exclaimed, as she pushed forward.

She huffed, "I'm cleared!" she grunted, pushing against his hold.

"Cleared?"

"For sex!" she exclaimed. "Come on! I have to put the fire out!" she snickered, as he stared at her.

"I'm not fucking you against the door," he stated.

Andrea looked up at him, "So," she glanced around the room. "We have the couch, the floor or the desk," she turned back to him. "I'd prefer the desk if you ask me. It's kinky as hell!"

"Two days ago you were saying that you weren't ready!" he said, as she squirmed. "Why the sudden rush?" he asked.

Andrea huffed and stood still, "All Nyota can talk about his how she and Spock are doing it and I swear to god, if you do not fuck me over that desk in five seconds, I will scream!" she snapped.

Leo snickered, "Seems like the fire is in _your _pants, darlin'."

"Leonard Horatio McCoy, I swear to god!" she hissed, as he slowly backed her up towards the desk.

"Hold your horses," he shot back. "It's bad enough that your forcing a quickie on me, when I want to do so many naughty things to you," he grinned wickedly.

Andrea moaned, "We could leave and take an extended lunch break," she bit her lip as Leo kissed her neck. "Leave Nurse Giant Jugs with all the w-work, oh Leo."

Quickly, Leo scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the desk, knocking everything off with one quick swipe, before settling her down.

"Just," he kissed her quickly. "Keep it down. We got reputations to hold and I don't want Jim being called down here and using his override."

"Can't promise that," she gasped, as her skirt went up. "Maybe you should gag me."

Leo growled, "You're going to be the death of me, Andy," he said, as she laid back across the desk. "An early death."


	21. Chapter 21

**I posted a new fic: **_**Reservation For You, Me and Everyone Else. **_**As well as a one-shot from **_**Heartlines **_**titled **_**And There You Are. **_**Please read and review when you get the chance! **

The months went by as the crew of the _Enterprise _warped into deep space, discovering the unknown. Halloween and Thanksgiving came and went, with vid-chats between Joanna, Chris and the McCoys. The senior bridge crew, along with Andrea, Leo and Scotty, celebrated Thanksgiving in one of the conference rooms. While the food wasn't the same from home, as well as Andrea's first holiday away from home, it was the effort that count.

Now, the first week of December was ending and Andrea was slowly getting into the holiday cheer. Christmas was a big deal for the young doctor, spending the holiday between San Francisco and New York. Christmas Eve consisted of dinner with Chris and watching a typical Christmas, while eating endless amounts of cookies and drinking hot chocolate. Depending on where they were that year, Christmas Day was filled with exchanging gifts, dinner and either a walk in Central Park with Aunt Kitty and Max or desert at one of Chris' co-workers from the Academy.

"Andy, it's still early for Christmas decorations!" Leo said, as she moved across the living room. "And where the hell did we get all this shit from?" he asked, poking the cut outs of gingerbread men and holly leaves.

"Nyota and I made them!" she smiled, standing back to look at her work. "Did you know that there's an art supply closet onboard? Whoever thought of that is a genius!"

Leo rolled his eyes, "You got glitter all over the floor," he pointed out.

Andrea looked down at the mixture of green, red and silver, twinkling under the lights. "Where's your holiday cheer?" she asked, moving to the table. "It's our first Christmas together _and _as a married couple!"

He sat down on the sofa, a whooshing sigh escaping his mouth as his tired joints relaxed. "Still aint the same like Christmas at home," he muttered, as Andrea placed tiny paper candy canes and snowmen on the windows.

She pouted and moved across the room, straddling his lap. "I know," she sighed. "But we can make it fun! We can call Jo and Dad and we'll celebrate with the others!"

Leo nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"Or…" she pulled lightly at the collar of his shirt. "I could wear something very naughty and we could stay in?" she bit her lip to hide the grin that threatened to spread across her face.

He snorted, "You already claiming the top spot on the naughty list?" he asked.

"I blame you," Andrea shrugged, as she scrambled to her feet. "I did marry you after all."

Leo grabbed the control pad for the vid-screen, "Please," he snorted, turning the vid-screen on, "You've been naughty since the day you were born."

….

"This is the third time you've been down here for burns," Leo grumbled. "What the hell are you doin' down there?"

Scotty shrugged as Leo cleaned and bandaged the burns on his hand, "Yeh know," he grinned. "Engineerin' stuff."

Andrea snorted from her spot at the nurses' station, hiding behind a PADD.

"I shouldn't have to see you three days in a row, Scotty," Leo said.

Scotty shrugged, "It's just so boring, lad," he groaned. "I love me job, but I miss my friends! While yeh and the missus are up here saving lives, I'm down there with a bag of idiots!"

Andrea made her way over to the bio-bed and climbed up, "I miss you too," she said, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "This one over here is the worst Gin player ever!" she nodded to Leo.

"Tis a terrible thing," Scotty shook his head. "Not knowin the skills of card games."

Leo grumbled, "I know card games!" he snapped, as Andrea giggled. "What? I do!"

"Yeah, Go Fish and Solitaire," she shot back.

"The last thing I need is Jocelyn comin' after my hide for teachin' Jo gamblin' games," he grumbled.

Andrea mimicked him before hopping off the bio-bed, "I'll see you later, Scotty," she said, moving towards the opposite side of medical. "Next time try the eyebrows! That'll keep you here for an hour!"

…

"What are you getting Spock for Christmas?" Andrea asked, as she browsed through the shopping network on her PADD.

Nyota groaned, "I have no idea," she rolled onto her back. "He is impossible to buy for!"

Andrea snorted, "Tell me about it," she shook her head as she powered down the PADD. "I asked Leo several times what he wanted for Christmas and he said not to buy him a thing."

"But did he ask for something?"

Rolling onto her back, Andrea stared up at the ceiling of Nyota's bedroom and sighed, "Yeah, sex."

Nyota laughed, "Typical Leo," she shook her head. "At least he did ask for something! Spock just gives me his blank look and says "Nyota, the exchanging of gifts is not necessary when the only gift I would ask is your acceptance to the annual dinner."

"Awwww," Andrea cooed. "That's so cute!" she giggled, as Nyota rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," she nudged Andrea's arm. "At least you're not having a minor dry spell at the moment."

They fell silent for a bit, the slight hum of the ships engines lulling them into relaxation. "I would've been halfway through my pregnancy by now," Andrea suddenly announced.

Nyota turned to look at her, "By now we would've know the sex and started putting the nursery together," she managed a small smile. "We would've been ordering baby clothes and gadgets instead of useless Christmas gifts."

"Andy.." Nyota said softly, reaching out to take her hand.

Andrea turned her head and looked at her, "Maybe next year," she said quietly.

The reassuring squeeze Nyota gave her was enough to make it through the rest of her visit, and the walk back to her quarters in one piece.

….

Andrea shuffled from one bio-bed to the next, administering hypos as quickly as possible. Two weeks until Christmas and the worst happened; a stomach virus wiping out part of Engineering and several scientists in the lab.

"Goddamn it," Leo muttered, as Andrea came over to restock her tray. "Of all the things to hit, it had to be this!"

She set the tray down and rubbed his back, "At least we have enough to treat the symptoms," she said. "It could've been worse."

Leo nodded, "I know," he sighed. "I just don't think I can handle another ensign vomiting all over the floor again. I'd like to eat sometime today."

"You and me both," she sighed, grabbing the next batch of hypos. "Just make sure you wash your hands before you touch and food," she warned. "Maybe we can shower with a huge bottle of disinfectant later."

Leo snorted, "I'll call Jim. Maybe he knows where they stash that shit," he shook his head. "Make sure someone calls maintenance to clear out the garbage chutes and take the soiled bed sheets. I want this shit out of my sickbay."

"Aye aye, Sir!" she mocked saluted with one hand, before walking away.

"Hey Chapel!" she shouted across the room, as the busty blonde treated a sick patient. "Can you call maintenance? We need to clear some of this garbage out!"

Just as Christine was about to reply, her patient reared up and managed to vomit down the front of her uniform. Shrieking, Christine quickly backed away and scrambled to grab the clean towels on the table next to the bio-bed. Andrea snorted as Leo came out to see what the commotion was all about.

"Dammit," he muttered. "Chapel take a break and go clean up! Make sure you wash your hands and spray yourself down with a disinfectant," he shook his head, as the blonde scurried down to the bathrooms.

He then turned to his wife, who shook with silent laughter. "Stop laughing," he swatted her butt. "It's not funny."

She turned to look up at him, "Yes it is," she snickered, as Leo's mouth twitched. "See! Told you!" she exclaimed, as he moved to treat the patient that threw up all over Christine.

"Dude, you're totally my favorite person right now!" Andrea said to the patient.

…

Andrea's amusement died the next morning, when she found herself leaning over the toilet bowl in the bathroom.

"Motherfucker," she groaned, resting her arms on the seat.

Leo came back into the bathroom with a glass of water, setting it down on the floor by her leg. He then knelt down next to her, rubbing her back gently as she groaned and threw up for the eighth time since five that morning.

"Did anyone ever tell you about karma, my dear wife?" he asked, as she wiped her mouth with a towel.

Andrea glared at him, "Don't even start," she warned, as he held up his hands.

"I'm just sayin'."

"Well don't say anything!" she snapped. "I don't want to hear a goddamn thing about karma or anything from that mouth," she groaned.

Grabbing the tri-corder off the counter, Leo took her temperature again and frowned. "You don't have a temperature, which is strange," he shook his head. "Everyone else who caught this thing managed to sweat through their clothes and their medical gowns before it dropped."

Andrea groaned, "I don't care, Leo," she huffed. "Just make the vomiting stop!"

"I'm a doctor, not a wizard!" he exclaimed. "I don't have any magical powers that can make it go away like that!"

She turned her head and peered up at him through her hair, "You'd make a sexy wizard."

Leo snorted and picked up the glass of water, "Come on," he sighed. "Let's get some liquid in you," he said, helping her sit up.

Andrea slowly drank down a few sips, before turning her head away. "No more," she muttered.

"How about we move into the bedroom?" he asked, rubbing her back. "I'll tuck you in and leave a bucket by the side of the bed?"

She groaned, "How un-romantic," she whined, as he chuckled.

"I rather you throw up in the bucket," he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Come on. Your dad said peppermint tea calms your stomach down when it hurts."

Slowly, Leo pulled her off the floor and carried her into the bedroom. "You talked to my dad?" she asked, as he set her down on the bed.

Leo nodded, "I called him as I was getting your water," he pulled the blankets back. "Peppermint tea in a big ol'glass."

Andrea let him tuck her into the bed, propping the pillows up against the headboard. "He said he'll call you back later," Leo grinned.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with my father telling you every little thing about me," she frowned, as he moved her shoes away from the bed. "I have a feeling he's giving you enough information to use against me when I piss you off."

Leo snorted, "This is nothing compared to the period talk we had."

If it were possible, Andrea paled even more. "P-period talk?" she asked, feeling queasy again. "Why are you two talking about my period?" she asked.

Setting freshly bagged garbage can by the bed, Leo sat down and patted her blanket-clad legs. "Moon Cycle tea? I get the peppermint and any other normal flavored tea," he shook his head. "But Moon Cycle? Where the hell did you find that?"

"Get me my tea and be a nice husband," she hissed. "I do not want to talk about any other bodily functions at this point in time."

Leo held up his hands and stood up, "I'm tryin' to understand my wife a little better," he moved towards the door. "That way I can take care of you better when needed."

Andrea sighed, "You already do, Leo," she insisted. "Really! Everything that you're doing right now and every single day is enough."

He nodded and smiled, "Let me get your tea and I'll take care of you," he patted the doorframe once before walking out.

Settling back against the pillows, Andrea sighed and closed her eyes. Though her stomach was rolling violently below her clasped hands, she couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips.


	22. Chapter 22

Andrea shuffled into the living room with a box of Christmas cookies and a mug of tea in her hands, setting them down on the table.

"Are you ready to open presents now?" Leo asked from his spot on the floor. "Or do you have to raid the replicator for more food?"

She glared at him, "Excuse me for wanting my own cup of tea and some cookies," she retorted, popping a sugary-coated treat into her mouth. "Mmmm, yummy."

Leo rolled his eyes as he turned back to the small tree that sat in the corner, "Why do you want to open them now, Leo? It's Christmas Eve!"

"Hold your horses," he grunted, grabbing a small box from under the tree. "You're only opening one present tonight."

After the four day stomach virus that took out half the ship and herself, Andrea went into a mad panic mode as Christmas grew closer and closer. With Nyota's help, she managed to send all her orders out before the fifteenth, and received all of them a week later. Though Leo only requested that his gift be in the form of something lacy and easy to discard from her body, Andrea settled on a few old western vids and a bottle of his favorite whiskey. In return, all she asked was a nice evening with her husband to enjoy their first Christmas together.

"I thought this was my present?" she asked, waving her hand around the room. "You, me, cookies and cuddling."

Leo got up and sauntered over to the sofa, plopping down next to her. "It is," he nodded. "But I also wanted to get you something nice," he finished, placing a small, neatly wrapped package on her lap.

Andrea set her cup of tea on the table and sat back, picking the package up slowly. "Hmmm, could it be," she shook the box lightly. "Handcuffs!" she asked, with a smile.

"Handcuffs?" Leo scoffed. "You didn't say anythin' about handcuffs! Are we roleplaying now in the bedroom?" he asked.

She shrugged, "We could.." she winked at him, earning a chuckle as he shook his head.

"Just open the damn thing already," he nodded to the gift. "If we wait any longer I'll die of old age and boredom."

Andrea tore into the paper, letting it slid off her lap and onto the floor. The flat, black square box sat in her hands as she realized what he did.

"Oh Leo…" she said softly, staring down at the box.

"Go on," he nodded. "Open it."

Carefully, Andrea pulled the top up and gasped at the necklace inside the box. On a delicate chain of silver, a small diamond pendant in the shape of a key. A small flower lay in the middle of the pendant, the precious blue stones twinkling in the lights from the tree.

"It's so pretty," she gasped, her fingers touching the cool metal softly.

"You like it?" he asked, as she turned to look at him. He looked on nervously, as she admired the gift. "You could always pick something else out if you don't.."

Andrea shook her head, "No! I love it!" she insisted, covering his mouth quickly with her hand when he tried to speak. "Leo!"

Placing the box down on the seat next to her, Andrea climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love it very, very much," she said, kissing him softly. "Thank you."

He grinned, "I picked it out myself," he admitted, making her chuckle. "I never saw so many damn necklaces before in my life!"

Andrea rested her head against his shoulder, "Well Mr. McCoy," she pulled back to look at him. "You did a spectacular job."

"I'm just relieved you like it," he sighed. "Ain't nothin' worse than having a wife who dislikes blue diamonds.. or diamonds in general."

She snickered, "You could've dangled a macaroni necklace in my face and I'd still love it," she pushed back his hair. "I can assure you that I'll enjoy anything you give me- material wise as well as other forms."

Leo leaned in to kiss her again, "That's good to know."

"Why a key though?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "Please don't tell me it's your way of saying it's the key to your heart," she said, biting the inside of her cheek to keep the laughter in.

"You hit so far below the belt," he said, shaking his head. "It was either a key or a fish."

Andrea frowned, "A fish? You were seriously debating on either getting me a key or a fish?" she asked.

Leo shrugged, "A fish would probably suit you more," he said, as she moved off his lap. "You act like a pig in shit when you get into a body of water."

She reached behind to pinch him with one hand, as she picked up the box with the other. "I'll withhold your presents!" she warned.

"Speaking of my presents," he grinned at her. "Can I open one of mine?"

Andrea set the jewelry box onto the coffee table and picked up the tin of cookies, "Maybe," she shrugged, sitting back against the couch. "Let's watch this movie and we'll see how lucky you get afterwards."

…

The next morning, Andrea and Leo woke up to the computer announcing an incoming call. They quickly got up and moved into the living room by the computer and accepted the call.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

They both smiled as Joanna sat in front of the screen, a twinkling Christmas tree behind her.

"Hey Jo-Jo," Leo said, smiling despite how tired he was. "Merry Christmas, Darlin'."

Joanna smiled, "Merry Christmas!"

Andrea shifted on Leo's lap, "Did you guys just wake up?" she asked. "It's early there in New York."

"Me and Grandpa made Kitty and Max wake up really early!" she grinned, looking so much like her father. "They grumbled a lot until Grandpa offered to make coffee and breakfast."

Andrea snorted, "That sounds about right," she nodded. "Bribing someone with the promise of food."

"Hey, I heard that!" as a new voice broke through the intercom. A few seconds later, Chris stood behind Joanna, waving at his daughter and son-in-law. "Merry Christmas you two!"

"Merry Christmas, Daddy!" Andrea smiled, as Chris took over the seat that Joanna was sitting in.

Once Joanna was sitting on his lap, they all started chatting. It was snowing in Manhattan, which pleased Joanna, since she'd never seen snow before. They were in the process of waiting for Aunt Kitty and Uncle Max to finish their breakfast before opening gifts, Though Chris gave Joanna permission to open the gifts that Leo and Andrea sent a few days previously.

"Ohh!" Joanna squealed, as she opened a box filled with new gymnastics uniforms. "They're so sparkly!"

Andrea snickered as Leo shook his head, smiling at her excitement over sparkly spandex. "Mommy thought you needed to outshine all the other kids."

"Mommy sure knows how to pick out clothes, huh Jo?" Chris asked, as Joanna held one of the leotards up against her body. "Very sparkly indeed."

"Oh stop it," Andrea scoffed. "If we're pushing for gold medals, she needs to stand out!"

Joanna opened another box and found her own set of _Harry Potter_ books, which Andrea never got the chance to finish reading to her during her many trips to San Francisco. She was lucky enough to find all seven books in original form, instead of electronic.

"Now," Andrea smiled, as Joanna caressed the spine of _The Half-Blood Prince, _"You can read them whenever you want. Or when you come to visit Grandpa, he can read a few pages to you before bedtime."

"I hear he does a wonderful impression of Hagrid," Leo offered, snickering at Chris' eye roll.

Joanna looked up at Chris, "Can you really Grandpa?" she asked, in awe.

"Of course, Jo," he ruffled her hair. "Every Grandpa should be able to do impressions of literature characters."

"I'll be right back!" Joanna said, as she scrambled off his lap. "I wanna show Kitty and Max!"

Once Joanna was out of view, Chris turned to look at the couple. "So, what are you two doing today?" he asked.

"We've got our holiday dinner, which should be fun," Andrea shrugged. "And then we get to watch Jim and Scotty drinking all the spiked eggnog!"

Chris chuckled, "That sounds about right," he shook his head. "I guess some things never change, huh?" he asked.

Leo shook his head, "Especially if Jim's in charge," he yawned. "Tomorrow will be fun, giving out hangover hypos."

Andrea snorted and shook her head, "Anyways, what about you guys? Staying in for the day?" she asked.

Chris nodded, "Pretty much," he turned his head as Joanna let out a squeal from the kitchen. "We're going to open some gifts, have dinner and if the snow lightens up, we'll head down to Central Park with some hot chocolate."

"Geeze," Andrea shook her head. "I hope you take a lot of photos of the snow. In fact, just take pictures of everything outside and spam the inbox!" she exclaimed.

Leo snorted, "I'll even take photos of people trying to shovel sidewalks!" she insisted.

Chris nodded, "I'll make sure to take a lot of pictures," he promised, as Joanna came barreling back into the room. "Kitty and Max said they're ready to open presents!"

"Okay, Kiddo," he nodded. "I guess this means we're opening presents now," Chris said, to the couple on the screen.

Andrea nodded, "We'll be in here for a while if you want to call back," she said, looking at the time on the screen. "Dinner wont be for another few hours."

Leo nodded, "We'll be around," he said, as Joanna bounced on her toes. "Hey little lady," he said, drawing her attention. "You be good and say thank you to Kitty and Max for lettin' you stay for the holidays, you hear?" he asked.

Joanna nodded, "I will, Daddy!" she beamed. "When you open my present, can you let Mommy take a picture of your reaction?" she asked.

"Of course I will!" Andrea said, before Leo could reply. "We do need more pictures in this place anyways!"

Leo grumbled as Joanna bopped around near Chris, "Okay, we're going to let you two go!" Andrea said. "Have fun!"

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" Joanna waved to them, as Kitty and Max came into the living room.

"Love you!" Leo called out, as she raced to the tree.

"LOVEYOUBYE!" she shouted back, before diving onto the floor.

Andrea snorted as Chris shook his head, "We'll call back later," he promised. "Merry Christmas," he smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy," Andrea said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Honey Bee," he said with a smile. "Be good."

Leo nodded, "Bye, Pop."

Chris smiled, his eyes twinkling a bit, "Bye, Son," he nodded, before ending the call.

Andrea sighed and leaned back against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I hope I didn't upset him.." Leo said, biting his lip.

She shook her head, "You didn't," her fingers twirling the strands of hair on the back of his head. "It makes him happy wen you call him that. He likes telling everyone that he has a son, especially if that man is you."

They shared a kiss, wrapped up in a loving embrace, before resting their foreheads together. "Merry Christmas, Leo."

"Merry Christmas, Darlin'," he replied against her bedraggled head. "Lets open these gifts and make some breakfast."

Andrea climbed off his lap and waited for him to get up, taking his outstretched hand into hers. They started off towards the tree, the small pile of gifts waiting underneath.

"Oh!" Andrea paused. "I need to get the camera!"

Leo grumbled, "Are you really going to take a picture?" he asked, as she moved to the wall unit.

"Leo!" she scolded. "Our daughter wants photographic evidence and I will give it to her!" she turned back to him with the small camera in her hands, flipping through the saved photos already on the memory chip.

"Maybe we should upload these first," she suggested, her eyes widening at the photos. "How made would Jocelyn get if we sent our X-rated photos by accident?" she asked.


	23. Chapter 23

Leonard moved through the small crowd in the conference room, searching for his wife. After a decent, replicated dinner, the bridge crew, Scotty and the McCoy's moved to the next room to celebrate. Gifts had long been exchanged, and the table raided for desserts. The room twinkled with Christmas lights and tinsel, as everyone scattered about in small groups.

"There you are," he sat down next to Andrea, who conversed with Nyota, in the corner of the room. "Got you the last piece of cake," he said, holding out the plate.

Andrea smiled and took it from him, "Ohhh German Chocolate," she picked up the fork and cut a piece, "Yummy."

Nyota snickered into her drink, as Andrea took a bite. "Mmm," she cut another piece. "Try!" she held the fork up to Leo. "Please."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," he scolded, accepting the piece of cake. "Hmm, I can feel the sugar affecting me already."

She rolled her eyes, leaning back against him, "Nyota was telling me that Spock got her a pretty bracelet for Christmas."

Nyota sighed, "Are you going to tell everyone?" she asked.

Andrea nodded, "Yes. I am."

"I heard that Jo sent up a really nice present," Nyota said, turning her attention to Leo, as Andrea ate her cake with joy.

Leo nodded, "Yes she did," he confirmed. "Kid knows how to pull the emotional strings of the heart."

True to her word, Andrea managed to capture her husband's reaction when he opened the photo album that Joanna sent to him. Inside, Joanna managed to put a variety of photographs; ranging from her birth, up until the present. Luckily, she didn't put any photos that including Jocelyn, writing in her card that she wanted him to have a book of pictures that included "Me, you and Mommy" . The last photo in the book consisted of Leo and Andrea on their wedding day, with Joanna in his arms between them. As he flipped through the pages, he observed fragments of his daughter's life as she grew up without his constant presence. Many of the recent pictures were taken while she stayed in San Francisco with Andrea and Chris, while a few that contained just the two of them feel in between those.

Andrea knew that Joanna wanted to make something for Leo, requesting back in October for photos. She didn't know it would turn into a book filled with memories, the blank pages left for "future memories" as Joanna put it.

"My Leo cried a few tears," Andrea said, reaching up to pat his cheek lightly. "Joanna is such a good girl."

Leo scoffed, blushing slightly with embarrassment. "I didn't cry," he huffed.

Nyota smiled, "I won't tell anyone, Len. I think it's sweet that Jo did something like that for you."

Andrea set the empty plate down on the table near them, before leaning further into Leo. "I like my headband," she said, pointing to the sparkly hairpiece in her hair.

"You and these damn sparkles," Leo muttered, shaking his head. "Next thing you know, I'll wake up and you'll be a tiny fairy zoomin' across our bedroom."

"You mean she hasn't done that already?" Nyota asked, feigning shock.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Shut it!" she laughed. "Or I'll throw some fairy dust on you and turn you into mold!"

"BONESSSSSSSSS! COME HAVE A DRINK WIF ME!"

"Dammit Jim," Leo muttered, as the Captain tried to pour himself a drink.

Andrea sat up to let Leo move, "Can't let him die on Christmas," she shrugged, as he moved across the room.

Nyota sighed, "I'm surprised that he drank more than Scotty this time," she shook her head. "You two are going to have your hands full tomorrow morning."

….

Several hours later, once Jim was safely dropped off in his quarters, Andrea and Leo returned to their quarters. Once the opened gifts were put away, the wrapping paper and boxes in the incinerator, Andrea gave Leo one more gift to end their first Christmas together.

"You know," she said, two hours later. "I really liked that lingerie set."

Leo kissed her bare shoulder, "I'll buy you another one," he mumbled, eyeing the white lace that lay in a pile on the floor. "You looked heavenly," he sighed. "I just couldn't help myself."

Andrea snickered, "Next time, I'll just come out of the bathroom with nothing on. All of those credits spent on these nice things, only to have them ripped apart because you're a wild animal."

"That's the best idea you've had so far on this trip," he growled, tickling her lightly.

A few minutes later, the computer started to beep, signaling an incoming message.

Andrea sat up and reached for Leo's shirt, "That's probably Jo," she said, pulling the shirt over her head. "Put a shirt on!" she exclaimed, hopping out of bed.

Leo grumbled and got up, grabbing a shirt out of the laundry basket, as well as a pair of boxers. Five minutes later, they both sat in front of the computer and accepted the call from Joanna. They spoke for an hour, as Joanna showed them the rest of her presents and explained what they did for dinner.

"Grandpa and I went to Central Park and we saw horses and I built a tiny snowman!" she smiled into the camera.

They talked for a little while longer, until Chris came out to announce that it was bedtime.

"You can talk to them tomorrow," he promised, as Joanna pouted.

"Go on Jo," Leonard said. "It's been a long day and you need your rest."

Joanna huffed, "Okayyyy," she looked at them. "Did you like your present, Daddy?" she asked.

Leonard smiled, "I did, baby girl," making her smile. "I love it very much."

"Good! I hope we can put more pictures in it when you come home," she wiggled in her chair.

Leonard and Andrea heard someone whispering on the line and Joanna sighed, "Okay Grandpa," she whined. "I gotta go to bed now."

Andrea laughed, "We're going to bed too," she said. "We'll call you tomorrow, Jo-Jo."

Joanna nodded, "I love you, Mommy. I love you, Daddy. Merry Christmas."

They watched as Joanna ran off down the hallway, as Chris took her spot in the chair.

"How was your party?" he asked, yawning.

"Well, Jim managed to drink his body weight with a mixed bar and everyone over indulged in too much sugar," Andrea sighed. "We're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

Chris nodded, "I'll let you guys go then," he said, glancing down at his watch. "It's late here and we've had a long day."

Leo moved out of the frame and checked the time on the clock, "Shit, we better go too. Jim's probably going to spam our inbox way before our shifts start."

They said goodnight to Chris, ending the call with promises to talk more later after work. Locking up for the night, Leo turned the lights out and followed Andrea into the bedroom. Climbing into bed, he pulled the covers up over them and Andrea snuggled up against his side.

"I love you," she whispered against his chest.

Leo kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm tightly around her, "Love you, too."

…

Three days later, Andrea ran quickly out of the bathroom and into the living room, holding a PADD in her hands.

"Oh my god," she shrieked, as Leo sat on the sofa, reading over his messages from Joanna.

He looked up at her, "What's wrong?" he asked. "Did Jim hack into your account again?"

Andrea looked up from the PADD and shook her head, "No, but I got something really important to tell you."

Leo set the PADD down on the table, "What happened?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. "Is Pop alright?"

"He's fine; he's in Chicago with Uncle Phil for some meeting," she shook her head. "It has nothing to do with anyone back home."

"Andy, you're starting to freak me out," he said, standing up. "What's going on?"

She smiled, "Leo, I'm.." she glanced down at the PADD in her hands. "According to this, I'm twelve weeks pregnant."


	24. Chapter 24

After running three scans, Leo confirmed that his wife was indeed twelve weeks pregnant, and due in early summer. In a happy daze, Andrea agreed to a limited work schedule and a whole new eating plan.

"I can't believe it's real," she said, sitting on the small sofa in his office a couple days later. "That it's healthy and growing."

Leo watched as she rubbed her still flat stomach, smiling to herself.

She then looked over at him, "What do we do now? Do we have to file paperwork and request certain things before the baby comes? Like a nanny or daycare? Oh god, we need to tell Scotty soon so he can help childproof our room! And I need to start getting things together before he comes!"

"Hold on," he laughed. "We have plenty of time to do all of that."

Leo got up from his seat, moving around the desk to sit next to her on the sofa. Andrea immediately curled up against his side, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I can't believe we're really having a baby," she said. "I feel like this time it's for real and that we'll really have him by June."

"You sound so sure that it's going to be a boy," he chuckled, as she laced her fingers with his.

Lifting her head up, Andrea looked up at him and smiled. "I want a boy," she shrugged, before resting her head back down. "I want to give you a son."

Leo kissed the top of her head, "As long as the baby is healthy," he rubbed her back. "That's all I want; for you and the baby to be healthy and safe."

She smiled, "Can we call my Dad later?" she shifted against him. "I want to tell him before we tell the others."

"We can call him right after dinner," he promised. "You can skip meals anymore now that you got the lil' one in there," he rubbed her belly.

"Yes Doctor," she nodded. "I'll do whatever you say."

…..

True to his word, Andrea called her father after dinner. Leo made sure she ate every single piece off her plate; chicken, steamed vegetables and other healthy things that she would normally skip. Now, Andrea sat in the seat before the console, fidgeting as the connection went through. After a few minutes, Chris answered.

"Well, isn't this a lovely surprise!" he smiled, once he realized who was calling. "I was in the other room with Phil watching the hockey game."

She smiled, "And they say being an Admiral is a desk job!" she snored. "Every time I call you, you're sitting around watching television or heading out to do what you old guys do."

Chris shook his head, "Is that why you called me? To make jest of my age?"

Andrea giggled, "No," she shook her head. "I called because I wanted to ask you something."

Leo came in from the kitchen, moving to stand behind Andrea. "Hey Pop," he waved.

"Son," he nodded. "If this is some plot to prank Jim, I don't think I can help you out."

Leo cursed, "Dammit.." he shook his head, making Andrea and Chris laugh.

"No, it's got nothing to do with Jim or pranking him, though he's due for another prank," she sighed. "I wanted to know if you'd be able to come up here around..June?"

Chris thought for a moment, "I'd have to check with Barnett and figure out how far away you'd be from a space dock," he frowned. "Why? What's going on in June?"

Andrea glanced at Leo, who took a seat next to her, then moved her eyes back to the screen. "Well," she started, clearing her throat. "I'd like you to be here when your grandson is born."

The Admiral remained silent on the other end of the line, staring at them in shock.

"Dad?" Andrea wrung her hands together against her lap, biting her lip as he sat there.

"Grandson?"

She nodded and smiled, "I'm pregnant."

As soon as she said it, she was bombarded with questions left and right. Andrea laughed quietly as her father shouted to Phil that he was getting another grandchild in the summer. They received Boyce's congratulations, as he came into the room during a commercial break.

"I will most definitely try to come up in June," Chris said, as Phil went back into the living room. "Did you call Jo?"

The McCoy's shook their heads, "We're going to call her tomorrow morning, "Leo said. "SO don't call her and spoil the surprise."

Chris laughed, "I wont," he promised, shaking his head. "Wow, my baby is having a baby."

Andrea smiled, "Are you going to cry?" she asked, feeling the overwhelming sensation of emotion as well.

"I don't know," he said, though his eyes went misty.

She let out a giggle, as her own eyes filled with tears. "It's okay if you do. I cried when the tests came back positive."

Leo excused himself to answer the door, as the chime went off furiously, leaving Andrea and Chris to converse over the baby and what she and Leo needed to do since she would be giving birth onboard the ship.

"Jim? What are you doing here?" Leo asked, as the Captain stood outside their door.

"I'm bored and Spock is off with Nyota doing couple-stuff," he shrugged. "Came by to see if you were available for a drink or two.. maybe six?"

Leo laughed, "Come in," he moved to the side. "Andy and I have something to tell you anyways."

Jim stepped into the CMO quarters, "I'm surprised you're home this early," he said, as Leo went to pour them a drink. "Usually you're crawling out of sickbay afterhours."

"I figured an early night wouldn't kill anyone," he said, returning with two glasses of bourbon. "Besides, I had an unusually slow day today down there."

Jim accepted the glass with thanks and took a sip, "You mean, Scotty didn't manage to blow himself up today?"

"I'll call you tomorrow," Andrea said from the other room. "I love you, too. Goodnight, Daddy."

A few minutes later, Andrea shuffled into the kitchen and smiled at Jim. "What are you doing here?" she asked, as he hugged her. "Who's running the ship?"

"I wanted to see my two favorite people in the world," he said. "Sulu is running the show while Spock and Nyota are doing mushy shit."

She snorted, "Poor Jim," she moved to the replicator. "Maybe you should find a nice girl and settle down."

Taking the glass of water, Andrea moved to stand by her husband. "You're not getting any younger."

"Oh how you wound me," he groaned, clutching his chest. "Laugh it up while you still can, Andy. Once you hit twenty-five and have a baby, you'll be wishing that you were eighteen again.

Andrea glanced up at Leo, "Actually," she started.

"Jim, we have some news," said Leo.

"You're actually eighteen?" Jim asked, looking at Andrea in shock. "Did you do some creepy time jumpy thing like Nero? Because I don't know if I can do that again."

Andrea shook her head with amusement while Leo rolled his eyes, "What do you have to tell me?" Jim asked.

The couple exchanged smiles before turning to their friend, "We are having a baby," Leo announced.

Jim looked at them both before rushing forward to hug them both at the same time, "A baby Bones!" he exclaimed, kissing Andrea on the cheek.

"We ain't namin' him Bones!" Leo scolded, as Andrea laughed.

"Whatever, it's a mini you and Andy, "Jim said, pulling back to look at Andrea. "You don't even look pregnant!"

She snorted, "Because it's still early!" she cried. "The baby is due in June and I probably won't start showing until next month."

Jim looked at her belly and hesitated, "Can I?" he asked, moving his hand towards her. "I mean, you'll probably never look like this again once you push a baby out."

Andrea slapped his arm, "What? You think Bones here is gonna let you get plastic surgery?" he asked.

She scowled, "This is not the reaction I expected from you, James."

Jim grinned, "That's why you love me though," he lightly pinched her cheek. "Expected the unexpected."

Leo snorted as Andrea shook her head, glaring. Jim then pulled her into a hug, "I'm happy for you Andy. For both of you."

She smiled, "Thank you, Jim."

When they pulled apart, Jim and Leo hugged instead of the manly handshake.

"Are you ready for late night feedings and diaper changes, Bonesy?" he asked, slapping his shoulder.

"I already deal with that," he frowned. "How else are you still alive?"

Andrea began to laugh, as Jim made a face. "I'm glad you think you're a comedian."

Leo shrugged, "My wife and kid think I'm funny."

"That's because she's married to you and Joanna shares half your DNA," Jim rolled his eyes. "She probably thinks medical related jokes are hilarious."

"I would be concerned if she didn't find them funny, kid."

Jim rolled his eyes, "Anyways," he turned his attention to Andrea. "When are you telling the others?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," she said. "But please, don't tell them! Not a single hint about babies, storks or buns in the oven."

"I wont tell them," he promised. "How about I hold an "important meeting" before the morning shift? I'll get the gang up and ready before breakfast and you guys can tell them there."

Leo nodded, "I don't see why not," he shrugged, looking at his wife. "Get em all in one room."

Andrea nodded in agreement, "Okay, tomorrow morning.'

Jim smiled, "Good," he nodded. "You two are gonna have to fill out paperwork, so Starfleet knows we're shuttling a pregnant woman around in the black."

Leo snorted, "Pike probably told the entire brass that his daughter is having a baby. They probably have a phone tree system or whatever, so they can gossip like lil' old ladies."

Jim snorted, "That's NOT funny!" Andrea scolded, elbowing Leo in the ribs. "He's excited!"

Leo held up his hands and nodded, "I'm sorry! I'll stop."

"Well, I better get back up to the bridge," Jim set his glass down on the table. "I'm really happy for you two."

He gave them a quick hug each and moved to the door, "So, can I be the godfather?" he asked.

Andrea laughed, "If you're nice to me for the next six months," she shrugged.

Leo winced, "I'd have to think about it," he scratched his head. "I mean, this is my kid we're talkin' about."

Jim pointed at Andrea, "I liked her answer better," he said. "Get some rest, Missy. I want you in tip-top shape and well-rested."

Andrea mocked saluted him and laughed, as Jim left their room. Once the door was closed, Leo went to lock it. Moving back towards her, Leo wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a hug.

"Well, you heard the man," he sighed. "Off to bed with you."

"Last time I checked, you were the doctor," she pointed out.

Leo nodded, "Doctor's orders as well," he grinned. "You've been up since dawn, And. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby," he said, his tone meaning serious business.

Andrea nodded, "I know," she hugged him tightly. "I know."


	25. Chapter 25

True to his word, Jim had the senior officers in the ready room before the morning shift. Leo and Andrea came in last, holding hands as their friends turned to look at them.

"Do you guys know what this meeting is about?" Hikaru asked, as they stopped at the foot of the table. "We're not due for any physicals again, are we?"

Andrea shook her head, "Not until the April."

Jim came in a few seconds later, "Ahh, everyone is here! Good!" he said, sitting down.

"Captain," Spock looked to the head of the table. "May I ask why you have scheduled an "emergency" meeting when there is no said emergency?"

"There is an emergency," Jim corrected him. "Bones? Andy?"

Everyone turned their attention to the doctors, "What's going on?" Scotty asked. "It's not another stomach virus is it?"

"No, it's actually something personal," Andrea said, glancing up at her husband. "We have an announcement and we would like it if you kept it quiet so the entire ship doesn't know right away."

They all nodded, agreeing to keep silent on the impending news. With a reassuring nod from Jim, the couple glanced at one another.

"Andy and I are," Leo started, as his wife smiled at him. He turned his attention to their friends and smiled, "We're havin' a baby."

The entire room erupted into cheers and shouts, as the officers jumped from their seats to hug them.

"Oh my god!" Nyota shrieked, hugging Andrea as tightly as possible. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Congratulations, Laddie!" Scotty said, shaking McCoy's hand. "A wee lil' one to cause all the chaos."

The boys, minus Spock, gave Andrea a kiss on the cheek, hugging her lightly. "Man, I guess that means no more prank wars, huh?" Hikaru asked, while Pavel slightly pouted.

She giggled, "We can still have prank wars," she said, earning a warning glare from Leo. "Except I will not be the intended victim," she said. "I can provide ideas though."

"When will the child arrive?" Spock asked.

"Around June," Leo said. "Scans are saying sometime after June twenty-first."

Nyota gave Andrea a knowing look, finally realizing why they waited to say anything. They were closing in on fourteen weeks, two weeks longer than the last pregnancy.

"Well," Jim said, clapping his hands together. "This calls for a ship-wide baby proofing system that will be put into affect ASAP."

Scotty nodded, "Ah can start mapping out a re-model for yer rooms," he said. "Can't have the lil' one getting into trouble."

"I can help!" Pavel exclaimed, blushing at his outburst. "Ve must expand your room for he baby, no?"

Hikaru nodded, "And paint! We need to paint!"

Nyota snickered as she wrapped her arm around Andrea's shoulders, as they watched the boys argue of what needed to be done. "I can't wait to go shopping," she said. "My little niece or nephew will have such a wide range of clothes."

Andrea snorted, "Leo already put me on a limit of credits I can spend," she sighed. "He said half the stuff I found online won't be used at all and that it's a waste."

"Well, he's a man and he doesn't have a say in interior design," she scoffed. " We can start looking around later and check out the shops at the next star base."

…..

"Baby looks good," Leo said, studying the ultrasound. "Did M'Benga check your vitals?"

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Of course he did, Leo!" she scoffed. "What kind of doctor would he be if he didn't?"

Leo set the PADD down on his lap and looked at her, "I'm just making sure!"

She rolled onto her side and yawned, "He said everything is looking good and I'm right where I'm supposed to be a sixteen weeks," she said.

"Good," Leo replied, placing the PADD onto the nightstand. "How are you feeling?" he asked, as she shifted under the blanket.

"Tired," she mumbled. "I'm starting to show. My boobs feel huge and my uniform is getting tighter."

Leo reached out and rubbed the swell of her belly, smiling at the curve of her once flat stomach under his hand. "I'm sorry," he said, as she rested her hand upon his.

"It's okay," she yawned. "I actually like the way they look in my bras now."

He snorted, "I haven't heard back from Jo," he said. "I'm guessing Jocelyn took her out of range to see her parents."

Andrea opened her eyes, "I hope she calls soon," she bit her lip. "I don't want anyone else telling her."

Leo nodded, "I know," he sighed. "Did you call Pop?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I sent him the sonogram and he said he showed it to everyone at the office."

He chuckled, "I'm tellin' ya," he shook his head. "They all gossip like little old ladies."

Andrea smacked his leg, "Be nice," she mumbled, closing her eyes again. "He says "hi" and to be nice to me and do whatever I ask."

"I always do what you ask," Leo scoffed.

"No you don't," she grunted. "You wouldn't have sex with me last night."

Leo sputtered, "Well.. that's because you were too tired!" he retorted.

Andrea groaned, "Okay," she rolled over onto her back. "Can we stop talking and take a nap?" she asked, before rolling onto her other side.

Ordering the lights down, Leo moved down on the bed and pulled Andrea against him. His arm went around her, resting his hand on her belly.

…

"I like all of this attention," Andrea said, as she rested her hands behind her head. "I should get pregnant more often."

Leo snorted from his spot on the lounge chair, waiting for Jim to return so they could play a round of poker. "You act as if you don't get any attention."

Nyota brought over a cup of tea and a plate of cookies, setting them down on the table in close range, before sitting down on the sofa.

"Not from you," she shot back, rubbing her belly. "All you worry about are my scans and what I've been eating."

Jim snorted from the counter, as he dug through the drawers for the cards. "I guess it's been pretty quiet in the McCoy quarters, huh?" he asked.

Leo blushed and cursed under his breath, as Nyota skimmed through one of the many shopping sites for baby clothes. "Oooh," she squealed. "Look at this one!"

Taking the PADD, Andrea looked at the onesie Nyota found. "Oh my god! We need to buy this!"

"I think you've put enough stuff in your shopping cart," Leo said, as Jim leaned over the back of the sofa to see the picture.

Jim chuckled, "Bones, you'll definitely like this one," he said. "It's says "Doctor In Training" and it has cutesy little medical contraptions like your tricorder and a puppy dressed like a doctor. It's SOOOOO cute!"

Andrea nodded, "It's SOOOOO cute!" she mirrored. "Come on, baby. This is exciting for me!

He took one look at her pleading face, as she lounged across the sofa with her feet propped up on Nyota's lap. Out of her regulated uniform, he could see the defined curve of her belly underneath the form-fitting grey shirt and he felt his heart swell.

"Fine," he sighed, defeated. "But later we are going to go through that entire thing you have on your PADD and cutting it down."

Andrea squealed, handing the PADD back to Nyota. "Find more cutesy things!" she ordered, as Jim moved to the table.

….

Later, after Andrea was tucked into bed, Leo and Jim sat on the sofa in the living room.

"You're getting too worked up over the shopping list," Jim said, accepting the tumbler of bourbon from Leo. "Babies grow up pretty fast if I remember correctly."

Leo sat down next to him with a sigh, "I know that," he nodded. "It's just.. overwhelming."

Jim frowned, "Overwhelming?" he asked. "You better not let And hear you say that! You're the one who put a baby in her."

"I just…" Leo shook his head. "It's been a long time since baby shopping took place and even then, Jocelyn kept me out of everything I wasn't allowed to pick out a damn thing for Jo."

"Jocelyn's a bitch," he stated. "We all know this."

Leo nodded in agreement. "It's just, I don't know what to tell Andy when she asks for my opinion on which bedding we should get for the crib or if a newborn needs shoes," he sighed, as Jim laughed. "The other night she had me looking through an entire thing of snow boots. SNOW BOOTS! I had to tell her three times that it doesn't snow on a damn ship."

Jim was laughing now at Leo's discomfort, "Bones, releax!" he patted his shoulder. "Maybe you could suggest those sheepskin boots that everyone wears? While it doesn't snow on the ship, it does get cold."

Leo nodded, "Okay," he said, grabbing one of the many PADDs off the table. "She's picking out mostly girly things too," he turned the PADD on. "Meanwhile she's talkin' about how it's going to be a boy."

"So pick out boy things," Jim sighed. "God, for a doctor you really are dumb."

"I would watch it if I were you," Leo said, as he found the website Andrea had favored. "You might just end up in medical tomorrow for a prostate exam."

Jim shuddered, "Sorry," he said quickly, hoping his friend was kidding.

Leo glanced over at him before turning his attention to the PADD, "Help me pick shit out," he said, skimming through the selection of bouncer seats. "Damn," he winced. "I forgot how expensive babies are."

Jim plucked the PADD out of his hands and looked down at the options, "Just wait until he's ready for college," he said. "Better start saving your money now. You have two kids to save up for."


	26. Chapter 26

Andrea and Leo sat before the computer, watching Joanna intently as she spoke about her trip to see Jocelyn's parents. Out of range for nearly eight weeks, Leo was pissed at his ex-wife, for not informing him of the trip. It was part of their newest parental agreement, set up months before the wedding, giving Andrea rights as well to her stepdaughter.

"It was SO borin'! All they did was talk about you and Mommy and they smelled like moth balls," Joanna whined. "I don't like visitin' Granma Pat and Grandpa Joe."

"I know you don't like 'em, babydoll," Leo said "I'll talk to your mother later about it, but right now Mommy and I have to tell you something."

Joanna sat up straighter in her chair, "You do?" she asked, as they nodded. "Are you coming home?"

Andrea shook her head, "No, Jo. Not for a while," she said, wilting a bit at the expression on Joanna's face.

"I wish Grandpa could come get me," she pouted. "I hate it here."

"Maybe this will cheer you up," Leo said, motioning to Andrea.

Andrea stood and turned to the side, pulling the bottom of her shirt up to expose the slightly larger belly. Joanna's eyes went wide, her jaw dropping in shock.

"Are you?" she started, stopping in mid sentence.

Leo nodded, "Mommy and I are having a baby, Jo," he said, as Andrea smiled at the response she was getting. "You're gonna have a lil brother or sister in the summer."

Joanna let out a shriek, hopping out of the chair and jumping around her room. Andrea and Leo laughed, as Joanna ran about, shouting about babies and being a big sister. Andrea let her shirt fall back down and took a seat in the chair again, just as Joanna did the same.

"What are you having? Is it a boy? What are you gonna call him? Can we name him after Jim and Grandpa? Can I come up when he's born? Can I? Can I?"

The next hour was filled with answering questions about the upcoming arrival and how Andrea was feeling. When Jocelyn shouted up the stairs that it was time for dinner, Joanna reluctantly said goodbye to them.

"Call Grandpa after dinner," Leo said. "He's been blowing our inbox up the last few weeks, trying to figure out where you went."

Joanna nodded, "I will," she promised. "I love you both."

"We love you, too," Andrea said, smiling.

Before Joanna ended the call, she smiled at them both. "I can't wait to be a big sister."

…

"Bones! We have a problem!"

Three days later, Leonard found himself sitting behind his desk, going over scheduling and charts. He had a frustrating morning and afternoon, dealing with Chapel's ridiculous mistakes, unruly patients and a overly horny pregnant wife. When she tried to corner him in the office, he sent her back to their quarters for a nap.

"What now, Jim?" he groaned, "I'm busy here!"

Jim ignored him and took a seat in front of his desk, "Your wife," he started. "Has been blowing up Nyota's communicator for the last two hours."

Leo cursed, "Dammit Andy," he muttered, reaching for his own communicator, shoved underneath pile of PADDs. "I told her to take a goddamn nap!"

"She came up to the bridge twenty minutes ago, Bones. I had to send her and Nyota out in the hallway to talk and since I have exceptional hearing, I'm pretty annoyed with you right now."

"At me?" Leo asked. "I'm not the one who's pulling officers from their posts for girl talk!"

Jim sighed, "But you're the reason behind it!" he snapped. "Andy kept fidgeting around, while explaining to her best friend that she hasn't gotten laid in weeks! What are you doing, denying her sex? The poor girl was practically in tears!"

Leo looked up at him, alarmed. "What? She was crying?" he asked.

Jim nodded, "She doesn't understand why you wont even touch her! I heard her telling Ny that she thinks that you find her unattractive, which cannot be true because Andy is gorgeous and she's been glowing like a fucking cluster of stars."

The doctor groaned, sitting back in his seat. "She's been driving me crazy, Jim," he rubbed a hand down his face. "She's worse than you during your Academy days."

"Just be glad she's not begging someone else to sleep with her," he snapped, pushing the chair back as he stood up. "Go home and fuck your wife. That's an order."

"You can't just order me around into having sex with my wife," Leo sputtered, shaking his head.

Jim turned around and pointed at him, "If she comes up to the bridge again, interrupting my officers or if I overhear her crying and fretting over the idea of her husband not finding her attractive.. I will come find out and beat the shit out of you."

Leo sighed in defeat, nodding as Jim opened the door. "I mean it, Bones. Go home."

…

It took ten minutes to leave medical, as Leo searched for M'Benga to take over for him. He made up some excuse, claiming that there was an emergency back in Georgia and that Joanna was in the line in their quarters. M'Benga told him to take as much time as he needed, citing that the pre-dinner shift was slow and that he would start sending the nurses and doctors down to the mess hall.

Leo practically ran to the resident hall, quickly unlocking the door to his home. Just as he stepped inside, Andrea was coming out of the kitchenette. She was still dressed in her science blues, barefoot and surprised to see him.

"What are you doi-" she started to say, before he grabbed her and lightly pushed her against the wall, attacking her mouth with his.

Andrea moaned, pressing her hips against his. She whimpered at the contact between them, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

Leo pulled away, "You are a pain in the ass," he panted, as she looked up at him. "You got me in trouble."

"I wont apologize," she gasped, reaching down to pull up her dress.

Leo stopped her, grabbing her wrist and pinning it up against the wall, "Oh no," he shook his head. "You're clothes are staying on."

Andrea was about to protest before her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as his free hand moved up her leg. "Dress stays on," he hissed, letting go of her arm to shut the door and locking it.

…..

Three hours and a destroyed uniform later, Andrea was passed out against Leo's side. Both were utterly exhausted after two and a half months of zero sexual activity, exploded in the course of two hours. Leo was sure that their neighbors called in to complain about the noise, but he couldn't find it in him to give a damn. He didn't realize, after the first orgasm and Andrea's moaning and begging, how much he needed this.

Lost in his thoughts, Leo didn't realize that Andrea had woken up, until he felt her lips against his shoulder.

He looked down and watched as her eyes fluttered, blinking against the dim lighting in their bedroom. She stretched out her limbs, wincing as her knees cracked and muscles burned.

"Hmmm," she moaned, looking up at him. "Hi," she whispered, giving him a sleepy smile, before resting her head down on his bare chest.

Leo rubbed her back, "Feel alright?" he asked.

Andrea nodded, "I feel perfect," she sighed. "What made you change your mind?"

"Jim," he sighed. "He came storming into my office and ordered me to come home and fuck you. Said you came up to the bridge and pulled Nyota from her post."

She nodded, "I needed to talk to her," she said quietly.

Leo traced small circles against her bare back, sending tingles up and down her spine. Andrea bit her lip and arched against his side, letting out a content sigh.

"I'm sorry for getting you into trouble," she said. "Planned on talking to you after dinner about it."

"I didn't want to sleep with you because I was afraid it would hurt the baby," he admitted.

Andrea lifted her head up and looked at him, "Even though M'Benga cleared me for sex?" she asked.

Leo shifted under her gaze, embarrassed. "Yeah," he nodded. "I was afraid something would happen."

She pulled herself up closer to him, "I would've been fine," she said, as he started to protest. "Leo, I trust you. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me or the baby."

When Leo didn't respond to that, Andrea pulled herself up onto her knees, balancing her hands against his chest until she was upright at his side. "Do you know what I was thinking these last few weeks?" she asked. "I thought the reason why you wouldn't have sex with me, was because I wasn't attractive to you anymore. That you finally accomplished your goal of getting me pregnant and that you didn't want to do anything with me anymore."

Leo sat up, "No," he shook his head, as she looked down at her lap. "Baby, that's not true at all."

"How was I supposed to know that? You were too busy rushing out of here to get to work or hang out with Jim," she said quietly.

He pulled her into a kiss, "There's a lot of things I'm trying to get used to, Andy," he sighed. "Between you wanting my opinion and picking out things for the baby's room to your increased libido… I'm just trying to get used to the fact that you want me involved."

She gasped, "Of course I want you involved!" she exclaimed. "You're my husband and this is our baby!"

"I know," he nodded. "I just don't know what I'm doing, Andy."

"You're- you're not having second thoughts are you?" she asked, cautiously.

Leo looked at her with alarm, "Hell no!" he nearly shouted. "Of course I'm not having second thoughts! I wanted a baby just as much as you!"

She placed her hand on his chest, trying to sooth him. "I'm just asking," she said. "Look, I don't know what went on when Jocelyn was pregnant with Jo, but I'm guessing she didn't let you have a say in anything."

He nodded and Andrea continued, "Well, for this pregnancy and for all the future ones, I want your opinion on everything. From the color of the nursery walls to the type of bottles we use," she said, making him chuckle. "I mean it, Leo. This is your baby, too."

"I know," he said, kissing her cheek.

"As for sex," she grinned. "If I was cleared for sex, I expect to have it. I need something to tame the excessive hormone levels and the increased blood flow to my pelvis. You didn't marry a frigid bitch this time, Leo. I _want _you to have you way with me."

"You sound like Jim right now," he said, as she rolled her eyes. "Don't I get a say in what happens to my dick?"

Andrea shook her head, "Nope. You owe me two months of sexual favors, Mr. McCoy," she sighed. "IF you want a happy wife, who is capable of having a bad mood swing with all these hormones, then you'll do what you're told."

Leo sighed, "I can't believe you are telling me what to do," he shook his head. "I'm older than you!"

"So? It's your husbandly duty to please me, your wife and the mother of your unborn child, when and however I see fit."

"I don't think I did a good job," he said, pushing her back lightly onto the mattress. "You're still awake and talkin'"

Andrea grinned, "Now that's what I'm talking about," she said, as he kissed her neck.


	27. Chapter 27

"Everything looks good here for twenty-one weeks," M'Benga said, reading the results on the screen. "The fetus is around three-quarters of a pound, nine and a half inches which is fine."

Andrea smiled from her spot on the bio-bed, as Leo stood next to her, holding her hand. "Heart beat sounds really strong," Leo observed, as the rapid beat filled the exam room. "I forgot how strong it is in-utero."

"Any discomfort?" M'Benga asked, turning to look at Andrea. "Around this time, the baby starts moving around in the womb. The fluttering turns into kicks and nudges as the baby grows."

She shook her head, "Nothing yet," she bit her lip. "I didn't really feel any fluttering either."

M'Benga marked off on her file, "Well, considering the fact that the father is the most restless man I've ever met," he grinned. "It wouldn't surprise me if the baby inherited that trait. Have you had any increase of your libido?" he asked.

Leo snorted, "Has she ever," he shook his head.

Andrea rolled her eyes at his smug expression, "It's.. high," she said, blushing.

M'Benga nodded, "It's normal, Andy. Most women don't experience a high increase of sexual desire at this stage. As long as you don't experience any discomfort or pain during intercourse, you can still have sex until it gets closer to the end of the third trimester."

"Don't loo so sad, darlin'" Leo said, rubbing her shoulder. "You could use a break."

Andrea scowled at him, "Can we see the baby now?" she asked.

Setting up the machines, Andrea shifted on the bio-bed while Leo went to move her shirt up. Once the ultrasound machine was on and ready, M'Benga went through the routine of setting her up for the scan.

"Let's see where you are," he muttered, moving the wand around on her belly. "Come on, come on… Ah! There we are!"

Andrea and Leo turned their attention to the screen, watching the image of their baby fluttering around in her body. Seeing the growing image of her baby, never failed to make her cry.

"He's gotten so big," she said, shaking her head.

Leo smiled, "Look at that," he whispered, shaking his head. "I'm guessing it's too early to tell the sex, huh?"

"I could tell, but it seems as if the little one doesn't want us to know right away."

Andrea smiled, "I want to wait until after the baby comes," she said. "I want to be surprised."

M'Benga nodded, "I'll send these to your inbox, that way you can send them off to Joanna and Admiral Pike."

Ten minutes later, Andrea and Leo were free to go, heading out of the exam room and down the hall to his office. "Do you want to have lunch here or at home?" he asked.

Andrea shrugged, "Your office is fine," she said. "I'm only doing paperwork today and I can do all that while sitting on the sofa."

Leo moved her from active duty on the floor, to paperwork, allowing her to work with her favorite patients when they came in. Being in the second trimester, he could see the physical changes were starting to wear her out. While her sexual appetite skyrocketed, it would be a matter of time before it crashed.

Heading into the office, Andrea went to the sofa and sat down, while Leo pulled some food out from the replicator. "Can I have a sandwich?" she asked, as he went through the options. "Please? I'll be really good and I'll do all of my work!"

He chuckled. "Fine," he nodded, ordering a chicken and mozzarella sandwich. "But leave the lettuce on," he warned.

One the food was ready; they sat on the couch side by side eating. "Hmmm, I'm so hungry all the time," Andrea said, reaching for her glass of water. "All I want to do is eat."

"I know, " he nodded. "The late night run for ice cream in the mess hall explains it all."

Andrea rolled her eyes, "The replicator in our room doesn't dispense mint chocolate chip."

He chuckled, "I'll call Scotty later and see if he can fix that," he promised. "Finish up your lunch and I'll get the paperwork ready."

….

Four hours later, Leo came back to find his wife passed out on the sofa. Various PADDs were scattered about on the table and cushions, while she slept curled up on her side. Sometime between the time he left to work out on the floor, Andrea had removed her shoes and pulled the hair tie out.

"Andy," he whispered, shaking her shoulder lightly. "Wake up."

"Hmmmm, no."

Leo sighed, "Okay."

He moved the PADDs onto the table and grabbed the throw blanket off the back of th sofa, covering her up. Leo then took the stack of PADDs and carried them over to his desk; going through the ones Andrea finished reviewing. The others could wait, seeing that his wife needed all the rest she could get.

…..

Later that night after dinner, Andrea and Leo decided to skip sex and shop.

"Do we need baby monitors?" Andrea asked, as Leo skimmed through the various knick-knacks on is PADD. "Or do we get that installed through the computer?"

"We should probably order a set," he suggested. "Just incase the computer shuts down or Scotty can't program it to pick up the sound from another room.

She nodded, "I'll call him tomorrow morning and see what he can put together before we submit our order. I remember him saying that he wanted to get together with us soon to go over blueprints for nursery next door."

Leo nodded as he looked at the crib bedding, "What theme are we doing?" he asked.

"What was Jo's?"

"A lot of pink with flowers and fairies," he shuddered. "Never thought I'd see so much pink in my house."

Andrea snorted as she looked down at the PADD, "Ohh, what's that one?" she asked.

Leo tapped at the picture she pointed to, pulling up a bedding set that displayed cutesy dogs with various sports items; footballs, baseballs and basketballs.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Andrea squealed, as Leo thumbed through the images. "Can we get that one?"

"What if it's a girl?" he asked, looking down at her.

Andrea shrugged, "Then she can be a tomboy," she stated.

Leo chuckled, "Fine," he added the set into their shopping cart. "But I think we should pick out a gender neutral one just in case."

She smiled, "Look at you picking out stuff for our baby," she reached up to push his hair back. "You're getting good at this."

He blushed, "It ain't so bad," he mumbled, looking at the other options.

Andrea laughed, "I never thought I'd see the day!" she exclaimed. "Leonard McCoy actually enjoying himself while shopping."

"Oh look, " he said, turning the PADD on an angle for her to see the items. "You'll need one of these."

She looked down and stopped laughing, "What the fuck is that?"

"It's to pump milk," he said, tapping on one of the pictures. "Once you go back to work, you wont be able to breastfeed constantly," he said. "So you have to fill up bottles for 'em and leave it with the nanny that Jim's trying to hire for us."

She paled, "That," she pointed to the picture. "Is going NOWHERE near my boobs."

Leo frowned, "Are you sure? I could pick one out for you just in case."

"Don't you dare!" she hissed. "We said this time would be used to order items for the baby's room. ROOM."

He snickered, "Jesus Andy," he put the PADD down on his lap. "I was only kiddin'."

She glared at him, "Do I really need one of those.. contraptions?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," he nodded, making her groan. "Andy, you can't bring the baby to work. Especially down to medical with all the shit that comes rolling in there. This will make it easier for you and the baby when he has to eat."

"Dammit," she muttered. "What if we just program regular formula into the replicator or something? Or have Starfleet Medical send a stock up before the baby comes?"

Leo shrugged, "Call Pop and ask him," he said. "I'm sure they'll do anything he asks since he's the only Admiral everyone actually listens to."

Andrea smiled, "Can you imagine my Dad going up to someone and demanding that they send a stock of formula mix to the ship?" she laughed. "I don't know why this is making me laugh."

"Call him tomorrow," he said, powering down the PADD. "I think it's time for bed, little lady."

She groaned before bursting into a fit of giggles, "Leoooo, we have more things to look for," she whined.

"Tomorrow," he said, helping her lay down. "Right now you need to sleep."

Pulling the blankets up over her, Leo ordered the lights off and settled down next to her. "Oh!" she cried, sitting up. "We need to put together a registry!"

"Dammit Andy!" he hissed. "We'll worry about that at a later date!"

"What's wrong now, crab?" she asked, squinting down at him in the darkness.

"Just, lay the hell down!" he barked. "And don't make any sudden noises that make it sound like you're in pain."

Andrea winced, "Sorry," she said quickly, lying back down. "I'm sorry," she hugged him.

She quickly kissed him, "I love you. Goodnight," she said, before lying back down.

Leo rolled onto his side, draping his arm over her waist. "Love you, too," he said quietly, as he rubbed her belly.


	28. Chapter 28

The first time it happens, it throws Andrea off, rushing to the bathroom and emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Figuring that she it was morning sickness appearing late in the pregnancy, she brushed it off and went back to cleaning the apartment.

But after three trips back and forth, only making it to the bed afterwards, Andrea knew something was wrong. The pain was unbearable, her stomach twisting and turning and her head pounding after the force of vomiting left her breathless. She could barely reach her communicator off the nightstand, holding it lightly in her hand as she called for her husband.

"McCoy here," he answered.

"L-Leo?" she winced, clutching the bed sheets with one hand. "Come home."

"Andy? Did you just wake up?" he asked.

She bit her lip to hid the whimper that threatened to escape, "Come home," she said a bit louder now.

He sighed, "Andy, I can't come home at the moment. I've got a shitload of paperwork that needs to be sent out by tomorrow night."

Andrea groaned, "Something's not right," she gasped, as another sharp pain ran across her belly. "Come home, now!"

"What's wrong?" he asked, growing alarmed at how fast she was breathing. "Andy, what's wrong?!"

She whimpered, "I don't know. It hurts so much!" she said, before gasping.

Andrea heard him cursing, shouting for M'Benga and Chapel, before returning to the line. "Stay right where you are," he said. "I'm coming with M'Benga."

"Hurry."

He hung up quickly and Andrea dropped her communicator onto the bed next to her. Rolling onto her side, she held her belly tightly, bringing her knees as far up as possible.

"It's okay, baby," she winced, rubbing her ever expanding belly. "Shhh, Daddy's coming and it's going to be okay."

….

"It seems as if Andrea has food poisoning," M'Benga said, twenty minutes later. "What have you eaten in the last day or two?" he asked.

Andrea groaned, "I don't know. Food."

"She had her usual food plan that we came up with," Leo shook his head. "She did have ice cream though, from the mess hall."

M'Benga nodded, "I've had two cases this week that resulted from the dairy products in the mess hall."

"But I eat dairy all the time," she gasped, as Leo rubbed her belly. "I have to eat dairy! You put it in my meal plan!"

"The cheese and milk are fine, "M'Benga said. "But it seems that the products used for the ice cream, along with the bad batch of eggs that are being served, have caused a few issues."

Leo nodded, "We'll have to let Jim know," he said. "Can't have crewmembers coming down with another stomach virus again."

Andrea shifted against the pillows, "So what does that mean?" she asked. "I can't eat eggs and ice cream now?"

M'Benga and Leo exchanged looks, "I will test the stock we have now," M'Benga said, setting the PADD down. "But until then, I don't want you eating any dairy products. No cheese, milk, yogurt. Anything with dairy in it is out."

"But!" she started, before Leo silenced her with a stern glare.

"We will find something else for you to snack on," he said, as she pouted. "Andy, it's not the end of the world if you can't have a little ice cream."

"I'll give you a mild vaccine to counteract with the bacteria," M'Benga said, digging around in his med-kit. "I'll leave the extra hypo with you, Doctor McCoy. Make sure she takes it before bed."

Leo nodded as M'Benga administered the hypo, before setting the extra one down on the bed. "That should kick in shortly and I want you on fluids only for the next two to three days," he said, picking up his things. "Make sure to put some vitamin boosters into her water or soup and no getting out of bed, unless it's to use the bathroom or shower."

Andrea sighed, as Leo walked him to the doorway of their bedroom. "I will come by tomorrow to check on you," M'Benga said. "Feel better, Andrea."

Once he left, Leo came back into the bedroom with a cup of water. "Don't look so sad, Andy. It could've been a lot worse."

"Baby isn't even here and he's already being a brat," she mumbled, as he sat down next to her. "Who can I kill for serving bad dairy?"

Leo shook his head, "Andy, it happens," he moved the extra hypo to the nightstand. "Just lay back and relax for a while."

Andrea scooted down so Leo could cover her with the quilt, before pushing her hair back. "How's your level of pain? Is it still unbearable?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Just a dull ache," she mumbled. "Could you leave a trash bin near by just in case?" she asked.

Leo nodded, "I will," he promised, looking at the time. "Scotty should be here in an hour with the blueprints for the nursery. I'll call down to medical and tell them that I'll be up here for a while."

"Do you think Scotty can fix the replicator so it gives out non-rotten ice cream?" she asked, yawning.

"Scotty's good," he said, kissing her forehead. "But not that good, darlin'. Just do what M'Benga said and you'll have your ice cream soon."

…..

"You know," Leo said, as he sat down at the table in the messhall. "I really don't appreciate you sending pictures of ice cream to my pregnant wife, especially when she can't eat said ice cream."

Jim grinned, "Did you see that black cherry and almond one?" he asked, licking his lips. "Sounds really good!"

Leo rolled his eyes, "She cried all morning over those pictures," he said, poking around at the food on his dish. "Jim, I wouldn't laugh if I were you. She wants to kill you."

The Captain snorted, "Andy'll get over it," he shrugged. "M'Benga sent me the report and I've requested a new shipment of a dairy supplement to replace what we had to throw out. So she'll get her ice cream back by the end of the week."

"I'm tempted to cut her off from it," Leo admitted. "If we were home right now, that girl would be eating ice cream all damn day."

Jim snorted, "Pike would let her do it too," he picked up his glass. "You know she got that from him, eating ice cream like its going out of style."

Leo shook his head, "Well, he ain't here and I'm her husband," Leo said. "She's gonna have to deal with it. No damn ice cream until I say so."

"You tell her, Bones!" Jim nodded. "I can't wait to see the black eye she'll give you."

"That's nothing compared to the screaming match she tried to get into with Scotty," he shook his head. "Poor guy asked her a simple question about where to put the console in the nursery and she flipped out."

Jim snorted, "So that's why Scotty came by with a nice bottle of moonshine!" he shook his head. "I figured he had a bad day down in engineering."

Leo sighed, "She's becoming a monster," he groaned. "My little, sweet wife, has turned into a raging hormonal monster."

"Worse than Jocelyn?"

"She's getting there," Leo shook his head. "She was watching some movie the other night, you know, one of those sad ones. And she laughed like a maniac throughout the entire thing! Every single death scene had her rolling on the couch. I thought she was gonna laugh the damn baby out!"

Jim laughed, "You can't laugh a baby out!"

Leo rolled his eyes, "No shit, Sherlock!" he snapped. "This is why you're the Captain and I'm the CMO."

"Whatever Bones," Jim rolled his eyes. "Hey, how about you substitute the ice cream for cookies? Or, we can figure out a way to make Nyota's famous brownies! You know, the ones with the mini-chocolate chips in 'em?"

"I'll call her after her shift," he said, picking up his fork. "Until then, I want to get through this week and not have to hear my wife crying over pictures of ice cream," he shot Jim a warning look.

"Fine, fine," Jim laughed, holding up his hands. "I won't send anymore pictures of ice cream sundaes!"

…..

By the end of the week, when the diary supplements arrived, Andrea had moved on from ice cream. Instead, during her days stuck in bed, she searched through cooking websites and found various plates of mac and cheese. She programed the replicator in their room to make whatever it could, spitting out various plates. Leo managed to take control of her daily intake, from the kind of pasta and cheese supplement that was used, to the portion size.

Not caring that it was a small portion, Andrea gladly accepted her new favorite snack with a smile on her face. She even shared with Leo, which was something she refused to do when it was ice cream that held her heart.

"When we go home," she said, swallowing a forkful of bow-tie mac and cheese, "I am going to make all the mac and cheese in the world. I will use every type of pasta and every kind of cheese."

Leo snorted, "By the time we go home, you'll be over mac and cheese."

Andrea shook her head, "No way," she pierced the noodles with her fork. "My new best friend," she said, licking her lips.

Leo watched as she chewed slowly, "Mmm," she sighed. "You know, besides the fact that I'm carrying your child," she swallowed. "My favorite things about being pregnant are the sex and food."

He snorted as she continued, "I mean, this is probably the best sex I will have until I recover from pushing the kid out," she shrugged. "But the fact that I can eat like a pig and not give a fuck what anyone thinks?" My god! It's like, the best thing ever!"

The chime from the computer started going off, as Leo took a bite from her fork. "Hold that though," he said, getting up to accept the call from the other room. "And don't you dare order anymore!" he warned,

Once she was sure that Leo was busy on the vid-chat, Andrea went back to the replicator and ordered more mac and cheese, looking over her shoulder as the replicator beeped. Taking the bowl out, Andrea shuffled back to the sofa and sat down. Just as she picked up her fork, Leo stepped out into the living room.

When she saw the look on his face, Andrea quickly lowered the fork. "I didn't take much!" she exclaimed.

He blinked, "What?" he asked.

Andrea frowned, "What's wrong?" she asked, setting the bowl down on the table. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Leo shook his head, "That was Jocelyn's attorney," he said, blinking.

She stood up, "What happened now?" she asked. "Did something happen to Jo? Did we mess up on the adoption papers?"

Leo shook his head, remaining silent. Andrea moved around the table and went over to him, placing her hands on his. "Baby, what happened?"

He cleared his throat, "Joss.." he shook his head. "Jocelyn's dead."

Andrea gasped, "What? How?" she asked.

"Car accident," he shook his head. "There was an ice storm in Atlanta last night and she was on the way to pick up Jo from my parents…"

Andrea covered her mouth, "Oh, Leo," she gasped. "I'm sorry."

He nodded, unable to think. "Come on," she said, wrapping her arm around him. "Lets sit down."

Leading him back to the sofa, Andrea carefully pushed him down onto the cushions, before taking a seat next to him, holding his hand in hers.

"Is Jo alright?" she asked.

"She's shaken up," he rubbed his hand across his face. "I have to go out there and talk to the lawyers. Jocelyn's attorney said that she changed her will and left Joanna in my care."

Andrea sighed, "Oh Leo.." she rested her forehead against his arm. "I'll call Jim. I think we're still close to a star base. I'm sure there's a ship heading back to planet side for a few days."

Leo nodded, "I'll call Pop," he said. "We'll have to pack up her stuff and transport it to San Francisco."

"Just focus on getting to Atlanta to see her," Andrea said, getting up. "Everything else will be settled after that."

He nodded again, "Oh god, Jo," he covered his face.

Andrea looked at her husband sadly, her heart breaking for his pain as well as Joanna's. While she never got along with Jocelyn, she was still Joanna's mother. And she was still the woman that Leo once loved, many years before he ever loved her.

"Hey," she said, sitting down on the table. "Come on, don't cry. Jo can't see you like this when you call her," she said, wiping his face with her hands. "You gotta be strong for her."

Leo nodded, "You're right," he said, wiping his face.

"I'll stay with you when you call her," she said. "IF you want me to."

He nodded, "Please?" he asked. "I don't think I can do it alone."

Andrea nodded, "You don't have to, Leo," she said, squeezing his hand in hers.

She then stood up and started towards the bedroom, before Leo's hand on hers stopped her. Turning around, she looked down at him.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Andrea nodded and leaned down to kiss his cheek, "Ditto," she replied, before letting his hand go.


	29. Chapter 29

After a brief chat with Jim, Andrea went back to her quarters and found Leo on a vid-chat with his parents. While she waited, Andrea started typing out a message to her father, when Jim's message came through.

_We can dock sometime tomorrow, depending on how fast we can get to Starbase 53 and you'll take the trip back on the Yorktown. Should arrive Earthside the day after that. –Jim._

She told Leo about the message and they started packing, moving quietly around the bedroom, pulling clothes out of the closet and dressers. Jim stopped by with food from the mess hall, before he and Leo moved into the tiny office that was hardly used.

"Hey Daddy," Andrea said, as her father appeared before her on the screen. "I've got some bad news.."

Andrea explained what she knew about he situation, and when she and Leo would arrive back in San Francisco.

"I'll find out about the shuttles to Atlanta,' he said, scribbling down the information on a piece of note paper. "Do you want me to come with you guys?" he asked.

"I think Leo and I should go out and get her," she said. "How about you and Uncle Phil start putting my old room together for her? Wash a set of sheets and make sure the heater works. We shouldn't be in Georgia for that long."

Chris nodded as he sent a message out to Phil, "God," he shook his head. "Poor Jo. Have you guys talked to her?" he asked.

"Leo was talking to his parents when I came back from letting Jim know. He said that the doctor had to sedate her because she wouldn't stop crying," she paused, covering her mouth as the tears filled her eyes.

"Honey, it's going to be alright,' Chris said. "Try to remain calm for yourself and the baby. Everything will work out once you two get there and bring Jo back to San Francisco."

They talked a few minutes more before Jim called Andrea into the bedroom. "I'll call you when we're on the _Yorktown," _she promised. "I love you."

Andrea closed the connection and got up, moving slowly towards the bedroom. "How is he?" she asked, as Jim leaned against the doorway.

"He's really upset," he sighed. "I don't know what to say to him. I mean, I lost my dad the day I was born so I don't know what I can tell him to lighten the pain he's feeling."

She patted his arm, "I know," she nodded. "But the fact that you came down here and sat in there with him… that's enough Jim."

He nodded, "I wish I could do more."

"It'll be a long road for both him and Joanna," she sighed, shaking her head. "We'll have to work together, all of us, to get them through it. All of you have been the greatest group of friends for him and I know you guys can help him."

Jim pulled her into a hug, "So will you, Andy,' he whispered. "You're his lifeline."

She pulled back and nodded, "I know. But there's things he wont tell me, especially if they're about Jocelyn," she shrugged. "We didn't get along during the very few chats concerning Jo and he when I did ask about her and their marriage, he downplayed everything."

"That's because he doesn't want you to feel like you have to be better than her," he said. "Bones told me all about it the night before we docked for the wedding."

She gasped as Jim nodded. "He doesn't tell you everything about his former marriage, because he doesn't want you to compare yourself to Jocelyn. To stress out over making everything perfect, to that he comes home happy. Just the fact that you agreed to marry him and spend the rest of your life with him.. that's what makes him happy. What keeps him going and coming home everyday."

Andrea nodded, "I didn't know he felt like that," she said quietly.

Jim rubbed her back, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to him, Andy," he smiled. "I'm gonna head back up to my quarters and put the final touches for our docking together. We'll stay on the starbase until it's time for you two to come home."

"Thank you, Jim," she said, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "You're the best."

Once he left, Andrea made her way into the bedroom. Leo sat on the edge of their bed, staring down at his hands that rested in his lap. Moving across the room, Andrea sat down next to him, holding her hand out. Leo looked down at it, before slowly moving his hand into hers.

"Whatever happens," she said softly. "I love you. And I'm right here for whatever you need."

He nodded. "I know," he whispered.

"I'll bring you some food," she said, standing up. "Eat a little bit and I'll pack."

He shook his head, "You should be resting," he started.

"Leo," she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Let me take care of you. You've done your fair share of taking care of me, now it's my turn."

"Fine," he sighed. "But if you start feeling tired.." he warned.

Andrea nodded, "I will sit down and take a break," she promised, bending down to kiss his cheek. "I'll be right back."

Her heart broke, as she left him sitting on their bed, staring at the wall. Moving across the quarters, Andrea went to the tray that Jim brought up and picked up a sandwich and a bottle of iced tea. Taking a handful of napkins, Andrea made her way back into the bedroom and handed him the plate. Leo managed to eat half of the sandwich, before setting the plate down next to him, before washing it down with half of the bottle of iced tea.

"Do you want to call anyone? Your attorney? Your parents again? Dad?" she asked.

Leo shook his head, "No," he sighed. "When do we leave?"

Andrea explained what would happen the next day, and that her father was searching for shuttle times that would take them to Atlanta as soon as they landed at the San Francisco shuttle yard.

"He and Uncle Phil are going to put my old room together for her," she said. "Just until you figure out what you want to do."

Leo nodded, "Okay."

Moving the dish and bottle to the top of the dresser, Andrea resumed packing, pulling items out of the closet and the drawers, and folding them into a bag. Leo remained on the edge of the bed, watching as she moved back and forth. The constant movement was making her tired, as she slowed her steps from the closet to the bed.

"Andy, come lay down," he said, as she folded a blanket up that fell from the top shelf. "We can do this later."

Setting the blanket down on the chair near the wall, Andrea shuffled over to him. Leo moved the bag off the bed and down to the floor, before holding his hand out.

"Are you sure?" she asked, as he helped her onto the bed.

Leo nodded, "Just lay here with me for a while," he asked. "Please?"

Andrea nodded and laid down, "Okay."

Ordering the lights down, Leo slid back up against the pillows, wrapping his arms around her. As the exhaustion of the day finally hit her, Andrea fell asleep within seconds, as Leo held her tightly against him, wide awake.

….

The _Enterprise _docked at Starbase 53 the next day, arriving quicker than expected. The _Yorktown _sat two terminals down from them, ready to leave when the McCoy's were. As Andrea and Leo carried their things down from their room, to the loading bay, they were surprised to find their friends waiting for them.

"Call us if you need anything," Nyota said, hugging her. "I'll keep my line open if you want to talk, vent, whatever."

"I mean it, Bones," Jim said, as he gave his friend a hug. "It can be four in the morning your time. Just call me if you want to talk or need help for anything."

Leo nodded, "Thanks, Jim."

Nyota went to him, while Hikaru and Pavel came up to her. "You take care of yourself and that baby," Hikaru warned, kissing her cheek. "Give our love to Jo."

Andrea nodded, "I wil," she promised, as Pavel hugged her. "Be good and make sure to stay out of trouble."

Scotty gave her a big hug, "Ah will start working on yer rooms," he said. "Yeh call me anytime, lass."

The support was overwhelming for them both, as they received hugs and kisses- mostly Andrea- as they stepped out into the main terminal of the starbase.

"While I hope you console Miss Joanna's emotional state, " Spock said, as Andrea turned to him. "I do hope that you will take extreme measures to take care of yourself."

She managed a smile, "Oh Spock," she patted his arm. "You know I will."

He gave her a brief nod, "Please pass my condolences to Miss Joanna and my greetings to your father."

Andrea promised and waved goodbye to her friends, and they began the slow trek back into the ship, leaving Jim behind to stand with them.

"Be good," he said, hugging her tightly. "Make sure he doesn't do anything rational," he whispered into her ear. "I haven't seen him this bad since.. well, you know."

She nodded, remembering the stories she heard during their short breakup after the Narada incident. "I will."

Jim kissed her cheek and patted her belly softly, "And you be good, too," he said. "Make sure your Mommy gets enough rest."

Andrea laughed lightly at his antics, "I'll call you as soon as we land," she promised. "Try to stay out of trouble."

Jim nodded, "I will," he saluted her. "Give Jo a big hug and kiss for me."

Leo moved to stand next to Andrea, taking her hand in his. "We will," he nodded. "Thanks Jim For everything"

The younger man smiled, nodding his head. "Anything for you, Bones," he patted his shoulder. "You're my best friend, after all."

With another quick hug from both, Andrea and Leo headed out to the terminal hall, waving goodbye to Jim one last time, before they took the long walk down to the _Yorktown._

…..

It was early when the shuttle landed in San Francisco, two days later. They stepped off the shuttle and found Chris waiting for them, dressed for the chilly morning air.

"Hey Honey," he said, hugging his daughter tightly. "Did you have a good flight?" he asked.

She nodded, "It was okay," she shrugged. "A little bumpy."

Leo moved up to them slowly, both exhausted and emotionally drained. He took one look at Chris, and dropped the bags, pulling the older man into a hug. Andrea stepped back and watched as her father consoled her husband, glad that he was there to greet them.

"It's gonna be fine, Son," Chris said. "You have to take it one day at a time."

They stood like that for what felt like hours, until Leo pulled back- slightly embarrassed.

"I got you a shuttle for six-thirty," he said, picking up one of the bags. "Lets go back to the house and eat some breakfast. Then you two can rest for a bit, before I bring you back here later."

They both nodded and followed him out to the parking lot, piling into Andrea's car. Once they were out on the main road, Andrea settled back into the seat, her hand rubbing her belly under the heavy coat.

She didn't know what to expect, once they landed in Atlanta. While she lost her mother at a young age, she was lucky enough that she hardly remembered her. Joanna on the other hand, lived with her mother since birth up until her death. How Andrea would be able to help her, was beyond her thoughts. She had no experience with this type of loss.

"Are you alright back there?" Chris asked, looking up into the rearview mirror. "Do you want me to put the heat on?"

Andrea shook her head, "I'm fine, Dad," she said. "Just a little tired."

He nodded, "You can take a nap when we get home," he promised, turning the car into the parking lot behind the officers block.

The few hours of peace was what she need. What they both needed, as they climbed out of the car. After today, peace would be something from the past. No matter how temporarily it would be.


	30. Chapter 30

After breakfast, a short nap and lunch, Andrea and Leo boarded a shuttle to Atlanta, arriving in the early morning hours the next day. They arrived at Jocelyn's house by eight and were greeted by Jocelyn's parents. Unlike their daughter, Eric and Tracey were very pleasant towards Andrea. And whatever happened during the final months of Leonard's marriage to their daughter didn't seem to matter as they hugged him.

Once inside the house, Leonard made his way up the stairs to Joanna's room, while Andrea went to the bathroom. When she went into the kitchen, Tracey was making a pot of coffee for them.

"So you're Leonard's wife?" she asked.

Andrea nodded, "Yes, Ma'am," she fidgeted on the spot. "We got married in May of last year."

Tracey nodded, "Jo never stops talkin' about you," she took the cups down from the cabinet. "We've noticed a change in her since ya'll got together. She's been a lot happier in the last two years, since the divorce."

She nodded, "It was never my intention to take Jocelyn's place," she started. "I hope she didn't think that."

"As much as I love my daughter," Tracey sighed. "She was foolish to keep Jo from her Daddy. Leonard loves that little girl so much, would do anything in the entire universe for her."

As she said this, footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Seconds later, he came into the kitchen, holding Joanna in his arms. Joanna lifted her head from his chest and looked at Andrea, lifting her arm up towards her.

Pushing away from the counter, Andrea made her way towards them. "Hey Jo-Jo," she reached for her. "Hi sweetheart."

Leo carefully transferred Jo from his arms, into hers, minding her belly in the process. Joanna held onto her tightly, burying her face into Andrea's neck. Kissing the side of her head, Andrea stroked her back soothingly, holding her tightly. Leo led them to a chair, helping her sit down.

"I have to call Jocelyn's attorney and go over everything," he said, grabbing the house phone off the hook. "Then we'll figure out what to do with all her things."

Tracey nodded, "Whatever you need, don't hesitate to ask," she said.

Leo nodded, "Thank you," he whispered, before moving out of the kitchen.

….

As Leo and Jocelyn's attorney sat in the kitchen, going over the paperwork, Andrea and Tracey moved upstairs to Joanna's room. They started packing up her clothes and toys, moving everything into suitcases and boxes. Joanna sat quietly on her bed, clutching her stuffed bear tightly.

"Jo," Andrea set down a pile of folded up sweaters. "Is there anything you want to take with you on the shuttle? Your Grandma and Grandpa are going to send everything else by transport."

She nodded, remaining quiet. Andrea sat down on the edge of the bed, "What do you want to take? You gotta show me Jo, so I can put it in the right bag."

"I wanna take some of Mama's things," said Jo. "Can I?" she looked at Tracey.

Tracey nodded, "Of course you can," she managed a small smile. "You take Andrea to your Mama's room and she'll help you carry what you want."

Joanna scrambled off the bed and went out the door, Andrea following a little slower. After twenty minutes of searching around Jocelyn's room, Joanna took a few sweaters, a quilt, picture frames and books, novels and Jocelyn's favorite perfume. They wrapped the perfume up in a sweater, placing it in Joanna's carryon bag. The photos went into a suitcase with the books, which was then placed out into the hallway. Everything else was packed up in either the suitcases or boxes, as they continued to pack up Joanna's room.

Leo came up a few hours later, standing in the doorway of the bedroom. By then, Tracey disappeared into the kitchen to whip up dinner, while Eric went to put the packed suitcases into the cars.

"I called Pop," he said, as Joanna flipped through a book. "He said there's a Starfleet recruiter base twenty minutes from here. They can take us back to San Francisco tomorrow, with all of Jo's things."

Andrea nodded, moving towards the door. "Everything work out with the attorney?" she asked quietly, looking over her shoulder at Joanna.

He nodded, "It went as best as it could,' he shrugged. "They're going to push the adoption papers into a high priority now, since Jo's under my care now. I had to put Pop down as a secondary caretaker, if she ends up staying with him."

"How are you though?" she asked, resting her hand on his arm.

"I just want to get this over with,' he sighed. "It's just too much and I don't even know what else I can do here."

Andrea nodded, "I know, Leo," she wrapped her arms around him. "DO you want to help me pack? I can't reach the stuff on the top shelf and Tracey said I was in no condition to stand on the chair."

Leo nodded, cracking a small smile for the first time in days. Andrea took his head and led him over to the closet, pointing to the boxes that sat on the shelf. Bringing them down, Leo set them on the bed.

"What do you have in here, Jo?" he asked, pulling them open. "Ah, more clothes."

Joanna knelt on the bed, peeking into the boxes. "These are my baby clothes," she said quietly. "Do you want to have them for the baby?" she asked.

Leo ruffled her hair, "How about we wait to go through these?" he suggested. "Mommy and I can always have Grandma send these things if we need them."

She nodded, "Can I have dinner now?" she asked.

He nodded, "Go on," he nodded towards the door. "Grandma is making dinner now."

Joanna hoped off the bed and rushed out the door, her feet pounding on the staircase as she went. With a sigh, Leo sat down on the bed and peeked into the boxes.

"Forgot that she used to be this small," he said, holding up a tiny sundress. "I can't believe Joss kept all this."

Andrea shrugged, "Many people save their baby clothes," she moved towards the bed. "Daddy saved mine and put them in storage"

Leo nodded, "Do you want to take these home?" he asked, nodding to the boxes. "I mean, I don't know what Tracey and Eric are going to do with four boxes of baby clothes."

She hesitated, looking at the boxes. "I mean, if you want to bring them to San Francisco and store them in your apartment.." she sighed. "I feel weird taking something for the baby. Especially since everything belongs to your ex-wife."

"It's alright, Andy," he said, reaching out for her hand. "I'll put them with everything else that'll ship out by the end of the week. We have plenty of time to figure out what to do with them all."

…..

When Mary-Louise and David McCoy arrived the next morning, Andrea suddenly remembered why she disliked her mother-in-law. Mary-Louise took one look at Andrea's belly and rolled her eyes.

"Another mouth to feed?" she asked, looking at her son. "What are you gonna do with this one? Leave it behind with that Admiral?"

Andrea, despite wanting to beat the shit out of the woman, excused her self and led David onto the back porch. At least he was excited about his new grandbaby, telling her stories of when Leo was a small one himself.

"Hopefully the baby wont inherit his bad temper," he chuckled, as they sat down at the table. "I'm sorry about Mary," he shook his head. "Sometimes she ain't right."

She patted his hand, "It's fine, David," she sighed. "Can't make them all happy."

Joanna was shuffled around between both Mary-Louise an David, wearing a scowl as Mary- Louise hinted at Joanna staying with them in Georgia.

"I'm going with Mommy and Daddy," she said, as she sat on David's lap. "I can visit you during the summer and you can visit me too."

When Mary-Louise had enough, she went out to the car, waiting as David said goodbye to them.

"I'm sorry Grandpa," Joanna said, as she hugged him. "I wish I could take you with me. You and Grandpa would've gotten along very well."

"Be good up there," he said, hugging his son. "Make sure you send pictures of the baby."

Andrea kissed his cheek, "We can call you, too!" she said.

David smiled, "I'd like that very much," he nodded. "I miss talkin' to you, Len."

Leo nodded, "Me too, Dad."

When the car pulled out of the driveway and disappeared down the street, Leo joined his wife and daughter back in the house. They had three hours left, before they went down to the shuttle port, bringing nine years of Joanna's life back to San Francisco.

…

Three days later, Joanna was still getting settled in at Chris' house. The boxes were due to arrive by the weekend, giving them enough time to unpack the suitcases and store all the clothes into the closet and dresser. Leo and Chris took an afternoon out together, registering Joanna at the local public school outside of the Academy, along with many other things that needed to be done.

Phil came by after work, helping out with the unpacking and keeping an eye out for Andrea, as she moved around the house.

"Do you think you could do an ultrasound while I'm here?" she asked, making lunch for everyone. "I really want Dad and Jo to see the baby."

Phil nodded, "I would love to, Andy," he smiled. "Your father talks non-stop about the baby, showing everyone the pictures you've been sending."

Chris and Leo came home just as Andrea was setting lunch on the table.

"How'd it go with the school?" she asked, as Leo kissed her. "Is she all registered?"

He nodded, "She'll start Tuesday after her school in Atlanta sends over the paperwork," he said, hanging his coat up on the back of the chair. "We also got her a library card and some school supplies."

Andrea nodded, "Jo! Lunch is ready!"

As she brought food over from the counter, Joanna came out slowly from her room, sitting down at the table. Setting a plate down in front of her, Andrea went to the refrigerator to get the pitcher of tea out.

"Jo, you gotta eat," she said, glancing back at the table. "You didn't eat breakfast this morning."

The girl sat still at the table, staring down at the plate with a scowl. Andrea glanced at Leo, who sighed.

"Jo-Jo, eat your lunch," he begged. "You need to eat."

"I don't want to!" she whined.

Andrea set two full glasses down, one by her Chris' dish and the other by Phil's, "Please Jo," she begged. "If you don't eat, then you can't go to the movies later."

Joanna turned and looked at her, "You can't tell me what to do! You're NOT MY MOM!" she shouted, before pushing back the chair.

They all watched as Joanna ran out of the kitchen and down the hall, slamming the bedroom door behind her. Andrea stood still, gripping the edge of the table, as Leo stood up.

"Andy?" he touched her shoulder, watching as she flinched. He then turned to Chris, who quickly stood up, moving to her side. "Andy, sit down."

Chris took her by the hand and helped her sit down at the table, while Leo excused himself, following after Joanna.

"Honey?" Chris rubbed her shoulder, as she stared at the table. "She didn't mean it."

But Andrea shook her head, "Yes," she blinked. "She did. I'm not her mother."

Phil looked at her sadly, as Chris shook his head. "I need to lay down," she said, suddenly, standing up from the chair. "I need to lay down."

Chris got up and took her by the arm, "You can stay in my room," he said. "I'll be right back," he said to Phil.

….

Leonard opened the door to Joanna's bedroom, finding Joanna laying facedown on her bed. He stepped into the room and closed the door, making his way across the room.

"Jo," he started, sitting down on the bed. "Joanna Elizabeth, you look at me when I'm talkin' to you."

She rolled over and looked at him, "What?" she asked.

"You know what," he shook his head. "Why did you say that to Andy?"

Joanna shrugged, "I don't know," she mumbled, looking down at her knees. "I just felt like sayin' it."

Leo sighed, "Jo, you can't say things like that," he shook his head. "Andy is only lookin' out for you, makin' sure you're bein' takin' care of."

The little girl didn't reply, "She loves you, Jo," he said, as she huffed. "She's Mommy. She may not be blood related, but she's still your mommy. She cares about you just as much as I do. Just like your grandparents everyone else."

Joanna then looked up at him, her eyes filling up with tears. "I miss Mama," she sobbed.

"Oh Jo-Jo," he opened his arms up, watching as she scrambled close to him. "I know you do," he said, hugging her tightly.

She continued to sob into his shirt, clutching him tightly. "I'm sorry, Daddy! I didn't mean to say that to Mommy!" she wailed.

"I know, baby," he rubbed her back.

Joanna lifted her head up and looked at him, "She's going to hate me now," she hiccupped, as Leo pushed her hair back.

"No she wont," he said. "Mommy is trying really hard, Jo. She's gotta worry about the baby and makin' sure that you'll be alright here."

Joanna sniffled, "Did I hurt the baby?" she asked.

Leo shook his head, "No, the baby is fine. He's still in her belly."

She nodded, "Can I go talk to her now? I wanna apologize, that way she wont hate me forever."

He kissed her forehead, "We can go see her," he said. "But you gotta promise me that you'll try, Jo. She loves you so much, and she knows that Mama is always gonna be a part of your life."

Joanna nodded and Leo stood up, "Let's go see where she is," he said, scooping her up into his arms. "Then you'll apologize to Grandpa and Phil for your outburst. They love you, too."

…


	31. Chapter 31

When Leo opened the door to Chris's bedroom a few hours later, he wasn't surprised at the sight before him. Snuggled together in the middle of the bed, Andrea and Joanna slept. He quietly called out to Chris, who met him in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Should we move them?" Chris whispered, as he looked into his room. "Or should we wake them up and start dinner?"

Leo shook his head, "Let's move 'em into Jo's room and start dinner," he nodded. "Once it's done then we can wake them up."

Quietly, Leo and Chris stepped into the bedroom and went to each side of the bed. Chris scooped Joanna up slowly in his arms, shushing her as she stirred. He then nodded to Leo and started for the door, carrying her across the hall. Leo then tucked his arms underneath Andrea's knees, before wrapping his arm around her back.

Carefully, he lifted her up, minding her belly as she rolled into his chest.

"Hmmm?" she groaned, as he shifted her in his arms.

"Shhh, it's okay," he whispered, moving around the bed and towards the door.

Once they made it across the hall and into the bedroom, Chris was tucking Joanna into bed.

"Is she still sleeping?" he asked, nodding to Andrea.

Leo carefully settled her down onto the bed, "Yeah," he nodded, pulling the blanket up over her. "She's been sleeping a lot lately," he sighed.

Once the girls were tucked in, they went out into the hall and closed the door behind them.

"Is everything alright with Andy?" Chris asked, as they went into the kitchen. "She said that everything was fine and that the baby was doing good."

Leo nodded, "They're both fine," he moved to the fridge. "She's a week away from going into the third trimester, which means she'll be slowing down significantly as the pregnancy draws to the end."

Chris nodded, "Right," he shook his head. "I've only gone through this once, so I'm a bit rusty on what goes on."

"So am I," he chuckled. "You should've seen us when we felt the baby kick for the first time. Andrea asked me if I could tell the difference between an actual kick or a pocket of gas. I couldn't even remember!"

Chris laughed, "I felt the baby last night when we were sitting outside," he shook his head. "It's crazy, Len. My daughter is having a baby."

Leo nodded, "She is, Pop."

The older man smiled, "Where the hell did the time go?" he asked. "It feels like it was only yesterday when the nurse placed her in my arms for the first time."

"Feels that way about Joanna," Leo sighed. "I realized this morning that our baby will be at least four years old by the time we come back."

Chris shook his head, "Pretty fucking scary, huh?" he asked.

"What's fucking scary?"

Chris and Leo turned their attention to the doorway of the kitchen, finding Andrea standing there. She yawned, rubbing her eye with one hand, while the other rested on her back.

"Are we talking about movies?" she asked, shuffling towards them. "Or did something happen with Jim?"

Chris wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Nothing to worry yourself with, kiddo," he said, kissing the top of her head. "You hungry? Len and I are about to start dinner."

Andrea nodded, "Mmm hmmm," she gave him a sleepy smile. "Food please."

Both Leo and Chris laughed, "What do you want to eat?" Chris asked.

"Hmmm, do we have chicken?" she asked, as Chris nodded. "And soy sauce?"

Chris frowned as Leo snorted, "Craving?" he asked, as his wife nodded.

"Yeah," she frowned herself. "It's weird, too. I hate soy sauce. But I was dreaming about eating chicken with soy sauce and it was really good."

Leo laughed as he pushed himself away from the counter, "I think we can manage that," he said.

As he search through the refrigerator, Chris steered Andrea towards the table, helping her into the chair.

"Anything else I should know about?" he asked, as she sat down. "Do I need to alter my grocery list?"

"As long as you have mac and cheese," she sat back in the chair with a sigh. "I'll be one very happy pregnant lady."

…..

"Are you ready to see your grandchild, Chris?"

The next morning, as Leo checked in on the status of the _Enterprise, _Andrea, Chris and Joanna headed down to Starfleet Medical for an appointment.

"All I see is you sitting there, twiddling your thumbs," Chris said, as Phil chuckled. "How you became one of the best doctors in Starfleet, I'll never know."

Andrea giggled, "Come on, Uncle Phil," she whined. "Don't keep him waiting."

Starting up the machine, Andrea laid back on the bio-bed and rolled up her shirt. Once the cool gel was applied, Phil took the wand off the hood and pressed it lightly against her belly.

"Give me a second," he muttered, his eyes glued to the screen. "Damn, this one likes to hide, huh?" he asked.

"M'Benga said the same thing," she laughed. "Jim is certain that the baby will become a champion at hide and seek."

"I like that game!" Joanna squealed. "But Daddy says I can't play it with him. I think it's because I pick the best hiding spots and he can never find me."

Chris chuckled, "I guess this one inherited his big-sisters skills already," he said, ruffling her hair.

"Ah!" Phil shouted in triumph. "Here we go!"

Chris and Joanna turned their attention to the screen, gasping at the image before them. There, in black and white and floating around, was a baby.

"Oh my god," Joanna said. "What is it doing?"

Andrea laughed, "He's waving at you," she said. "See? The hand has moving in a wave motion."

Joanna watched as the tiny little fist bobbed up and down, before breaking out into a smile. "That's so cool!"

Smiling, Andrea turned her head to look at her father. "Daddy?"

Chris quickly swiped at his eyes, "I thought you said you guys didn't know the sex?" he asked, trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

"We don't," she shook her head. "But I'm sure that it's a boy."

He nodded, "Daddy!" she shook her head, reaching out for him. "Don't cry!"

"I'm not crying," he insisted, making Phil snort.

"You're crying," Phil said, looking over at him. "Don't worry, no one outside this room will know."

"Except for Dad!" Joanna said. "I mean, it's not like he'll make fun of you, Grandpa."

Phil moved his attention back to the machine, "Let's hear the heartbeat, shall we?"

A few seconds later, the rapid heartbeat of the baby pumped out of the speakers, filling the room. Joanna squealed in delight, as Phil moved the wand around her belly.

"Heartbeat is good," he nodded. "Everything is right on schedule; I can't see any abnormalities," he looked back at Andrea. "Baby is healthy and growing right on schedule. You're halfway there, Andy."

Andrea smiled, "Thank god," she sighed. "Thank you for doing this, Uncle Phil."

The doctor smiled, "Anything for you, kid," he patted her leg. "You alright there, old man?"

Chris nodded, "I'm fine," he said, letting out a shuddery sigh. "Don't laugh at me."

Phil snorted, "Too late, Chris."

As the pictures were loading up onto the server, Phil wiped the gel off Andrea's belly and helped her up into a sitting position. Andrea rolled her shirt down and swung her legs over the side of the bio-bed.

"Dad," she held her arms up. "Come here."

Chris stood up from his seat and Andrea immediately pulled him into her arms, "Don't cry!"

"How did you grow up so fast?" he asked her, as she held onto him.

She chuckled, "A little bit of fairy dust and clicking my heels three times," she shrugged. "Didn't expect to shoot up to five 'seven though."

They pulled apart and Chris shook his head, "I can't believe you're really having a baby."

"I know," she looked down at her belly. "I still can't believe it either."

"Lets get you home," he finally said, helping her off the bio-bed and to her feet. "I'll make lunch and we'll sit outside in the backyard."

She smiled up at him, "I'd like that," she nodded.

Chris smiled at her, before kissing the side of her head. "I'm so proud of you, honey bee," he said. "You're going to be an exceptional mother."

"I hope so," she said, as they walked out of the exam room. "I really hope so."


	32. Chapter 32

Their last week on Earth was a busy one, filled with appointments and moving. Joanna started her first day of school that Monday, heading into a new territory with her parents and grandfather behind her.

"You'll have a fun time," Leo said, kneeling before her. "You'll make alotta friends and you'll learn a whole bunch of things."

"But I don't wanna go!" Joanna whined, as she gripped his shoulders. "Can't I go with grandpa?"

Leo shook his head, "Grandpa has a meeting today and then he's going with mommy to take Pandora and Lily to the doctor."

Andrea and Chris stood by, watching as Joanna started on a meltdown. "I'll be right here to get you at two-thirty," Leo promised. "Then we can go get ice-cream and we'll go home and watch your cartoon show."

"Promise?" she asked.

Leo nodded, "I promise."

Joanna then hugged him goodbye, before moving to hug Andrea and Christopher goodbye as well.

"Be good, Jo," Andrea said, kissing her cheek.

They watched as Joanna ran up the front steps and into the school, waving at them before heading inside.

…..

By Wednesday, Joanna had four new friends and was invited to a sleepover that weekend. Andrea was pleased with the outcome, as Leo tried to figure out how his daughter managed to make friends so fast.

"She's stubborn as hell like me," he said, as Joanna sat in the living room with Christopher, going over her math homework. "I never made friends as quickly as she did."

"You and Jim became fast friends," she set the plates into the sink. "And we became friends pretty quickly, after you knocked me flat on my ass."

Leo rolled his eyes, "That's because I couldn't get Jim to leave me the hell alone. Damn kid was like a leech and he still is."

Andrea turned around, "So, I was a leech?" she asked, frowning.

"No baby," he shook his head quickly. "You were the prettiest girl I saw on campus," she grinned. "Even though you were only fourteen at the time."

She snickered, "The idea that you had dirty thoughts running through your mind about me when I was fourteen is both creepy and insanely hot."

Leo snorted, "Jesus Andy," he shook his head, as she went back to clearing off the table. "I just hope these girls are genuinely nice to her, and not because her family is Starfleet officers. I mean, her Uncle is goddamn captain and she has an Admiral for a grandfather."

Andrea placed her hand on his shoulder, "Leo, it's going to be fine," she promised. "I'll call up the girls mother if you want and talk to her."

He nodded, "Would you? I'm no good at these things," he sighed.

"You'll get the hang of it, baby," she kissed his cheek. "Now, could you be a dear and put the leftovers away?"

….

Andrea set the cake down on the table and glanced at the clock, before putting the candles into the chocolate frosting.

"When's he coming home?" Joanna asked, running into the kitchen. "I wanna eat some cake already!"

"He should be leaving his office soon, Jo," Andrea said. "Get those plates off the counter and be careful!"

Joanna did what she was told as Leo came into the kitchen, "Don't you think we should wait for cake until after dinner?" he asked.

"Nope," Andrea and Joanna said at the same time.

Leo rolled his eyes, "You better eat dinner later, missy, "he warned, pointing at his daughter. "And you too."

"I will, I will!" Andrea waved her hands at him. "It's in the oven and we'll eat it."

"How old is grandpa today?" Joanna asked, as Andrea moved around the kitchen. "Is he ninety like daddy said?"

Andrea shot Leo a withering look, "He's going to be fifty-five, Jo. Daddy is just jealous that grandpa looks young for his age, because he might be so lucky.

Leo gave her a nervous smile, "Jo, how about you go and wash up in the bathroom? I'll yell for you when he comes up the walkway."

Joanna nodded and took off out of the kitchen and down the hall, "You better watch it," Andrea warned. "You don't like it when people crack jokes about your age! Especially when they compare the age difference between you and me."

Instead of trying to fight his way out of it, Leo simply nodded and moved to the window, peeking out at the front of the house. A few minutes later, he spotted Chris coming up the pathway.

"JO!" he shouted.

Joanna came running into the kitchen, and stood by the table. "Is he here?" she asked, as Leo turned around.

"He's coming up to the door now," he said.

They could hear the keys going into the locks, before the door was pushed open. "Hello?" Chris called out, dropping the keys onto the hall table. "Anyone home?"

Andrea, Leo and Joanna remained quiet, as Chris's footsteps came up the hallway. As soon as he rounded the corner, Joanna and Andrea surprised him with a "Happy Birthday!"

Leo snorted as Chris jumped, "Jesus.." he gasped, placing a hand on his chest. "What's all this?"

Joanna ran towards him, hugging his legs. "It's your birthday!"

Chris laughed, "It is? I must've forgotten," he picked her up. "Thank you."

She kissed his cheek while Andrea went to light the candles on the cake, "Happy birthday, Dad," she smiled.

"Thank you, Andy," he kissed her cheek. "Why are we having cake now?"

Leo snorted, "You wont get a definite answer from them," he said, "Happy birthday, Pop."

Chris smiled, "This is a good birthday," he nodded, looking from his son-in-law, his daughter and then to his granddaughter. "I have all of you here with me."

Andrea smiled and hugged him, "I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo," he said. "Now, let an old man like me blow this candles out and then we can have some cake."

…

Later that night, Andrea and Leo sat on the sofa while Joanna and Chris played a round of chess in his office.

"I can't believe we're leaving on Saturday," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "Part of me wants to stay."

Leo wrapped his arm around her, "Me too," he sighed. "But unfortunately work calls."

Andrea sighed, "Yeah, I know," she mumbled. "At least dad and Jo will be able to come up after the baby comes."

"Speaking of the baby," he moved his hand to her belly, just in time to feel him kick. "Have you called M'Benga since we've been here?"

"Uncle Phil sent him the results from the scan I had the other day," she yawned. "Baby is getting big, Leo."

He chuckled, "I know," he rubbed small circles against the bump. "Soon he'll be moving around a lot."

Andrea groaned, "Hopefully not too much. I want to come out of this with my organs being bruise-free."

Pandora ran into the living room, hoping onto the arm of the sofa. "Hi kitty," Andrea cooed, patting her leg. "Come here."

Pandora meowed, before slinking down off the arm of the sofa, before settling against Andrea's leg. She then began to massage her thigh with her paws, her eyes half closed as she purred.

Andrea snorted, "God, to be a cat," she muttered, scratching Pandora's head. "It would be nice to just sit around and sleep all day."

Leo watched as she yawned, stretching out along his side. "How about we go to bed?" he suggested. "It's getting late."

She frowned, "It's only eight-thirty."

"That's late," Leo insisted, as he sat her up. "Come on, you need your rest."

Grumbling, Andrea sat up and swung her legs off the sofa. Leo then pulled her up by her hands and started leading her around the sofa. She reached down and scooped Pandora up into her arms, cradling her as if she were a baby.

"Pan comes with us, " she yawned.

Leo nodded and led her down the hallway, stopping outside the office. "Hey guys," he peeked in. "We're gonna head to bed."

Joanna nodded as she kept her eyes on the chess game, while Chris looked up at him. "Are you now?" he asked, giving him a look.

Leo nodded as Andrea looked into the room, "Goodnight," she yawned again. "Oh, there's Lily."

Lily looked up form her spot on the middle of Chris's desk, yawning and stretching out her arms, before rolling over onto her back. "I guess she's staying, "Leo observed, as the cat fell back asleep with her paws up in the air.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Andrea said, as Pandora squirmed in her arms. She set the cat down on the floor, before standing up straighter. "Don't stay up to late, Jo. You have school tomorrow."

"We're just finishing up this game and then Jo will make sure all her stuff is together," Chris said. "You go on to bed."

Andrea and Leo said bid them both goodnight and headed down the hall to the guestroom, where they quickly changed into their pajamas. As soon as Andrea's head hit the pillow, she had enough strength to move her entire body closer to Leo's before passing out.

"Goodnight," he whispered, as she slept against his chest.

Turning the lights out, Leo shifted against her and wrapped his arm around her, before falling asleep minutes later.


	33. Chapter 33

"Jesus! I was wondering when you two would show up!"

Andrea and Leo strolled into the bridge, as Jim stood up from his seat. After a long trip from one star ship to another, they landed at the star base, two hours before the _Enterprise _was due to warp out

"We almost didn't make it back in time, "Andrea said, as he hugged her. "Nearly missed the shuttle."

Nyota was coming back from her lunch break when she spotted them, "Oh my god! You're back!" she squealed, pulling her into a hug. "I' ve missed you so much!"

Jim rolled his eyes, "Anyways, how's Jo-bear? And Chris?"

Leo nodded, "They're good. He's got his hands full now between work and making sure she's in school and stuff."

"Poor Chris," Jim shook his head. "Jo's gonna age him another ten years at this rate."

"I heard that Jim," Andrea said, shooting him a warning look.

Leo snorted, "No more age jokes, kid," he shook his head. "I nearly had my head ripped off when I cracked a joke about his age to Jo."

"Oh my god, you have to see what Scotty did to your rooms!" Nyota said. "He's been working like crazy since you two left! We've been taking shifts and helping him out."

Jim held up his hand, "How about you two go on down to your rooms? Scotty should still be there putting the final touches in."

Andrea and Leo looked at each other, "I hope he didn't do anything too crazy, " she said, worried.

Nyota shook her head, "Trust me," she laughed. "When you see it, you will literally weep with joy. It's amazing."

…

Andrea and Leo stood outside their room, hesitant to step inside.

"What if it's a total disaster and I breathe in hazardous fumes?" Andrea asked.

"How bad could it be?" Leo shook his head. "This is Scotty we're talkin' about, not some crazy stranger."

She nodded, "I know, but still. How could they finish remodeling our room in two weeks?" she asked.

Leo keyed in the passcode, "Let's find out."

The door swished open and they slowly stepped inside. "Hello?" Andrea called out, "Anyone home?"

A few seconds later, Scotty came out through their bedroom, "Ah! Hello!" he waved at them.

He kissed Andrea on the cheek, before giving Leo a handshake. "Yeh have a good flight?" he asked.

"It was good," Andrea said. "Just glad to be back."

Scotty nodded, "Ah take it yeh want to see the work we've done?" he grinned. "Yer going ta love it!"

They followed him through the bedroom spotting the door that wasn't there before they left, against the wall.

"Now, it's still not done yet," Scotty said. "But we managed to clear out the furniture that was inside and replaced it with all yer parcels that came in."

Andrea was surprised, "All the stuff we ordered arrived?" she asked, as Scotty nodded.

"Aye, some of them started arriving two days after yeh left," he unlocked the door. "Now, mind yer step please. I don't want an angry doctor coming after meh."

Carefully, they followed Scotty into the newly attached room, Leo standing closely behind Andrea. Scotty ordered the lights up to full max, and they both gasped.

"Oh Scotty!"

The crib had been put together and placed against the wall opposite of their bedroom, while the changing table was placed against the opposite wall. Someone managed to hang shelves up, placing the unopened packages of diapers, wipes and other diaper necessities that Nyota insisted they needed.

"We didn't paint the walls yet, "Scotty said, as he watched Andrea move around the room. "Figured yeh want to do that."

The closet was filled with baby clothes and crib essentials, organized within a complex shelving unit that was built inside. A table sat against another wall, where several unopened packages sat upon.

"Scotty, "Leo shook his head. "This is amazing."

The Scotsman beamed with joy, "Yeh like it?" he asked.

Andrea turned around and nodded, "Love it! It's perfect!" she said, as her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh don't cry, lass!" Scotty said, slightly alarmed. "Ah didn't mean ta make yeh cry!"

She moved towards him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you," she mumbled against his shirt. "You've done a wonderful job!"

Scotty patted her back while shooting Leo a look, "Don't worry, Scotty, " he laughed. "She's very happy. We both are."

…..

After dinner, Andrea and Leo returned to their quarters and unpacked their bags. A quick trip to the grocery store, left them stocked up on non-perishable snacks, as well as toiletries they couldn't get through star bases or regular shipment. Leo dropped off the dirty laundry for dry-cleaning, while Andrea remade the bed with new sheets.

Once everything was in order and put away, Andrea changed into pajamas and lounged across the bed, reading from a book.

"I've got a shitload of patients to see tomorrow," Leo grumbled, as he came out of the bathroom. "I don't know what the hell they did down there, but I'm not happy."

"I'm sorry," she pouted, as she kept her eyes on the page. "Do you want me to come and help out?"

Leo shook his head, unlocking the door to the nursery. "You need your rest after bouncing around from shuttles and starships all day."

"Hmm," she nodded in agreement, as he stepped into the next room. "What are you doing?"

"Gonna see what you bought," he said, turning the lights on. "I like to know how much of my money you've spent so far."

Andrea snickered to herself, as he went about, opening packages and making comments about the extra things she added into their shopping cart before submitting the order.

"What the hell are these?"

Andrea looked up from her book and at her husband "What?" she asked.

Leo shook a tiny pair of snow boots, "Why did you buy snow boots for a infant?"

She shrugged, "They were cute," she offered, before looking back at her book.

"Andy, it doesn't snow on a ship! I've told you this plenty of times before!"

"Leo, I thought they were cute!" she snapped, dropping the book into her lap. "We may not go down to a planet that has snow, but my god, we can save them for the next baby!"

"Next baby?" he asked. "Andy, please tell me you didn't order stuff for another baby, which probably wont come until a few years after this one."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh my god," she huffed, swinging her legs off the bed. "Must you blow everything out of proportion?"

Pushing past him, Andrea moved into the room and scanned the open packages. "Most of this stuff is what you and I looked at together," she said, pointing to the boxes near one wall. "I'm guessing this stuff is what Nyota bought for the baby."

"Why is Nyota buying things for our baby?" he asked, as Andrea continued to poke around.

"Because she's taking he role as aunt seriously?" she looked up at him. "Besides, I was thinking about making her our baby's godmother.. unless you want to complain about that too."

Leo shook his head, "Of course I'm not going to complain about that!" he exclaimed. "I was going to ask Jim to be the godfather!"

Andrea looked up from the box containing a few onesies, "You do realize we have more than one male friend onboard, right?" she asked. "What about the others?"

"Well, you're already buying clothes for baby number two," he said, setting the snow boots down the table. "I'm sure we can figure something out."

"God, arguing with you is so exhausting," she huffed, setting the box down. "I'm going to bed."

Leo nodded and kissed her, "I'll be here in a bit," he said, as she slowly made her way across the room.

"Don't take too long," she said. "There might be any blankets left for you to snuggle under."

….

Leo came crashing into his office the next morning, twenty minutes late and slightly disheveled.

"Bones," Jim looked up from his spot on the sofa. "You're late."

Leo grumbled, "Yeah, yeah.." he waved at him, moving to his desk. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Jim moved his feet off the table and sighed, "Came to see how you were doing," he shrugged. "It's part of my job to make sure each area of the ship is running smoothly."

Leo shot him a look, "So basically you're here to annoy me and breathe down my neck?"

He grinned, "Yup!" he nodded. "You smell like sex by the way."

The older man sputtered, "Dammit Jim!" he shouted, as the Captain held up his hands in defense.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I'm happy that Andy can still keep up with you, since she's got a watermelon growing inside her."

Leo rolled his eyes and he scanned the day's Itinerary, "Must you be so childish?" he asked.

"Must you be so grumpy?" Jim shot back.

"Dammit," he groaned. "What do you want?" he asked. "Really Jim, I have so much work to catch up on since this place has gone into the shitter since we left."

Jim sighed and pulled himself off the sofa, making his way towards the desk.

"Our lovely friends, "he started, plopping down into one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Want to throw you guys a baby shower soon."

Leo frowned, "Isn't that a girl thing?" he asked.

"Well, considering that the only female friends your wife has onboard, are Nyota and that nurse.." he shrugged. "Nyota insists that all of us be there to celebrate that spawn that is a mix of both McCoy and Pike DNA, who will grow up and take over some starship's medical bay."

"That's pretty scary," Leo said, frowning. "I mean, I'm a stubborn pain in the ass and Andy is both bossy AND a pain in the ass."

Jim snorted, "She's bossy because she's a Pike," he shrugged. "Chris trained her well in the area of "take no shit from anyone". That was destined to happen."

Leo sighed, "Fine, tell Nyota she can throw a baby shower," he said. "But, no more baby things! My wife went and ordered extras for at least three more kids, which will probably come AFTER this tour."

"Well, I do hope you practice safe sex," Jim stood up. "You're always on my ass about covering it up. So, don't be silly and wrap your willy!"

"JIM!" Leo shouted, as the Captain practically skipped to the door. "I'm going to hypo your ass from now til the next damn century!"

Jim grinned, "Aw Bonesy," he chuckled. "You know you love me!"

Leo rolled his eyes, "Correction, I'm the only one that will put up with your shit!" he snapped. "Now get the hell out of here and go do your job, which is to make sure this tin can doesn't crash into some rouge moon or something dangerous!"


	34. Chapter 34

"God, I'm so huge! I can't even see my own feet anymore," Andrea whined, as she sat in the armchair. "Am I even wearing matching socks?"

Nyota snickered from her spot on the floor, "Yes, you're wearing matching socks."

"Oh goody," Andrea huffed. "They probably look just as swollen in socks as they do barefoot."

Folding up a blanket, Nyota stood up and moved towards the crib. "Have Len rub them for you when you get home," she shrugged.

"He's been so..bitchy lately," Andrea sighed. "I tend to avoid him with my problems."

Nyota turned around, "What?" she asked. "You mean, you let him bitch and moan at you while you're in pain and carrying around _his _child?"

"I'm his wife. Who else is he going to complain to?" Andrea frowned.

"Umm, he's got Jim to bitch his problems to! Hell, even Spock!" Nyota was outraged. "I'm sorry, but Len is NOT going to vent his frustrations about work on you anymore! Not when you're pregnant and need a lot of TLC from him!"

Andrea just nodded, "You tell 'em, Ny!" she snorted. "I'm sure he'll add that to the list of things he has to do around here."

…..

Leo stumbled into his quarters after a late night, exhausted and frustrated. Not only did he have to deal with the mishaps that were created while he and Andrea were away, he also faced issues at home. Nyota came storming in, shortly after spending sometime with Andrea, and scolded him for being an ass. It was made known that he had a very pregnant wife, who was very hormonal and achy all over and that his constant bitching was not helping.

"You better go home later, rub her damn feet and tell her how sexy she is!" she snapped, waving her finger in his face. "I mean it Len! If you complain one more time about hypos and what this nurse did and what that nurse did, I'll come back and beat you!"

And she would do it, Leo was certain of it. Nyota had a way with words and getting her threats across, especially when it was Jim at the end of the receiving line. So now here he was, six hours later, coming home to rub his pregnant wife's feet and catering to her every need. When he finally made it into the bedroom, he found her wide awake, tossing and turning in bed.

"Dammit!" she hissed, shifting the pillows around on the bed, before laying down at a weird angle.

When a sob broke out, Leo made his way over to her. "What are you doing?" he asked, as she groaned.

"Nothing," she twisted around on the mattress, "Just trying to go to sleep."

Leo went to the closet and pulled out a body pillow, which they had stored on the top shelf during their first night on board. He then made his way back over to her and set the pillow along side her.

"Sit up," he lightly touched her shoulder. "Come on, sit up."

Andrea did what she was told; pushing herself up with one hand while the other cradled her belly. Leo then set the pillow along side her, and helped her back down.

"One leg over the end, there you go," he said, moving her legs around. "Make sure your knees are on either side of the pillow. That way your hips are parallel.."

She sighed, "Better?" he asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

"A little," she mumbled, resting her head on the pillow. "I still ache all over though."

Leo nodded and moved around the bed, stripping off his uniform as he went. Once he was down to nothing but his boxers, he climbed into bed behind her and placed his hand on her hip.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked, moving his hand from her hip to her back. "Here?" he pushed against the sore muscle.

Andrea groaned, "Right there," she nodded. "All over."

Leo pushed his hand against the base of her spine, his fingers lightly digging into the strained muscles. Andrea groaned and pushed back against his hand, humming with pleasure as he moved.

"Hmmm, that's nice," she moaned lightly. "Thank you."

He kissed the back of her neck, "You're welcome," he said softly, keeping the pressure on her back to a minimum. "How was your day?"

"Exhausting," she mumbled. "Nyota unpacked the rest of our stuff and organized the nursery. She even labeled the changing table and where everything is and when to put it on the baby."

Leo snorted, "Does she not remember that I once raised a baby?" he asked. "I know how and when to put powder or diaper rash salve on a baby."

Andrea let out a tired giggle, "That's Nyota though. Always organizing and putting things together," she yawned. "How was your day?"

He hesitated, remembering what Nyota said about his complaining. "Exhausting," he finally answered. "I couldn't wait to come home and be with you."

She smiled to herself, "You're very sweet, Leo," she mumbled. "Hmmm, very sweet."

Her breathing evened out a few seconds later, signaling that her exhaustion had finally taken over. Leo rubbed her back a while longer, before he too started to feel his eyes droop. Setting a firm kiss against her neck, Leo reached down and pulled the blankets up and over them both.

…

"We need a birthing plan."

Leo looked up from his PADD, "What?" he asked, frowning.

The next morning, Leo woke up early to make breakfast for both himself and Andrea. Having a very rare morning off as CMO, he wanted to take the opportunity to its full advantage. Not having to be up at 0500 to shower and rush out by 0600, was a nice feeling. And with Andrea being at the end of her first week on maternity leave, Leo could finally spend one morning with her and not have to rush out.

"We need a birthing plan," she repeated. "You know, what kind of birth and who we want in the room kinda thing."

"I thought it was going to be me, M'Benga and Anna?" he asked, as she sipped from her cup of juice. "Why? Who else do you want in there?"

Andrea shook her head, "No one," she set the cup down against her thigh.

"Besides," Leo picked up the PADD again. "I thought you were planning on a natural birth with no drugs? We talked about this months ago."

She winced, "Actually…."

Leo looked at her, "What?" he asked.

Andrea shifted on the bed, "I may of seen something that changed my mind.." she glanced up at him. "It wasn't entirely my fault that I saw it!"

"What did you see?"

"Well, the other night when you were at work," she started. "I was with Nyota, Hikaru and Pavel for downtime and Jim came by with this video.."

Leo sighed, "What did Jim do now?" he asked, almost regretting the question.

"It was this really old video that he found on the database," she ran her finger around the rim of the glass. "Something called _The Miracle of Life _or something really corny."

He gave her a look and she quickly continued, cutting to the point. "Well, it was about childbirth and.. Oh Leo, it looks awful!" she cried.

Leo groaned, "Oh god," he muttered, shaking his head.

"No really," she placed her hand on his arm. "This woman was being RIPPED apart by this giant baby head and the screams? Oh my god! I want the strongest epidural cocktail you can make for me."

"I'm not drugging you up, Andy," he shook his head. "You know what that'll do to the baby."

She rolled her eyes, "Then give me the standard epidural," she grabbed his arm. "Please Leo, just sign it off on my chart when M'Benga gives it to you later."

"You already asked him?!" he shouted. "Dammit Andy!"

Andrea huffed, "He's MY doctor! We made the decision together, you and I, that M'Benga would be my primary doctor during this pregnancy since you are the father," she reminded him, as he scowled at her.

"Do you realize what could go wrong with epidurals?" he asked.

"Of course I do! I'm a doctor too you know!" she exclaimed. "What did you think I was doing in college? Learning how to paint my damn nails?"

Leo huffed, "Andy.. he started.

"Please," she begged. "Just sign off on it and let it go. I want the epidural and whatever else you can give me so I don't feel a single thing."

"Fine," he said. "But, I'm giving you a low dose of the extra stuff. I don't want you drugged up entirely and I certainly don't want any of that shit affecting _our _baby."

Andrea nodded, "Thank you," she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Now, what else do we need to plan? Oh, we need to pack a bag or something right? Or would that be silly since our room and medical aren't that far apart?"

….

"Dammit! I knew putting her in gymnastics would be a bad idea!" Leo ranted, as he stormed through the quarters. "Goddamn backflippin', cartwheelin' and whatever else those kids do!"

Jim glanced at Andrea, who sat quietly on the sofa, before turning to his friend. "Bones, Boyce said it was a stress fracture and that she'll be fine in a few weeks."

Leo turned to him, "Are you a doctor?" he snapped, as Jim shook his head. "Didn't think so!"

Andrea sighed, shaking her head. "Bones, calm the hell down already!" Jim snapped.

"Why the hell did Chris let her sign up for the damn team anyways? She was hardly going when she was in Georgia!"

"Because Jocelyn wouldn't take her to the goddamn practice sessions!" Andrea snapped. "Jesus Leo, just drop it!"

An hour earlier, Chris called with a private emergency message for them. He was in Phil's office at Starfleet General, as Jo went in for a series of x-rays. She had her third practice session, when she landed a little to hard on her left foot after a series of backflips and cartwheels on the mat. According to Phil's best guess, Joanna landed a little to hard on the last backflip and it most likely meant that it was a fracture.

"No more gymnastics or any other kind of sport that'll break bones, " Leo went on. "She can join an art club or something."

Andrea had enough, slowly getting up to her feet. Jim reached out and held her arm as she got up, before letting go. Andrea thanked him before she moved past her husband, shooting him a withering death glare as she went. Once the door to their bedroom slid shut, Jim turned on him.

"Sit the hell down and shut up!" he snapped. "That's an order, Bones."

With a huff and a few mumbled curse words, Leo sat down in the armchair across from the sofa. "What?" he snapped.

Jim sat up, resting his elbows on his knees. "Can you relax with this whole "Joanna's gonna quit the team" shit? The kid is ten and she wants to be a damn gymnast! It's just a small fracture that will heal in a few weeks and she'll be fine!"

"Jim, she got hurt!" he exclaimed.

"Everyone gets hurt, Bones!" Jim rolled his eyes. "It's part of life! Why are you so persistent on taking the one thing that Joanna really wants to do, away from her?" he asked.

Leo didn't have an answer for that, because there really was no logical reason to make her quit. Between the stress of Joanna living in a whole new state and the final weeks of Andrea's pregnancy, Leo was losing his mind.

"I'm not," he sighed. "I just.. I don't like that she's hurt, Jim."

Jim nodded, "I know you don't," he agreed. "None of us do, but she's going to be fine."

Leo nodded, "Pike insisted that Boyce will be on top of her recovery and he's going to make sure she stays in bed at all costs" Jim continued.

"I feel like an ass," Leo sighed.

"You are an ass," Jim corrected him. "Now you've gone and pissed Andy off with your bullshit ranting."

Leo looked over at the bedroom door and sighed, "Fuck," he mumbled. "I should probably go in there and apologize to her."

Jim nodded, "You do that, Bonesy," he stood up from the sofa. "I'll call Pike and see how Jo's doing and get an update for you."

Standing up, Leo made his way towards the bedroom, while Jim went to the computer. "If she throws anything at you," Jim said, dialing the call back number to Phil's office, "make sure it hits your head or something where everyone can see the bruise. I made a bet with the others and it's six-hundred credits right now."

"Unfuckingbelieveable!" Leo hissed, opening the door to the bedroom. "You're a damn infant, Jim!"

Jim snickered as the door closed behind Leo, "A goddamn RICH infant," he muttered.


	35. Chapter 35

The weeks flew by quickly, as May rolled around. In April, the crew put together a small baby shower for Andrea and Leo. The shower left them both happy and content, as their friends celebrated the awaited arrival of their niece or nephew. Andrea was very excited about the new month, considering the fact that in two weeks, it would be a year since she and Leo got married. Following their special day- the twenty-second- their baby would come into the world, two weeks later.

"Can you believe Leo and I have made it through a year?" she asked, as Nyota escorted her back from another weekly visit with M'Benga. "An entire year of ups and downs, lots of angry make up sex and a baby to follow?"

Nyota smiled, "I'm surprised Leo survived long enough to make it through a year."

Andrea glared, "Anyways, I don't know what to do for him. I mean, what do I give my husband for our anniversary?"

She unlocked the front door to their quarters, stepping in with Nyota behind her. "Sex?" Nyota offered, as Andrea sat down on the sofa.

"Ugh, sex," she made a face. "I can't even picture anything going in down there, when I want to push this baby out now."

"That's disgusting, Andrea," Nyota said, as she ordered tea and cookies from the replicator. "Honestly, I think the fact that you're having the baby two weeks after your anniversary should be a gift."

Andrea nodded, "You think so?" she asked, as the baby kicked. "I think the baby agrees with you."

Nyota came over with a tray, "That's because Aunt Nyota is a smart woman," she smiled, setting the tray down on the table. "Right little baby bug," she cooed, rubbing Andrea's belly.

"Baby bug?" Andrea frowned. "I hope my baby is a cute bug and not a hideous one."

"Of course it's a cute bug!" Nyota exclaimed, as the baby kicked at her hand. "I wound never wish such cruelty on a baby!"

Andrea snorted, "I love you," she shook her head.

Nyota laughed, "I love you, too," she hugged her lightly. "Now lets have some tea and figure out how to make your anniversary a good one."

…

"What do you mean they requested my assistance?" Leo asked, setting the PADD down.

Jim sat back in his chair and sighed, "They've been looking for someone who knows the cure to this weird strain of the flu," he rubbed his eyes. "And since you wrote a report on your creation of the vaccine it back in med-school, they want you to help them."

"But Jim," Leo shook his head. "Andy is due in four weeks! I can just up and leave her for two!" he exclaimed.

"I know that and I told them that, but they really need your help," he shrugged. "Bones, it's a federation ship- not a bunch of aliens requesting help. You can save so many lives and shit."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Any ain't gonna be happy about this," he said. "She's already freaking out about the possibility of going into labor in the damn mess hall. There's a chance that the baby could come early, if not later than it's due date."

"Bones, I bet you can get this shit cleared out in a week and be back in time for your anniversary AND the birth of Mini Bones."

"I've never even heard of the _USS Huckleberry!" _he exclaimed.

Jim rolled his eyes, "There's a lot of new ships coming out, Bones."

Leo cursed, "Fine! I'll fucking do it!" he snapped. "But so help me god, Jim. If I have to miss the birth of my first child, Andrea will have your balls on a platter."

"You wont miss the birth!" Jim insisted. "Now, I think you better tell Andy about your trip."

"Fuck," he hissed. "She's going to kill me before I even have the chance to go out there."

He then stood up and started to the door, "I hope someone on this ship is good at plannin' funerals," he said. "Because they'll be plannin' both mine _and _yours!"

….

On the trip back to his quarters, Leo read through the information that Jim sent to his PADD. The _USS Huckleberry _went down for a routine mission and came back infected with Andorian shingles, which would be easy to treat without calling for help. But this strain had mutated with the common strain of the flu in humans, making it deadly and more difficult to treat with common antibiotics. The last time Leo saw such a strain, was nearly twenty years ago during his residency in Georgia.

"Dammit," he muttered, using one hand to unlock the door and the other to skim through the attached information.

He was due to leave a week before his anniversary, which frightened him, because he knew Andrea was getting excited about it. "Fuck me," he sighed, as the door opened. "I'll be a dead man before then."

"Leo? Are you home?"

Turning the PADD off, Leo closed the door behind him and set his things down on the table. "Andy?"

A few seconds later, Andrea came out of the bedroom and smiled at him, "Hi," she made her way over to him, kissing him. "I missed you."

He grinned, "I was only gone for a few hours."

She shrugged, "Still missed you."

"Everythin' went good with M'Benga?" he asked, as she held onto him. "How's the baby?"

"Baby's good," she smiled up at him. "Five pounds, eleven ounces according to the scans. M'Benga said that the weight will go up between now and delivery."

He chuckled, "I guess we're gonna have a big baby, huh?" he asked, placing his hand on her belly. "Lord help us all."

Andrea snorted, "Especially if he picks up your eating habits," she shook her head. "All that southern food you eat."

"My eating habits?" he frowned, leading her to the sofa. "What about yours, Miss ice cream and macaroni and cheese?"

She sat down, "Please," she rolled her eyes. "Kids love that stuff."

Leo took a seat next to her, "So? What about you?" he asked. "Last time I checked you weren't a kid when I married ya."

"Hmmm, I just got a really kinky idea," she giggled, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"No Andy, I will not be doing any kind of role playing that consists of you being a kid and me being an old man," he shook his head. "Bad enough we did the naughty nurse and doctor bit."

Andrea snuggled up against him, "Correct me if I'm wrong," she purred. "But I could've sworn you liked that one."

He knew that he had to tell her about the orders that had been sent from Admiral Barnett, but at that moment he couldn't. Here she was, all cuddly and happy to see him, and to end that happy mood killed him.

"How about we go lay down for a while?" he asked, rubbing her back. "I missed you a lot today."

She sighed, "Hmm, are you asking to take a nap with me or something else?" she asked.

Leo kissed the top of her head, "Both?"

Andrea snorted as she sat up, "I want to do both, but I'm too big for sex," she pouted.

"You are not too big for sex," he said, kissing her. "I can think of a way to do it."

"Oh can you now?" she asked. "Well, you better show me, Mr. McCoy. I'm _very _interested in your skills," she grinned.

Standing up, Leo held his hands out and pulled her off the couch. "Right this way, Mrs. McCoy,' he led her towards the bedroom. "I can guarantee you'll enjoy this."

…..

Two days later, Leo knew he had to tell her. He was due to leave early Monday morning, which was forty-eight hours away.

"Andy, I need to talk to you about something," he said, as they got ready for the day. "It's important."

She nodded, "Okay," she set the towel that she had been folding down. "What's up?"

Leo sighed, "Okay so…" he started, pacing the room. "The _USS Huckleberry _sent word to Jim, that they requested my presence for an emergency consultation."

"Oh wow, that sounds serious," she gasped, sitting down on the bed. "What happened?"

"A group went do for a routine mission and came back with a really bad strain of the flu," he shrugged. "They called me because I've seen this strain once before and created a vaccine for it."

Andrea nodded, "So, when do you have to go?" she asked.

"Monday morning," he said, watching for her reaction. "They were too far out for me to beam aboard right away."

"Okay," she shrugged. "Just be careful when you get there and give yourself the vaccine twenty-four hours before you head over. Can't have you die on me when I don't know this vaccine you created."

Leo nodded, "Um, there's more actually," he said quickly.

"More?" she frowned. "Like what? An organ transplant? Plastic surgery?"

He shook his head, "I have to stay there for two weeks, Andy," he said. "Just to be sure that the vaccine takes hold and the virus doesn't spread to anyone else or into their cargo holds."

She felt silent, staring at him. "Andy?"

"Two weeks?" she asked, as he nodded. "Two weeks? Are you kidding me?"

Leo shook his head, "No, I wish I was, but I'm not."

"Leo! Our anniversary is in two weeks!" she exclaimed. "You're going to miss our anniversary just so you can make sure this thing doesn't spread to their damn cargo hold?"

"Andy, what do you want me to do? If I don't go and stay for two weeks, then I'll be responsible for letting this thing spread off the ship!"

She stood up, "No they would!" she snapped. "What kind of fucking federation shit is this? I thought these ships were supposed to be stocked with every fucking known vaccine before heading out?"

Leo got up and followed her out of bedroom and into the nursery, "Andy, I don't know why this shit happens," he sighed. "I'm not in charge of what goes on every ship, except for my own."

"You know what I think?" she asked, turning around to face him. "I think you're lying! You probably have to stay for two days and you're not going to come home, because you don't want to celebrate anything!"

"What?" Leo shook his head. "Andy, are you kidding me? Of course I want to celebrate my anniversary with you!"

She shook her head, "No you don't! This is just a perfect opportunity for you to fucking run off and chicken out!" she shouted. "Now that's getting towards the end and the baby is coming in four weeks, you're running!"

"Andromeda!" he shouted. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my fucking life! How could you even think for one second that I would run from you and the baby?" he yelled.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE!" she screamed, before bursting into tears.

Leo sighed, "Andy baby," he moved towards her. "You know I want to stay with you."

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, pushing his hands away. "Just don't!" she snapped.

"Andy come on!" he snapped. "You really think I'm not coming back? That's not the kind of man you married!"

She shook her head, "No, the man I thought I married, was a man who would want to celebrate his fucking anniversary with his wife," she hissed. "Not on some fucking ship working."

Leo shook his head, "I don't even know if I'll need the two weeks," he shrugged. "I could be back earlier than that."

Andrea rolled her eyes and pushed past him, "I don't care what you do anymore," she snapped. "Have fun, Leo."

He watched as she went back into the bedroom, leaving him standing in the middle of the nursery alone.

"Dammit," he hissed, moving towards the rocking chair in the corner.

He picked up the stuffed puppy that Hikaru and Chekov gave them during the baby shower, and sat down. Lightly pulling at the ears, Leo rested his head back against the chair and sighed.

"I guess I'll be in the dog house with you, huh?" he looked at the toy, wishing that for once it would talk back.


	36. Chapter 36

Andrea managed to make her way into medical, ignoring the stares she received from the patients and nurses on duty. Being the wife of the CMO had it's perks, as she used Leo's passcodes to get into his office. Once the door was shut, she went to the desk and sat down. Setting up the connection on Leo's computer, she waited for her father to pick up on the other end.

"Pike here," he answered.

"Did you know?" was the first thing out of her mouth, making her father look up form his work.

"Andy?" he frowned. "Are you in medical? I thought you weren't working anymore until after the baby was born?" he asked.

She ignored his questions, "Did you know?" she repeated, her voice growing shrill.

"Know what?" he asked, shifting PADDs around on his desk. "You have to be more specific, honey. I'm supposed to know a lot of things at the moment but as you can see, I've been swamped."

"Leo is being sent to another ship to help out on some goddamn virus outbreak," she exclaimed. "He's going Monday and he'll be gone for two whole weeks!"

Chris shifted a few things around, before picking up a PADD, tapping at the screen quickly. "The _USS Huckleberry_?" he asked, as Andrea shrugged. "Says they know of Leo's experience with this virus.. requested him personally," he skimmed the document.

"Who the hell signed off on it?" she asked.

"Barnett did," he read the signature. "Andy, if he signed off on it, there's nothing I can do."

Andrea wanted to punch something, "What?! Does Barnett NOT realize that I am eight months pregnant? That I could go into early labor if the baby decides it wants out? Does he not realize anything at all?"

Chris sighed, "Andy, you have to calm down," he said. "You are due in four weeks; and the chances of the baby coming before the due date are slim."

"You aren't a doctor," she pointed out.

"I know I'm not a doctor," he shook his head. "But I'm a parent and I remember what it was like when you were coming; you were six days late if I can recall. So, if this baby is anything like you, the chances of it arriving on the actual due date are pretty low."

Andrea groaned, "You are not helping me with this situation!" she yelled. "Leo cannot leave this ship to head out to another! I need him here, god forbid anything should happen to the baby!"

Chris set the PADD down, "Andy, I can't do anything! My hands are tied on this one," he shook his head. "I'm sorry, honey. I wish I could do something, but they requested Leo. He's the only one that can treat this thing."

"Fine," she snapped. "Let him miss every fucking thing that has to do with this baby coming."

"Andromeda, watch your mouth," Chris warned.

"Thanks for helping, Dad," she shook her head. "Glad to know that you care about my damn feelings."

"And-" he stared, before she cut the call.

Andrea stood up from the seat and made her way around the desk, just as the door opened. Leo stood in the doorway, watching her as she stopped to look at him.

"Computer said someone was in here on my account," he shrugged. "I figured it was you."

She rolled her eyes and moved passed him, "Andy!" he started, but she continued walking. "Come on!"

Making her way out of medical, Andrea stepped onto the waiting lift, wanting to get as far away as possible.

….

That night, Andrea stayed with Nyota, ignoring every page from Leo. The next morning, while he went to work, Andrea went back home to shower and change. When Jim came by to check on her, she threatened to kill him if he didn't leave her alone.

"I just came to see if you wanted to have lunch with me!" he shouted, as she pushed him to the door.

"You can have lunch with me once you tell that other ship to fuck off and find someone else to fix their problems!" she snapped, closing the door in his face.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, as Andrea sulked around their quarters, eating a small dinner before retiring early for bed. When Monday morning dawned upon them, Andrea was still upset as Nyota escorted her down to the transporter room. Scotty waved to her from his spot at the computer, while an Ensign fiddled with the computer.

"Why do I have to be here?" Andrea asked, as she and Nyota stood to the side. "I'm too pissed to see him off."

"Because you're his wife and it's the right thing to do," she said. "You can be mad at him all you want and I understand how fucked up the situation is. But you should say goodbye to him, Andy. You never know what could happen with this damn job."

A few seconds later, Leo and Jim made their way into the room, chatting briefly on how he would be arriving back to the ship.

"Once the virus has been cleared from the ship and it's crew, you will beam back on here," Jim said.

Leo nodded, "Sounds lovely," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "Are you planning on staying within range? Because I don't plan on stayin' there for two damn weeks."

Jim nodded, "There's a star base near by that we'll be docking at for restock. Just call me when you're ready to come back and Scotty will work his magic to get you here."

Scotty grinned, "Aye, Ah'll get yeh back in one piece, lad," he nodded.

"Thanks Scotty," Leo nodded, before excusing himself. He made his way over to Nyota and Andrea, stopping to stand before them. "Nyota."

She nodded, "Please be careful," she hugged him. "You have a baby that needs a daddy and I will kill you if you miss the birth," she whispered in his ear.

Pulling back, Nyota smiled sweetly at him. "Don't bring that damn virus back with you," she warned.

Leo nodded and watched as she moved away, leaving him alone with Andrea. She kept her eyes on the floor, too angry and upset to look at him.

"Andy," he sighed. "I'm sorry that I have to leave, but you know that I don't want to."

She nodded, not saying a single word as he continued. "I'll do everything I can to come home sooner," he promised. "Even if I do miss our anniversary, I'll be damned if I can't be here for the birth."

Finally, Andrea looked up at him and saw the look of determination on his face. "I mean it," he nodded. "If you go into labor early, I swear to god I'll leave and come right back."

"You will?" she whispered.

Leo nodded, "This is our first baby together, Andy. How could I miss it?" he asked.

Andrea wilted at the thought, "I swear to god, if anything happens to you.." she warned, as Leo pulled her into his arms. "I'll find a way to do a time jump and kill you myself."

"I ain't goin' over there to die, darlin',' he muttered. "Just savin' a bunch of idiots from dyin' and creatin' enough vaccinations so I'll never have to leave again."

"_USS Huckleberry _is locked and ready for you, Doctor," Scotty said. "Whenever you're ready, lad."

Andrea sighed, "I guess you better go then," she said.

Leo nodded, "The faster I get there and fix them up, the sooner I'll be back," he promised. "I'll call you everyday."

"I'll be plotting all the ways you'll be making up for missing our anniversary," she nodded. "You'll be in the doghouse for a long time, buddy."

Leo chuckled, "As long as I'm allowed to live in the same room with you, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."

Andrea sighed, "Please be careful," she whispered. "Don't do anything stupid and goddammit, do not get yourself killed."

"I promise, darlin'," he kissed her forehead. "I'll be back before you know it and changin' dirty diapers and sitting through late night feedin's."

They kissed as if it were the last time, holding onto one another for dear life. Neither cared that they had an audience, whom tried to avoid looking at the display of affection before them.

"I love you," Leo said against her lips.

"I love you, too."

She held his hand as he walked to the pad, stepping up slowly as he gripped the strap of his duffle bag. He placed a kiss against her knuckles, before letting her go. Jim came to stand next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Play nice with the kiddies, Bones," he grinned. "I don't want any reports about your foul bedside manner.

Leo rolled his eyes, "Make sure you keep this tin can in one piece," he warned. "I'll hold you responsible if anything happens to my wife and baby."

Jim nodded, "Andy and Mini Bones are in good hands, Bones," he nodded. "She's got all of us and M'Benga. Everything will be fine and you'll be back in time for the grand arrival of our holy savior."

"I guess that's the best I'll get," Leo shook his head. "It would've been a lot more reassuring if you said "Yes Leo, you have my word. I'll keep her and the baby safe." He shook his head.

"Yes Leo, you have my word. I'll keep her and the baby safe," Jim recited, earning a chuckle from Scotty.

Andrea managed a small laugh, elbowing Jim in the ribs. "Don't tease," she scolded.

"Ready Doc?" Scotty asked, tapping at the controls.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Leo sighed, standing up straighter. "You be good," he said, giving Andrea a stern look. "Keep that baby in there and cookin' until I get back."

She patted her belly lightly, "I'll try my very best," she nodded. "You just get your ass back here on time and in one piece."

"Beaming in.." Scotty called out, counting down as Leo began to disappear. "See ya soon!"

Within seconds, he was gone, leaving the room in total silence. Seconds later, Jim and Nyota escorted Andrea down the hall as she cried. It would be the longest two weeks of her life.


	37. Chapter 37

"I'm so bored," Andrea groaned, as Nyota sat behind her on the bed.

Jim snorted as he rubbed her feet, "You're bored?" he asked, pushing deep into the heel of her left foot. "I'm here on my break rubbing your feet."

Andrea glared at him, "Leo said you had to keep an eye on me," she snapped, as Nyota brushed her hair. "If you keep bitching, then it's going to be a lot easier for me to give the title of "godfather" to someone else."

He quickly shut his mouth and continued rubbing her feet, as Nyota giggled. "Have you talked to Leo today?" she asked, running the brush through her hair.

"He called early this morning," she yawned. "We talked for ten minutes before someone came in with that damn virus. Supposedly they were throwing up massive amounts of blood and Leo was freaking out when he saw the blood all over the floor."

Jim made a face, "That's fucking disgusting," he shuddered.

Andrea nodded, "And he told me this as I was eating my breakfast," she shook her head. "Such a kind, loving man I married, huh?"

"Are you hungry now?" Nyota asked. "We can order lunch up from the mess hall."

Andrea shook her head, "Nah," she stretched her legs. "I'll be out cold in five minutes."

Jim snorted, "Getting all that extra rest in before Mini Bones arrives, huh?" he asked, moving to her right foot. "How many more days now?"

"Three weeks and two days," Andrea and Nyota said at once. "What? I'm keeping track just incase you decide to go into labor sooner," Nyota shrugged.

"If this baby knows what's good for him, he'll stay in here til his Daddy comes home," she pouted, rubbing her belly. "Right baby? You're going to stay in there til he comes home?"

"If I wasn't feeling so sick about Bones' bloodbath of a patient, I would "oooh" and "ahh" over this scene," Jim said, making a face.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Are you stay here tonight?" she asked. "Because if so, you should change the sheets to on that cot."

Jim looked over to the cot against the wall in the bedroom, "I'll change em," he grumbled. "It's not like anyone gross has been sleeping on them anyway! Nyota was in here last night."

Nyota snickered, "You think I slept on that thing?" she asked, pointing to the cot with her hairbrush. "I slept on this comfy bed with Andy."

Jim gasped, "What? How is that even fair?" he asked.

"First of all, you're a guy," Andrea said, to which Jim made a face. "And if my husband found out that you were sleeping in our martial bed, though you are our best friend, he would have a shit fit."

He grumbled, "Can't I sleep at the foot of the bed?" he asked.

Nyota began to laugh, "What are you? A dog?" she asked, shaking with laughter.

Andrea began to giggle, "You've always reminded me of a golden retriever," she looked him over carefully. "A puppy actually."

Jim got up and moved to the door, "Have fun getting someone to take my shift tonight," he huffed. "I will NOT allow this, this, abuse to continue!"

"Oh Jim! I was only teasing you!" Andrea cried, as he stormed out of the room. "You're more of a chihuahua!"

….

Later that night, Jim returned with dinner and helped Andrea out to the kitchen.

"I thought you weren't coming back tonight?" she asked, as he set a sandwich down in front of her.

"I figured if I didn't show up then Bones would find out, then he would come back and kill me for leaving you alone," he said frostily, as he went to get water from the replicator. "I'd rather not face the wrath of your husband, especially in your delicate condition."

Andrea snorted, "Delicate condition?"

Jim returned with a glass of water, "We can't have you falling in the bathroom and having the baby shoot out of your uterus," he sat down across from her. "That would put me on the "Dammit Jim, you're going to have your balls cut off and thrown out of an air lock" part of the list."

"What list?" she asked, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Leo doesn't have a list."

"Yes he does!" Jim cried. "I saw the damn thing on his PADD when I hacked it during one of our missions! Do you know what he would do to me if you broke any bones while under my supervision?"

She gave him a hesitant look, "Do I really want to know?"

"He said he would chop my fingers off and then put them all back on," he paused for dramatics. "The wrong finger that is! So like I could flip Spock off with my thumb instead of my middle finger."

Andrea started laughing, "Oh god, don't make me laugh," she moaned. "I have a weak bladder and this could put me into early labor."

Jim shook his head, "I don't know Andy," he sighed dramatically. "You married a sick man"

"Oh please," she scoffed, picking up her drink. "Maybe Leo has to make these threats to keep you in line. I'm sure my husband wouldn't harm a single hair from that fair crown upon your big head."

"It's bad enough that your dad keeps calling me, making sure you're alright," he groaned. "Don't you two talk? Why does he have to ask me how you're doing and if M'Benga is keeping an eye on you?"

Andrea grew quiet, setting her glass down. "Andy?" Jim frowned. "Oh god, are you not talking to your dad?"

Still bitter that her father couldn't help keep Leo aboard, she ignored his calls for the entire week; the longest they'd gone without talking to one another.

"Not at the moment, no," she shook her head, looking down at the half eaten sandwich.

"Oh my god," Jim exclaimed. "No, no, no," he shook his head. "This is not acceptable. You are going to call him right after dinner and you are going to tell him that you're sorry for not calling and then you will tell him every single detail of your visits with M'Benga and to make sure he and Joanna are still scheduled to arrive in three weeks."

"But-" she started, before Jim silenced her with a glare.

"No buts, Andy," he shook his head. "You cannot just ignore the freakin' Admiral! Especially when he's your father and can totally call your husband, which would be a total nightmare for the both of us."

Andrea groaned, "Fine, I'll call him after dinner," she gave in. "I hate you sometimes."

Jim shrugged, "Well, I don't hate me," he picked up his burger. "How could I hate such a handsome face?"

…..

The silence between Andrea and Chris was filled with awkward tension, as they stared at one another through the screen. For once, Andrea was relieved to be up in space.

"So," Chris cleared his throat. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

He nodded, "Oh, well that's good," he managed a small smile. "You look good, Andy."

She sighed, "Daddy.." she started.

"No, I know you're mad at me, and I understand," he stopped her. "But believe me, if I could've done something to keep Leo on the _Enterprise, _I would've."

Andrea nodded, "I know," she whispered.

"From the reports I keep getting, it looks like he'll be home sooner that we expected," he shrugged. "Maybe he'll be home next week if all goes well."

"I hope so," she sighed. "Jim's very annoying and he snores."

Chris chuckled, "Doesn't Leo snore?" he asked. "I snore and you never complained considering we were across the hall from one another."

"But that's because I was used to it and at five, you want to hear your parents snore. Makes you feel safe, knowing that aliens didn't kidnap them!" she whined. "And Leo doesn't snore as loud as Jim. You'd think a plane was crashing through the bedroom!"

"I DON'T SNORE THAT LOUD!" Jim shouted from the sofa.

Andrea groaned, "See? He's loud, too."

"So is Leo," Chris smiled. "I've heard him shout before and it's not pretty."

"Just agree with me, Dad! Jim is a loud mouth, obnoxious snorer," she pouted. "He even farts in his sleep. It's so gross."

Chris couldn't help but laugh at his daughter's misfortune, "Are you sure you want a boy, then? Because that's what they do, honey."

Andrea pouted, "My son would never do such foul things," she shook her head. "He's going to be the perfect angel."

They could hear Jim laughing from the other room, "A perfect angel? More like a loudmouth-daredevil, who will no doubt plot to destroy us all! He's got Bones for a father and you as the mother!"

"I'm going to kill him, you know that right?" she asked, as Chris laughed again. "I hope Starfleet's jailhouse has accommodations for pregnant women, especially one who is close to delivery."

Chris cleared his throat, "You're not going to kill anyone," he shook his head. "Jim and I will have words later."

"I'm not afraid of you, Pike!" Jim shouted.

"Anyways, what else have you been up to?" Chris asked, ignoring the adult-sized infant in the next room. "Joanna's at a friends house for a sleepover and she wants to know everything that's been going on up there."

They spoke for three hours, which was a blessing with it came to space transmissions. From Joanna's gymnastics team to school projects, that Chris was having difficulty understanding, given the fact that it had been years since Joanna needed any help on arts and crafts. She heard about their prank on Phil for April fools, consisting of putting hair dye in his shampoo.

"He walked around with green and pink hair for three days," Chris laughed. "He took his revenge out on me, since Joanna is young. Had streamers coming out of the replicators in my office and at home for a few days. Jo loved it of course."

Andrea snorted, "Uncle Phil always comes up with the lamest revenge plots," she shook her head. "Remember when he put toy lizards under my sheets after I hid all his PADDs before that huge meeting?"

Chris chuckled, "If I remember correctly, you wouldn't sleep in your own room for two weeks."

She blushed, "I was six. How was I supposed to know that they were fake?"

Chris was about to open his mouth when something caught his attention off screen. Andrea could hear the muffled chatter from behind the screen and noticed the change in her father's expression; one of exhaustion and annoyance.

"Honey, I need to go. Admiral Barnett's secretary just came down to the office," he sighed. "A few cadets thought it would be fun to break into the shuttle simulators. So fun that two managed to experience motion sickness and the other slipped and cracked his head on the console."

Andrea winced, "Yeah… have fun with that," she shook her head. "God, and here I thought Jim was the worst when it came to following the rules there."

Chris shook his head, "I'd take Jim's nonsense over this," he sighed. "And that's saying a lot."

"I can always have him drugged, shoved into a shuttle and sent back to you," she shrugged. "Didn't plan on raising TWO babies."

He chuckled, "I'll hold onto that offer," he nodded. "Now you on the other hand, need to get some rest. Leo will have a fit in a half if he finds out that I've kept you out of bed for this long."

Andrea groaned, "Don't tell him! For all he knows, I took this call on his "mandatory" bed-rest, which is so unnecessary."

"He's allowed to boss you around, Andy. Given the fact that he is the father and a doctor," he shrugged. "Just humor him, that way it's one less person flooding my inbox."

She sighed and nodded, "Fine, bed-rest it is."

"Good girl," he smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow. Make sure you get plenty of rest and call me if anything happens."

"I will," she promised. "Give Jo a hug and kiss for me."

Chris nodded, "I will. Love you, honey."

She smiled, "Love you too, Daddy."

He waved before ending the call, the screen going black with the _transmission end_ed message flashing. With a sigh, Andrea turned the screen off and pushed the chair back from the table. Slowly, she pulled herself up to her feet and shuffled out of the tiny office and into the sitting room. Jim was sprawled out on the sofa, his feet propped up on the coffee table.

"I'm going to bed," she announced, as he watched the latest news net program. "Make sure you clean up after yourself and try to be quiet when you come in. Last time you woke me up from a dead sleep and I couldn't go back to bed after that."

Jim nodded, "I will," he said, his eyes glued to the screen. "Aw come on! How the fuck did North fucking Dakota beat Texas? Who the hell lives in North Dakota anyways?" he exclaimed, as the highlights for the latest baseball came up.

Andrea rolled her eyes and turned to head into the bedroom, "Hey, do you want me to put the heat on or the AC?" he asked.

"The AC," she shouted. "Make sure it's on sixty though!"

"Sixty?! That's fucking cold!" he yelped, as stood in the doorway.

She glared, "Sixty or I call Leo and tell him you're being mean," she warned.

Jim groaned, "Fine, but can you put an extra blanket on the cot?" he asked, pouting.

"Yes, I will," she nodded. "Goodnight," she yawned, closing the door behind her.


	38. Chapter 38

"Did you get the scans? I sent them twice just to make sure."

Leo smiled, "I got them," he nodded. "He got bigger since the last ones."

A couple nights after her conversation with her father, Andrea managed to give everyone a massive scare when she fainted during one of her walks. Unconscious for two hours and unable to get Leo on the line right away, Jim and M'Benga panicked over what to do. Jim because he promised his best friend that he'd keep an eye on his wife, failing to do so since she was alone when it happened. M'Benga because he was the acting CMO during Leo's time away and responsible for the well being of his wife and child.

When she woke up; dazed, confused and hungry, M'Benga put her on mandatory bed-rest. Jim backed him up; afraid of what could happen if she was left to wander the ship. Chris was worried, scolding her for walking without a chaperone so close to her due-date. Andrea would swear later to Hikaru during his visit, that her father had more grey hair after that call than before. When Leo finally called them, he was swearing and ready to pack his bags and come back. Andrea managed to talk him out of it, promising him that she would follow M'Benga's orders and that the baby was fine.

"He's going to be a big baby, Leo," she sighed, rubbing her belly. "He's already eight and a half pounds and he's probably going to gain a little more. My poor vagina is going to be destroyed, birthing out this big-headed child."

Leo snorted, "You'll be fine, Andy!" he shook his head. "If worse comes to worse, we can always find a doctor to fix you up down there."

She rolled her eyes, "Better be a good doctor," she huffed. "How's everything over there? People still puking blood up?"

"No thank god," he shuddered. "I've been running tests on everyone; especially the people who contracted the virus to make sure the vaccine is working."

"Is it?"

Leo nodded, "So far, though I want to run another set of tests before I leave."

Andrea pouted, "So you wont be home within the next two days?" she asked.

"I wish I could be home, baby," he sighed. "I know Pop was saying that I might be home earlier than expected, but you never know with these things."

She nodded sadly, "I know."

Leo sighed, "I feel bad. Like the worst husband in the world because I'm not going to be there to celebrate our first anniversary."

Andrea shrugged, "I guess the baby makes up for it," she said. "You're gonna be home in time for that, right?"

"Of course! Maybe I can get a transport back to the star base the day after our anniversary," he smiled. "I'll make it up to you then."

They talked for another half and hour, before Leo was called back to work. Andrea made sure to remind him to call Joanna, since the little girl was unable to make their last vid-chat the day before. With the exchange of "I love you's" and "Be safe", they both signed off for the night, with hopes to talk again the next morning.

…..

Andrea woke up early the next morning, discomfort settling in her belly. With a groan, she rolled onto her side and brought her knees up to her chest as high as she could. Now that the end was near, her entire body was on limbo. Joints burned and exhaustion took over, as she sat around for most of the day.

Nyota came by with breakfast, setting it on a tray for Andrea to eat in bed. Afterwards, Nyota helped her into the shower and dried her hair, before helping her back into bed.

"Do you need anything before I go?" she asked, picking up the tray.

Andrea shook her head; "I think I'll take a nap for now. Who's coming by for lunch?" she asked.

"Pavel said he'll stop by," Nyota smiled. "He misses you terribly, asking about you all the time up on the bridge. I think he's bringing a bunch of Russian nursery rhymes that he transcribed into English."

"Well, can you please tell him that I anticipate his arrival? It'll be nice to see everyone before I turn into a swearing, screaming banshee."

Nyota promised to do so, as she started towards the doorway. "If you need anything, you call me. I will leave my post no matter how silly the request is."

Andrea smiled, "I will," she nodded. "Thank you, Ny."

"You're welcome, Mama. Enjoy your nap and I'll see you later," she said, before walking out of the bedroom.

….

By lunch time, that little discomfort turned into total pain. Andrea clutched the sheets, letting out shaky breaths as the pain ripped through her body.

"Shit," she hissed, closing her eyes tightly.

This was labor. There was no doubt about it, especially when she checked herself. Probably no more than three centimeters dilated, Andrea tried to relax her body. This wasn't supposed to happen right now, the day before her anniversary and a week before the actual due date.

"Andrea? Are you avake?"

Her eyes snapped open as Pavel's voice filtered to the bedroom. The last thing she wanted to do, was frighten her friend with the fact that a baby was trying to bust out of her.

"Ah, there you are!" he smiled, standing in the doorway of the bedroom. "Vould you like me to bring lunch from the replicator?"

"Pavel.." she started, before gasping. "Call M'Benga."

The young man's smile wilted, as he watched her grip the sheets. "Vhat's vrong?" he asked, moving closer to the bed.

Andrea groaned, "I'm in labor," she gasped, brining her knees up as a contraction ripped through her. "Shit, shit, shit."

Pavel started cursing in Russian as he snatched the communicator off the night-stand, dialing medical. Only half listening, Andrea counted to ten in her head as the contraction went on.

"NO! The baby is coming! You must come now!" Pavel shouted, before cutting the call. "Keptin! I must call the Keptin!"

Reaching out, Andrea took his hand lightly to stop him. "Just.." she let out a short breath. "Just relax," she said soothingly. "If you tell everyone that the baby is coming, they'll rush in here expecting to find me crowning and ready to push a baby out."

Pavel paled at the mental image, "Oh.." he said weakly.

"Just call Jim and tell him to come here now," she ordered. "Then call Nyota and tell her to hail the _U.S.S Huckleberry, _and inform the captain that Leo needs to come home right away."

"Vhat about the Admiral?" he asked, clutching the communicator in his hand tightly. "Vhat do we do about him?"

"I'll call him as soon as we're in medical," she nodded. "But for now, just do what I said."

Pavel nodded and quickly went to work, calling upon Jim and Nyota, while keeping his eye on her. Andrea went through two more contractions before Pavel came back to let her know that Jim was on his way.

"Baby is early, no?" he asked, holding her hand.

Andrea nodded, "I guess he's ready to make his appearance," she managed a smile, before another contraction hit her. "Oh god, this is going to suck."

…

Forty-five minutes later, Andrea was set up on a bio-bed and hooked up to a fetal heart monitor.

Jim paced back and forth at the foot of the bed, "How far apart are they?" he asked.

"Five minutes apart," she sighed, closing her eyes. "Has anyone reached Leo yet?"

He shook his head, "Not yet," he looked at her. "But don't worry, I'm sure he's in the middle of reaming some asshole for not taking the proper vitamins."

Andrea managed a weak smile, "Did Dad call back about a shuttle? I know he went to get Jo from school after I called, so I'm hoping he got in touch with Admiral Barnett."

Jim nodded, "I took the call in Bones' office. He and Jo are taking a shuttle up to the _Yorktown _and they'll reach us by tomorrow or the day after," he smiled. "Jo says "Hi" by the way."

"Good," she nodded. "I'm going to rest my eyes for a bit. Will you wake me when M'Benga comes in with the pain reliever?" she asked.

Moving closer to the bed, Jim pulled the blanket up a little higher before smoothing her hair back. "I will," he nodded, before smiling. "Get some rest. You're gonna need it soon."

…..

As soon as Andrea's eyes slipped shut, Jim moved back into the CMO's office and quickly called Nyota.

"Anything?" he asked, as soon as she answered. "Please Ny. Tell me you got something."

The woman sighed, "I've been trying non-stop, Jim. It's like they fell off the face of the universe!"

Jim cursed, "Okay," he let out a deep breath. "M'Benga said that Andy might be at five centimeters within the next hour or two. So basically we're in for a long night, depending on when this baby decides it's wants out."

"I'll stay here the entire time, Jim, "Nyota said. "This is my priority right now. I've got Ensign Ryan scanning for any other disturbances at another console, just so I can do this"

"You call me the minute you hear anything about the _U.S.S Huckleberry," _he ordered. "Whether it's from them or from another ship. Understood?"

"I promise, Jim," she said. "How's she doing?"

He sighed, "Just fell asleep for a nap," he said down behind the desk. "Pike and Jo should be here within the next day or two, flying in on the _Yorktown. _Maybe I should call him back and see what he knows about the _Huckleberry _and it's radio silence."

Nyota hummed in agreement, "Do you want me to patch you through to him?" she asked.

"He's most likely getting Jo from school or trying to pack a few things at the house," he picked up the holo-frame from Leo's desk. "He'll probably call once he's onboard."

"I'll keep you posted, Jim," Nyota said. "Call me if her condition changes."

"Will do."

Ending the call, Jim looked down at the photograph. Taken on the day of their wedding, Andrea and Leo stood side by side, the ocean in the background. With his arms around her waist, Leo had Andrea pulled tightly against his side. Instead of looking at the camera their eyes were on each other, mega-watt smiles stretched on their faces. Jim sighed, as he set the holo-frame back onto the desk.

"What are you doing, Bones?" he asked, wishing that the photo could talk to him. "What are you doing?"


	39. Chapter 39

"Jesus fuck! That hurt!"

Andrea settled back against the bio-bed as M'Benga checked her progress, poing and prodding under the sheet that covered the lower half of her body.

"Yeah," Jim winced, wiggling his fingers. "It hurts."

Releasing her grip, Jim cradled his hand to his chest while pouting. M'Benga sat up and lowered the sheet over Andrea's legs.

"You're at eight centimeters, Andy," he pulled the gloves off. "My best guess is that you'll hit ten within an hour or so."

She whimpered, "An hour? But what about Leo?" she looked at Jim. "Is he on his way?"

Jim nodded quickly, "He'll be here soon, Andy," he patted her arm. "I'm going to call Scotty right now and see what's taking so long."

Nodding, Andrea closed her eyes and tried to relax, while M'Benga went about, preparing for the upcoming delivery. Jim quickly made his way back to Leo's office and called Nyota again.

"Anything?" he asked, as soon as she answered.

"No," she responded quickly. "I'm trying Jim. I've hailed a few other ships that are in their location and they haven't been able to reach them either."

Jim cursed, "Dammit," he shook his head. "M'Benga said she might be ready to deliver in an hour. She's been asking for Bones for the last three hours! What the hell am I supposed to tell her?"

Nyota cursed, "Shit Jim, I don't know! Tell her the transporter is faulty on whatever ship you can think of! Lie because I can't figure out what the fuck's going on!" she snapped.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" he sighed. "I just have a really bad feeling and I know I shouldn't because if Andy picks up on it, she'll murder me."

"Just go back out there, hold her hand and tell her that her husband is on his way," she ordered. "Nothing else, understood?"

"Yes. I'm going back out there now," he said.

"Good luck, Jim."

…

Ten minutes later, as Jim went to get a refill of ice-chips, Spock came down from the bridge.

"Spock," Jim set the cup down on the counter. "What are you doing here? I thought you were watching the bridge?"

"Captain, I've received an urgent message from Admiral Barnett," he held the PADD out. "It is critical that you read this right away."

Jim eyed the PADD in his hand before looking back up at Spock, "How bad?" he asked.

Spock didn't say anything and Jim quickly took the PADD from him, holding his breath as he read the text.

_TO: CAPTAIN J. T. KIRK, COMMANDER SPOCK, ADMIRAL PIKE_

_FROM: ADMIRAL RICHARD BARNETT. _

_Between 1200 and 2000 hours today, the U.S.S Huckleberry was attacked by Klingon warbirds. Starfleet command lost contact shortly after 1200 hours with the ship, and failed to respond to numerous contact attempts. The U.S.S Barclay was the first to arrive at the last known location and reported a massive debris field. _

_It comes with great regret that no survivors can be accounted for. As of now, 2300 hours your time, it can be confirmed that all 849 passengers have perished. _

_I am truly sorry for your loss of Chief Medical Officer, Leonard H. McCoy. Please extend my condolences to his wife, Doctor Andrea Pike McCoy and his daughter Joanna Elizabeth McCoy._

Jim felt the air rush out of him, as he looked up from the screen. Bones was dead. Blown apart in the middle of space; one of his worst fears since Jim could remember.

"Captain?"

Now he would have to tell Andrea that her baby would have no father, bringing him into the world alone.

"JIM!

Bones was dead. Dead. His best friend was gone and he suddenly wished that he fought harder to keep him home.

"Captain," Spock's voice was loud, making Jim flinch and blink up at him. "Captain, it seems that Andrea is in distress."

"Shit," he shoved the PADD into Spock's hand and rushed back to Andrea.

Upon entering the tiny cubical, Jim found Andrea sitting up with her feet in stirrups. M'Benga and Nurse Anna were pulling their scrubs on, moving quickly to get their things together.

"The baby is coming," M'Benga said, as he snapped the gloves into place.

Andrea let out a strangled cry as a contraction ripped through her, grabbing Anna's hand. "Whe-wher's Leo?" she cried.

Jim stood still, his eyes wide at the scene before him. Andrea was about to deliver her baby and Leo wasn't there to see it.

"JIM!" she hissed through clenched teeth. "Where is my husband!?" she screamed, as another contraction hit.

"All right Andy," M'Benga said, taking a seat at the end of the bio-bed. "Oh the next one, I want you to tuck your chin to your chest and push down."

"No, no, no," she shook her head, hysterical. "I have to wait for Leo. He should be here," she whimpered, as Anna dabbed her forehead with a cool cloth. "Jim, where is he?"

Jim shook his head, "I-I'm sorry," he said weakly, as Andrea went through another contraction; pushing like she was told to.

Andrea screamed and it was all too much for Jim, watching her do this alone. If he told her now that Bones was dead, the consequences would be drastic. It could put her into further distress; maybe kill her or the baby if she refused to push. But if he told her later, after the baby came, it would still have the same effect. All the joy of brining a new life into the world would come to an end. How could Andrea be happy with her child only to find out hours later, that her husband had been dead since that afternoon?

"LEO!" she screamed. "I CAN'T DO THIS! WHERE IS HE?"

Jim watched the scene before him, "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

**Oh la la, cliffhangers.**


	40. Chapter 40

"The baby is crowning!" M'Benga announced, moving closer to the bio-bed. 'You're doing good, Andy."

Andrea let out a strangled cry as Anna ran the wet cloth across her head. "Where's Leo," she whimpered. "Anna, where's Leo?"

"Shh, baby girl," she rubbed her shoulder. "He'll be here soon."

Jim took one step towards the bio-bed, before freezing at Andrea let out a blood-curdling scream. He watched as she bore down again, pushing with all her might. There was a commotion at the front entrance of medical, raised voices and what not. But Jim was too afraid to turn around and look, keeping his eyes glued on Andy.

"That's it honey," Anna said soothingly. "Keep breathing . In through the nose and out through the mouth."

"You can't go in there! You don't have the proper attire!" someone shouted.

"DAMMIT, I'M THE CMO OF THIS SHIP AND I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!"

Jim's eyes went wide, as did Andrea's; her head turning to look at the entry way that lead to the main portion of medical.

"LEO?"

There was silence before Jim heard the sweetest sound. "ANDY?"

She began to cry before it turned into a scream, turning her attention back to the task before her. Jim barely turned around when he spotted a flash of blue, rushing by him. He blinked several times before settling on the image of Bones standing at Andrea's side, kissing her fiercely.

"W-what took you so long?" she gasped, as he took her hand. "I've been waiting for you!"

"Damn ship was taking forever to get here," he shook his head. "As soon as I got off, all the messages came through on my PADD."

She gave him a shaky smile, "I'm so glad you're here," she said.

Leo cupped her cheek, "I told you I wouldn't miss this."

"Okay, here comes the next one," M'Benga announced, looking up at the screen.

Andrea gripped Leo's hand tightly as the contraction started, pushing down with all her might. Leo gripped her hand tightly, encouraging her as she push.

"Come on, darlin'," he said, as she let out a gasp. "You're doing good."

"Head is out," M'Benga announced, cradling the head. "One more big push," he ordered, as Andrea pushed again. "Good! Good!"

Andrea closed her eyes, exhausted and completely done. "How much longer?" she asked, as Leo peeked down to take a look.

"You got one more big push, Andy," he said, looking back at her. "You can do it."

"I'm so tired," she whimpered, as he made his way back up to her. "So tired."

Leo wiped her sweaty brow with his hand, "I know you are," he said softly. "But you're almost done. One more push and you can relax."

She nodded and re-settled her grip on his hand, breathing in and out as M'Benga and Anna moved about.

"Ready?" M'Benga asked, looking up at her. When she nodded, he braced himself for the arrival. "One, two, three.. push!"

Bearing down, Andrea pushed as hard as humanly possible, letting out a mix between a growl and cry as the baby slipped out of her body and into M'Benga's waiting hands. Jim couldn't help but smile as a shrill cry filled the room, spotting the red and wiggly baby being moved from under the sheet and onto Andrea's chest.

"It's a girl!"

Andrea laughed while crying, "Oh my goodness," she said, as she and Anna covered her with a blanket. "I thought you were a little boy."

Jim moved closer to the bio-bed, peering down at the tiny baby in Andrea's arms. "Well Bones," he slapped his friend on the back. "I guess you'll need a bigger house once we get home."

Leo smiled at him before turning his attention to both wife and daughter, "I guess we'll need to think of a name now," he said.

Andrea looked up from the baby, "I guess we do," she smiled.

…..

An hour after her birth, the newest addition to the McCoy family had been cleaned up and dressed in a pink onesie, while her mother was clean up. Leo was forced to shower and change his clothes, which were covered in who knows what, before he could hold his baby. Upon his return, M'Benga was still working on Andrea, while Anna took the baby girl's stats.

"She's a big girl, Doctor McCoy," she said, looking at the readings. "Nine pounds, eight ounces and twenty-two inches long."

Leo whistled as he reached out to touch the little girl's foot, "You're gonna be a tall one."

Finishing up, Anna wrapped the baby in a warm, clean blanket and picked her up, "And off you go, baby girl," she cooed. "Right to your Daddy."

Carefully, Leo took the newborn from her arms and looked down at her. "My goodness, you look just like your Mama," he gasped. "Red hair and the prettiest little nose."

"Leonard?"

Turning around, Leo spotted M'Benga in the doorway. "You can come in now," he smiled. "I left an updated PADD on the table if you'd like to go over it."

Leo nodded, "Thanks Geoffrey. You did good in there."

"It was a pleasure," he nodded. "She's gorgeous and I can't wait to hear what you and Andrea will decide to call her."

Moving down to his own office, Leo thanked Anna and made his way in to Andrea. Lying on a clean bio-bed, she had be stripped from her sweaty gown and given a new one. Her feet were no longer in stirrups, now hidden under a quilt.

Looking over at him, Andrea smiled. "Hi," she whispered, sitting up slowly. "Come in."

Leo moved further into the room, reaching the bio-bed in three long steps. Leaning down, he kissed her softly on the mouth.

"How ya feelin'?" he asked, as she winced. "Do you want me to get you something?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine," she smiled. "Let me see her."

Carefully placing the baby into her arms, Andrea sat back against the pillows and smiled. "She's adorable," she gasped. "She's got your mouth and your coloring."

Leo chuckled, "Poor thing," he shook his head. "Destined to be a loud mouth like her Daddy."

Andrea laughed, "What are we going to call her? We thought she was going to be a boy."

Sitting down next to her, Leo toed off his boots and rested his feet up on the bed. "Well, we can't name her after my Mama," he said.

"I would never," Andrea shook her head. "And we can't name her after mine."

"Hmmm, this is going to be a tough one," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Andrea nodded as the baby gripped onto her finger tightly, "How about Scarlett?"

Leo snorted, "So everyone can call her Scar?" he asked, before shaking his head. "Naw, I couldn't do that to this little angel. How about.. Petunia?"

"What? No, no, no!" Andrea made a face. "She's a baby! Not a seventy-five year old woman!"

He chuckled, "I know. I'm just kidding!" he kissed her cheek. "How about.. Lillian?"

"Lillian?" she let the name roll around on her tongue, looking down at her baby girl.

"Yeah, "Leo shrugged. "It's a pretty name."

Andrea nodded slowly, "Lillian what?" she asked, trying to think of middle names to go with it.

"Well," Leo sighed. "How about Rose?"

She looked up at him, and he nodded. "Lillian Rose McCoy. Why not? I like a pretty, classy name and you like a movie about a ship that sinks. Perfect combination."

"I love you," Andrea said, smiling at him.

Leo smiled at her, "I love you, too," he rubbed the back of her head. "You, Lillian and Jo."

Resting her head against his shoulder, Andrea held Lillian closer to her, running her finger along her chubby cheek. "Hey Leo?"

"Hmm?"

"Happy Anniversary."

He smiled, "Happy Anniversary, darlin'."

….

After setting Lillian down in the cot, Leo quietly covered Andrea with a blanket and tiptoed out of the room.

Jim sat quietly on a chair outside waiting for him to appear, watching as Leo took one last look into the room.

"So, "Jim started, startling the man. "What have you named your royal child?" he asked with a smile.

Leo moved over and sat down in the chair next to him, "Lillian Rose."

Jim smiled, "My God-daughter has a classy name," he nodded in approval. "I like it."

"A classy name and her Mama's good looks," he shook his head. "I'm gonna need a rifle to keep the boys away from my girls now."

"You don't have one already?" Jim asked. "With the pretty wife and Jo, I figured you'd have a whole stash of them."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Infant," he muttered. "Hey, do you know what the hell's going on? I hitched a ride on the _Yorktown _and I couldn't get through to you guys. It kept saying something about a overflow of transmissions or something."

Jim nodded slowly, "Yeah.." he looked down at his hands. "The uh.. _Huckleberry _was attacked earlier today by Klingons."

His eyes went wide, "What? When?" he asked.

"Between 1200 to 2000 hours yesterday," he shook his head. "Everyone died, Bones."

Jim looked up at him, "When I couldn't reach you.." he shook his head again. "God, I thought you were dead."

Leo placed his hand on Jim's back, "Hey, I'm right here," he patted his back. "It's gonna take more than a bunch of Klingon's to take me down."

Jim snorted, "More like three girls, huh?" he said. "Man, I can't believe you have two kids now. And now Andy's a Mommy and Pike has another Grandchild to dote on. That man is going to be over the moon with her."

"Tell me about it," Leo snorted. "He and Jo were at each other's hips the last time I called them. Looks like Grandpa's gonna need to take an extended vacation now."

"Looks like he'll be demanding for a pay raise now," Jim shook his head. "You're girls have expensive tastes my friend. Better get a second job too. Looks like you're only good a reproducing girls.

Leo chuckled, "I think the next one will be a boy," he nodded. "Hopefully."

"Look at you," Jim shook his head with a frown. "Lillian isn't even a few hours old and you're already talking about baby number three."

He shrugged, "Gotta start soon. I'm not getting any younger, kid," he stood up. "I'm gonna get some food, you want anything?" he asked.

Jim shook his head, "I ate already before coming down here; I'll wait out here just incase Andrea or Lillian wake up."

Leo nodded, "Thanks Jim," he smiled. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Watching him head into the office, Jim sighed with relief. It was good to see his friend alive and safe.

**You didn't really think that I would kill off our favorite doctor now.. did you? :P**


	41. Chapter 41

Andrea shifted slowly on the bio-bed, groaning at the dull ache between her legs. She could hear whispers around her, as she fought through a drowsy slumber.

"Look at all that red hair," someone said. "Almost looks like a freshly polished penny."

Opening her eyes slowly, Andrea blinked at the intrusion of bright lights. Her eyes roamed around, looking at the ceiling before turning her head. Chris and Leo were standing by the cot that Lillian was staying in, while Joanna was nestled up on her father's hip.

"Hey.." she whispered, her voice laced with sleep.

They all turned to look at her, smiling. "Mommy!" Joanna squealed, as Leo came over to the bio-bed.

Setting her down, Joanna carefully made her way over to Andrea and kissed her cheek. "Hi!" she smiled, sitting down next to her.

"Hi baby," Andrea took her hand. "Did you see your sister?"

Joanna nodded, "She's big!"

Leo snorted, "That she is," he ruffled Joanna's hair, before moving back to Lillian's bed.

Chris made his way over to his daughter, "She's gorgeous," he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Just like her Mother."

Andrea gave him a sleepy smile, "Leo and I make cute babies."

Chris chuckled, "You sure do," he sat down in one of the chairs, taking her hand into his. "How ya feeling?" he asked.

"Tired," she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "And very sore," she sighed.

Coming over to the bio-bed, Leo held Lillian in his arms. "Easy baby," he cooed, as Lillian whimpered. "Let's go see your Mama."

Andrea sat up and held her arms out, smiling as Leo set Lillian down. Joanna fixed the blankets on Andrea's lap, while the new mother carefully shifted the newborn in her arms.

"Maybe we should try feeding her?" Leo suggested. "You've been asleep for a while and Anna's been whipping up some formula for her."

She nodded, "Okay," she said, keeping her eyes on Lillian.

Chris stood up, "Come on, Jo," he nodded towards the door. "Mommy needs some privacy so she can feed your sister."

Andrea looked up at her father and took note of the look of discomfort on his face and giggled, "I wont be long," she promised. "Not entirely pleased with this idea myself."

Helping Joanna down, Leo went to grab a fresh towel from the linin closet. Chris took Jo by the hand and started out of the room, "Just let us know when you're done."

….

Ten disastrous minutes later, Andrea was covered up and feeding Lillian from a bottle. Between the pain and Lillian's stubbornness, breastfeeding had failed. Leo managed to put a bottle together quickly for the screaming newborn, which Andrea gratefully took from him.

As Chris and Joanna made their way back into the room, Lillian was sucking furiously from the bottle as Andrea held her.

"When did you two get in?" Andrea asked, as they sat down.

"Probably around 0300," Chris shrugged. "Jim was sitting outside when we came in and said you'd gone to sleep. So Jo and I went to lay down for a while and came back around 0600."

Andrea snickered, "So that's why you look so tired," she grinned, as her father yawned. "Jo was too excited to wait?"

Joanna shook her head, "Nuh uhhh! Grandpa made me wake up early because he wanted to see you and the baby!" she scratched her nose.

"Surely you could've waited until a decent time to drag her out of bed, "Leo said, shaking his head. "Poor girl is going to be out cold by lunch time."

Lillian took that moment to release the nipple from her mouth, gurgling as her hands waved around above her face. Andrea set the bottle down next to her and wiped the excess formula that dribbled down her chin with the blanket.

"No more?" she asked, as Lillian blinked in the lights.

Leo took the bottle and set it on the table, while Joanna leaned forward to look down at her sister. Lillian stopped squirming and stared up at Joanna, her eyes wide and moving.

"Can she see me?" Joanna whispered.

Andrea shook her head, "Not fully," she smiled. "She can only see light and movement for now. Techniqully you can say that she's blind."

Joanna gasped, "What?" her eyes were wide. "Grandpa! She's blind!"

Chris chuckled, "Don't worry Jo, Lilly will be able to see you in a few months," he said. "Her eyes need to adjust to the light after being in the dark for so long."

"Don't worry, kid," Leo patted her back. "Lilly will be able to see that grumpy face of yours."

"Dadddyyyy!" Joanna whined, as the adults laughed.

Lillian squawked at the sudden noise to which Andrea quickly quieted her down, rocking her slowly in her arms. Laying her head back against the pillows, she closed her eyes.

"I think we should let you get some rest," Chris said, as Andrea quickly opened her eyes to look at him. "I'll take Jo down to see her Aunt and Uncles and we'll get some lunch."

Andrea nodded as motioned for Leo to take the baby, "Okay," she yawned. "Can you stop by our room and bring some clothes?" she asked.

"I will," Chris nodded, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "You get some sleep and we'll see you later."

Pulling the blanket over her, Chris and Joanna made their way out of the medical. Leo took the seat that Chris had been sitting in, and held Lillian against his chest.

"What are you doing?" Andrea asked, her eyes closed.

"Gotta make sure this one burps," he said, lightly patting Lillian's back. "Can't put her down for a nap with all that formula in her belly."

Andrea nodded, "Hmm, okay," she pressed her head deeper into the pillow. "Wake me up when my Dad comes back?"

"I will," Leo said, as Lillian cooed. "Get some sleep, darlin'."

…..

The next time Andrea woke up, it was her father that was sitting at her bedside. He held Lillian in his arms, talking to her quietly as she looked up at him.

"You are too cute for words," he said, tapping her nose lightly. "Yes you are! You look just like your Mother when she was a baby."

Andrea smiled as she blinked her tired eyes, "You're cute when you hold babies," she mumbled. "Maybe that should be a recruitment poster for Starfleet. You holding a baby."

Chris chuckled, "I'm sure future cadets would like that," he looked up at her. "I'm too old to be idolized by young girls."

"You should have another baby," she giggled. "How about you have one with that secretary? Pippa? She's a pretty young thing, and she has nice hair."

"Ohhh noo," Chris shook his head, looking down as Lillian took hold of his finger. "No more babies for me! One was enough."

"But Dadddyyy!" she whined. "I've always wanted a brother or sister!"

Chris looked at her, "You are too spoiled to share my attention with anyone," he shook his head. "Except for my two Grandkids."

Andrea sighed, "I guess you're right," she shifted on the bio-bed. "Where's Leo?"

"He went to see about getting you two back into your quarters," he shrugged. "M'Benga wants to make sure you're stiches are alright and he wants to give Lillian a quick check-up."

"Thank god," Andrea sighed. "This bed is not comfortable at all."

Chris shifted Lillian in his arms, "A few of your friends came down to see you," he said, as Lillian began to whimper. "I told them to come back tomorrow morning."

Andrea nodded and watched as her father reached for the bottle, propping Lillian up in the crook of her elbow to feed her. Lillian's whimper's stopped as the nipple went into her mouth, sucking greedily.

"You still remember how to do that?" Andrea asked, as her father held the bottle up.

"Of course I do," he said, as Lillian's hand rested on his wrist. "It may be at least twenty years since I've bottle fed you, but I still remember how to do it."

Andrea let out a quiet laugh; "You'll have to teach me then. Leo gets too impatient after a while and I rather not fight with him," she shrugged.

Chris nodded, "I can do that," he looked up at her. "But I'm sure Leo has a few tricks up his sleeve that helped him when Joanna was a baby."

"Hmmm, think I can make Leo change her diaper first?" she asked, as Anna quietly made her way into the room.

"I think you can make Leo do anything, Andy," he chuckled. "He fed her twice since you went to sleep before M'Benga came in. I changed her diaper before and I'll change it for you again, if you want."

Andrea nodded, "Only until I can stand up," she sighed. "Anna? Can I get something for the pain?"

Anna smiled, "I'll give you a nice hypo in a little bit, " she said, bringing a clean set of clothes to the bed. "But first, M'Benga wants me to help you into the shower."

"You mean I have to get up?" Andrea asked, her face going white as a sheet. "Can't I get a sponge bath instead? Daddy got one after his surgery!"

"You didn't have surgery," Chris pointed out. "You had a baby. Big difference."

Andrea scoffed, "Just because you didn't push a watermelon out of a hole the size of a lemon doesn't mean it wasn't tough! It hurt!"

"Oh dear god," Chris groaned, looking down at Lillian. "Do you see how dramatic Mommy is? Let's hope you didn't inherit that trait."

It took a few minutes and several shrieks and curses, as Andrea climbed out of bed. "Oh god," she hissed through clenched teeth. "Never doing this again."

Anna wrapped her arm around her waist, "We'll walk slowly," she said, as they started towards the doorway. "Just keep breathing through that pain and squeeze my hand when you want to stop."

Chris watched as they made their way out of the room, Andrea cursing and whimpering through each step towards the showers. He then turned his attention back to Lillian, shifting her so that she was against his chest.

"Maybe you'll be a calm baby," he said, lightly patting her back. "Then again, you have two, very loud parents."

Lillian burped a few seconds later in response, making him chuckle. "I take it you already knew that, huh?"


	42. Chapter 42

"I can't believe it," Nyota shook her head. "You've only been a Mommy for four days and you're already a natural!"

Andrea looked up from the bundle in her arms and smiled, "It's not so bad," she shrugged. "I figured we'd be ambushed with screaming and crying and constant diaper changes. But so far, Lillian's been a wonderful baby."

Two days after her grand entrance, M'Benga gave both Lillian and her Mother a clean bill of health and discharged them back to their home. When Leo, Andrea and baby Lillian arrived to their quarters, the entire bridge crew had been waiting inside, along with Chris and Joanna.

As she was passed around, Lillian was cuddled and cooed at by her Uncles and Aunt. Neither McCoy were surprised when the losers of a bet had to pay up to Scotty, since he was the only one that believed the newest addition was a girl.

"And what a lovely lass she is," he said, smiling down at the baby. "A perfect combination of yeh both."

After a half an hour, Leo had everyone out with promises to return at a later time. "My wife and baby girl need their rest," he said, as they all pouted- minus Spock of course.

Now, the day after, Andrea had Nyota and Joanna in the McCoy quarters, while Jim and her father managed to scoop Leo off for a congratulatory drink.

"You know what the best part was?" Andrea asked, shifting Lillian in her arms. "The look on Chapel's face when we walked out of Medical."

Nyota snickered, "I heard she as crying! Is that true?"

Andrea giggled, "She probably did when we left," she sighed. "Leo was carrying Lillian out, talking to her and making all these cutesy faces at her. My Dad and Joanna walked with me, since I refused to sit in a wheelchair. Anyways, Chapel was organizing hypos when we walked by and the look on her face!"

They both giggled quietly, "First her face got really pale! Then it got so red and her eyes got so wide!" Andrea shook her head. "She's so jealous!"

Joanna came running out of the bedroom, "Can we feed Lillian now?" she asked, stopping to stand near Andrea and Nyota. "It's almost feeding time!"

Looking up at the clock, Andrea saw that it was indeed feeding time. "Let's get her bottle ready and you can feed her this time."

Joanna smiled, "Really?" she asked, as Andrea nodded. "Cool!"

Shifting Lillian over to Nyota, Andrea got up slowly from the sofa and made her way into the kitchenette, preparing a bottle. After numerous tries, breastfeeding had failed to work leaving both Lillian and Andrea upset, frustrated and in Andrea's case- in total pain. Andrea pinpointed it to stubbornness, believing that her daughter had acquired that trait from Leonard. Something he denied constantly.

"Okay Jo," Andrea said, carrying the bottle out into the sitting room. "You remember how to hold her, right?"

Joanna nodded and Nyota carefully placed Lillian in her arms, "Support the head with your arm," she said. "Good!"

Handing the bottle to Joanna, Andrea watched as the older girl carefully tilted the bottle, pressing the nipple against Lillian's lips. "Come on Lilly," she urged. "It's a milkshake!

Lillian made an array of noises before taking the nipple into her mouth, sucking furiously. Joanna grinned and talked quietly to her sister, while Andrea sat down on the edge of the coffee table.

"How's the pain?" Nyota asked, as Andrea sighed.

"Depends," she shrugged. "Going to the bathroom sucks," she glanced at Joanna. "I'm terrified of what's going to happen when I have to.. you know.."

Nyota winced, "Maybe you can go to medical for that? Take laxatives?"

"Ughh, I don't even want to think about it! Leo had a big old laugh about it when we talked about my recovery process. He brought home a huge thing of sanitary pads- which I haven't used since I was probably eleven. And then he told me to take a ice bath and start up on kegel exercise!"

"Why can't he give you anything for the pain?" she asked, frowning.

Andrea huffed, "He doesn't want any drugs in my system, because he's hoping that Lillian will take to breastfeeding, which I'm not too keen about!"

Joanna looked up from her sister, "Mommy! Lillian's all done," she said, holding the empty bottle. "Now what?"

"Now you have to burp her," Andrea said, getting up to retrieve a towel from the laundry basket.

Setting the towel over Joanna's shoulder, Andrea helped her with shifting Lillian from her arms to her chest. "Now you pat lightly like this," she showed her. "Good, now you keep doing that until you hear a little burp and then afterwards we can put her down for a nap."

Nyota snickered, "Be careful Jo," she said. "Lillian might spit-up on you."

Andrea glared at her, "She only did that once," she scolded, as Joanna started patting her back lightly. "Daddy decided to jostle her around while burping."

"Grandpa was mad, "Joanna giggled. "He kept saying how he was too old to clean up puke and that Lillian got that from Mommy."

"Which is fabrication," Andrea stated. "Something that I hope you and your sister will NOT pick up from anyone- not even your Uncle Jim."

"Look at her go, Jo," Nyota smiled. "Full Mommy mode."

…

The next afternoon, as Andrea and Joanna took a nap together, Leo had Lillian out in the sitting room. Chris was sitting on the sofa with a PADD while Leo carried his daughter around in a sling.

"What should Daddy and Grandpa have for dinner?" he asked, looking down at Lillian. "Think Daddy can get the old man to eat something healthy?"

"I heard that," Chris called out, making Leo chuckle. "I'll kindly have something unhealthy please. It's bad enough that my daughter had to tell Boyce where my sweet drawer was at the office and in my own home."

Leo settled on grilled chicken salads and water for the both of them, "That's because the doctor told you take it easy on the sugar," he said, as Chris came into the kitchen. "Your body isn't the same like it was before the Narada."

"Tell me something I don't know, "Chris huffed. "My sister never fails to make sure that I've written down my feelings in a journal," he rolled his eyes. "I'm a fifty-five year old man, not a teenaged girl!"

Handing Chris a plate, Leo snorted. "At least you can write them down," he grabbed his own dish. "Andy's all about expressing feelings, which hopefully she'll let go now that Lillian is here."

Carrying plates and cups into the siting room, both men took their places on the sofa. Leo carefully pulled Lillian out of the sling and placed her down in the bouncer chair that sat on the coffee table. Once she was snuggled in with a blanket over her little body, Leo picked up his dish and started eating.

"How was she last night?" Chris asked, spearing a piece of lettuce with his fork. "Wake up at all?"

Leo shook his head, "Not a single peep," he chewed. "While she wont admit it, I know Andrea is getting worried. Probably thinks that she'll wake up and discover something awful in the crib."

Chris nodded, "That's understandable," he sighed. "But it is a little odd, no? For a newborn to be silent at all hours of the night?"

"I guess it depends on every baby. Joanna was a screamer the first six months of her life, and then she quieted down until it was time to learn how to talk," he said. "It is confusin' though. Andy's not a quiet person and I sure as hell ain't."

"No you're not," Chris snorted. "Maybe she's waiting for the right moment to spur it on you two? You know, testing the waters before diving in."

Leo groaned, "I hope not," he looked up at Lillian. "I like her the way she is."

….

Once Lillian hit a week old, a cause for major celebration on board the ship, it was also the end of quiet nights. True to Chris's words, Lillian decided it was time to make herself known, waking her parents in the middle of the night with high-pitched screams.

"Oh god," Andrea cried, as she carried Lillian around the nursery. "What did we do?"

Leo was trying to set the mobile over the crib, as Lillian's screams pierced his ears. "We didn't do anything, Andy. She's a baby and sometimes they scream."

Andrea was rubbing Lillian's back soothingly, whispering softly to her. "Shhh, it's okay, it's okay! Mommy's here," she shook her head. "I don't know what else to do, Leo!"

For the last two hours they'd tried feeding her, checking her diaper and singing to her. Andrea made Leo run the tricorder over her just to be safe, only to become frustrated when the results came back void of any disturbances.

"She'll tire herself out soon," Leo said, turning to look at her.

"Did we break her?" Andrea asked, choking on a sob. "Oh my god, I broke my baby!"

Cursing, Leo made his way over to her and wrapped his arm around her. "You didn't break her," he said, kissing the top of her head. "We just got too spoiled with her being quiet for a week."

Lillian continued to shriek as she settled between them, waving her fists around angrily at them. Leo carefully took her from Andrea and settled her against his bare chest, hoping that the warmth from his body would calm her down. It was something he did with Joanna during the many restless nights he had with her, as Jocelyn stayed in bed.

"Come on, Lil," he said, rocking her slowly. "There's no need to cry."

Andrea let out an exhausted sigh, mixed with a sob, as she watched them. Her clothes were rumpled and her hair was a mess, the exhaustion apparent in her face and posture.

"Go to bed," he told her, nodding his head to their bedroom. "I'll close the door and try the rocking chair."

She began to protest, "I can't let you stay up all night, Leo," she shook her head. "You have a double shift tomorrow!"

"If worse comes to worse, I'll ask Anna or M'Benga to start the first round of patients for me," he said, moving to the rocking chair in against the wall. "I'm not letting you stay up all night, Andy. You're still recovering and Lillian's gonna need you wide awake later."

Realizing that Leo wasn't going to give in, Andrea let out a reluctant sigh and nodded. "But if you need to sleep then you come and wake me up," she warned, leaning down to kiss him. "I mean it, Leo. You need the sleep just as much as I do."

He nodded, "I will," he promised. "No go on. Off to bed."

Andrea leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Lillian's cheek, wincing as she pulled away. "I'm sorry, baby," she lightly touched her hand. "I wish Mommy could help you."

As she made her way back into the bedroom, Leo couldn't help but take note of the look on her face. Heartbreak; as if she failed to make her child happy and comfortable. The door slid shut behind her and Leo turned his attention back to the screaming newborn.

"All right, Lil," he shifted her against his chest. "Lets calm you down before you hurt yourself, darlin'."

….

The scream-fest went on for days, driving both Andy and Leo up the wall. The long shifts in medical mixed with the lack of sleep, took it's toll on Leo as he snapped and raged at everyone who came across him. Chris tried a few techniques of his own, from wrapping Lillian in a warm blanket to massaging her tiny feet. Joanna read Harry Potter and various other pieces of kiddie literature that she had on her PADD. Nyota sang lullabies in various languages when she came to visit, hoping that one would sooth her. Pavel and Hikaru read nursery rhymes in both Russian and Japanese, while Spock tried detecting points of stress without conducting a mind-meld.

"Maybe she's come to realize that you're her Dad," Jim offered one morning, as he watched Lillian scream from her chair. "I'd be pretty upset too if I had a grump for a parent."

Coming off shift early, Leo and Chris made their way back to the McCoy quarters, discussing the issue.

"I've tried everything," Leo sighed. "I've run out of nursery rhymes and ways to calm her down at night. I can't take another night with an hour of sleep! I'm puttin' my patients at risk just by showing up for shift."

Chris nodded, "I'm sure there's something that will calm Lillian down," he said, exhausted from his afternoon with his Granddaughter. "Did we check for colic?"

Leo shook his head, "It usually shows up around two or three weeks old," he said. "But maybe it's an early sign?"

"I don't know, Leo," Chris shook his head. "You're the doctor here, not me."

They reached the front door by then, "I just want peace and quiet," he said, keying in the lock code. "I know that makes me sound selfish, but we seriously need it. Andy can't be jumping in and out of bed every five minutes."

"That's part of being a parent, Leo," Chris said. "You two need to figure out a schedule when it comes to who gets up for Lillian first."

Leo nodded, "Yeah, I know, "he muttered, as the door opened.

Both men were met with silence, except for the vid-screen going off. "Why is it quiet?" Leo whispered, as they stood in the doorway.

Chris shook his head and Leo quickly moved through the room, "Andy?" he called out.

With Chris right behind him, they both moved through the sitting room and found it empty. Fearing that his wife finally snapped at the overbearing screams of her baby, Leo quickly ran into the bedroom and skidded to a halt.

"What the?" he started, as Andrea sat on the bed by the pillows.

The bouncing chair sat in the middle of the bed, facing the vid-screen that was mounted to the wall.

"What happened?" Chris asked, appearing behind him. "Where's the baby?"

Leo looked at the vid-screen and saw that Titanic was playing. Yet it wasn't the fact that his wife and daughter were watching the movie that shocked him. It was the total silence from both of them, as the music and Kate Winslet's laughing filled the room.

"Oh my god," Chris said, watching as Lillian's head moved around as the noise filled the room. Her eyes were wide and her hands were in tiny fists, clenching and unclenching as she laid in her chair.

Andrea carefully got off the bed and made her way over to them, "Please don't say a single thing," she whispered, pushing them back into the sitting room. "It took me three hours to get her to stop."

"Wh-how?" Leo asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

She shrugged, "I don't know," she shook her head. "I got so frustrated with the crying that I needed something else in the background to drown it out. So I put the movie on and she stopped as soon as the opening credits started."

Chris sighed," Finally," he muttered, rubbing his hands over his face. "Why didn't we try this sooner?"

Leo nodded, "Had we figured this three days ago," he sighed.

"At least she's quiet now," Andrea said. "That's all that matters."

Chris snorted, "Yeah but wait until the movie is over, then what?" he asked. "You can't leave her sitting in the middle of your bed for the next year."

Leo thought for a moment, "Unless we get a vid-screen in the nursery?" he suggested. "I can see if Scotty can hook one up in there. We can program it to play the boat movie and maybe some baby vids."

After discussing the pros and cons of having a vid-screen playing all day in the nursery, Chris went to call on Scotty about it, leaving Andrea and Leo standing in the doorway of their bedroom. It was up to the infamous flying scene at the ships bow, and Lillian was quietly sitting in her chair.

"I can't believe this is the movie that's keepin' her quiet," he whispered, as Andrea settled her back against his chest. "Unbelievable."

Andrea snorted, "Startin' her out young," she shrugged. "She probably heard the movie playing when I was carrying her."

He sighed, "I guess we'll never get rid of this vid, huh?" he asked.

"If you want a full nights worth of sleep, you'll keep your hands off it," she warned, before moving back into the bedroom.


	43. Chapter 43

"Did you send the pictures to your dad?" Andrea asked, from her placed at the changing table. "I know you couldn't get in touch with him at the house, so I hope he got them before your mother went and deleted them all."

Joanna handed over a pink onesie with sheep, "He got them all," Leo said, taking the article of clothing from her. "Says she's a real beauty and hopes you're feeling better."

Andrea smiled, "We'll have to call him soon," she said, closing up the diaper. "Right Lillian? That way you Grandpa can see you on the screen."

"Where's Grandpa and Uncle Jim?" Joanna asked. "Uncle Jim said he was going to take me to the bridge to see the stars."

"He and your Grandpa are having a grown-up talk," Leo said, kneeling down to be at eye-level with her. "Your Uncle Jim got in big trouble the other day and Grandpa is probably plotting his death."

Andrea snapped the onesie closed, "Don't say that, Leo!" she scolded. "Grandpa isn't plotting Uncle Jim's death Jo."

The little girl only nodded, though the fear was evident in her eyes. She'd heard stories from her Uncles about how her Grandpa would get mad if someone acted out of line on the ships. It was Uncle Hikaru who jokingly said that if Christopher Pike could be any dinosaur it would be a T-Rex. Joanna hated the T-Rex, crying whenever she watched Jurassic Park with her friends from school.

"There we go," Andrea cooed, lifting Lillian off the table. "All clean and snug as a bug."

Lillian gurgled against her mother's throat, her tiny hand resting upon her chin. Nearing the second week of her life, Lillian was starting to recognize voices. She would cry on occasion at night, causing one or both of her parents to stumble into the nursery to check her diaper and cuddle with her. Joanna was taking her big sister duties very seriously, as her time on the ship was coming to an end. By the end of the week, she and Chris were due to board the _Yorktown_ back to Earth.

"How about we have some lunch?" Leo suggested, as Andrea swaddled Lillian up in a blanket. "Then we can wait for the old man to return and talk about how Uncle Jim is in deep doo-doo."

…

They were in the middle of lunch when Chris arrived, toeing off his shoes at the door.

"Eating lunch without me?" he asked, as they looked up from their plates. "Well I never…" he shook his head.

Andrea snorted as she stood up, moving to the replicator. "What do you want? Spaghetti, roast beef sandwich or… a bowl of spinach?"

Chris made a face, "I'll take spaghetti please."

She nodded, "Go sit down," she nodded to the table, as she set the replicator up. "I'll bring it to you."

Nodding, Chris moved to the table and sat down. "Where's Lillian?" he asked.

"Nap," Leo took a sip of water. "We're trying to get her on a schedule now."

Chris nodded and looked at Joanna, who stared at him with wide eyes. "What did you do this morning, Jo? Helping with Lillian?" he asked.

"Did you kill Uncle Jim?" she whispered.

Andrea set a plate down in front of her father, "Jo, we talked about this."

Chris frowned, "Did I kill Uncle Jim?" he repeated, as Joanna nodded. "Of course not, honey!"

"Because Daddy said you were plottin' his death because he got in trouble," her eyes filled with tears. "Don't kill Uncle Jim, Grandpa! Please!"

Andrea glared at her husband from across the table, to which he looked down at his own dish. Chris looked at his son-in-law and shook his head.

"Joanna, I only yelled at him for starting a fight on the star base," he said. "Then I sent him and Uncle Scotty down to the mess hall for lunch."

She nodded, "Okay?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "Honey, I wouldn't kill Uncle Jim, even though he drives me crazy most of the time."

Leo snorted, "That's my job, kiddo," he said, ruffling her hair.

When he received a frightened look in response along with a kick to the shin by Andrea, he quickly recanted his statement. "I mean," he reached down to rub his leg. "I can lock him in a closet for a few hours so he can learn his lesson."

Andrea huffed, rolling her eyes. "Men," she muttered, shaking her head.

…..

On their last full day aboard the _Enterprise, _both Chris and Joanna spent quality time with Lillian and Andrea; Leo, busy down in medical, promised to join them for lunch.

"So what now?" Chris asked, as he held Lillian in his arms. "How long is your maternity leave?"

"Leo and M'Benga put down for ten weeks, which Jim signed off on," she shrugged. "But part of me just wants to stay home and watch her for longer than that."

Chris nodded, "See how you feel halfway through," he shrugged. "You may end up wanting to head back to work."

She sat down next to him on the edge of the bed, "I don't know, Dad," she shook her head. "I think I'm content with being a stay at home mommy for the first few years."

Lillian cooed, waving her fist up in the air, while her other hand was curled under her chin. Chris chuckled as she wrapped her hand around his finger, gripping onto it as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"I hate that we have to leave so soon," he sighed, wiping the drool from Lillian's mouth. "I probably wont see you guys again for a while and by then, this one will probably be walking."

Andrea smiled sadly, "You never know," she shrugged. "Jim might get himself into deep shit, that may result in you having to come out here and bail his ass out."

He snorted, "I rather come out here for something less stressful," he said. "Like Lillian's first birthday or to meet up with you guys on shore leave."

Joanna game in with a blanket, "Can I take a nap in here?" she asked, rubbing her eye. "The couch isn't comfortable."

"Come on," Andrea stood and waved her over. "In ya go," she said, pulling the blankets on her side of the bed down. "Do you want me and Grandpa to leave?"

She shook her head, "You can stay," she yawned, as Andrea covered her with the blanket. "It's your room."

Ten minutes later, as Joanna slept in the bedroom, Chris and Andrea settled Lillian down in the crib for her nap. Then, they went and tackled the gifts that arrived in the days following Lillian's arrival.

"Ooooh!" Andrea squealed, opening the cellophane attached to a gift basket. "Chocolate drizzled popcorn!"

Chris snorted, as he set the endless amounts of baby clothes, diapers and other necessities to the side, tossing the plastic wrap into the garbage chute. "Just what you need. Sugar."

Andrea huffed, looking sadly at the bag. "How am I supposed to lose all this baby weight if people send me things like this?" she asked, shaking the bag. "Maybe Leo can eat all this."

"You can still eat it," he said, taking note of the various flavors in the basket. "Just not an entire bag."

But Andrea shook her head, "I can't," she set the bag down. "I'll divide it all up and give to the others."

She then noticed the look on her father's face and shook her head, "Nope."

"But!"

"Nooooo," she shook her head. "You know what the doctor said. You need to cut back on the sugar and moderate your sodium intake.

Chris rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to eat the entire thing! Joanna will have some too!"

"I've lived with you for twenty years, Daddy," she rolled her eyes. "You can never say no to sweets. Or anything that has enough salt that would make the ocean look like a freshwater river."

He huffed, "Who sent you this damn thing anyway," he searched for the tag. "Of course! Phil sends you a basket of chocolate drizzle popcorn for having a baby, meanwhile he signs me up for the gym on my birthday!"

Andrea snorted, "You need the gym," she poked at his stomach. "Ever since Joanna's moved in, you've been eating crap."

He scowled at her, "I know how to take care of myself."

"As much as I want to believe you, your secret stash of candy at work and at home tell me something different," she said, as he sighed in frustration. "I just want you to be healthy. You know, have you around for another sixty years."

"Just sixty?" he asked.

Andrea shrugged, "How about another eighty? That way we can both wear diapers together and let the great-great-great-grandkids take care of us?"

Chris pulled her into a hug, "I know I should take care of myself," he said, as she hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry if I make you worry so much."

"If you're good," she pulled back to look up at him. "I'll let you have the serving size and maybe let you take a bag or two home."

He nodded, "But! You need to promise me that you won't eat it all by the time you get home. I'll get Joanna to keep an eye on you," she warned.

"I'll be good," he nodded. "I promise!"

She smiled, "Good," she looked at the time. "Let's get lunch together since Leo is due back in a few minutes."

Clearing tossing the rest of the trash into the chute, Andrea grabbed the baby monitor off the table. Quietly, Chris and Andrea made their way out of the nursery and through the bedroom, careful not to wake either child as they napped.

Once the bedroom door was partially closed, Andrea turned on the portable baby monitor and placed it on the coffee table before moving into the kitchen,

"You know," Chris said, as he followed her. "You've adapted to being a mother very quickly."

"You think so?" she asked, as she fiddled with the replicator.

He nodded before looking down at the floor, "I wish your mother could see you now," he said quietly.

Andrea looked away from the machine and over to her father, noting how sad he looked. Moving away from the replicator, Andrea moved to her father and took his hand into hers.

"She's missed out on so much," he said, shaking his head. "You've turned out to be an extraordinary young woman; married and a mother of two at twenty-one, with a medical career under her belt."

"It's her loss, Daddy," she said. "She wanted to leave us."

He nodded and she continued, "But you stayed and took care of me and raised me, shaping me into the person that I am today."

Chris looked up at her and she smiled, nodding. "I didn't need her, Dad," she fixed the collar of his shirt. "I already had you."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you so much, Andy."

She hugged him tightly, "I love you too, Daddy."

"Come on," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Lets start getting that food ready," he steered her towards the replicator.


	44. Chapter 44

"Everything looks good Andy," M'Benga said, as he pulled the latex gloves off. "You've healed up nicely and I don't see why you and Leo can't resume in sexual activity."

Six and a half weeks after Lillian's birth, Andrea and Leo had their hands full with work and caring for their daughter. Shortly after Chris and Joanna left, the new mother was caught in a frenzy panic, trying to remember everything her father taught her during his three week stay. From nursery rhymes to tricks on how to get Lillian to sleep.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear that," Andrea snorted. "He's been harassing me all week about this appointment.

M'Benga chuckled, "It's common in all men, Andy. I'll admit that I too was like this after my first child was born," he shrugged.

Andrea laughed, "I know, Geoffery," she said, pulling her feet out of the stirrups. "I'll admit that I too have missed Leo.."

"Just make sure to use protection," he warned. "I wont be able to put you on the pill for another few months since you've gotten into the breastfeeding routine two weeks ago. You're period should resume in the coming days or weeks, and I don't think you two are ready for another baby so soon."

She nodded, "Better pack a bag then," she laughed. "I don't think we have anything in our room for that."

"Well, I'll let you get dressed and then we'll check on this one here," he said, tickling Lillian's foot. "Just shout when you're ready."

Once he cleared out, Andrea quickly pulled her underwear and pants back on, shoving her feet in the non-regulated sheepskin boots. She then called out for M'Benga to return, carefully removing Lillian from the carrier.

"All righty," M'Benga said, grabbing the tri-corder off the counter. "Let's see how this little one is doing."

"Brain scans are good," M'Benga said. "How's your night routine?"

Andrea held Lillian in her arms, "It's getting better," she shrugged. "Some nights she wakes up crying and stays up the rest of the night. Then some nights she'll wake up and stay up for an hour or two."

M'Benga nodded, "Bowel movements?"

"For a cutie, she's a stinky one," Andrea wrinkled her nose. "Likes to drop a few in her diaper after feeding."

"Let's weigh her and see where she's at," he nodded, as Andrea handed her over. "Hello pretty girl," he cooed. "Let's see how much you weigh this week."

Carrying her over to the baby scale, M'Benga carefully set her down and watched the numbers go up. "Just about thirteen pounds, Mommy," he read.

"Jesus," Andrea whistled. "Any bigger and I wont be able to carry her anymore."

M'Benga chuckled as he picked Lillian back up, "It's normal," he said, setting her back into Andrea's arms. "By four to six months, she'll be double the size that she was at birth. You and Leo are both tall and Leo does have a bigger bone structure than you."

"So my daughter is going to be a big, tall giant by the time she's four?" Andrea asked, looking down at her. "Aren't you lucky? You've inherited your father's genes."

After a few routine tests and an updated chart, M'Benga signed them both off with a clean bill of health. He made sure that Andrea had enough contraceptives to last for the month, scheduling for another appointment in four weeks.

"Lets go see what your Daddy is doing on his day off," Andrea said, as she and Lillian made their way out to the lifts. "I'm sure he's doing absolutely nothing, especially when Mommy asked him to do the laundry and make the bed."

…

"What are you doing? What are you doing my little baby girl?" Leo cooed, as he held Lillian in his arms. "Are you bein' silly? Are you my silly little girl?"

Andrea smiled from her spot near the bedroom door, watching as Leo and Lillian interacted. Shortly after arriving from their doctor visit, Andrea was shocked to find that the bed was re-made with clean sheets and that Leo was putting laundry away. He asked about their checkups as they put Lillian down to make lunch, making sure to stay updated on their daughter's progress.

Dinner came and went, and it was almost time for Lillian to go to bed.

Leo looked over at her and smiled, "There's Mama," he looked back at Lillian. "Isn't your Mama a pretty lady?"

She snorted, "The only thing she finds pretty is my nipple in her mouth," she shook her head.

"And those are very pretty I might add," he said, as Lillian drooled. "One of Daddy's favorite things about Mama."

"Leo!" she gasped, as he chuckled. "Not in front of the baby!"

"Oh stop!" he snorted. "She doesn't understand me."

Andrea shook her head, "Wrap it up so we can put her down," she ordered. "That way we can have a short break before she wakes up for attention."

Leo carefully got off the sofa and carried Lillian through the bedroom and into the nursery, setting her down on the changing table. A new diaper and a clean pair of pajamas later, Lillian was being rocked to sleep in her father's arms.

"There we go," he said quietly, gently placing her into the crib. "And we'll put your doggy right here to keep you safe and Daddy'll turn the music thingy on for you."

Placing the stuffed puppy from her Uncle Pavel and Uncle Hikaru near by, Leo pulled the blanket up and turned the mobile above the crib on. He stood by the crib and watched and Lillian's eyes began to droop, her tiny chest rising and falling slowly as she drifted off into dreamland.

"Night baby girl," he whispered, pressing his fingers to his lips and dropping them lightly against her forehead. "I'll see you in the mornin'."

Quietly, Leo moved out of the nursery and into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Is she sleeping?"

He turned around and spotted Andrea pulling the blankets down on the bed, dressed in a short, satin robe.

"Yeah," he nodded. "What do you want to do now that we're free?"

Andrea crawled onto the bed, patting the mattress with her hand. "Well, I do have some news."

Leo climbed onto the bed and sat down across from her, "Oh yeah?" he asked, as she nodded. "What's that?"

Pulling herself up onto her knees, Andrea straddled Leo's hips and pushed him back against the pillows, kissing him deeply. She moaned when his hands moved under the hem of the robe, settling on her panty-clad ass.

"M'Benga cleared me," she gasped, as his hands kneaded her ass.

"Cleared you?" he frowned.

Andrea nodded, "We can finally have sex, which is something that I've missed to be honest."

Leo grinned at her, before pulling her down for another kiss. "Baby, you have no idea how happy this makes me."

She giggled, "I think I do," she said, rubbing up against him. "But first, you need to wrap it up before you get anywhere near me," she pulled away. "I don't plan on having another baby for a while."

"Baby," he grinned. "Don't you worry your pretty lil head. I've got everything under control," he said, before tackling her back onto the bed.

…..

"Jim and I would like to watch Lillian for the day, that way you and Leo can enjoy some time together alone."

Andrea looked up from the pile of laundry she was sorting through, "What?"

Nyota nodded, "Since we are on shore leave and Leo doesn't want Lillian down on the planet, Jim and I decided that as acting God-Parents, we want you two to have a an entire day to yourselves."

A week after resuming all sexual activity, Andrea and Leo managed to get a quick romp in between work and Lillian's naps. They were lucky to finish the act in time for Lillian's cries to be fed or cooed over, dressing quickly as they made their way into the nursery to check on her.

"I don't know," Andrea shook her head. "It's a lot of work watching her."

Nyota nodded, "Which we are willing to do!"

Andrea gave her a skeptical look, "Jim wants to watch my daughter for an entire day?" she asked.

"Of course! He loves Lillian and plans on spoiling her and every other child you pop out," Nyota shrugged. "Besides, he wants to bond with her and tell her all the embarrassing stories about you and Leo."

"I'll have to talk to Leo about this," Andrea warned, to which Nyota smiled.

"You just let me know by tonight," Nyota said, standing up from the sofa. "If it makes you feel any better, Spock will join us for dinner and on his break!"

…

"I think it's a great idea!" Leo said, later that night. "An entire day to just relax and recharge our batteries."

"You mean an entire day to stay in a hotel room and fuck each other senseless," she shot back. "Because we can't be as loud as we want with Lillian next door."

Leo shrugged, "Well.. yeah," he said. "But we can go out to dinner and you can dress up and I can show off my very sexy wife to everyone," he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know, Leo," she sighed. "I'm very hesitant to leave her on the ship for an entire day."

"I know you are," he kissed her forehead. "I am too. But baby, we need a day to ourselves."

She sighed, "Are you sure Jim can do this? I'm not worried about Nyota because she's capable of taking care of herself," she bit her lip. "But Jim?"

"Jim will be fine, especially with Nyota around," he said, as they swayed side to side. "Come on. One whole day with your ridiculously good looking husband wont hurt."

Andrea giggled, "Cocky son-of-a-bitch," she shook her head, making him snort. "Okay, we can go."

"Yes!"

"But as soon as we get one call from this ship, we're beaming back up here," she warned, before he silenced her with a kiss.

"Yes Ma'am," he grinned. "Now, pack something for dinner and something for desert," he winked. "I'll call Nyota and let her know!"

….

After a day of exploration, shopping and a romantic dinner, Andrea paced back and forth on the patio of their hotel.

"Andy, baby, please come back inside," Leo whined, as he stood in the doorway.

She continued to pace, causing him to groan and push away from the door frame. He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Hey," he smoothed her hair back. "If you keep pacin', you'll go right through the concrete," he said.

"I'm just," she sighed. "Why haven't they called us?"

Leo kissed her forehead, "Because they probably think we're already going at it like teenagers," he rubbed her back. "Baby, Lillian is fine! Jim and Nyota know what they're doing and by this time, she'll be tucked up in her crib."

Andrea sighed and nodded, "Okay. God, I'm sorry," she shook her head. "It's just hard being away from her for an entire day."

"I know," he pulled her back into the room. "I don't really like it either, but it's something we need to do one in a while."

They moved towards the bed, crawling up onto the mattress and settling down. "Now," Leo said, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "How about we take this time to do adult things?"

She giggled, "Might as well," she shrugged. "Who knows if Jim will ever offer to watch our child again."

…..

When they returned early the next morning, Andrea was never more happier to see her baby girl. As soon as Jim's door opened, she took one look at the little girl in his arms and smiled.

"Hi my baby girl," she cooed, as Jim carefully handed her over. "Oh, Mommy missed you so much!"

Jim snorted as Andrea smothered Lillian's chubby cheeks with kisses and nuzzles, as Leo stood behind her and watched with amusement.

"How was she?" he asked, as they stepped into his quarters. "Man you look like shit"

The Captain yawned, "Well, she was good for Nyota," he shrugged. "But I guess she decided around 0300 to hold a concert for me."

Leo winced, "Sorry, Kid," he shook his head. "Some nights she cries and cries no matter what we do."

"It's no big deal," Jim shrugged. "I was just afraid that her lungs would collapse. Kid can scream loud enough to wake the dead."

"Well, she does have two loud mouths for parents," Leo shrugged, as Andrea bounced Lillian in her arms. "But other than that, things were good?"

Jim nodded, "Princess Lillian ate, popped, napped and managed to spit up her dinner under my care."

Leo chuckled, "Aww Jim," he clapped him on the shoulder. "Congratulations. You're one of the very few people whom Lillian has accepted into her club."

"What? Club?" Jim asked, as Leo nodded.

"The "Clean my shit and feed me" club," Leo chuckled. "Besides Andy and myself, Chris, Nyota and Jo are the only ones who can be treated to the lovely task of changin' her diaper and feeding her the ammunition to fill said diaper."

Jim made a face, "The way you openly talk about your daughter's bowel movements, with such joy may I add," he shook his head, as Leo laughed. "It's fucking disgusting."

"You'll be doin' the same thing when you have kids," to which Jim shook his head.

"Oh no. No babies for me," he said. "I'll be content watching your kids, but I will not be populating any planet with my sperm."

Leo snorted, "I guess one Kirk is enough" he said, as Jim rolled his eyes. He then turned and smiled at his wife and daughter. "Bring that sweet lil' baby over here," he said, holding his arms out.

Andrea smiled and carried Lillian over to him, handing her over.

"Hey Lilly-Pad," he kissed her cheek. "I heard you gave Uncle Jim quiet an adventure last night."

Lillian cooed, drooling on her fingers as she looked up at him. "You're a good baby," he said, lightly tickling her belly. "A very good baby."

Andrea laughed quietly, "I'll go grab her things and then we can go," she said, hugging Jim. "You, Captain, need your rest. You have a shift in three hours."

Jim groaned, "Don't remind me,' he whined, as Andrea dropped a kiss onto his head. "Hurry up and get your asses out."

"Ohh grumpy," Andrea snickered, as she moved to the back of Jim's quarters to retrieve the overnight bag she packed. "All righty, let's get this one in for a bath and a nap."

Jim walked them to the door, "See ya later," he yawned, as they stepped out into the hall.

"Thank you, Jim," Andrea smiled at him. "Come over later for dinner!"

He nodded and waved to them, watching as they headed down the hall to the lifts. Despite sleepless night, Jim couldn't help but smile to himself, as he stepped back into his quarters and closed the door behind him.


	45. Chapter 45

"I can't believe it's already Christmas time!" Andrea said, as she set the stocks up on the wall. "Seven months flew by so fast!"

Leonard sat on the floor surrounded by wrapping paper, bags and boxes. "I can't believe how much we bought," he mumbled, looking at the toys and clothes they'd purchased for Lillian. "Do you think we ordered too much?"

Andrea moved away from the wall and stepped over the pile of gifts, "No way!" she shook her head, sitting down on the floor next to him. "This is her first Christmas! She deserves all the presents in the world!"

He snorted, "She has become the most spoiled baby I've ever encountered," he shook his head, grabbing the container of building blocks. "She gets toys everyday from someone on this tin can."

"The crew does have a tendency to spoil her," Andrea sighed, reaching for the package of clothes. "But her Uncles are notorious for over doing it."

"Nyota too," Leo corrected her. "I caught her hauling at least a dozen packages to her room last week."

Andrea giggled, "She told me she went a little overboard," she shrugged. "But! She did say that she ordered things for Jo and Dad!"

Leo wrapped the blocks up and slapped a big pink bow on the package, before setting it to the side. Then he moved the scissors and tape onto the coffee table, before grabbing onto her legs and pulling her forward.

"Leo!" she shrieked, as he wrapped her legs around his waist. "Easy!"

He snickered as he wrapped his arms around her, "What did you get me?" he asked. "I've been very good this year."

She snorted, "You? Good?" she asked. "I don't think so."

"Andyyyy!" he practically whined. "Whatcha get me?"

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow!" she said, pushing his hands away. "You can wait," she glanced at the clock on the wall. "Ten hours to open presents."

He pouted, "No Leo," she shook her head. "If Lillian and I have to wait, then so do you!"

Leo sighed, "Fine," he grabbed for another present to wrap. "Are you gonna sit there and look pretty or are you going to help me wrap Lilly-Pad's presents up?"

Andrea rolled her eyes and snatched the stuffed alligator from him, "Don't be bossy," she said, tapping him on the nose with the alligators paw. "Or no presents for you!"

…..

With the presents wrapped and under the tree, Andrea and Leo crawled into bed a little after 0300 hours, only to be woken up at 0700. Lillian was up and making noise in her crib, banging the rattle against the bars. Leo was up and out of bed, as Andrea slowly followed, making his way into the nursery.

"There's my baby girl," he cooed, scooping Lillian up into his arms. "Merry Christmas," he kissed her head.

Andrea came in a few minutes later as he changed her diaper, moving to stand beside them. "Hi Lilly," she smiled, lightly tickling her belly.

Lillian squealed as Leo fastened the diaper on her, "I think we should skip carrots today," he said quietly, snapping her pajamas in place.

"That bad?" she asked, snickering. "Lilly, you're a stinker," she said, picking her up. "My little stinky baby!"

Leo chuckled as Andrea kissed her cheeks, "Are you ready to open all your presents? Then we'll call Grandpa and your sister, before calling your Grandpa David in Georgia."

Grabbing the dirty diaper and wipes, Leo tossed them into the garbage chute and disappeared into the bathroom to wash his hands. Andrea carried Lillian through the bedroom and out into the living room, pointing to the tree and presents underneath.

"Look Lilly!" she exclaimed. "Santa came!"

Lillian buried her face against Andrea's neck, as she carried her over to the tree. "Look at what Santa brought, Lil," she said, pointing to the stuff on the floor. "All of this for you!"

Leo came out of the bedroom with a recorder, "Lilly-Pad! It looks like you've been a good girl this year," he said, setting the recorder up. "Look at all that stuff under there!"

Andrea smiled at him, as she settled down on the floor. "I wonder what he brought you, baby," she said, as Lillian shoved her fingers into her mouth. "What do you want to open first?"

Taking a seat on the floor across from them, Leo held the recorder in one hand and picked up a package with the other.

"Open this one!" he said, smiling at Lillian cooed from her spot on Andrea' s lap.

Andrea took the gift from him and held it in front of her legs, "Come on, Lillian," she said softly. "You have to pull the paper like this."

Demonstrating, Andrea pulled a strand of the wrapping paper down, making Lillian squeal. Then Andrea took her tiny hand and helped her pull the paper off, exposing a box of brightly colored teething rings.

"Ohhhh look at that," Andrea said, as Lillian patted the box. "Just what you need! Mommy likes this present a lot!"

Leo chuckled at the comment, knowing how painful breastfeeding had become over the last few weeks, as Lillian started teething. Andrea made sure to order enough teething rings to last until Lillian's first set of teeth popped up.

"What's next?" Andrea asked, looking up at Leo with a smile. "Wave to Daddy, Lil," she pointed to Leo. "Look, he's recording you opening all these presents!"

Andrea held up her arm and waved at Leo, "Hi Daddy!"

Lillian let out a shriek; smiling at the attention she was receiving, as her parents interacted with her. "Okay," Leo said, digging around under the tree. "More presents."

….

Once all the gifts were opened, Lillian was placed into her playpen with her new stuff animals, while Leo and Andrea cleaned up.

"I think that was very eventful," Andrea smiled, tossing the wrapping paper into a garbage bag. "I can't wait to watch that video later."

Leo smirked, wrapping his arm around her waist. "We still have more presents to open," he said, nodding to the smaller pile on the table next to the tree.

Andrea looked over and gasped, "Leo!" she exclaimed. "I thought we were only doing one present each this year!"

"One present?" he asked with a frown. "I must've missed that memo."

She groaned, "You are too much," she said, as he kissed her cheek. "Why'd you get so many?"

"Because," he shrugged, "You've been very, very good this year, Mrs. McCoy."

'Good as in being a raging, hormonal bitch to you and everyone else for the first half? And then a rollercoaster of frayed nerves during the second half?" she asked, as Leo brought her over to the table.

He shrugged, "You had our baby _and _we managed to make it through a year of marriage," he said, picking up a tiny box. "Besides, I want to spoil my wife and kids."

"You spoil us too much," she said, shaking her head. "Leo, I hope you didn't go too crazy on me here. We spent so much on the girls, along with our parents and our friends."

Leo silenced her with a kiss; "Think of this as your anniversary, birthday and Christmas gifts," he shrugged. "Even though I did get you somethin' for your birthday, now that I think of it."

She snorted, "Yeah, flowers and a day of sex while Nyota, Hikaru and Pavel rotated shifts to watch Lillian."

"Okay, so it was a last minute thing," he sighed. "Just open your gifts and make me a happier man? Here," he handed a wrapped package over to her. "This one is from me and the girls."

With a glance at him, Andrea took the tiny gift and gently pulled the paper off. "Leonard McCoy, what did you do!" she exclaimed, as she held a tiny blue box in her hand.

He grinned, "Lillian's the one that hit the submit button!" he said, pointing to the infant.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "I should lock the web on all your PADDs," she said, turning her attention back to the box. "Really honey, you didn't have to do this."

"Just open it," he said softly, fidgeting on the spot. "The suspense is killin' me."

With a sigh, Andrea slowly pushed the top of the box up and gasped. "Oh my…" she covered her mouth with one hand. "Leo!"

"I figured since you can't wear necklaces with Lillian tugging on everything," he said slowly, as she pulled the ring out of the box. "I figured this was the next best thing."

"Baby, it's gorgeous," she shook her head, as he took the ring from her.

Leo carefully slipped the ring on her finger, "Jo thought it was perfect for you, with the daisies and pink stones," he shrugged. "I guess it helps that you're a Mommy to two girls instead of one."

Andrea laughed, "You're too much," she shook her head, standing on her toes to kiss him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he grinned. "Now, we have a few more things here from myself, Lilly and Jo," he squinted at the packages. "Pop and your Uncle Phil sent some stuff too."

"I'm too overwhelmed to open them all just yet," she said. "How about we make breakfast and feed Lilly, and then we can open the rest of our gifts?" she suggested.

Leo nodded, "Then we'll lounge around before getting ready? I'm sure Jim will be busting down our door after noon."

"He's excited!" she laughed. "It's his god-daughter's first Christmas and you and I both know that he went nuts with the gifts this year."

"We're gonna have to send some of that stuff to Pop," he sighed. "Unless you plan on havin' another baby.."

Andrea laughed, "You're so cute," she patted his chest. "But we already talked about having another baby, Leo. After Lillian's second birthday, we'll try for another."

Leo groaned, "But I'll be so old by then!"

"You'll be thirty-five… maybe thirty-six!" she exclaimed, moving towards the kitchenette. "That is NOT old."

Lillian crawled around her playpen, squealing for attention, to which she received as Leo picked her up. "Tell Mommy that Daddy's gonna be old when she has another baby," he said, jiggling the girl in his arms.

"Leo, bring her in here so we can eat!" Andrea shouted. "I want to give you your present and relax before we have to leave!"

He sighed, "You gotta try, Lilly-Pad," he whispered. "Don't you want another brother or sister?"

Lillian blew a spit-bubble at him, "Naw, you just want all the attention, huh?" he asked, kissing her forehead. "That way you get all the presents."

She reached up and tried to grab his chin, "Leo!" Andrea shouted again from the kitchenette.

"Come on, baby girl," he shifted her in his arms. "Before Mama has to come and drag Daddy by the ear."

…

**Sorry for the delay! I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas! :D**


	46. Chapter 46

After an eventful evening, the McCoy's returned to their quarters with more gifts and a cranky toddler. Leo set the bounty on the floor near the tree, while Andrea moved through the rooms to change Lillian's diaper.

"I think Lillian has enough toys and clothes to get her through two years," Leo shouted, as Andrea tried to sooth the toddler in the other room.

Moving over the pile of toys and other boxes, Leo started on a bottle for his daughter, while Andrea came back out with her.

"There we go, Lil," she kissed her forehead. "In your PJ's and all clean."

Lillian whimpered as her mother patted her back lightly, "Daddy's making you a bottle and you'll eat and Mommy will put you to bed."

Leo peered over his shoulder at them, watching as Lillian's face scrunched up in dismay, her eyes welling up with tears. After a nice dinner and exchanging gifts, the senior officers managed to keep the party kid-friendly this time; alcohol was used a minimum and the swearing was banned at the door. Lillian was passed around to her Uncles and Aunt, whom gave her enough attention to wear her out. By the time 2000 hours rolled around, Lillian was growing fussy and Andrea was ready to call it a night.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back down?" she asked, as he put the bottle together. "I can feed her and put her down for bed."

Leo walked over to them, "And miss the rest of Lillian's first Christmas?" he asked, setting the bottle down on the table. "No way!"

"Are you sure?" Andrea asked. "I don't want you to feel like you have to cut the night short."

He silenced her with a kiss, "It's fine," he said, when he pulled away. "Now, hand this little monster over so I can feed her. Then we can have the rest of the night to ourselves."

With a grateful smile, Andrea carefully moved Lillian into his arms and watched as he sat down on the couch. She picked up the bottle and handed it to him, before stepping back to watch as he tested the temperature on his hand before placing the nipple into Lillian's mouth.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," she said, nodding towards their bedroom. "I won't be long."

Leo nodded, "Take your time," he said, looking up at her. "We'll still be here when you return."

Andrea smiled and moved into the bedroom, leaving them both on the couch; the sound of Lillian's furious suckling of the bottle and her breathing, as she rested one tiny hand upon Leo's.

"You're a hungry lil' thing, aren't ya?" he asked, as she drank. "You're getting' mighty big there, Lil. Better slow down before you outgrow all the pretty things Mama and your Aunt Nyota got you for Christmas."

Lillian watched him as he spoke, her eyes growing heavy with each slurp from her bottle. He chuckled as she tried to quicken her pace, as he slowly pulled the bottle out of her mouth.

"Easy darlin'," he said softly, lifting her up and placing her tiny body against his chest. "Can't let you have a full belly before bed."

Grabbing a towel out of the laundry basket on the floor, Leo tossed it over his shoulder and settled Lillian against it, lightly patting her back. He could hear Andrea moving around in the bedroom, the fan from the bathroom going off.

"Are you still feeding her?" she called out, as the dresser drawers opened and closed.

"Just burping her," he said, as she peeked out into the living room. "Half a bottle, Andy. This kid is going to be huge by the time she's a year old."

She giggled and stepped back into the bedroom, "She's going to be fine!" she said. "She's got your appetite and hopefully you're metabolism! If she has mine…then I feel awfully sorry for her."

A few seconds later, Andrea came out in a pair of shorts and a long sleeved shirt. Her hair laid damp against her back, and she smelled of wild flowers; Leo smiled at her as she moved over to them.

"Did she-" Andrea started, before Lillian made a small noise. "Never mind."

"And now," Leo said, as he held her up. "It's bedtime for you, lil' lady."

….

It was easy, putting the toddler down for bed, as she gave her parents no fuss. The mobile was set and the night-light was programmed to stay on until 0700 hours. Tucked in with her new stuffed frog, Lillian was out like a light, as her parents stood over her crib to watch her.

Quietly, Leo and Andrea tip-toed out of the nursery and into their own room, the door slightly ajar just in case Lillian decided to wake up.

"Wanna watch a holo-vid?" Andrea asked, as Leo grabbed a shirt to change into. "I can set it up in here or out in the living room."

He nodded, "Let's watch one out in the living room, that way we can hear what's going on," he moved into the bathroom. "Just bring the baby monitor out with you. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Grabbing the baby monitor and a blanket, Andrea went out into the other room to set up the holo-vid. Two cups of tea came out of the replicator, along with a plate of cookies they brought back from the party. Bringing them back over to the couch, Andrea turned moved towards the tree and lowered the lights so that they wouldn't reflect off the screen and sat down.

"Did you pick something out?" Leo asked, stepping out of the room. "Please tell me it's not the boat movie."

Andrea laughed and shook her head, "No, it's not," she said, as he sat down. "I figured we could watch that documentary about the sex pollen outbreak from two summers ago? The one that infected the _Kennedy _during that off-planet mission."

"Sex pollen, huh?" he grinned, wrapping his arm around her. "If you wanted to have sex, why didn't you say so?"

"Easy there," she pushed him back lightly. "I've been watching kid friendly vids for the last five months. It's about time we've sat down to watch something that doesn't have to do with counting numbers and learning the alphabet."

Leo sighed, "Okay," he moved to sit up. "Whatever you say, darlin'"

Andrea snickered and started up the documentary, before reaching for her cup of tea. "If we're still functioning by the end, maybe we can have sex."

"You better be awake then," Leo grumbled, reaching for a cookie. "It's been a week and I don't think I can last another day."

…..

They only made it halfway through the movie, before Leo managed to put his hand up Andrea's shirt. By then, she couldn't pay attention to the recovery methods that were used to cure the outbreak and pounced on him.

"You really need to control yourself," Andrea panted, as she sprawled out on the floor. "I can't even watch a holo-vid without you trying to grab my boob."

Leo snorted, "You were the one that pounced!" he said, laying down next to her. "We need to avoid waiting a week to have sex; leaves me frustrated and grumpy."

"You're always grumpy," she rolled her eyes. "You're a CMO, you have a toddler and you're trying to keep Jim alive."

"Which is why I need constant attention," he winked at her.

Andrea sighed, "You keep going like that and we'll be having another baby before we can even blink."

Leo turned onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. "And what's so bad about that?" he asked.

"We're supposed to be waiting until Lillian is two and I think we need to re-evaluate our lives on here before having more kids," she said. "I don't think we should raise all of our children on a ship, Leo."

When he didn't speak, Andrea let out a groan and covered her face. "I shouldn't have said anything," she shook her head. "Now you're going to get all pissy and say that I don't want anymore children or something ridiculous…"

Leo reached out and placed his hand on her arm, "Hold on.." he shook his head. "I'm not going to get all pissy and accuse you of anything."

Andrea looked at him, "I just want them to have a normal life, Leo. Go to school and make friends their own age; maybe join a sport or something," she sighed. "I also want them to grow up with Jo and know their Grandparents."

"I want that for them, too," he nodded. "They sure as hell ain't gonna get that up here; the only values they'll learn are how to cause trouble and fights with hostile alien races."

"We don't have to quit," Andrea said, rolling onto her side. "We can put in a leave of absence for active duty and teach. Maybe work at the hospital on campus until we decided on what to do when the kids are older."

Leo snorted, "Who's gonna do all the teachin? You or me?" he asked. "Ain't nobody gonna want me as their teacher, Andy. I'll fail them all just for breathing."

She laughed, "I'll teach then," she shrugged. "Or I'll be a stay at home Mom, since you want so many kids from me," she grinned.

"Whatever you want, darlin'," he leaned down to kiss her. "We can always figure out what to do before our time up here ends; talk to Pop and see what our options are."

Andrea nodded, "We still have to buy a house," she mumbled. "A bigger car too."

Leo chuckled, "You don't look to thrilled about that," he said, as she pouted. "I thought you liked decoratin' houses and all that shit."

"I do," she sighed. "I just don't know how big of a house to search for. Who knows how many babies we'll be bringing home after this tour is done."

"How about," he moved to hover over her. "You count us three and Jo," he kissed her shoulder. "Plus… three?"

Andrea gasped, "I am not pushing out three more babies!" she slapped his arm. "That means I would have to get pregnant now!"

Leo grinned, "Too bad you're on birth control," he tickled her lightly. "I'd get that accomplished in no time."

"You," she pinched his arm. "Are riding on a major ego boost, to which you need to come down from. Before you fall down and hurt yourself."

"Alright," he huffed. "So, no baby until Lil is two?" he asked.

She nodded, "I can only handle one baby at a time," she sighed. "Though, you kinda count as a baby with your whining and boo-hooing."

"Nice," he shook his head, scowling. "How about we move into the bedroom? I'm not as graceful as you after a night on the floor."

Andrea watched as she scrambled up to his feet, "Aww, I guess your age is catching up to you, huh?" she asked.

He stood up and held out his hand, "Don't laugh," he said, as she took his hand. "Eventually, when you get to be my age, you'll be feelin' the same pain I feel."

"Not if I'm chasing a bunch of kids around," she scoffed, as he turned the holo-screen off. "I'll be in better shape than you!"

"Better get movin'," he swatted her rear end. "We have at least another few hours before she has us up and runnin'."

Andrea snickered, "It'll be all your fault if she wakes up before her usual hour, Leo. All the noise you make."

"Not if you don't keep your mouth shut," he growled, scooping her up and over his shoulder. "Now, off to bed with you!"


	47. Chapter 47

"Lillian Rose and Christopher David! Get over here now!"

The two small children turned around and slowly shuffled towards their mother, "Mommy I wanna go now!" Lillian stomped her foot, pouting. "Joanna already went with her friends!"

Andrea sighed, "That's because Joanna is older than you two," she said. "You have to wait for Daddy and Grandpa."

"Mama!" Christopher screeched. "I go up!"

She smiled at the three year old, as he played with his cowboy hat. Lillian rolled her eyes at him, while he giggled and fidgeted on the spot. Kneeling down, Andrea quickly fixed his costume.

"Yes, baby," she cooed. "Daddy can carry you on his shoulders."

Just as Christopher was about to speak, he spotted his father coming down the hall and got excited. "Daddy!"

Leo looked up and smiled, "Look at you!" he shook his head. "You look like a real cowboy!"

Andrea moved to the side so Christopher could move down the hall, and laughed as Leo scooped him up.

"Mommy can we go now!" Lillian whined.

"Lillian, we'll go as soon as Grandpa's ready," she huffed, moving to stand up. "If you don't stop with the attitude, you wont go at all."

Lillian grunted and moved into the kitchen, "God help me," Andrea muttered, as Leo and Christopher came up to her. "Where's my penguin?" she asked.

"Pop has the penguin," he snickered. "Changing its diaper."

"My goodness," they heard Chris from down the hall. "For such a cute baby, you sure know how to stink out a room."

Andrea giggled, "You left him alone?" she asked, as Leo kissed Christopher on the cheek. "Leo!"

"What?" he asked, with a shrug. "He said he could handle it!"

A few seconds later, Chris was standing in the hallway, shooting his son-in-law with a deadly glare. "Andy, may I suggest that you put a warning on all of your children? While they may be cute, they're moving stink bombs."

She laughed, "I'm sorry, Dad," she said, taking the baby from him. "I will make sure that Leo doesn't leave you alone with such an awful task."

Chris shook his head, "I don't know what you're feeding her," he said. "But if it's peas and carrots, I will never eat them again."

Andrea snickered, "Oh Holly girl," she kissed the five-month olds cheek. "Grandpa did not like that at all."

"Where's Snow White?" Chris asked, looking around for Lillian. "Did she run of with her dwarves?"

Leo rolled his eyes, "Snow White is sulking in the kitchen," he shook his head. "Apparently, we're not being fair because we let Joanna out with her friends and she's stuck in here."

Chris sighed, "I'll go handle her," he started towards the kitchen. "Jim should be here soon, as well as Nyota and Spock."

"Oh yes," Leo rolled his eyes. "The Prince."

Andrea scowled at him, "Be nice," she warned. "Lillian's been looking forward to this all year."

Holly began to whimper to which Christopher started to shake his head. "Daddy! Holly cry!"

Leo patted his back, "It's okay, buddy," he said, as Andrea began to bounce Holly around. "Mama's got her."

"Mama has a headache," she said, as tried to sooth Holly down. "And she's got no patience for any of this tonight."

"It'll only be for an hour," Leo said, shuffling Christopher from one arm to the other. "Lillian's having her Disney holo-vid marathon with Jim tonight at the apartment and we've got Christopher and Holly at the house."

Andrea nodded, "Just, give me five minutes?" she begged. "Enough time to grab my mask and take a hypo."

Leo nodded, "Go on," he nodded towards the bathroom, just as the doorbell went off. "That's probably Prince Jim at the door."

Lillian tore out of the kitchen, running towards the door with a screech; Christopher slowly following behind her.

"Dad, could you take her for a moment?" she asked. "I need to go to the bathroom and grab my mask."

Chris nodded and took Holly, "Lil, wait a minute!" he shouted, as Lillian tired to unlock the door. "Jesus Christ, this kid is going to give me a heart attack."

"Welcome to the club," Leo snorted, as they started towards the door. "She's been like this since the day she started walking."

…

A half an hour later, the small group of adults and children, were making their way around small residential area of their town. Christopher was perched on Leo's shoulders, while Lillian held onto Jim's hand. Nyota and Spock walked side by side, as Nyota held onto Holly.

"Jesus, I am tired," Andrea sighed, as Chris wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "The three of them are kicking my ass."

He chuckled, "At least you don't have to go into work tomorrow," he offered. "That's the perk of being a stay at home parent."

"Yeah, but Leo has to work tomorrow," she sighed. "We may have one less child to watch tonight, but Holly's been having a hard time sleeping and Chris doesn't like sleeping in his bed."

"How about you send all three of them to Jim?" Chris suggested. "It'll shut him up when he complains about how Leo doesn't go out anymore."

Andrea rolled her eyes; "Leo has three children, a stressful job and a wife who's this close to bolting for New Vulcan at the end of the week with Nyota and Spock."

Chris chuckled, "You're not bolting anywhere," he said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "You just need to relax a bit and accept help when it's given to you."

"Easy Lil," Leo called out, as the five year old tried to pull Jim up a pathway. "The Prince can't fall and hurt his pretty face!"

"Please Daddy?" Andrea whined, turning to look at him. "I'll only be gone for… five weeks!"

Chris snorted, "If anyone's going on a vacation, it's me!" he shook his head. "Phil is coming back from Risa tomorrow night and we'll take the kids for a few hours on Friday. You can go and get your hair done and whatever else you ladies like to do," he shrugged. "I know Leo has off that night, so maybe you two can go out and have dinner."

"God, I can't even remember the last time Leo and I had a night to ourselves," she shook her head. "Probably before Christopher was born."

Shortly after Lillian's first birthday, their second wedding anniversary and second year of their five year mission, Andrea discovered that she was pregnant; three months to be exact. Christopher David McCoy arrived exactly on his due date, November 15th, after a relatively short and easy delivery. By the time he was two and Lillian three, Andrea and Leo decided that once their tour was completed, they would find postings on Earth. Phil managed to get Leo in at Starfleet General as a resident, while Andrea planned on teaching a few medical courses on campus. However, fate had other plans, and Andrea found herself pregnant again.

When the _Enterprise _docked, she was six months pregnant with Holly and ready to kill her husband; shuttling two small children on their first shuttle flight, proved to be a disaster, and something she never wanted to experience ever again. The first two months home were hectic, as they moved from the apartment to Christopher's house with the kids. Joanna enjoyed having her siblings home and at fourteen, she managed to balance her flourishing social life with watching them, when her parents needed to work or run errands.

They finally moved into a house, five minutes away from the Academy and the hospital and a week later, Holly came into the word three weeks early. After that, Andrea was done, shutting down "the baby shop" until further notice. It wasn't until recently, that Leo suggested having one more baby. But when she shot him a withering look, it was enough for him to make sure the bedside drawer had enough condoms to last them ten years.

"Mama!" Andrea looked up to see Christopher waving at her, "Mama, I have to go potty!"

"Dammit," she sighed. "Okay, baby."

Nyota turned to look at her friend, "How about you and Leo take him back to the house?" she suggested. "Spock and I will walk with Holly for a little while and Lillian is too excited to let Prince Jim out of her sights."

'Are you sure?" she asked, as Nyota smiled at Holly.

Spock gave her a brief nod, "Nyota and I will be fine with the child," he confirmed. "The fresh air may be of some assistance to her restlessness when it comes to her sleeping schedule."

She nodded, "Okay," she said, as Christopher began to screech. "Easy Christopher! I'm coming!"

….

Once they returned to the house, Leo quickly took his son into the bathroom, while Andrea sat down at the kitchen table.

"Okay buddy," she heard Leo out in the hall. "Let's go put on a holo-vid in the play room."

Andrea set her head down on the table, closing her eyes as her head pounded. A few minutes later, she felt a warm hand on the back of her neck.

"You alright?" Leo asked softly, rubbing her neck. "Head still hurtin?"

"Mmmhmmm," she groaned, before letting out a startled yelp. "Leo! Put me down!"

Leo carefully carried her into the living room and set her on the couch, before moving to take off her shoes. "I want you to take a nap," he said, dropping them onto the floor.

Andrea shook her head, "Hon, I have to make dinner for Christopher and when Joanna and Holly come home, I'll have to cook for them and make sure they all take baths and showers.." she rambled.

"Andy, I'll take care of it," he said, kissing her forehead. "You just relax for now. You've been running around with the kids all week, so let me do this for."

She yawned, "See? You can't even keep your eyes open," he said, smirking. "If you're head still hurts when you wake up, I'll give you a sedative."

"Okay," she mumbled, setting her head down on the cushion. "Don't give Holly peas and carrots. And use that package of chicken in the fridge; it's going to go bad."

Leo pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered her up, "I will," he promised. "I'll wake you up in a little while."

…..

Andrea felt the couch shift, followed by a tiny elbow to the hip. Slowly, she opened her eyes and found herself face to face with her son.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly, as Christopher lay next to her. "Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy wif Holly," he said, holding his bear. "Mama tired?"

Andrea wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, "Yes, Mama's tired."

Christopher wiggled around until he found a comfortable spot, setting his bear between them both. "Holly smelly," he whispered, making her smile.

"You were smelly like that once," she said, tickling his belly. "Mama threw up a few times, cleaning your stinky butt."

He giggled, "Jo Jo in trouble," he said. "Daddy yelled at her."

Andrea frowned, "Uh oh," she shook her head. "What did she do?"

Christopher shrugged, "Mama love Tobey?" he asked, moving on to another subject.

She smiled and nodded, "Mama loves Tobey," she said, kissing the bear on the nose. "Come on, little one. Let's put you and Tobey to bed."

Getting up, Andrea scooped the boy into her arms and carried him up the stairs. Quietly, she moved past Joanna's room and into Christopher's, turning the light on in the process.

"Tomorrow," she said, setting him down on the bed. "We're going to clean up this room and put your toys away."

He nodded as she tucked him in, "Then, we're going to see Grandpa and Uncle Phil for dinner."

"Lilly?"

"Lillian will be home tomorrow afternoon," she promised, kissing his cheek. "Uncle Jim has her for tonight."

He nodded, "Now, I want you to close your eyes and get some sleep," she said, kissing his forehead. "You were a good cowboy today and tomorrow the Wild West is gonna need your attention."

A few minutes later, Andrea was quietly shutting the door behind her, just as Leo was stepping out of Holly's room; the baby monitor in hand. He looked over at her and gave her a tired smile, holding out his hand to. Andrea took it and they quietly made their way down the hall to their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"Asleep?" Andrea asked, as she started undressing.

Leo nodded, "Out like a light," he said, grabbing a pair of pajama bottoms off the chair. "Christopher?"

Andrea pulled on a long shirt and climbed into bed, "Out," she yawned, pulling the blankets up. "What happened with Joanna? Christopher said she got yelled at."

"Caught her kissin' that Jenkins boy," he scowled, climbing into bed. "Don't laugh, Andy! She's too young to be kissin' boys."

"She's fourteen, Leo," Andrea said, as he turned the lights off. "It could be worse! At fourteen, I was daydreaming about seeing you naked and you were in your twenties."

He groaned, "Jesus Christ," he shook his head. "These girls are going to be the death of me. Lillian with her attitude, Joanna kissin' boys," he sighed. "At least Holly just cries and shits herself if I'm not giving her any attention."

Andrea snorted, "She's a baby," she said, resting her head on his chest. "Babies tend to poop themselves even when you are giving them attention."

"Hmmm, that they do," he yawned. "So, Pop told you about Friday?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am about getting my hair cut. It's been too long."

Leo sighed, "I thought you'd be more excited about our date."

Andrea looked up at him, "I am!" she insisted. "The two of us? Eating at a restaurant and dressed in clothes that don't have stains on them? When was the last time we did anything like that?" she asked.

"Too long," he admitted, wrapping his arm around her waist. "How about we try to get one day a week to ourselves? Just you and me?"

She smiled, "Think we can get away for twenty-four hours?" she asked. "Who would we give the kids to?"

"Pop? He is their Grandpa after all," he shrugged. "Joanna's old enough to help out, so he wouldn't be totally alone."

Andrea yawned, "We'll have to ask him," she said, snuggling closer to him. "Can we talk about it tomorrow? You know, when I'm not falling asleep here?"

He chuckled, "We can talk about it tomorrow after I get home from work," he promised. "I love you."

"I love you, too,' she whispered.

**This is the end of **_**Ships In The Night! **_**I haven't decided yet on continuing with this story line, though I've had a few ideas swimming about. Maybe a series of one-shots of the kids throughout their early childhoods. Or maybe a continuation of where this story leaves off, five years after the first tour and how Leo and Andrea are coping with raising three small children on Earth, while the Enterprise jets off without them. **

**Anyways, keep and eye out for the potential stories. Until then, thank you for reading and I'll see you soon! **


End file.
